L'Élue - Tome 1 - Le Nouveau Maître
by Isinofret
Summary: Et si la réalité était autre... si tout n'était qu'illusion... si les certitudes volaient en éclat... Alors, où se situent le bien et le mal ? A qui peut-on faire confiance ? Mais a-t-elle le choix ? Son destin n'a-t-il pas déjà été écrit il y a bien longtemps par ce vieux fou ?
1. 0 - Prologue

**Vous devez avoir l'habitude : premier essai, première publication, alors merci pour votre indulgence et vos commentaires seront les bienvenus !**

 **J'ai du mal avec le titre alors il risque encore de changer...**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Ce matin, comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, Vernon Dursley se réveilla de fort méchante humeur. Un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre ne fit rien pour améliorer cet état d'esprit.

Toujours ce ciel noir, parcouru de gros nuages qui semblaient se précipiter vers lui pour l'étouffer, l'engloutir, et cette impression de fluide glacial qui se répandait dans ses veines !

Vernon descendit péniblement les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine impeccablement rangée et nettoyée pour se préparer son habituel café au lait qui allait, il l'espérait, l'aider à remettre son cerveau en état de fonctionnement.

Il faut dire que la nuit avait été particulièrement agitée et l'attitude de Pétunia le laissait pour le moins perplexe. Si elle l'avait laissé faire, il aurait volontiers étranglé ce satané chat qui avait passé la moitié de la nuit à miauler sous la fenêtre de la chambre conjugale. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, non seulement elle l'avait empêché de régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute à ce maudit félin, mais elle avait ensuite eu une attitude pour le mois particulière, pour ne pas dire étrange. Et M. Dursley avait horreur de tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Le plus bizarre dans cette histoire, c'est que cette chère Pétunia avait toujours eu la même aversion que lui pour tous les phénomènes non prévisibles. Or, cette nuit, après qu'ils aient eu une violente dispute au sujet du félidé en question, Vernon était remonté se coucher en faisant ostensiblement la tête et c'est alors que Pétunia s'était éclipsée discrètement, du moins le croyait-elle, pour sortir par la porte du jardin. Vernon s'était alors précipité dans la chambre du garçon, chambre à laquelle il évitait de penser la plupart du temps et où il n'avait que très rarement mis les pieds. Mais dans la situation présente, il n'avait guère le choix s'il voulait comprendre le comportement irrationnel de Pétunia. Cette chambre était en effet la seule pièce avec une fenêtre donnant sur le jardin.

En entrebâillant les volets le plus silencieusement possible, Vernon avait alors été le témoin stupéfait d'une scène totalement ubuesque.

Il avait beau se frotter les yeux, en ce matin lugubre, les images de la nuit restaient gravées dans son cerveau embrouillé. Mais comment croire à la réalité de ce à quoi il avait assisté, à savoir, Pétunia en chemise de nuit, son bonnet de nuit de travers, assise sur le muret du jardin en compagnie de ce chat de malheur et qui semblait en grande conversation avec lui ? Pour dire la vérité, c'était plutôt le chat qui conversait et Pétunia qui écoutait !

Debout dans sa cuisine, dans la triste lumière d'un jour qui se refusait encore à s'éclaircir, Vernon Dursley prit la décision d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu – peut-être après tout avait-il rêvé – et de se concentrer sur la journée à venir et sur les nouveaux problèmes qui allaient immanquablement surgir au bureau, problèmes qui s'accumulaient depuis le début de cette semaine maudite !

Il fit taire la petite voix dans un coin de son esprit qui lui rappelait un autre chat – ou était-ce le même ? – de nombreuses années plus tôt, qui lisait un journal devant le 4 Privet Drive. Il s'efforçait surtout de ne pas penser aux évènements catastrophiques qui avaient suivi cette apparition.

Vernon était en train d'ouvrir patiemment le paquet de café quand une forte déflagration le fit violemment sursauter et répandre le contenu du paquet dans la proprette petite cuisine.

M. Dursley décida alors que décidément, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, il prit son manteau accroché dans le cagibi sous l'escalier, cagibi qui avait eu autrefois une tout autre fonction mais qui avait heureusement retrouvé son utilisation première depuis que le garçon avait disparu de leurs vies.

Que croyaient-ils ces maudits individus lorsqu'ils les avaient entrainés, lui et sa famille, dans des péripéties abracadabrantes ? Lui, Vernon Dursley, n'allait pas se laisser aussi facilement embobiner par une bande de pseudo magiciens portant de longues robes et des chapeaux. Il avait une réputation à préserver, une entreprise à diriger… Aussi avaient-ils profité de la première occasion pour leur fausser compagnie et rentrer à la maison. Bon, il reconnaissait qu'au début il avait un peu paniqué, le garçon avait su se montrer convaincant et de manière tout à fait inexplicable, Dudley qui détestait Harry avait été le premier à lui faire confiance. Mais une fois en route pour une destination inconnue avec ces individus aux noms improbables de Dedalus Diggle et Hestia Jones, M. Dursley avait heureusement repris ses esprits et au cours du premier arrêt proposé par le couple, il avait attendu qu'ils s'éloignent pour discuter – après tout, ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire toutes ces cachotteries – et il avait ramené sa famille au 4 Privet Drive.

Bien sûr, Dudley avait d'abord trépigné, hurlé, prétendu qu'ils allaient être dévorés par des créatures du nom de « Détraqueurs » ! Pétunia n'avait cessé de gémir pendant tout le trajet mais force leur avait été de constater que rien ne leur était arrivé depuis leur retour au foyer familial. Si l'on exceptait, évidemment, cette semaine de noirceur, ponctuée par ces incroyables éclairs et coups de tonnerre qui mettaient les nerfs à vifs de toute la population londonienne.

Mais Vernon Dursley se refusait à croire à une autre origine qu'un été particulièrement orageux, sans doute causé par ce réchauffement climatique dont on leur rabattait les oreilles dans toutes les informations météo. Aussi, c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il sortit de la maison, et traversa la chaussée pour se mettre au volant de sa voiture. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer tous ces hiboux qui volaient en tous sens dans le ciel de Little Whinging et prit aussitôt la direction de Londres.


	2. 1 - Quand la mort n'est pas une fin

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **comme annoncé, le titre me donne du mal...**_

 _ **Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'intéresser quelqu'un !**_

 _ **Ne soyez pas trop pressés pour la suite...**_

* * *

 _ **Quand la mort n'est pas une fin**_

 _Les cris retentissaient, tout le monde applaudissait, s'embrassait, les larmes coulaient, de joie aussi bien que de chagrin, des FeuxFous Fuseboum explosaient sous le plafond de la grande salle, sans doute les derniers exemplaires abandonnés par Fred et Georges lors de leur mémorable départ de Poudlard._

 _Oubliée la bataille, oubliés tous les morts, tous ces sacrifices, cette souffrance !_

 _Chacun se félicitait de cette issue extraordinaire, inenvisageable à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Lord Voldemort était vaincu, la mort l'avait frappé, enfin définitivement, son « Avada Kedavra » lancé sur Harry s'était retourné contre lui. On n'avait pas compris pourquoi ni comment, mais le résultat était là, Voldemort avait disparu, désintégré par la puissance de sa propre magie._

 _Tous acclamaient Harry, il était l'Elu, le Sauveur, celui qui avait détruit à jamais les forces du Mal. La vie allait enfin reprendre, la paix retrouvée, les sourires revenus. Bien sûr, il faudrait soigner les blessures, pleurer les morts, reconstruire. Mais il n'était pas encore temps. L'heure était à la fête, les cœurs étaient en joie.,_

 _Seule au milieu de la liesse générale, je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Etais-je donc la seule à voir ce qui se passait ? à comprendre la gravité de la situation ? – Harry, je t'en prie, relève-toi, parle, fais un signe. Pourquoi ne bouges-tu pas ? Et personne ne semble s'en apercevoir ! Tous t'ovationnent alors que rien n'est fini !_

 _J'essaie de me frayer un passage dans cette foule exaltée pour te rejoindre quand soudain le regard de Minerva me bloque dans mon élan. Ce regard me pénètre, me sonde, il me donne un avertissement. Elle sait ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore me l'avait juré, le secret était total. Personne, jamais, ne devait être au courant !_

 _Je tente malgré tout de te rejoindre mais Minerva me stoppe si près de toi. Elle a donné des ordres. Ils t'emportent et la foule semble enfin réaliser que quelque chose ne va pas. Minerva est de plus en plus bouleversée. Je sais qu'elle a toujours eu pour toi une affection particulière bien qu'elle ait toujours tenté de le cacher par une attitude froide et distante. Mais je n'oublierai jamais son cri de détresse quand Hagrid t'a déposé aux portes du château. Pour tous, tu étais mort et Voldemort ne se lassait de fanfaronner. Pour Minerva, la douleur était trop forte, impossible à accepter._

 _Et voilà que maintenant elle prétend m'empêcher de t'approcher, de te toucher ! De quoi a-t-elle peur ? Que craint-elle de moi ? Mes sentiments sont-ils si évidents ?_

2


	3. 2 - Espoir ou désespoir

**_Bonjour à tous,  
_**

 ** _Je progresse doucement mais sûrement..._**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que vos commentaires font avancer (même négatif, enfin pas trop quand même !)_**

* * *

 **Espoir ou désespoir**

\- Mais enfin Arthur, je ne te comprends pas ! Cette situation est absolument scandaleuse ! Nous ne pouvons accepter de Minerva qu'elle nous tienne à l'écart ! Tu ne peux l'accepter ! Qu'attends-tu pour aller trouver Kingsley et exiger des explications ?

Molly Weasley s'agitait dans sa cuisine et les casseroles, au diapason de la mauvaise humeur de la maîtresse de maison, sautillaient et bouillonnaient avec grand fracas. M. Weasley se passa une main fatiguée sur son visage aux traits tirés. Depuis un mois qu'ils étaient rentrés au Terrier après la bataille décisive, ils avaient eu maintes et maintes fois la même discussion.

Il est vrai que le comportement de Minerva après la mort de Voldemort était resté incompréhensible pour tous. Bien sûr, tout le monde était tellement exalté que l'on ne s'était pas rendu compte tout de suite qu'Harry ne s'était pas relevé. Minerva avait été la première à réagir. Elle avait rapidement donné des ordres. Et le temps que chacun reprenne ses esprits, Hagrid avait déjà disparu, emportant Harry. S'en était suivi une grande confusion puis Kingsley Shacklebolt avait pris la parole :

\- Mes chers amis, un peu de calme s'il vous plait !

Sa voix puissante résonnait dans la grande salle et peu à peu le brouhaha s'apaisa et chacun écouta avec attention le Ministre de la Magie.

\- Nous venons de vivre un grand moment, peut-être le plus important de l'histoire de notre monde. Le Mal est vaincu ! Alors que beaucoup avaient perdu tout espoir, Harry Potter a réussi l'inconcevable. Mon vieil ami Albus Dumbledore doit être fier de lui. Il lui a toujours fait confiance tout au long de ces années passées à Poudlard et durant lesquelles les attaques répétées de Voldemort et de sa bande de Mangemorts vous ont fait douter de sa sincérité et de ses capacités. Mais aujourd'hui, le grand jour est arrivé, Harry est notre sauveur, il nous a débarrassé de la forme la plus noire, la plus abjecte, la plus puissante du Mal absolu. Grâce à lui, nous allons pouvoir recommencer à vivre, connaître le bonheur, faire des projets pour nos enfants.

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont souffert dans leur cœur et dans leur chair. Nous devons maintenant nous occuper de ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour notre liberté, nous allons pouvoir pleurer nos êtres chers.

Son regard intense s'attarda un instant sur la famille Weasley, tous regroupés autour de Georges, hébété depuis la mort de Fred. Tonks et Lupin étaient aussi très présents dans son esprit et dans son cœur.

\- Mais je vous dois aussi la vérité.

Sa voix, tremblante d'émotion, pénétrait le cœur de chacun. Tous attendaient la suite, remplis d'appréhension.

\- Malheureusement, Harry Potter n'est pas sorti indemne de cette tragédie. Il n'est pas en état de répondre à vos sollicitations et il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos et de soins pour se remettre d'une pareille épreuve. Aussi, vous comprendrez pourquoi nous l'avons évacué vers un lieu tenu secret.

Des « Oh ! » de surprise et d'incompréhension parcoururent l'assemblée. Bien sûr, Harry Potter devait se reposait après les terribles maléfices qu'il avait subis mais on ne pouvait leur enlever leur héros en un jour pareille !

Ginny Weasley avait alors poussé un faible cri avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

En écoutant les jérémiades de sa femme, Arthur Weasley songeait à cette fabuleuse et tragique journée qui avait changé leurs vies à jamais. Déjà un mois qu'ils avaient regagné le Terrier. Ils avaient immédiatement organisé les funérailles de Fred. Jamais Arthur n'aurait imaginé vivre un jour un tel moment de désespoir. Molly s'était effondrée et Georges n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Nul homme n'est censé survivre à ses enfants ! Pourquoi devaient-ils affronter une telle épreuve ? Toutes les familles avaient souffert mais le Terrier des Weasley avait toujours était un refuge pour tous et aujourd'hui, Arthur assistait impuissant au naufrage des siens.

Il comprenait Molly et son besoin de se rendre utile, de redonner du sens à leur vie. S'occuper d'Harry lui aurait permis de faire semblant d'oublier le malheur qui les avait frappés.

Mme Weasley ne supportait plus de voir deux de ses enfants, Georges et Ginny, s'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus dans la détresse. Son cœur de mère était brisé mais elle ne se sentait pas le droit de se laisser aller, son devoir était de se lever tous les matins comme si la vie allait reprendre son cours, comme si Fred allait surgir derrière elle et la faire sursauter avec une de ses dernières inventions. Molly aurait tout donné pour que ses deux fils repartent pour ce maudit magasin de farces et attrapes qu'elle avait tant méprisé.

Mais Georges n'avait plus le cœur à se battre, plus la force d'agir. La vie semblait s'échapper peu à peu de ce grand corps dégingandé. Son regard s'était éteint. Il errait toute la journée autour du Terrier, parlant tout seul, se retournant brusquement comme si…

Mais il n'y aurait plus jamais d'éclats de rire, de farces, de cris. Le bonheur s'était enfui de la maison familiale.

Ginny, quant à elle, essayait en présence de ses parents de jouer à la jeune fille insouciante et pleine de vie qu'elle était avant les évènements. Mais en réalité, elle ne trompait personne. Ses parents la voyaient avec angoisse s'enfermer de plus en plus souvent dans le mutisme, les yeux perdus dans un monde qui leur était inaccessible. Elle ne dormait plus, chacun pouvait l'entendre déambuler une bonne partie de la nuit dans la maison. Elle ne mangeait plus guère, ses joues autrefois rebondies s'étaient creusées, ses cheveux étaient devenus ternes, ses gestes mêmes s'étaient ralentis. Personne au Terrier ne comprenait. Il y avait bien eu cette amourette entre Harry et elle mais c'était terminé depuis longtemps et Ginny avait semblé bien accepter la rupture, elle avait même continué à fréquenter d'autres garçons au cours de l'année écoulée à Poudlard.

Assis tous les deux dans l'escalier, comme souvent au cours du mois écoulé, Ron et Hermione essayaient eux aussi de donner un sens à cet inexplicable succession d'évènements. Hermione était naturellement rentrée au Terrier avec tous les Weasley, sa propre famille étant toujours en Australie, ne se doutant absolument pas qu'ils avaient une fille de l'autre côté de la planète, une fille qui avait risqué sa vie, une fille qui leur avait elle-même lancé un sortilège de Faux Souvenirs pour les mettre à l'abri des représailles de Voldemort.

\- Il faut vraiment que nous fassions quelque-chose. C'est incroyable tout de même, avec quatre membres de la famille qui travaillent au Ministère, nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle d'Harry !

Ron était encore plus bougon qu'à l'accoutumée. Son ami lui manquait. Un mois entier sans aucune information, un mois de malheur avec toujours ce ciel noir qui lui mettait les nerfs à vif, un mois à voir sa famille s'effondrer…

\- Tu sais Ron, ta mère a raison. Kingsley doit savoir ce qu'il se passe. C'est à lui que nous devons nous adresser. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu avec Harry, il ne peut nous empêcher de le voir !

Comme souvent, Hermione essayait de rationaliser. Il y avait forcément une explication logique à l'absence d'Harry.

\- Mais comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à l'approcher ? Tu as entendu papa et Bill, le Ministère est bouclé, la sécurité est maximale, personne d'étranger au service ne peut y pénétrer. Si encore on avait la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry ! Oh Hermione ! ils n'ont pas le droit, Harry est notre ami ! Sa place est ici, au Terrier, entouré de ceux qui l'aiment. Avec nous à ses côtés, il reprendra vite des forces ! Il doit se demander pourquoi nous ne lui donnons aucune nouvelle ! J'ai bien essayé de lui faire parvenir un message par Coquecigrue, mais il est revenu complètement désorienté ! Je ne sais pas quel sortilège ils utilisent, mais Harry nous est totalement inaccessible !

\- Viens, montons dans ta chambre, nous devons réfléchir à un plan de bataille.

Le nez froncé, un pli lui barrant le front, Hermione prenait encore une fois les choses en main. Ron la suivit en trainant les pieds. Il ne voyait aucune issue possible. L'ambiance au Terrier était devenue tellement pesante qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de fuir cette maison qui avait toujours été un refuge pour lui et ses amis ! Même Hermione lui semblait de plus en plus étrangère. Elle était souvent plongée dans ses pensées et il avait parfois le sentiment qu'elle le fuyait. Envolée la belle complicité de jadis, disparues les sempiternelles querelles qui se terminaient par de merveilleuses réconciliations ! Mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées. Tout le monde était chamboulé, la noirceur permanente de ce ciel d'été semblait avoir contaminé tous les cœurs ! Sans doute ses parents lui manquaient-ils plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer…

\- Tu sais Hermione, attaqua-t-il dès qu'ils eurent refermé la porte de la chambre qu'il avait si souvent partagé avec Harry. Son lit était toujours en désordre et il poussa discrètement une chaussette sale dans le recoin derrière l'armoire. Tu devrais peut-être faire revenir tes parents maintenant que « Tu Sais Qui » est mort.

Encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'un long mois s'était écoulé, Ron avait du mal à prononcer le nom de lord Voldemort.

\- Mais enfin, tu n'y songes pas ! Tu ne vois pas que rien n'est fini ? Regarde ce ciel, regarde ce que sont devenues nos vies, et Harry qui a disparu ! Ce n'est vraiment pas ainsi que j'imaginais la paix retrouvée ! Non Ron, le Mal est toujours là, autour de nous, et je suis persuadée qu'Harry est la clef du problème. C'est par là que nous devons commencer, nous devons le retrouver, par tous les moyens.

\- Nous devons nous organiser. Donne-moi de quoi écrire, nous allons lister les actions les plus urgentes à entreprendre.

Tout penaud, Ron sortit de sous son lit un bloc de feuilles froissées et tachées par un pot d'encre à moitié renversé. La plume qui accompagnait le lot était en guère meilleur état !

\- Euh ! tu comprends, je me suis un peu énervé et j'ai donné un coup de pied dans la première chose qui se trouvait là. Mais aussi, je ne supporte plus d'entrer dans cette chambre et de ne pas voir Harry qui me dit de ranger avant que maman ne me tombe dessus !

Hermione regardait Ron d'un air mi navré, mi compatissant.

\- Enfin Ron, reprends-toi, nous avons plus important à faire que nous lamenter ! Je suis sûre qu'Harry attend de nous que nous agissions. Allons-y, la liste : premièrement, nous introduire au Ministère de la Magie,

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que les mesures de sécurité étaient extrêmes. Personne, tu entends, personne ne peut y pénétrer sans accréditation !

\- Bon, si tu m'interromps tout le temps, on n'y arrivera jamais ! Avec Harry, on l'a déjà fait et même beaucoup plus difficile et dangereux il me semble !

\- Eh bien oui, voilà ! il est là le problème ! Tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à présent, c'était « avec » Harry !

\- Tu me fatigues Ron avec tes lamentations, alors quoi ? tu veux qu'on devienne comme Georges et Ginny et qu'on laisse tomber Harry au moment où il a le plus besoin de nous ?

Hermione le regardait d'un air excédé.

\- Si tu ne veux rien faire, je me débrouillerai toute seule lui lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Molly Weasley pour les appeler :

\- Ron, Hermione, descendez les enfants, Bill et Fleur viennent dîner ce soir. Et ils amènent le petit Teddy. Enfin un peu de vie dans cette maison ! Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour préparer le repas.

Encore une fois, Ron souffla et grimaça avant de répondre à sa mère :

\- On arrive M'man ! et s'adressant à Hermione : Je déteste quand elle nous parle comme çà, « les enfants », comme si nous étions encore des bébés ! Et tu vas voir qu'on va encore se coltiner la corvée d'épluchage des légumes !

6


	4. 3 - On n'échappe pas à son destin

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Désolée pour le retard cette semaine ! Mois de juin assez speed !**

 **J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire la suite que moi à l'écrire...**

* * *

 _ **On n'échappe pas à son destin**_

 _Plus les semaines passent et plus nous nous engluons dans une tristesse sans fin. Je ne parle même pas de Georges et de Ginny qui semblent flotter dans un monde parallèle, à mi-chemin entre la vie et la mort, entre la folie et la raison !_

 _Evidemment, pour Georges, tout le monde comprend qu'il se sente dépouillé de la moitié de sa substance. Fred et lui ne faisaient qu'un. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, aussi bien à Poudlard qu'au Terrier, on ne faisait référence à eux que par le terme « les jumeaux ». Maintenant, chacun éprouve comme un malaise à ne s'adresser qu'à lui seul._

 _Mais pour Ginny, j'ai parfois tellement envie de la secouer, de crier pour qu'elle se réveille ! Je m'effraie moi-même ! Pour Ron et moi aussi c'est difficile, nous aussi nous aimons Harry, et après tout, depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ! Et puis, je croyais que c'était fini leur histoire ! A moins qu'elle nous cache quelque-chose ! Elle semble tellement loin de nous, avec au coin des lèvres ce petit sourire et cette lumière au fond des yeux qu'elle a toujours réservés à Harry ! C'est comme si ils avaient un lien secret qui les unissait, une communication intérieure…_

 _Et le reste de la maisonnée ne vaut guère mieux ! Ron passe son temps à geindre, il se traine lamentablement toute la journée, comme si l'absence d'Harry le privait de toute réflexion, de toute initiative._

 _Percy, quant à lui, se met en quatre pour faire oublier son impardonnable attitude aux côtés de Cornélius Fudge. Il est toujours dans nos pattes, à proposer ses services pour tout et n'importe-quoi, avec son éternel air de chien battu._

 _M. Weasley essaie autant que possible d'éviter la maison. Il est vrai qu'ils doivent être complètement déboussolés au Ministère où personne ne semble savoir quoi faire pour empêcher les Détraqueurs de se balader librement dans tout le Royaume en semant la tristesse et l'angoisse. Et le pauvre homme doit en plus subir à chaque fois qu'il rentre les remontrances et les lamentations de la mère de Ron !_

 _La mère de Ron et se fausse bonne humeur, sa nouvelle manie de parler tout le temps, comme pour compenser le silence de plus en plus pesant de ses deux enfants, comme si sa débauche d'activité allait nous faire oublier ses yeux rouges et ses reniflements ! Et puis, - surtout ? - cette façon qu'elle a de m'observer en permanence, avec ce regard qui ressemble à celui de McGonagall le soir de la grande bataille ! Je sens qu'elle se méfie de moi, elle ne s'adresse plus à moi que par l'intermédiaire de Ron. Je suis devenue un fardeau dans cette maison. Mais où pourrais-je aller ?_

 _Il me faut être patiente. Nous allons tous retourner à Poudlard. En effet, MCGonagall nouvellement nommée Directrice a décidé que l'année passée et interrompue avant les examens serait annulée et que tous les élèves de 7_ _ème_ _année devaient se réinscrire afin de valides les Aspics qui nous permettront de choisir notre future orientation. Ron, Harry et moi avions décidé de devenir Aurors mais aujourd'hui, tout cet enthousiasme semble si loin et Ron et moi avons de plus en plus de mal à nous comprendre, à communiquer !_

 _Oh, Harry ! Comment la situation a-t-elle pu nous échapper à ce point ? A aucun moment nous n'avions envisagé que nous pourrions être séparés et même Dumbledore n'avait pas prévu une telle issue ! Et maintenant, que suis-je sensée faire ? Qui va me conseiller, me soutenir ? As-tu ressenti toi aussi ces mêmes appréhensions, eu les mêmes doutes et les mêmes peurs ? Tu t'étais préparé à mourir pour nous sauver ! Et voilà que le Mal persiste ! Aurais-je le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Ce chemin, je dois le prendre seule. Toi, tu nous avais Ron et moi, et aussi Sirius et Lupin. Même dans nos moments de faiblesse, tu as toujours su que tu n'étais pas seul, que nous pouvions compter les uns sur les autres._

 _Ce vieux fou m'en demande trop ! Jamais je n'aurai la force de me couper de ceux que j'aime, de trahir les miens, de commettre l'irréparable aux yeux de tous ! Dumbledore me conduit à une vie de paria. Je suis condamnée par avance. Si j'agis pour sauver notre monde, jamais personne ne comprendra, jamais Ron ne me pardonnera ! Aurais-je cette force ? Rogue l'a eu. Il est mort dans le mépris et dans la haine. Pourquoi mon destin doit-il être aussi terrible ?_

2


	5. 4 - Espiègleries et décision

_**Bonjour,**_

 _ **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui m'encouragent,**_

 _ **ne soyez pas frileux sur vos commentaires...**_

 _ **A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**_

* * *

 **Espiègleries et décision**

Ce soir-là, contre toute attente, le Terrier semblait redevenu le foyer chaleureux et accueillant d'autrefois. Même Georges avait esquissé un sourire et Ginny laissé échapper un petit rire. La vedette de la soirée avait quatre mois, il s'appelait Teddy et avait vite compris que l'auditoire était à ses pieds. Ses petites oreilles s'étaient allongées et le bout de son nez bougeait dans tous les sens.

\- Il vient de se découvrir un petit talent particulier mais il ne maitrise encore rien, il se rend seulement compte qu'il amuse son public !

Le repas s'était fort bien déroulé. Le petit Teddy avait largement contribué à détendre l'atmosphère, ses gazouillis avaient pimenté les conversations et chacun profitait pleinement de ce moment de répit volé à leurs soucis quotidiens. Ginny en particulier était en admiration devant ce petit être innocent qui n'attendait rien d'autre de la vie que de l'amour et des jeux. Son espièglerie était sans limite et il n'avait de cesse d'attirer l'attention par ses mimiques et ses petits cris.

Alors qu'ils terminaient le dessert, une charlotte aux fraises et framboises surmontée d'une ganache au sucre glace et cranberries, Bill se leva et prit la parole en toussotant. Il était visiblement ému et regardait Fleur avec dans les yeux toute la tendresse et la confiance d'un homme amoureux de sa jeune épouse !

\- Papa, Maman, si nous sommes venus ce soir, c'est parce que Fleur et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous apprendre !

Il prit alors la main de la jeune femme et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Ma merveilleuse épouse que voilà, que tous admirent pour sa beauté mais dont très peu connaissent la bonté, le courage, la patience, l'abnégation cette femme extraordinaire qui a donné sans hésiter tout son amour de mère, un amour inconditionnel à ce petit garçon incroyable qui nous réapprend jour après jour le bonheur cette femme formidable qui m'a conservé son amour malgré les épreuves, alors que d'autres peut-être auraient pu éprouver du dégoût devant mon nouveau visage aujourd'hui, elle fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes en m'offrant le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Nous allons avoir un bébé ! Teddy va pouvoir jouer au grand frère !

\- Oh ! mon Dieu ! Arthur, un bébé ! un nouveau petit Weasley ! nous allons devenir grands-parents ! Oh mes enfants ! vous ne pouviez nous faire plus plaisir ! C'est la nouvelle qu'il nous fallait pour nous aider à reprendre pied, à retrouver le chemin du bonheur ! Ma petite Fleur, viens que je t'embrasse. Maintenant, je prends les choses en main, vous allez rester ici, tous les trois, aussi longtemps que vous voulez. Tu vas voir, Ginny et moi nous allons vous dorloter.

Le petit Teddy ne comptait pas rester à l'écart de ce débordement d'affection. Il tendait les bras en poussant des petits cris suraigus. Fleur le prit dans ses bras et le posa délicatement sur le tapis devant la cheminée, où Pattenrond qui somnolait étalé de tout son long lui jeta un regard de dédain et entreprit de faire sa toilette. Teddy, surexcité, essayait de l'imiter et ses petits bras potelés se couvraient peu à peu d'un duvet roux !

Fleur et Molly l'admiraient sans retenue pendant que Ron s'amusait à tourner à quatre pattes autour du bébé, en poussant des miaulements qui faisaient exploser de rire le petit garçon. Hermione, quant à elle, essayait de suivre discrètement la conversation entamée entre Bill, Percy et Arthur Weasley. Elle tentait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de Ron, mais celui-ci, trop occupé à jouer les félins espiègles, ne la regardait même pas ! Décidément, la jeune fille ne pouvait compter que sur elle ! Elle tendit l'oreille :

\- Tu comprends papa, disait Bill, depuis que Fleur et moi avons dû quitter Gringotts pour aider au Ministère, nous n'avons pas une minute à nous ! Tu constates toi-même que la tâche est lourde et épuisante. Le petit Teddy grandit et nous demande de plus en plus d'attention. Et maintenant, ce bébé ! Fleur est épuisée. Elle doit se ménager. Le docteur Goodhealth lui a conseillé d'arrêter de travailler jusqu'à la naissance. Je me demande si nous allons pouvoir un jour reprendre le contrôle de nos vies ! Je t'avoue que cette grossesse n'était pas programmée. Déjà, lorsque Andromeda nous a confié Teddy, ne se sentant pas capable d'apporter du bonheur à ce petit garçon après les malheurs qui l'avaient frappée, nous avions beaucoup d'inquiétudes sur le fait d'élever un enfant dans une période aussi troublée ! Et maintenant, deux !

Ne te méprends pas, nous ne regrettons rien, c'est pour eux et grâce à eux que nous allons nous battre, mais je regrette tant notre vie d'avant !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Fleur et Teddy. Vous pouvez rester au Terrier, comme te l'a dit ta mère, tout le temps que vous voudrez. Molly et Ginny seront trop heureuses de trouver enfin de quoi occuper leurs journées.

Quant à nous, notre tâche au Ministère, comme tu le crains, est loin d'être terminée. Nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé le moyen de contrôler les Détraqueurs et ils continuent à semer le désespoir dans toute la région. Mais peut-être que la réunion de demain programmée par Kingsley nous en apprendra davantage. Je crois que Minerva sera là.

A ce propos, les enfants, déclara Arthur Weasley en haussant le ton, on m'a remis votre liste de fournitures pour la rentrée. Les travaux de reconstruction sont bien avancés, je crois, à Poudlard, mais le Professeur McGonagall a souhaité que tous les élèves de sixième et septième année viennent un mois plus tôt pour aider à remettre le château en état. Si vous voulez, demain, en allant au Ministère, Bill et moi vous déposerons sur le Chemin de Traverse. Percy restera avec vous pour vous aider à porter vos livres. Bill et moi serons en réunion une bonne partie de la journée. Nous pourrons nous retrouver au Chaudron Baveur en fin d'après-midi et rentrer ensemble à la maison. Tu es d'accord Percy pour les accompagner ? Je t'excuserai au Ministère.

\- Oui, bien sûr, P'pa, s'écria un Percy trop heureux d'échapper pour une fois aux regards suspicieux de ses collègues ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me charge d'organiser la journée. Avec moi, Ron et Hermione seront en sécurité ! Et Ginny peut rester à la maison avec Fleur et Teddy si elle le souhaite, je lui rapporterai tout ce dont elle a besoin.

A ces mots, Ron leva les yeux au plafond. Pour une fois qu'il aurait pu être seul avec Hermione loin de l'ambiance pesante de la maison, voilà qu'ils allaient devoir supporter ce petit pédant de Percy toute la journée et l'écouter radoter ses « conseils » sur la façon dont un « bon Préfet » doit se comporter ! Aussi, faillit-il tomber à la renverse en entendant les propos d'Hermione :

\- C'est une excellente idée ! Ginny, fais-moi vite une liste de ce que tu veux en plus des fournitures demandées. Je sens que Percy, Ron et moi allons passer une merveilleuse journée demain ! Ron, viens, montons dans ta chambre, nous allons commencer à préparer nos affaires pour Poudlard.

« Je sens que Percy, Ron et moi allons passer une MERVEILLEUSE journée demain » ! ricana Ron en imitant la voix d'Hermione, une fois la porte de la chambre refermée derrière eux. Non mais ma parole, tu es devenue folle ! On n'a pas besoin de ce petit prétentieux de Percy avec nous ! On n'est plus des bébés ! Qu'il aille donc travailler au lieu de nous surveiller ! On pourrait envoyer un hibou à Neville et Luna et se retrouver tous les quatre au Chaudron Baveur. Franchement, vu l'ambiance à la maison ces derniers temps, ça nous ferait du bien de passer enfin une journée agréable.

\- Vraiment, Ron, répondit Hermione exaspérée, tu ne pourrais pas réfléchir un peu pour une fois et arrêter de ne penser qu'à ta petite personne ! C'est l'occasion rêvée de nous introduire au Ministère. Vite, il nous faut Percy et une mèche de cheveux de Fleur !

\- Tu peux arrêter de t'exciter comme ça, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes !

Ron faisait ostensiblement la tête, vexé par la façon dont Hermione venait de le rabrouer, comme souvent ces derniers temps, en fait, depuis la disparition d'Harry.

\- Papa nous a dit qu'il allait nous déposer sur le Chemin de Traverse, je te signale ! Tu peux m'expliquer par quel tour de magie on pourrait se retrouver au Ministère ? Et qu'est-ce que Fleur et Percy viennent faire là-dedans ?

Hermione faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, perdue dans ses pensées, élaborant déjà un plan, pendant que Ron la regardait, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

\- Ecoute ! c'est une occasion unique : Percy et Fleur ne vont pas travailler demain, nous allons prendre leur place ! Percy s'occupera de tous nos achats, de toute façon, depuis la mort de Fudge, il ne peut rien nous refuser ! Va le chercher, moi, pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de trouver la brosse à cheveux de Fleur. Heureusement qu'il me reste du polynectar !

Les yeux de Ron s'arrondissaient de plus en plus en en comprenant enfin ce qu'Hermione avait en tête ! Bien sûr, ils s'étaient déjà introduits au Ministère en utilisant ce subterfuge, mais à ce moment-là, Harry était avec eux ! Mais il préféra garder ses appréhensions pour lui de peur de subir encore les moqueries de sa compagne et sortit de de la chambre à la recherche de Percy.

5


	6. 5 -

**Voilà un nouveau "petit" chapitre mais peut-être un nouvel éclairage...**

 **Merci beaucoup à Clem 2605, miss damdam, benjisop & Adara 94 pour leur review, n'hésitez pas, vos avis et vos conseils sont les bienvenus, j'attends toujours un commentaire de MiikadOww !**

 **A la semaine prochaine...**

* * *

 _Il essayait désespérément d'ouvrir les yeux. Toutes ses forces, toute sa volonté étaient concentrées vers ce même but : ouvrir les paupières, regarder autour de lui, comprendre ce qu'il se passait…_

 _Un flot de sensations l'envahissait : peur, colère, désespoir, solitude, et paradoxalement, un sentiment de bien-être, de sécurité, de douceur…_

 _Harry se débattait au milieu de ce patchwork de sentiments, tendu et apaisé, sans réussir à refaire surface. Pourtant, il reconnaissait ces émotions, il les avait déjà vécues, déjà ressenties, il s'était déjà aventuré dans ce monde éthéré…, oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant, c'était après l' « Avada » de Voldemort ! Mais alors il était revenu à lui dans la forêt, il avait été plus fort que le seigneur des ténèbres !_

 _Cette fois encore il allait s'en sortir, cette fois encore il vaincrait le Mal ! Allez Harry ! un petit effort ! concentre-toi ! La lumière est là, à portée de main, ouvre les yeux, secoue-toi, Hermione et Ron t'attendent !_

 _\- Je ne crois pas que ça va marcher cette fois, mon garçon !_

 _Cette voix ! Si douce et si forte ! Apaisante, réconfortante ! Harry avait envie de s'abandonner, de se laisser bercer… mais non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas, il fallait lutter, c'était un piège, la vie était là, si proche. Harry mit toute sa volonté dans cet objectif : ouvrir les yeux, se battre malgré la douleur, ne pas se laisser abuser…_

 _\- Tu dois accepter ton destin Harry. Il est trop tard maintenant. Voldemort est vaincu. Tu as réussi. Mais le prix à payer est lourd. Tu le savais. Tu l'as accepté. Tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir parmi eux._

 _Sorti du brouillard, Dumbledore glissait lentement vers lui, sa voix emplissait tout l'espace, envahissait son esprit. Pourtant, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche ! Harry savait qu'il devait lutter, fuir cette illusion, reprendre pied auprès de ses amis, retrouver Ginny et se construire un avenir. Cependant, une langueur l'envahissait, un bien-être, le besoin de se laisser aller, de s'abandonner à cette voix qui pénétrait son esprit :_

 _\- Il en a toujours été ainsi, Harry. Vaincre le Mal ne se fait pas sans sacrifice. Tu dois les laisser à leur destin. Leur avenir ne te concerne plus. Viens avec moi. Tu pourras retrouver tes parents. Je sais que tu attends ce moment depuis toujours. Tu peux enfin te reposer, retrouver les personnes qui t'aiment._

 _\- Je… je ne peux pas, je dois… ils m'attendent, ce n'est pas fini… Ron, Hermione, je dois leur expliquer !_

 _\- Je sais que c'est difficile Harry, mais tu ne peux plus rien faire. Tu n'avais plus assez de force pour résister une nouvelle fois à un tel maléfice ! Et c'est aussi bien : tu dois les laisser reconstruire leur vie, ils vont très bien s'en sortir maintenant._

 _\- Mais Ginny… il faut que je lui dise… j'ai besoin de temps… je dois y retourner !_

 _Petit à petit, ses idées redevenaient claires, il sentait ses forces revenir, il n'était pas prêt à se résigner._

 _\- Tout s'est passé trop vite, je ne lui ai jamais dit, elle doit savoir, je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça, je l'ai déjà trop fait souffrir, laissez-moi la retrouver ! Dumbledore, je vous en prie, je sais que j'avais promis, mais maintenant je ne suis pas prêt à l'abandonner. Et puis, vous l'avez dit vous-même, j'ai réussi, Voldemort n'est plus, pourquoi devrais-je être puni maintenant ? et Ginny ? elle n'a pas mérité cela._

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas Harry, cela ne dépend plus de moi, Ginny devra apprendre à vivre sans toi, tout comme Ron et Hermione. Tu es allé beaucoup trop loin cette fois, personne ne revient de la profondeur des limbes. Regarde, ils sont là, ils n'attendent que toi, va les rejoindre, la porte est ouverte._

 _Au loin, la brume s'éclairait et des voix lui parvenaient, encore assourdies, puis des silhouettes apparurent, qui tendaient les bras. Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré, le poids sur sa poitrine s'allégeait, il était peu à peu envahi par la douceur, Dumbledore le poussait délicatement, toujours plus en avant…_

 _\- NON ! Je refuse ! Je peux changer mon destin ! Je ne vous laisserai pas m'entrainer dans cet abîme ! Mon avenir existe, je le sais, auprès de mes amis, auprès de celle que j'aime ! Lâchez-moi !_

 _De toutes ses forces désormais, Harry refusait de se laisser entraîner, il luttait pour ses amis, il luttait pour son amour, il luttait pour sa vie…_

2


	7. 6 - Vérité ou mystification

**Vérité ou mystification**

Le lendemain matin, toute la maisonnée était réunie dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Comme à son habitude, Molly Weasley avait préparé tout un assortiment de viennoiseries et Teddy tendait ses petits bras potelets dans l'espoir d'attraper un petit pain au beurre fourré à la confiture de mandarine. Mais Fleur lui remit gentiment son biberon dans les mains et éloigna les pâtisseries de la proximité du petit diable.

L'ambiance était plutôt calme et chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées. M. Weasley et son fils Bill avaient chacun une mine sombre, la réunion prévue ce matin- là au Ministère devait les inquiéter beaucoup plus qu'ils ne voulaient le laisser paraître. Ron, comme à son habitude, bougonnait à propos de ce lever beaucoup trop matinal à son goût. Percy avait un sourire béat aux lèvres, heureux de la journée qui s'annonçait loin des regards en coin de ses collègues du Ministère. Fleur et Ginny papotaient tranquillement autour de leur sujet de prédilection, à savoir, sa seigneurie Teddy. Hermione, quant à elle, tentait de cacher son excitation. Cette journée, enfin, allait elle l'espérait, leur apporter des réponses au sujet d'Harry.

Tout s'était remarquablement bien passé la veille au soir. Percy avait un peu rechigné au début mais il avait finalement adhéré à leurs arguments. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il avait perdu l'appui de Fudge, sa présence au Ministère ressemblait plutôt à un combat de tous les jours, lui qui se vantait auparavant d'être le « bras droit » du Ministre de la Magie. Personne n'avait oublié qu'il avait choisi le mauvais camp et renié sa famille et aujourd'hui, il se doutait bien qu'il était toléré uniquement par respect pour Arthur et Bill ! Aussi, il n'était pas mécontent d'aider Ron et Hermione. Après tout, s'ils arrivaient à leurs fins et retrouvaient Harry, peut-être récupèrerait-il une part de leur prestige !

De plus, Ron avait même eu sa minute de génie ! Hermione était contrariée parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé la brosse à cheveux de Fleur et elle n'avait pas osé fouiller dans leur valise ! Mais Ron était arrivé tout sourire, avec une poignée de cheveux blonds dans la main !

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, je ne lui ai pas arraché ses cheveux si c'est ce que tu imagines ! Il y en avait toute une mèche dans la main de Teddy, tu sais qu'il adore s'accrocher à la tête de tous ceux qui ont le malheur de passer à portée de main !

Le reste de la soirée avait été très occupé à préparer le polynectar et élaborer un plan pour la journée du lendemain. Ils s'étaient couchés tard mais Hermione n'avait pas pour autant pu trouver le sommeil. Elle était partagée entre l'excitation et l'inquiétude : et s'ils n'obtenaient aucune information ? ou s'ils étaient découverts ? ou pire encore, s'il était arrivé un malheur à Harry ? Mais Hermione se refusait à envisager une telle possibilité. Leur cause était juste et tous les trois avaient déjà surmonté tellement d'épreuves ensemble, tout ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça, sans explication ! Ils avaient gagné la plus grande bataille, ils devraient tous être en train de se réjouir au lieu s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le désespoir, jour après jour, sans aucune lueur qui leur permit d'espérer ! Hermione était résolue à ne jamais baisser les bras, elle récupèrerait Harry et il serait toujours temps, alors, de repenser à la mission de Dumbledore.

\- Allez les enfants, il est temps ! M. Weasley s'était levé, donnant le signal du départ. Tout le monde a sa poudre de cheminette ? N'oubliez-pas, on se retrouve tous au Chaudron Baveur en fin d'après-midi. Molly, ne t'inquiète pas si on est un peu en retard, la journée s'annonce plutôt difficile, je crois que Bill et moi nous aurons bien mérité un moment de détente en ville avec les enfants !

Une heure plus tard, Percy et Fleur franchissaient la porte de Ministère de la Magie. Comme prévu, ils avaient attendu le début de la réunion pour ne pas risquer de croiser Arthur et Bill dans les couloirs. Ron sentait sur lui le regard des employés qu'ils croisaient, des regards hostiles, il se sentait transpercé, mis à nu, et si tout le monde avait deviné ?

\- Arrête de regarder les gens de cette façon ! Hermione venait de lui donner discrètement un coup de coude. N'oublie pas que tu es Percy. Ici, tu n'es plus le bienvenu ! Viens, on ne doit pas trainer. Ça doit paraître louche de voir Fleur et Percy ensemble ! Prenons cet ascenseur, la réunion doit se tenir dans le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebold. On va descendre à l'étage du bureau de Percy et on finira par les escaliers.

\- Oh, bonjour Fleur, vous allez au premier ? vous êtes en retard je crois ! La porte de l'ascenseur venait de s'ouvrir sur Gawain Robards, chef du bureau des Aurors. Ce dernier n'eut pas un regard pour Ron.

\- Bonjour Gawain, répondit Hermione sans se démonter. Elle venait de lire son nom en en-tête sur le dossier qu'il tenait à la main. Je vous remercie mais je ne suis pas invitée aujourd'hui. Je passe juste en coup de vent, une affaire familiale à régler. Nous allons au deuxième.

\- Oh ! et bien, bonne journée, répondit-il en lançant un regard dédaigneux à Ron, puis il sortit de l'ascenseur.

\- Ouf ! on a eu chaud ! s'exclama Ron une fois les portes refermées. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour garder ton calme ! Moi, rien que son regard me fait froid dans le dos. Je commence à comprendre ce que ressent Percy si tout le monde ici a la même attitude à son égard ! Pour un peu, je le plaindrais !

\- Tu dois garder ton sang-froid Ron, nous allons peut-être croiser d'autres personnes qui vont nous aborder. Et nous devons aussi trouver un moyen pour rentrer dans le bureau de Kingsley sans se faire repérer.

\- Alors là, franchement, je ne vois pas comment tu comptes t'y prendre ! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils auront laissé la porte ouverte rien que pour nous ?

\- Oh, arrête d'être toujours négatif et maintenant tais-toi, on arrive !

Le deuxième étage était très animé. De nombreux employés se croisaient dans toutes les directions, seuls ou par deux, les bras chargés de dossiers, entrant dans un bureau déposer leurs documents pour en ressortir aussitôt en direction d'un autre département. Au milieu de cette foule, Ron et Hermione passèrent inaperçus et se faufilèrent dans la cage d'escalier qui n'était que très rarement utilisée. Ils n'avaient qu'un étage à monter et c'est le plus discrètement possible qu'ils entrebâillèrent la porte d'accès au niveau 1. Personne en vue ! Ils se déplacèrent furtivement le long du mur en direction du bureau central. La porte était fermée ! Hermione colla son oreille mais aucun bruit ne lui parvint de l'intérieur ! Elle savait que Ron avait raison ! C'était de la folie, elle n'avait aucun plan, aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se disait dans ce bureau ! Soudain, elle se sentit violemment tirée en arrière, une main lui bâillonnant la bouche ! Ron eut à peine le temps de la tirer derrière la fontaine à eau que la porte en question s'ouvrait. Un homme sortit en la laissant entrouverte et partit en direction du bureau voisin. C'était leur chance ! Hermione allait se précipiter mais Ron la maintenait fermement, sa main faisant toujours pression sur sa bouche. Elle essayait de se libérer en se tortillant tout en lui lançant un regard noir mais elle ne voulait pas faire de bruit et risquer de se faire repérer. L'employé revint à ce moment-là, poussant devant lui un chariot recouvert d'une nappe et transportant des tasses, du café et du thé. Il allait franchir la fameuse porte lorsqu'une voix à l'intérieur se fit entendre :

\- Bernie, n'oubliez pas le lait s'il-vous-plait !

\- Bien entendu Monsieur le Ministre !

Le Bernie en question retourna précipitamment chercher la bouteille de lait. C'était le moment, sans doute leur unique chance ! Ron et Hermione se glissèrent silencieusement sous la nappe et se serrèrent tant bien que mal pour ne rien laisser dépasser. Déjà Bernie revenait et le chariot se mettait en branle.

Le chariot s'immobilisa et il y eu de l'agitation tout autour. La réunion semblait interrompue et chacun bavardait à bâtons-rompus autour d'une tasse de thé. Ils reconnurent la voix de Minerva McGonagall qui prenait des nouvelles de Fleur et de Teddy auprès de Bill. Ron avait du mal à respirer, le nez coincé dans le cou d'Hermione. En fait d'Hermione, c'était le parfum de Fleur qui l'envahissait, la poitrine de Fleur qui le troublait, là, si proche, si généreuse… Il se laissait bercer par ces sensations, le souffle court, indifférent au brouhaha des conversations dans la pièce, des images défilant dans sa tête, des images qui le faisaient rougir… Mais le fantasme fut brutalement interrompu par un pincement sur son bras. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas gémir : c'était bien Hermione qui le fixait avec ce regard glacé ! Le silence était revenu, chacun avait repris sa place et le chariot oublié dans un coin.

La voix de Kingsley Shacklebolt s'éleva, haut et clair :

\- Bien, maintenant que le problème des Détraqueurs est réglé, nous allons aborder le second point de cette réunion que vous attendez tous, je le sais, avec impatience : Harry. Pour cela, je vais laisser la parole à Minerva.

 _" Mince, pensa Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, nous sommes arrivés trop tard ! J'espère que Bill et Arthur nous donneront des explications ce soir au Terrier ! "_ Mais elle se reconcentra très vite pour la suite :

\- Mes chers amis, je sais que tous ici vous préoccupez du sort d'Harry Potter. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles à vous apporter ! Depuis un mois qu'il fait l'objet de soins, Harry n'a toujours pas repris connaissance.

Un brouhaha s'éleva, dans lequel Ron et Hermione reconnurent la voix de M. Weasley, qui se plaignait d'être tenu à l'écart, lui et sa famille, alors qu'ils avaient toujours été là pour Harry, tout au long de ces années et qu'ils étaient prêts à l'accueillir chez eux afin de lui apporter leur affection ainsi que les soins dont il avait besoin.

\- Nous savons tous ici, Arthur, que ta loyauté n'est pas en cause, la voix de McGonagall semblait lasse tout à coup, et nous ne doutons pas de votre amour pour Harry, mais, pour le moment l'endroit dans lequel se trouve Harry doit rester secret, c'est une question de sécurité. Vous vous rendez bien compte que le retour à la paix ne s'est pas opéré comme nous l'espérions. J'espère que les mesures envisagées contre les Détraqueurs porteront leurs fruits, mais en attendant, nous ne prendrons aucun risque. Harry n'est pas en état de se défendre. J'ai personnellement chargé Hagrid et Mme Pomfresh de veiller sur lui. Les mesures de sécurité ont été renforcées, j'ai moi-même installé des sortilèges de protection employés autrefois par les anciens. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que son état est stable mais nous n'avons noté aucun signe annonçant une prochaine reprise de conscience.

 _" Ainsi donc, pensait Hermione, c'est pour cela que nos hiboux ne l'ont pas trouvé ! Et moi qui comptais justement sur Hagrid pour nous aider à retrouver Harry ! "  
_

\- Mais justement Minerva, s'exclama M. Weasley, si tous vos remèdes n'ont pas marché jusqu'à présent, ne penses-tu pas que c'est peut-être d'être au milieu de ceux qui l'aiment qui pourrait nous ramener Harry ! Molly ne me pardonnera jamais de ne pas tout faire pour qu'il rentre à la maison !

Il y eu soudain un silence embarrassé, on entendit Kingsley toussoter, et Minerva reprit d'une voix plus forte :

\- Je suis désolée Arthur, je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet, mais tu m'obliges à révéler certains points délicats : il s'agit de Mlle Granger.

En entendant son nom, Hermione se raidit et Ron eut un sursaut vite réprimé : qu'est-ce que son amie avait à voir avec tout ça ?

\- Je dois vous révéler certains faits qui se sont déroulés à Poudlard et qui nous interrogent sérieusement sur le rôle tenu par cette jeune fille tout au long des tragiques évènements que nous avons vécus.

Hermione sentait Ron de plus en plus tendu tout contre elle et son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. De quoi cette vieille chouette pouvait-elle être au courant ? Elle avait toujours été extrêmement prudente. C'est donc pour cela qu'elle l'avait empêchée de s'approcher d'Harry ce fameux soir…

\- Nous avons en effet découvert que Mlle Granger n'avait jamais assisté aux cours d'Arithmancie auxquels elle prétendait se rendre et nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire et avec qui durant ces moments-là ! Avouez qu'un tel trou dans son emploi du temps et ce, pendant plusieurs années, apparaît comme plus que suspect ! Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais rien dit ? Du soutien de qui a-t-elle bénéficié pour que personne ne se doute de rien ?

Il y eut à ce moment-là un tonnerre d'exclamations, chacun faisant part de son indignation : comment se fait-il que cette information ait été tenue secrète ? pourquoi cette jeune fille n'avait-elle pas été arrêtée ? questionnée ? Au milieu de ce concert de voix, celle de Bill, plus forte que les autres se fit entendre :

\- Êtes-vous en train de sous-entendre, Minerva, que mes parents hébergent sans le savoir une ennemie ? Elle ne peut pas être une Mangemort ! Vous savez très bien qu'elle est née-moldue. Quel intérêt aurait-elle à nuire à Harry ? Tout le monde sait très bien qu'elle et mon frère Ron ont toujours été à ses côtés tout au long des terribles épreuves qu'il a traversées. Ils ont autant combattu et autant souffert que lui, je ne vous permets pas d'en douter !

Bill parlait calmement et son indignation n'en avait que plus de force ! Hermione se sentait soulagée que quelqu'un prenne sa défense, même si elle savait au fond d'elle qu'après une telle révélation, plus rien ne serait plus jamais pareil !

\- Bill, reprit Minerva, je n'accuse personne, mais reconnaissez que dans les conditions actuelles, nous ne devons prendre aucun risque. Mlle Granger est une brillante jeune personne. Nous ne voulons pas éveiller sa suspicion. Aussi est-il primordial que vous gardiez la même attitude à son égard. De toute façon, demain elle regagnera Poudlard et nous pourrons avoir un œil sur tous ses faits et gestes. Bien entendu, si rien de suspect n'apparaît dans son comportement, nous sommes prêts à lui redonner toute notre confiance après avoir eu des explications satisfaisantes.


	8. 7 - Un avenir se dessine

_**Bonjour à mes fidèles lecteurs !**_

 _ **Un chapitre très court aujourd'hui, alors je vous en offre un 2ème.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture...**_

* * *

 _ **Un avenir se dessine**_

 _Mon amour, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire, tant d'évènements se sont passés et j'ai honte de reconnaître que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je me suis laissée emprisonner par mon chagrin, je me suis laissée sombrer sans réagir, je ne voulais plus vivre sans toi !_

 _Personne ne sait où tu te trouves ni même si tu vas bien. Au début, je t'en ai voulu de ne pas donner de nouvelles mais maintenant je sais que si tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est que tu en as été empêché, ou bien que tu n'es pas en état de le faire !_

 _Bien sûr, cette deuxième perspective me fait peur, mais je veux croire ce que mon cœur me dit : notre amour est plus fort que toutes les épreuves mises en travers de notre route, il est IMPOSSIBLE que nous soyons séparés à jamais !_

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai repris espoir. Aujourd'hui, je veux croire en un avenir possible pour nous deux. Car aujourd'hui, il s'est passé quelque-chose, quelque-chose d'inespéré, une porte de sortie se présente enfin…_

 _Si tu voyais comme la maison est triste depuis le retour après la bataille ! Nous avons tous peur pour Georges, peur qu'il ne surmonte jamais la perte de Fred et maman s'évertue à faire semblant que tout va bien ! Comment pourrais-je lui avouer en ce moment ? Elle se donne tant de mal pour essayer de me raccrocher à la vie mais bien sûr, elle ne comprend pas mon désespoir, personne ne comprend, personne ne connaît notre secret._

 _Toi non plus, mon amour, tu ne sais pas tout… tu serais si surpris si tu savais ! J'ai tellement hâte de me jeter dans tes bras, de regarder tes yeux quand je t'annoncerai la nouvelle, d'y lire l'incertitude, puis l'émerveillement, j'ai besoin de sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, besoin d'entendre tes paroles de réconfort, besoin de t'écouter me raconter notre avenir, notre vie ensemble… Le manque de toi est si terrible ! Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose ? Mais bien sûr, je suis bête, je ne dois pas douter, pas aujourd'hui, alors qu'un avenir se dessine enfin !_

 _Et tu ne devineras pas ! Cet avenir, c'est Fleur qui me l'offre !_

 _Bien sûr, j'ai conscience que ce n'est qu'une échappatoire temporaire, mais ce répit, j'en ai besoin, maman ne se doutera de rien, et surtout, tu auras ainsi tout le temps pour surmonter tes épreuves, pour te remettre de tes blessures, pour revenir vers moi…_


	9. 8 - Entre trahison et compréhension

_**Entre trahison et conspiration**_

Cette nuit-là, alors que tout le monde était parti se coucher après une soirée pour le moins calamiteuse, Hermione s'éclipsa discrètement et sortit dans le jardin par la porte de derrière. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de quitter cette demeure, de réfléchir… Heureusement, demain ils partaient pour Poudlard ! Mais étais-ce réellement une bonne chose après la conversation qu'ils avaient surprise dans le bureau de Kingsley ? Bien sûr, elle échapperait au regard lourd de la famille Weasley mais elle se savait désormais surveillée, elle allait devoir redoubler de prudence, et Ron, l'avait-elle perdu ?

Après la désastreuse révélation de la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard, ils avaient dû attendre une éternité que le bureau se vide avant de pouvoir quitter le Ministère. Pendant tout ce temps, Hermione avait senti le regard de Ron sur elle, un regard lourd, suspicieux… Elle l'avait senti se raidir au fur et à mesure de l'intervention de McGonagall et elle n'imaginait que trop bien les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit !

Ensuite, ils avaient été pris par le temps, ils avaient dû se précipiter au Chaudron Baveur et retrouver Percy juste à temps pour ne pas louper le rendez-vous avec Arthur et Bill ! Malgré leurs efforts pour rester discrets, Hermione avait tout de suite remarqué qu'ils la regardaient en douce, elle lisait le doute et la déception dans leurs yeux, elle aurait tellement voulu se justifier, leur expliquer…

Ce moment tant redouté était arrivé, elle était devenue une paria pour les personnes auxquelles elle tenait le plus !

Dès leur arrivée au Terrier, Ron l'avait entrainée dans sa chambre et avait exigé des explications !

C'est quoi cette histoire ! De quoi parlait McGo ? C'est vrai ? Tu nous as menti tout ce temps ? Et d'abord, pour quoi faire ? Tu étais où ? Avec qui ?

Ron était rouge de colère, il ne tenait pas en place, faisait les cent pas dans la chambre et abreuvait Hermione de questions :

\- Quand je pense à tout ce qu'on a traversé, ensemble, et Harry, tu y as pensé ? Il était au courant lui ? C'est encore moi le dindon de l'histoire ? Ça a un rapport avec Krum ? C'est ça ? Quel imbécile j'ai été !

\- S'il-te-plait, Ron, calme-toi ! Rien de tout ça n'est vrai ! Tu dois me faire confiance ! Je n'ai pas parlé à Krum depuis des années d'ailleurs.

\- Tu crois vraiment me faire avaler ça ? McGonagall et Kingsley se seraient trompés ! Ils doivent avoir des preuves ! Je veux savoir la vérité Hermione, maintenant, tu ne peux pas te défiler, c'est trop grave ! Je t'ai fait confiance, Harry t'a fait confiance, ma famille t'a fait confiance ! Tu dois tout me dire !

En repensant à la colère de Ron, Hermione se sentait de plus en plus désespérée : bien sûr, il n'était pas question de lui dire la vérité ! Elle avait bien essayé de le convaincre de sa bonne foi, que tout ça n'était qu'une erreur, mais Ron n'avait rien voulu entendre. Depuis, il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole.

Le dîner avait été sinistre. Bien entendu, Arthur et Bill n'avaient rien révélé des décisions prises pour juguler les Détraqueurs. Hermione se doutait bien que désormais ils surveilleraient leurs propos en sa présence !

La jeune fille n'était pas la seule cette nuit-là à ne pas trouver le sommeil. Bill était descendu boire un verre d'eau et il sentait un mal de tête lancinant commencer à s'installer. Les révélations au sujet d'Hermione avaient grandement bouleversé son père, il l'avait bien vu. Arthur, contrairement à Molly, avait toujours apprécié l'amie de Ron. Il comprenait aujourd'hui sa tristesse et sa déception. Lui-même avait bien du mal à y croire. Comment avait-elle fait pour tromper tout le monde ? En sortant du Ministère, Arthur avait insisté pour ne rien révéler, à personne… Et il fallait bien reconnaître que Bill se sentait mal à l'aise face à cette promesse. D'abord, il y avait Ron. Son jeune frère passait tout son temps avec Hermione, il semblait même très amoureux ! Bill se voyait mal lui cacher un évènement d'une telle importance ! Heureusement, ils partaient le lendemain pour Poudlard, Bill ne serait pas obligé de faire semblant très longtemps ! Mais Ron finirait bien par apprendre la vérité un jour, lui pardonnerait-t-il de ne rien lui avoir révélé ?

Et puis, il y avait Fleur. Depuis leur mariage, il n'avait jamais eu aucun secret pour sa jeune épouse. Il se voyait mal commencer aujourd'hui ! D'ailleurs, elle lui avait semblé distante au dîner. Se doutait-elle déjà de quelque-chose ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mettre son couple en péril. Il allait remonter et tout lui expliquer. Fleur saurait garder le silence, peut-être même lui donnerait-elle des conseils quant à l'attitude à avoir avec Ron !

Il avait à peine franchi le seuil de la chambre que la voix de Fleur se fit entendre :

\- Bill, mon chéri, où étais-tu passé ? Viens t'asseoir, il faut qu'on parle.

 _\- Et voilà, pensait Bill, elle a deviné ! Je savais bien que je ne m'en tirerais pas comme ça !_

Pourtant Bill était à mille lieux d'imaginer le sujet que Fleur voulait aborder :

\- Bill, tu dois d'abord me promettre de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et de ne pas te mettre en colère. La situation est bien assez difficile comme ça et Ginny a besoin de tout notre soutien !

\- Ginny ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Mais non, il s'agit d'Hermione ! Et honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait besoin de notre soutien !

\- Hermione… Fleur se troubla : mais elle n'est pas censée être au courant !

Bill comprit qu'ils ne parlaient absolument pas de la même chose et il s'empressa de révéler à la jeune femme le contenu de la réunion du jour. Après un long silence, Fleur reprit :

\- Franchement Bill, je ne sais pas quoi en passer. Tout cela est tellement improbable ! Hermione a toujours été si proche des garçons ! Je ne l'imagine pas du tout en Mata Hari ! Il doit y avoir un malentendu quelque-part ! Il faut lui donner l'occasion de s'expliquer. Je ne comprends pas l'attitude de Minerva. Cela ne me semble pas honnête de l'espionner comme ça en douce.

Mais pour le moment c'est un autre sujet que je voudrais aborder avec toi, un sujet beaucoup plus urgent. Il s'agit bien de Ginny. Nous avons eu une longue conversation toutes les deux cet après-midi. Molly s'est proposée pour donner le bain à Teddy, aussi nous en avons profité pour faire une petite promenade. Je pensais qu'un peu d'air frais lui redonnerait un peu de couleurs et lui changerait les idées. A un moment, nous nous sommes arrêtées sur la lande, j'essayais de la faire rire en lui racontant une pitrerie de Teddy, quand elle s'est soudain effondrée en pleurs. Au début, elle ne voulait rien me dire mais le poids du secret était trop lourd et elle a fini par tout m'avouer.

Bill ouvrait des yeux de plus en plus grands : quel secret pouvait perturber à ce point sa petite sœur ? Un secret plus important que la trahison d'Hermione ?

\- Il s'agit d'Harry. Je crois que ces deux-là nous ont menti, depuis des mois, voire des années ! En fait, ils n'ont jamais véritablement rompu comme ils l'ont fait croire à Molly. Ils ont continué à se voir en cachette, et particulièrement durant la période qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron ont passé dans la forêt.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ginny était à la maison à ce moment-là ! Et Harry était avec Ron et Hermione, tu viens toi-même de le dire !

\- Oui, mais souviens-toi, Ron est parti durant plusieurs semaines, les laissant seuls. Harry était perdu, déprimé… Alors la nuit, quand Hermione dormait, il transplanait et rejoignait Ginny.

Il faut les comprendre, Bill, ils sont si jeunes et Harry avait tellement de responsabilités sur les épaules ! Il était persuadé qu'il allait mourir ! Avec Ron et Hermione, il devait toujours faire semblant, semblant d'être fort, semblant de savoir où il allait, semblant d'assumer son destin…

Alors avec Ginny, il redevenait le petit garçon apeuré, il pouvait se confier, il pouvait pleurer. Au début, ils parlaient pendant des heures, Ginny était sa confidente, elle le consolait, le réconfortait, mais peu à peu, leur relation a évolué. Les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre étaient toujours là, aussi forts, ils n'ont pas su résister à leur passion.

\- Non ! Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont… Mais Ginny est encore un bébé ! Ah, le petit morveux, il a bien caché son jeu ! Et maman qui lui faisait confiance, comme à ses propres fils ! Si je le tenais…

\- Arrête de jouer au grand frère outragé, tu veux ! Ils ne sont plus des enfants, ce qu'ils ont vécu les a fait grandir plus vite. Ils ont souffert, plus que n'importe-qui, et si tu veux mon avis, s'ils ont trouvé du réconfort dans leur amour, tant mieux ! Harry a tout sacrifié pour nous sauver, il était prêt à donner sa vie pour nous, ne l'oublie pas ! Il avait droit lui aussi à un peu de bonheur !

\- Mais pas avec ma petite sœur ! Tu as vu dans quel état elle est aujourd'hui, on dirait un fantôme, je ne reconnais plus la Ginny pleine de vie qui illuminait le Terrier !

\- Tu n'y peux rien, Ginny a toujours été amoureuse d'Harry, c'est comme ça, et rien n'a pu les séparer jusqu'à présent.

Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons un problème bien plus grave : il y a une jeune fille désespérée qui a besoin de nous, de notre affection et pas de nos remontrances. Ginny est enceinte.

\- Quoi ! Bill s'en étranglait, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre !

\- Arrête de crier, tu vas réveiller toute la maison ! Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre, mais ta petite sœur est aujourd'hui une jeune femme qui va donner la vie. Elle a besoin de notre soutien. Surtout, elle est terrorisée, elle ne veut pas que tes parents soient au courant, je la sens prête à faire une bêtise si nous ne trouvons pas rapidement un moyen de l'aider ! Elle a réussi à cacher sa grossesse jusqu'à présent mais cela ne va bientôt plus être possible : cinq mois, c'est déjà beaucoup.

\- Cinq mois ! Mais on n'a rien vu ! Comment a-t-elle fait ? Toi, à trois mois, tu as déjà un petit ventre bien rond !

\- Justement, c'est ça qui m'inquiète ! Elle se sert le ventre avec une vieille gaine qu'elle a trouvé dans un coffre au grenier. Mais surtout, elle a tellement maigri. J'ai peur que cette grossesse ne se passe mal, elle n'a pas assez de force, physiquement et psychologiquement pour la mener à terme.

\- Il faut avertir papa et maman, on ne peut pas garder un tel secret, ensemble, on va pouvoir l'aider.

\- Bill, tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Ginny ne veut pas qu'ils soient au courant ! Elle refuse de faire de la peine à ta mère. Et puis, elle a peur qu'en restant ici, elle soit dépossédée de son bébé. Tu connais Molly, elle va vouloir tout prendre en main et Ginny n'aura plus son mot à dire. Et surtout, que va-t-il se passer quand le bébé sera né ? Le bébé d'Harry ! Alors que l'on est sans nouvelles de lui ! Notre communauté a perdu son héros ! L'Elu a disparu ! Les gens vont reporter leur amour et leur foi sur ce petit être. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser commencer sa vie avec un tel poids sur les épaules ! Dumbledore l'avait compris et c'est pourquoi il avait caché Harry pendant toutes ses jeunes années. Nous devons faire la même chose aujourd'hui avec ce petit bébé.

\- Mon Dieu, quand tout cela va-t-il s'arrêter ? Minerva a refusé de nous révéler l'endroit où se trouve Harry mais les nouvelles ne sont pas très rassurantes. Elle parle d'état stable mais s'il y avait eu la moindre amélioration, elle se serait empressée de nous l'annoncer. Et maintenant, c'est Ginny qui souffre. Comment allons-nous l'aider tout en gardant le secret ?

\- Justement, j'ai repensé à notre conversation de l'autre jour, quand tu m'avais proposé d'aller passer ma grossesse en France, chez mes parents, loin de cette situation si déprimante. A ce moment-là, je refusais de te quitter, mais aujourd'hui, je crois que c'est la solution. Ginny m'accompagnera. On dira à Molly que j'ai besoin d'aide pour m'occuper de Teddy et qu'un changement lui fera le plus grand bien. Tes parents comprendront. Ils sont prêts à tout pour que Ginny retrouve le sourire et ils savent qu'elle est très attachée à Teddy.

\- Mais ses études ! Mes parents ne voudront pas qu'elle abandonne tout comme ça !

\- On pourra toujours l'inscrire à Beauxbâtons et quand elle ne pourra plus aller en classe, ma petite sœur Gabrielle lui fera passer les cours.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ça me gêne de ne rien dire à mes parents ! Une fille est censée avoir besoin de sa mère dans ces moments-là !

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Bill. Ginny est capable de s'enfuir si nous trahissons sa confiance. Je parlerai à Molly demain matin et nous pourrons organiser au plus tôt notre départ. Le temps presse désormais !


	10. 9 - Triste reconstruction

_**Bonjour mes fidèles lecteurs !**_

 _ **Où êtes-vous passés ?**_

 _ **Merci à Clem 2605, c'est tellement plus motivant d'écrire quand on est lu est apprécié !**_

 _ **A très bientôt**_

* * *

 _ **Triste reconstruction**_

 _Nous voilà de retour à Poudlard. Et moi qui croyais que ce serait un soulagement ! Ron me fait toujours la tête et nos amis gardent leurs distances avec moi. Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas parlé, il est trop conscient de l'importance du secret et il ne pourrait pas expliquer comment il est au courant. Mais son attitude froide et dédaigneuse agit sur notre entourage. Neville est arrivé en même temps que nous, nous étions les premiers de 7_ _ème_ _année et nous sommes restés atterrés devant l'état du château ! La grande porte est éventrée, laissant le vent s'engouffrer avec violence dans l'escalier, à la place de la Tour d'Astronomie il n'y a plus qu'une plaie béante et la plupart des salles de classe sont inutilisables. Le mobilier, les rideaux, les tableaux ont été décimés par le feu aux quatre coins du bâtiment. La grosse dame à l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor a disparu, ainsi que tous les autres personnages des tableaux. Ont-ils brûlé ou ont-ils eu le temps de se réfugier dans une partie moins abîmée du château ? Heureusement, la salle n'a pas été touchée par la bataille. Nous avons pu nous installer rapidement et nous avons très vite été rejoints par Seamus Finnigan et par les sœurs Patil. Pour le moment, tout le monde est logé chez les Gryffondor. La maison Poufsouffle a été complètement détruite et Serdaigle et Serpentard ont besoin de travaux._

 _Luna est arrivée elle aussi, jamais je n'aurais cru être aussi heureuse de la retrouver ! Il faut dire qu'elle est la seule à avoir un comportement « normal » avec moi. McGonagall fait comme si de rien n'était mais je sens son regard peser sur moi, c'est comme une menace, je ne peux encore rien envisager, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. Quand les cours auront repris, j'espère avoir plus de latitude pour agir mais pour le moment, je dois faire profil bas, tenter de regagner sa confiance… ou du moins apaiser ses inquiétudes. Malheureusement, je ne peux compter sur le soutien de personne. Luna n'est pas fiable et Ron ne me suivra plus sur ce chemin. Pourtant, j'ai plus que jamais besoin de lui ! Il est le seul à pouvoir ouvrir le passage._

 _Nous sommes très occupés par les travaux : l'évacuation des gravats n'est pas terminée et nos journées sont longues et harassantes. C'est tant mieux, comme ça il ne reste pas de temps pour réfléchir ou se disputer. Mais je me demande si le château sera prêt pour la rentrée : nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, les Serpentards ne sont pas revenus ! On peut comprendre qu'ils n'osent pas se montrer, en particulier Malefoy, comment lui pardonner son soutien à Voldemort ?_

 _Ginny non plus n'est pas là ! Il s'est passé quelque-chose de bizarre au Terrier au moment du départ. Elle d'habitude si triste et abattue semblait rêveuse, presque heureuse. Au petit déjeuner, elle nous a annoncé qu'elle ne viendrait pas avec nous à Poudlard, en tout cas pas tout de suite, que Molly et Arthur étaient d'accord, elle nous a même souhaité beaucoup de courage en souriant ! C'est à n'y rien comprendre : la veille encore elle était en plein désespoir, j'aurais pensé que Molly l'aurait poussée à rentrer au château, au moins pour lui changer les idées !_

 _Si seulement j'avais des nouvelles d'Harry ! Mais aujourd'hui que tous semblent se méfier de moi, je ne sais comment me renseigner. Même Hagrid a disparu : sa cabane n'est plus qu'un tas de ruine et personne ici ne sait s'il reviendra pour la rentrée. Il nous aurait pourtant été bien utile en cette pénible période de gros travaux !_

 _Je dois rester concentrée sur mes deux objectifs : retrouver Harry et pénétrer dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il sera toujours temps ensuite de décider de la suite à donner à ma mission. Ma confiance en Dumbledore n'est plus aussi forte : il a sacrifié Harry, en toute connaissance de cause, n'a-t-il pas prévu la même chose pour moi ? Je dois rester prudente, faire confiance à mon instinct. Lui-même n'avait pas envisagé une telle fin ! Les Détraqueurs sèment toujours le désespoir sur le Royaume Uni. La mort de Voldemort, au lieu d'avoir apporté la paix, a créé encore plus de chaos ! Je suis persuadée qu'avec Harry à mes côtés, nous pourrons remédier à cette situation dramatique. Le vieux fou se trompe, il y a une autre issue, il ne peut pas en être autrement !_

2


	11. 10 - Sombres pensées

_**Sombres pensées**_

\- Allez, Ron, arrête de faire cette tête, on a encore travaillé dur aujourd'hui, on peut bien se détendre un peu !

Neville, Seamus et Dean avaient improvisé une fête dans la salle commune et tous les élèves de 6ème et 7ème année n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Pour le moment, les garçons étaient plus occupés à s'empiffrer de petits fours volés en cuisine qu'à réellement décorer la salle comme prévu initialement. Heureusement, les elfes étaient tous de retour et, trop contents de voir renaître le château, ils s'empressaient d'accéder aux moindres désirs des élèves.

Pour l'heure, Ron était installé devant la cheminée, la mine renfrognée, regardant fixement les flammes, sa position préférée depuis leur retour à Poudlard. C'est à peine s'il entendait le brouhaha produit par ses camarades. Il ruminait inlassablement les mêmes pensées : comment Hermione avait-elle pu lui mentir de la sorte ? Tout au long de ces années, il n'avait rien vu, il lui avait accordé toute sa confiance et elle l'avait trahi ! Et Harry dans tout ça ? Ron devait bien admettre que c'était ça la vraie question : Harry était-il au courant des agissements de leur amie ? Il ne supporterait pas que son ami, son frère, l'ait trahi lui aussi ! Il ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était impossible, ils étaient trop proches, jamais Harry n'aurait gardé un tel secret pour lui… Pourtant, une semaine auparavant, jamais Ron n'aurait soupçonné Hermione… C'est Maman qui doit être contente, elle toujours sur la réserve avec Hermione, Maman qui le trouvait toujours trop naïf, trop enclin à faire confiance. Mais malgré tout, Ron se refusait à douter d'Harry. Ensemble ils avaient combattu et ensemble ils avaient vaincu le Mal. En cet instant, Ron aurait tellement voulu que son ami apparaisse à ses côtés, le rassure, trouve une explication… Mais si Harry n'était pas au courant, pour quel camp Hermione se battait-elle ? Et si elle avait collaboré avec l'ennemi, qui lui avait fourni un alibi pour toutes ses absences ? Rogue ? Avaient-ils joué un jeu tous les deux ? Leur haine respective était-elle feinte ? Et quel pouvait-être le but de tout cela ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec les Détraqueurs qui semblaient de plus en plus forts malgré les efforts du Ministère pour les juguler ? Ron se sentait seul, perdu, jamais depuis leur entrée à Poudlard sept ans auparavant, le jeune garçon n'avait eu à affronter une situation aussi grave, sans l'aide de personne. Car même sa famille ne lui faisait pas confiance, le tenait à l'écart. A leur retour au Terrier après cette désastreuse journée dans le bureau de Kingsley, Ron avait désespérément attendu un mot de son père, ou bien de Bill, en vain ! Pourtant tous deux savaient combien Hermione et lui étaient proches, il avait même fait part de ses sentiments à son frère, lui parlant de ses projets d'avenir avec la jeune fille… Et aucun des deux n'avait jugé bon de le mettre en garde, n'avaient-ils donc aucune estime pour lui ? Ron se sentait de plus en plus le dindon de la farce : trahi par celle qu'il aimait, abandonné par son meilleur ami, méprisé par sa famille !

Tout à ses sombres pensées, Ron n'avait pas remarqué que la fête battait désormais son plein. Seamus l'interpellait bruyamment en lui proposant une bièreaubeurre – comment s'étaient-ils débrouillés pour s'approvisionner, Ron n'avait pas entendu parler d'une expédition à Pré-au-Lard, mais il est vrai qu'il ne participait pas à grand-chose en ce moment, seuls les sortilèges de reconstruction avaient un peu d'intérêt à ses yeux – aussi le jeune homme se décida-t-il enfin à se lever. Il naviguait entre les groupes d'élèves, son verre à la main, lorsqu'il prit soudain conscience de l'absence de quelqu'un. Évidemment, elle aussi se réfugiait dans la solitude dès que le travail était terminé mais ce soir, tout le monde était là, Ron eut un doute, non, ce n'était pas possible, elle n'aurait pas osé, se sachant surveillée par McGo et Rusard qui ne la lâchait pas de la journée avec ses persifflages…

\- Luna, interpella-t-il la jeune fille qui s'ennuyait visiblement dans un coin de la pièce, tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ?

\- Elle est partie se coucher, elle a dit que toutes ces frivolités n'étaient pas de mise par les temps qui courent, qu'elle devait se reposer pour être en forme demain. Non pas que j'apprécie particulièrement ce genre de civilités, enfin, ça ne me dérange pas non plus, je veux dire, j'aime bien regarder toutes ces libellules qui s'agitent mais personne ne me parle, c'est peut-être aussi bien, ils ressemblent un peu à des Zigomars, tu ne trouves pas ? C'est un peu comme Hermione et toi, vous n'êtes pas très fréquentables cet été ! Vous avez la tête envahie par des Nargoles ? Je crois que je connais une formule pour s'en débarrasser, à moins que ce ne soit pour les Marshallouins…

Mais Ron n'avait pas le temps d'écouter les états d'âme de Luna. Il ressentait une urgence, c'était ce soir, il en était sûr, il allait se passer quelque-chose. Pour plus de sécurité, il grimpa dans le dortoir des filles, évidemment, personne ! Où avait-elle bien pu se rendre ? Ron sortit discrètement de la salle de Gryffondor. Personne dans les couloirs. Même les fantômes se regroupaient dans les sous-sols pendant la nuit tant que les travaux n'étaient pas achevés. Il se glissait furtivement le long des salles de classes désertées, errant au hasard, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui, comme un frôlement, était-ce Miss Teigne, l'affreuse chatte de Rusard qui n'avait même pas eu le bon goût de mourir au combat ? Il se cacha du mieux qu'il put derrière un lambeau de rideau et attendit. Le frôlement se rapprochait, finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de rester là, si c'était Miss Teigne, elle sentirait son odeur à tous les coups et s'empresserait d'alerter son maître. Ron hésitait encore sur la conduite à tenir lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le bras, il se retint juste à temps pour ne pas hurler :

\- Tu sais Ron, si tu veux passer inaperçu, un vieux rideau à moitié brûlé n'est pas la meilleure des cachettes.

Luna se tenait devant lui, un sourire au coin des lèvres, ce qui eut le don de transformer la peur de Ron en colère :

\- Mais tu es complètement folle ma pauvre fille, j'aurais pu te sauter dessus, te faire mal, qu'est-ce qui te prends de m'espionner comme ça ?

\- Oh, M. Weasley se fâche ! Si tu veux mon avis – ce dont Ron se serait volontiers passé ! – je ne crois pas que parcourir les couloirs dans tous les sens va résoudre ton problème. D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux de demander à Hermione plutôt que de la suivre en cachette, après tout, elle aussi a les cheveux mal accrochés !

\- Tu inventes n'importe-quoi, je suis juste sorti prendre un peu l'air, la fête ne m'amusait pas.

\- Eh bien dis donc, tu en mets du temps à trouver la sortie ! Mais moi, j'ai vu des choses, des choses que tu ignores. Hermione passe son temps à étudier des livres en cachette, le soir, quand elle pense que tout le monde dort. Ce sont des livres qu'elle a sorti discrètement de la bibliothèque, des livres qui parlent tous du Fourchelang !

\- Du Fourchelang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a en tête ? Le Basilic est mort, Nagini aussi, avec qui veut-elle l'utiliser ? Tout ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Je suis allée vérifier, elle n'est pas allée à la bibliothèque ce soir, elle a dû orienter ses recherches ailleurs.

* * *

Effectivement, Hermione avait compris que la réponse à son problème ne se trouvait pas dans ses chers livres pour une fois. Elle se reprochait encore de ne pas avoir écouté Ron lorsqu'il avait ouvert le passage le jour de la Grande Bataille. Mais à l'époque, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une telle évolution : Harry disparu, Ron en colère, elle-même suspectée. La solution était forcément dans le bureau de Dumbledore – enfin de McGonagall maintenant – mais comment y accéder ? La jeune fille avait déjà essayé mais le mot de passe utilisé par la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard était loin d'être aussi simpliste que ceux du vieux magicien. Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque le mur contre lequel elle était appuyée se mit à onduler pour se transformer… en porte ! Mais bien sûr, la Salle sur Demande ! Elle allait forcément trouver un indice ici, avancer dans sa quête. Elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par le côté gauche de la salle, dans lequel s'empilait un bric-à-brac assez invraisemblable d'objets hétéroclites. C'était comme si une voix l'appelait, une voix qu'elle reconnaissait :

\- Professeur, vous êtes là ?

\- Approchez Mlle Granger, allez, ne soyez pas timide, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes, encore quelques pas, vous y êtes presque.

Un petit médaillon sautillait joyeusement au milieu de cet empilement. Hermione s'en empara, l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur… le portrait de Dumbledore !

\- Alors Mlle Granger ? Surprise ? Je pensais bien que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'aide. Personne n'est au courant de l'existence de ce médaillon. Je l'ai placé là pour vous ou pour M. Potter quand Ombrage a pris la direction de l'école.

\- Oh ! Professeur ! Avez-vous des nouvelles d'Harry ? Je suis sûre que vous avez entendu le professeur McGonagall en parler. Elle refuse de nous donner des informations, et savez-vous qu'elle me soupçonne ? comment a-t-elle su pour les cours d'Arithmancie ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire : Ron me fait la tête et je ne sais pas comment ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets sans lui. De toute façon, je ne veux rien faire sans Harry. Nous avons besoin de lui pour lutter contre les Détraqueurs. Honnêtement, je ne les trouve pas très efficaces au Ministère ! Ils préfèrent sans doute m'espionner plutôt que s'attaquer aux vrais problèmes…

\- Oh, oh, oh, doucement jeune fille, un sujet à la fois. Pour l'ouverture du passage, faites preuve d'esprit d'initiative, vous en êtes capable. Et vous devez trouver un soutien au sein de l'école et ce ne sera pas le jeune Weasley. Il vous faut trouver quelqu'un de puissant, qui puisse déjouer les protections de Minerva, faites confiance au destin, cette personne va vous surprendre et elle sera là plus tôt que vous ne le pensez !

\- Mais Ron, il ne va jamais me pardonner ! Je peux essayer de lui expliquer, il a toujours été à mes côtés, il peut m'aider à retrouver Harry, je ne veux pas tourner le dos à mes amis.

\- Chère Mlle Granger, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation : il vous faut oublier Harry, il ne doit pas revenir, il a accompli son destin, c'est votre tour à présent. Notre monde n'a jamais été autant en danger. Harry Potter n'était pas l'Élu. Vous seule avez le pouvoir d'accomplir ce qui doit être fait, même si le prix à payer est très lourd.

\- Mais… et si je ne veux plus ? Je n'imagine pas l'avenir sans Harry ni Ron ! Et je ne sais pas qui est votre «Élue» ! Comment pourrais-je la protéger ? Et pourquoi n'est-ce pas à Harry de tenir ce rôle ? Nous pourrions le faire ensemble, tous les trois, comme avant !

\- Ma chère enfant, je comprends vos appréhensions, mais Harry n'est plus du côté du bien aujourd'hui et le jeune Weasley ne sera jamais à la hauteur de la tâche. N'oubliez pas le sacrifice qu'on fait vos parents uniquement pour que vous soyez là, aujourd'hui, la seule à pouvoir inverser le cours des évènements. Il vous faudra être forte mais ayez confiance, les choses se mettent en place, inexorablement, vous ne pouvez échapper à votre destin !


	12. 11 - Nouveau départ

_**Bonjour à tous mes fans !**_

 _ **Alors, cette semaine, j'ai bien travaillé, et pour vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews - que c'est agréable ! - je vous offre un deuxième chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à mardi prochain.**_

* * *

 _ **Nouveau départ**_

 _Nous sommes arrivés à destination, après un si long voyage ! En fait, c'est un peu comme des vacances, enfin, ce que j'imagine être des vacances - je n'ai jamais quitté le Terrier – mais la traversée de la France avec Fleur s'est révélée beaucoup plus agréable que ce que je craignais. Je crois que maman m'avait transmis son anxiété : cela n'avait pas été simple de la convaincre de me laisser partir mais Bill et Fleur ont su se montrer persuasifs et maman tient à la sécurité de Teddy – et de son futur petit fils, cela va sans dire. Pour un peu, elle nous aurait accompagnés ! Heureusement, elle ne veut pas laisser Georges et je crois aussi qu'elle a peur des voyages ! Mais elle tenait absolument à ce que nous utilisions un Portoloin, alors que Fleur refusait que nous pratiquions toute forme de magie. Je crois qu'en France, les sorciers vivent plus facilement au milieu des moldus. Pour Fleur, il était essentiel que personne ne soit au courant de notre voyage… Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi autant de mystère mais évidemment, Fleur a eu raison des arguments de maman et je ne le regrette pas._

 _Ne crois pas que tous ces évènements me détachent de toi, au contraire, mais c'est une étape indispensable pour nous permettre de nous retrouver quand tu iras mieux. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas garder mon secret plus longtemps et même si le voyage m'a un peu fatiguée, j'ai repris des forces – et du poids ! – depuis que je n'ai plus à me cacher et que je mange correctement. Tu me verrais, je ressemble de plus en plus à un ballon de baudruche, je crois que tu as deviné pourquoi… Je n'ose encore pas en parler, encore moins te l'écrire, j'ai peur de ta réaction : et si tu étais fâché ? et si tu me rejetais, NOUS rejetais ? Mais je ne dois pas penser ainsi, Fleur n'arrête pas de me dire de penser positif. Elle est tellement forte, pourtant je suis sûre que Bill lui manque et elle nous a pris sous sa responsabilité, Teddy et moi, dans son état. Honnêtement, on ne voit pas une grande différence entre son ventre et le mien. Mais je sais que ma délivrance sera bien avant la sienne. Ce moment me fait peur, tu ne seras pas là, à mes côtés, maman non plus. Pauvre maman qui ne sait même pas qu'elle va être doublement grand-mère ! Mais heureusement, ici, tout le monde est aux petits soins avec moi. Les parents de Fleur vivent une grande partie de l'année dans leur « maison de campagne » ! En fait de maison, c'est plutôt un château, je n'en ai pas encore fait le tour. Ils ont une quantité impressionnante d'elfes de maison qui courent toute la journée dans tous les coins de la demeure. La mère de Fleur paraît assez distante mais elle se montre toujours très prévenante à mon égard. Et Gabrielle me considère comme sa grande sœur. Et bien sûr, Teddy concentre toute notre attention, comme à son habitude. Il a adoré ce grand voyage, nos haltes dans des petites auberges, dès qu'il y avait des animaux – chats, chiens, chevaux… - il se précipitait et essayait de les imiter. Fleur devait faire preuve de toute son autorité pour l'en empêcher, alors que nous avions toutes les deux terriblement envie de rire !_

 _Cependant, à notre arrivée, un hibou nous attendait, et pas avec de bonnes nouvelles : les Détraqueurs montent en puissance en Grande Bretagne, ils ont déjà fait plusieurs victimes et le Ministère semble impuissant. Fleur et moi sommes bien contentes d'être à l'abri, au soleil, loin de tout ce désespoir. Et je te sais en sécurité, McGonagall fera tout pour te protéger. Hermione et Ron ne risquent rien non plus à Poudlard. Mais je m'inquiète pour papa et maman ainsi que pour mes frères. Dans son courrier, Bill essaie de se montrer optimiste mais il ne trompe personne et même M. et Mme Delacour semblent craindre que la situation n'échappe à tout contrôle. C'est à n'y rien comprendre : Voldemort a disparu et le Mal semble avoir gagné ! Si seulement tu étais là, je suis sûre que tu pourrais résoudre le problème. Tu es l'Elu, maman a raison, ils auraient dû te laisser à la maison, nous t'aurions soigné, je sais qu'à mes côtés tu aurais eu la force de vaincre les ténèbres et de revenir parmi nous !_

 _Je n'ose imaginer notre avenir et pourtant, le soir, je me sens si seule, alors je rêve, je rêve à notre vie ensemble, je rêve à un monde apaisé, ou nous pourrions réaliser tous nos projets, auprès de notre famille… En attendant, je ressens un mélange d'excitation et d'anxiété à l'idée de la rentrée qui approche. J'ai hâte de reprendre les cours, de retrouver un semblant de vie normale. Je veux terminer mes études et être plus forte pour combattre à tes côtés. Mais j'avoue que Beauxbâtons m'impressionne. Et je ne sais combien de temps je serai capable d'assister aux cours._

 _Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Tant de secrets, de complots, de noirceur… Quand tout cela va-t-il prendre fin ?_


	13. 12 - Renaissance

**Renaissance ?**

\- Vraiment Pétunia, cela ne peut plus durer ! Je croyais en avoir fini avec le garçon. Et voilà que tu acceptes qu'il revienne à la maison ! Et cette pseudo-infirmière qu'il a fallu loger ! Dans la chambre de ce pauvre Dudley ! Qui doit dormir dans le placard sous l'escalier ! C'est le monde à l'envers ! Nous ne sommes plus maîtres chez nous ! Et je ne parle même pas de cet escogriffe qui apparaît et disparaît quand il en a envie ! Je tremble que les voisins ne le remarquent. D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre qu'ils ne soient pas déjà venus nous en parler, comment veux-tu qu'il passe inaperçu ? Et voilà maintenant que le garçon se met à pousser des hurlements ! Et nous ne pouvons même pas entrer ! Ah ! Cette horrible Pomfresh ! De quel droit nous tient-elle à l'écart ? Si le garçon a repris connaissance, il n'a plus besoin de se cacher chez nous !

En ce matin brumeux de fin d'été, Vernon Dursley était arrivé à la limite de la patience dont il était capable. Il faut dire que, pour la troisième fois cette semaine, ils n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le garçon n'avait cessé de pousser des hurlements, hurlements qui ressemblaient en fait à des rugissements, et cette incapable d'infirmière ne faisait absolument rien pour arrêter ça ! M. Dursley estimait qu'on ne pouvait plus raisonnablement lui imposer une telle situation, et peu importent les arguments – totalement incompréhensibles – qui avaient convaincu Pétunia d'accepter d'héberger cet Harry Potter le temps de sa convalescence, maintenant, cela devait cesser. Il en allait de la santé mentale de lui-même et de sa famille.

Pétunia était assise du bout des fesses sur une chaise de la cuisine et elle se tordait les mains en écoutant les récriminations de son époux. Elle savait bien qu'il avait raison et qu'elle aurait dû mettre fin à cette situation, mais comment pouvait-elle expliquer à ce cher Vernon qu'elle avait été terrorisé par l'avenir que lui avait décrit ce Professeur-chat McGonagall si Harry ne réchappait pas du maléfice qu'il avait reçu ! Un avenir tellement terrifiant qu'elle en faisait des cauchemars la nuit ! Un avenir de noirceur et de souffrance pour son petit Dudley ! Et si Pétunia Dursley méprisait la magie et le monde des sorciers au-delà du possible, elle était prête à tout pour le bonheur de son cher ange blond !

Pour l'heure, toute la famille était réunie dans la cuisine, Dudley à moitié endormi, le nez dans son bol de café au lait. Bizarrement, il n'était guère perturbé par les évènements. Pourtant c'est lui qui avait le plus perdu : il avait dû donner sa chambre, dormir dans cet horrible placard à balai, il n'était plus le seul et unique centre d'intérêt de sa famille, il ne pouvait plus inviter ses amis à la maison… La liste était longue et pourtant Dudley acceptait toutes ces contraintes sans se plaindre. Il faut dire que depuis l'attaque de ces horribles créatures dont il avait été victime, ces abominables « Détraqueurs » qui l'avaient terrorisé et l'intervention d'Harry qui lui avait sauvé la vie, le gros garçon n'avait plus jamais été le même. Il éprouvait désormais pour son cousin un mélange d'admiration et de crainte et estimait que le mieux à faire dans une telle situation était de faire le gros dos et d'attendre que tout rendre un jour dans l'ordre.

Telle était la situation, Vernon maugréant, Dudley sommeillant et Pétunia angoissant, quand soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant difficilement entrer un Hagrid essoufflé et échevelé :

\- Miss Pompom, miss Pompom, dépêchez-vous, ils arrivent !

A ces cris, l'infirmière éberluée apparût en haut de l'escalier :

\- Mais enfin, mon cher, calmez-vous ! Harry vient enfin de s'endormir après une nuit particulièrement agitée, ce n'est pas le moment de faire un tel grabuge !

\- Sauf votre respect, miss Pompom, l'heure n'est pas au repos ! Les Détraqueurs ! Ils arrivent ! Je ne sais pas comment ils ont su ! Comment ils ont réussi à percer les défenses du Professeur McGonagall ! Voilà quelques temps déjà qu'ils se rapprochaient, mais là, il n'y a plus de doute possible : ils se sont regroupés et ils arrivent ! Nous devons mettre Harry à l'abri au plus vite ! Bon sang – excusez-moi miss Pompom – je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir le Professeur ! Où allons-nous l'emmener ? Poudlard ! Je ne vois que çà. Pressez-vous, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Cette conversation avait lieu sous le regard ébahi de la famille Dursley : des « Détraqueurs » ? Chez eux ? Tout recommençait ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de prendre la mesure des évènements que soudain Harry apparut derrière l'infirmière. Doucement, il s'adressa au géant :

\- Il est trop tard Hagrid mon ami. Ils sont là pour moi. Ils sont A MOI ! Je vais partir avec eux, vous ne devez pas essayer de l'empêcher.

\- Mais enfin Harry, tu délires, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis ! Tu as subi un grave traumatisme, nous allons nous occuper de toi, mais il faut nous dépêcher. J'ai réussi à prendre un peu d'avance et l'Ordre du Phénix essaie de les ralentir. Mais ils ne vont pas tarder, tu vas monter avec moi sur la moto, comme au bon vieux temps. Miss Pompom…

\- Ne vous inquiétez-pas pour moi mon cher Hagrid, je suis capable de me débrouiller. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que je les intéresse. Pressez-vous maintenant !

\- C'est inutile. » La voix d'Harry n'était plus qu'un sifflement, ses yeux semblaient rétrécis en une fente rougeâtre. « Je pars avec eux, c'est moi qui les ai appelés. Vous ne pourrez rien empêcher. Ne vous inquiétez pas, désormais, je contrôle la situation.

Les Dursley se tenaient recroquevillés dans l'encadrement de la cuisine. Ils assistaient pétrifiés à cette scène surréaliste. Ils sentaient un vide immense les envahir, poussaient des gémissements et n'avaient plus la force de faire aucun mouvement. Ils voulaient juste que tout s'arrête, maintenant, plutôt la mort que ce désespoir infini…

Des ombres volantes apparurent dans le ciel de Little Whinging, des ombres menaçantes, sombres, par dizaines, par centaines. Elles semblaient indifférentes aux sorciers hurlants et gesticulants qui les poursuivaient en lançant des Patronus tous plus inefficaces les uns que les autres. Soudain les cris cessèrent, un silence puissant, oppressant, envahit la petite bourgade. Et Harry Potter, le plus naturellement du monde, prit son envol et entraina les créatures des ténèbres avec lui.

3


	14. 13 - Tant d'incertitudes

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Alors aujourd'hui, un seul chapitre.**_

 _ **En fait, je me suis aperçue que quand je poste 2 chapitres à la fois, certains lecteurs ne lisent que le dernier !**_

 _ **Je ne comprends pas !**_

 _ **Donc, si je prends un peu d'avance, j'en posterai peut-être un autre dans la semaine - ou si vous êtes vraiment très très sympas dans vos reviews !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Tant d'incertitudes !**_

 _Il se passe quelque-chose ! Personne ne veut rien nous dire mais McGo est partie en catastrophe, pour le Ministère semble-t-il, et le plus troublant, ce sont tous ces hiboux qui arrivent et qui annoncent la même nouvelle : les Détraqueurs ont disparu ! Et ce n'est visiblement pas grâce aux Aurors ni aux nouvelles brigades mises en place par Kingsley Shacklebold : les soldats-lumières – avec un nom pareil, on se demande comment ils n'ont pas réussi à illuminer l'âme de ces créatures des ténèbres ! En tout cas, à voir l'état de panique de tout le personnel enseignant, cet évènement est tout à fait inattendu !_

 _En attendant, nous avons pour consigne de ne rien changer à notre emploi du temps. La rentrée est proche, tout doit être prêt pour accueillir les élèves. Heureusement que j'ai retrouvé à la bibliothèque le vieux grimoire de Maffy le Barde dans lequel il était question d'un sortilège de reconstruction qui s'est avéré beaucoup plus efficace que ceux que nous utilisions. Tous les personnages ont désormais réintégré leurs tableaux respectifs et la grosse dame a repris ses fonctions à l'entrée de la salle commune. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles ont pu regagner leur maison. Seuls les cachots des Serpentards sont encore inutilisables mais pour l'instant, aucun élève de cette maison ne s'est présenté !_

 _Ron est toujours en colère et son humeur agit sur le moral de tous : ou bien il fait la tête, seul dans son coin, ou bien il s'en prend à n'importe qui sans motif valable. Tout le monde a les nerfs à fleur de peau ! Neville a essayé de lui parler mais Ron s'est montré agressif et cela a failli finir en bagarre. Depuis, la situation semble s'inverser : les élèves se tournent plus volontiers vers moi, Ron étant devenu totalement infréquentable ! Je peine à l'admettre mais Dumbledore avait sans doute raison : je dois poursuivre ma quête seule, Ron n'est pas assez fiable, sans Harry, il se sent égaré, incapable de prendre une décision. Aurais-je dû lui avouer la vérité ? Trahir la confiance du vieux professeur ? Non, il n'aurait jamais accepté de me suivre, jamais il ne pourra admettre ce que je vais être obligée de faire. Mais l'ai-je accepté moi-même ? Tout cela me semble tellement surréaliste et improbable ! Tant qu'Harry n'est pas là, je peux continuer mes préparatifs. Mais que ferai-je face à lui, serai-je assez forte pour aller au bout de ma mission ? J'ai encore tellement de doutes : et si le vieux fou se trompait ? Si Harry réussissait malgré tout à vaincre ? N'y-a-t-il qu'un seul chemin, une seule vérité ? Comment saurai-je, le moment venu, qui est véritablement Harry Potter ?_

 _Mais pour l'heure, je dois profiter de l'absence de McGo pour m'introduire dans son bureau. C'est peut-être mon unique chance. Tout le monde est tellement agité, personne ne va penser à me surveiller. Ah ! Si Ron n'avait pas assisté à cette fichue réunion au Ministère, il aurait pu m'ouvrir cette porte, j'aurais inventé une raison valable, il me ferait toujours confiance et je ne serais pas à la recherche depuis des semaines d'un hypothétique bouquin en Fourchelang ! Il faut absolument qu'il existe et il ne peut être que dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard ! Heureusement, avec le médaillon, Dumbledore va pouvoir m'aider à m'y introduire. Du moins je l'espère car jusqu'à présent son assistance se révèle très limitée : je n'ai aucune nouvelle de cette « Elue » que je suis censée aider et le soutien attendu se fait désirer ! A moins que ce ne soit Luna ? Comme par hasard, elle se retrouve presque toujours à mes côtés quand nous formons les équipes de travail. Dans quel but ? Est-ce pour me surveiller ? - je l'ai aussi souvent surprise en compagnie de Ron – Puis-je compter sur son appui ? Bien sûr, elle a toujours soutenu Harry et elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, mais serait-elle prête à me faire confiance, aveuglément, alors que ce que je vais accomplir est tout simplement impensable, inacceptable, et me mettra pour toujours au banc de la société des sorciers ?_

2


	15. 14 - Quand l'impensable arrive

**Quand l'impensable arrive**

\- Hagrid, expliquez-vous ! Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu se produire ?

Minerva McGonagall avait perdu son calme légendaire. Son chignon de travers, les joues roses et les yeux brillants, elle se tordait les mains en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebold. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu le message de Mme Pomfresh, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard sentait la panique la gagner. La réunion d'aujourd'hui était en comité très restreint : rien de ce qui se dirait ne devait sortir de ce bureau ! Kingsley et Minerva étaient là bien sûr, ainsi que Mme Pomfresh accompagnée d'Hagrid. Bill Weasley avait également été convié mais avec la consigne impérative de ne pas en informer les membres de sa famille, Arthur compris. En effet, ce dernier avait des liens beaucoup trop évidents avec Harry Potter et il risquait de perdre toute objectivité.

\- Professeur, je vous assure, c'est incompréhensible ! J'étais arrivé à temps, je vous l'aurais ramené à Poudlard. Mais ces horribles créatures ! C'est un malentendu, Harry n'aurait jamais pu ! Enfin, vous comprenez, je connais ce petit depuis son entrée à l'école, c'est moi qui suis allé le chercher, c'est un brave petit gars, il a du cœur ce garçon, il a dû subir un envoutement…

\- Hagrid, je vous en prie, calmez-vous, nous devons comprendre ce qui s'est passé exactement. Mme Pomfresh, aux dernières nouvelles, Harry ne pouvait pas encore se lever ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Effectivement, Mme la Directrice, comme je vous l'avais annoncé dans mon dernier rapport, Harry sortait peu à peu de son coma. Mais mises à part quelques phases de grande agitation, pendant lesquelles il semblait souffrir et poussait des hurlements, il dormait toute la journée et ne montrait aucun signe de conscience. Il était tout à fait incapable de parler et encore moins de se lever.

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait si je ne m'abuse.» La voix grave de Kingsley Shacklebold tomba comme un couperet : «Et si j'ai bien compris ce que vous avez dit, il s'est… envolé ?

\- Oui, justement, ça prouve bien qu'il y a un sortilège là-dessous ! » Hagrid était visiblement perturbé, il ne pouvait admettre ce à quoi il avait assisté. « Ces ignobles créatures, quand j'ai vu qu'elles prenaient la direction de Little Whinging, j'ai tout de suite prévenu l'Ordre du Phénix, nous avons réussi à les contenir un moment, mais il en arrivait de partout et les Patronus formés par les membres de l'Ordre arrivaient à peine à les ralentir. Alors j'ai filé chez les Dursley pour récupérer Harry et le mettre en lieu sûr et c'est alors que…

Hagrid ne put continuer, il ne pouvait pas formuler ce qu'il avait vu, c'était tout simplement impossible, inconcevable.

\- Mme Pomfresh, répétez-nous exactement les paroles prononcées par Harry.

\- Il a dit : «Ils sont là pour moi, je les ai appelés.» Et ses yeux, oh, ses yeux n'étaient plus qu'une fente rouge ! On aurait dit qu'il puisait sa force dans la présence de ces créatures immondes !

\- Je ne comprends pas.» Bill se passait la main dans les cheveux dans un geste nerveux. «Vous voulez dire que c'est Harry lui-même qui aurait appelé les Détraqueurs, qu'il les commanderait, qu'il se serait envolé… sans son balai… comme… comme Voldemort ! Et qu'il aurait emmené les Détraqueurs avec lui !

\- Oui.» Mme Pomfresh baissait la tête, des larmes dans les yeux, visiblement encore très choquée.

\- Mais non Pompom, vous ne pouvez dire ça, c'est d'Harry dont nous parlons, notre Harry, Harry Potter, l'Élu, celui qui nous a débarrassé de Vous-savez-qui ! Vous savez tous qu'il n'a rien à voir avec ces créatures des ténèbres !

Hagrid pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes, ses grosses mains devant son visage. Chacun gardait le silence, effondré par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

* * *

A son retour au Terrier, ce soir-là, Bill prétexta un mal de tête et monta directement dans sa chambre. En l'absence de Fleur et pour consoler Molly du départ de Ginny, le jeune homme était revenu s'installer chez ses parents. Ce retour au foyer familial lui avait permis de se rapprocher de Georges. Bill essayait de l'intéresser aux évènements et à son travail auprès de Kingsley, ainsi, son jeune frère réussissait peu à peu à sortir de sa torpeur. Mais en cet instant, la présence de Fleur lui manquait cruellement. Il aurait voulu discuter avec sa femme des récents évènements. Fleur était toujours de bon conseil. Elle savait relativiser, trouver des explications, elle savait lui redonner confiance. Et la confiance, Bill en manquait terriblement en cette soirée maudite. Il avait du mal à prendre la mesure de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il fallait bien le reconnaitre, les faits ne plaidaient pas en faveur d'Harry ! Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ! Tous les Horcruxes ont été détruits, Voldemort est définitivement anéanti ! A mois que… et si ce dernier Avada ne s'était pas passé comme tout le monde l'avait cru ? Visiblement, Harry n'en était pas sorti indemne : trois mois de coma et de terribles souffrance ! Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait trouvé refuge dans son dernier Horcruxe ? Non ! Bill se refusait à l'envisager, les conséquences seraient trop… Et pourtant, cela expliquerait… les Détraqueurs, la résurrection inattendue d'Harry, ses yeux rouges, son envol ! Mais où pouvait-il être ? L'avenir lui semblait soudain si angoissant. Et les enfants ? Bill n'avait jamais été aussi rassuré que ce soir de savoir Fleur et Ginny loin du Royaume Uni. Heureusement, personne n'était au courant, il devait protéger ce secret, coûte que coûte. Cet enfant, il le pressentait, aurait un rôle déterminant. Était-ce à lui de lui préparer un avenir ? Sans Fleur pour le conseiller, Bill se sentait perdu, effrayé, écrasé par le poids de ses responsabilités. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, tout comme Harry, comme Ginny, il n'avait pas choisi son destin, il devait simplement l'assumer, la sauvegarde de leur monde en dépendait !

3


	16. 15 - Tourments

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Alors, je sais que vous êtes en vacances, mais justement, profitez-en pour lire !**_

 _ **C'est si triste de voir le nombre de vues baisser et presque plus de reviews!**_

 _ **Je compte sur vous et à mardi prochain.**_

* * *

 _ **Tourments**_

 _Ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme prévu ! Grâce au professeur Dumbledore, j'ai réussi à pénétrer dans le bureau directorial. Je n'ai pas attendu la tombée de la nuit, j'ai profité de l'excitation ambiante. Rusard était très occupé à harceler les élèves qui passaient plus de temps à discuter des évènements récents qu'à se remettre au travail. J'ai vérifié que Ron ou Luna ne trainaient pas dans le coin et je me suis faufilée discrètement, direction le deuxième étage de la Tour. Le mot de passe n'était pas si compliqué en fait : « Tire la chevillette, la bobinette cherra. » Je ne pensais pas que les sorciers connaissaient aussi les contes traditionnels moldus. À la réflexion, c'est un mot de passe idéal, aucun enfant de Poudlard ne risque de le découvrir. Bref, une fois dans le bureau, j'ai fouillé absolument partout, mais aucune trace d'un livre abordant simplement le sujet du Fourchelang. Et aucune aide possible de la part de Dumbledore, lui-même n'ayant jamais su ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Retour à la case départ. J'en aurais pleuré de rage ! J'étais là, assise par terre à me lamenter, quand je l'ai aperçue, dépassant légèrement du dernier tiroir que je venais d'ouvrir : la cape d'Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? A quel moment McGo l'avait-elle récupérée ? Bien sûr, je n'étais pas venue pour ça, mais je n'ai pas pu résister, j'allais enfin pouvoir me déplacer sans m'inquiéter d'être suivie ! Et puis, je pourrais toujours la rendre à Harry lorsqu'il reviendrait à Poudlard. Seul problème : la Directrice allait forcément s'apercevoir de sa disparition et il y avait de grandes chances que je sois la première soupçonnée. Tant pis, de toute façon, elle ne me fera jamais confiance désormais et puis, elle n'aura aucune preuve. De plus, elle ne prendra jamais le risque de me renvoyer de Poudlard, elle préfère me savoir à proximité._

 _Bon, une première étape en demi-teinte, je n'avais plus qu'à passer au plan B : Ron ! J'aurais tellement voulu l'éviter, mais là, je n'avais plus vraiment le choix. Cette fois, j'ai dû attendre la nuit. Après cette journée déroutante, les garçons ont eu du mal à s'endormir. Cachée derrière l'escalier du dortoir des filles, je rongeais mon frein tout en m'interrogeant encore et encore sur le bien-fondé de cette mission. Quand tout le monde s'est mis à ronfler, je me suis approchée : Ron dormait d'un sommeil agité, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres tremblantes. J'avais très envie de le prendre dans mes bras, d'effacer de son visage cet air tourmenté, de le réconforter et de retrouver sa confiance. Je déposai un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, un sourire étonné sembla apparaître un instant puis ses traits se tendirent à nouveau. Je sentis une goutte d'eau tomber sur ma main et me rendis compte que mon visage était inondé de larmes. Étais-ce bien moi, devant le garçon que j'aimais, prête à commettre l'irréparable ? Mais il n'était plus temps d'hésiter ! Sans perdre une seconde, je lançais un Imperium ! Ma baguette n'avait pas tremblé. A partir de ce moment-là, il ne fallait plus perdre de temps. Ron m'a suivi sans aucun problème jusque dans les toilettes des filles. Et les choses ont commencé à se compliquer ! Ron s'est entravé dans un tuyau et a réveillé Mimi Geignarde. Cette dernière s'est mise à gémir, de plus en plus fort, et j'ai bien cru que tout le château allait débarquer au deuxième étage. Au bout d'un long moment durant lequel je lui ai expliqué que j'étais en mission pour le compte d'Harry, qu'Harry était son ami, qu'elle devait nous aider, elle a enfin cessé ses gémissements et a accepté de surveiller l'entrée des toilettes. J'ai ensuite fait asseoir Ron devant l'évier avec un serpent sur le robinet et lui ai demandé de prononcer le mot de passe en Fourchelang. Le passage s'est ouvert sans aucune difficulté. A partir de cet instant, j'allais être livrée à moi-même. Mais je ne devais pas hésiter. Avant de m'engager, je regardais une dernière fois le garçon assis par terre, l'air absent, et je le recouvris de la cape d'Harry : si quelqu'un pénétrait dans les toilettes et voyait le passage ouvert, qu'au moins Ron reste en dehors de ça !_

 _Je me laissai glisser dans le tuyau et atterris dans le souterrain. Tout était sale et sombre et je dus prendre ma baguette pour m'éclairer le chemin. La porte était devant moi, entrouverte. Je me glissai dans l'ouverture, le cœur battant. Le basilic était là, par terre, au milieu des gravats. Je m'approchais sans bruit, tout semblait si facile, trop facile. Mais non, je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, il ne pouvait plus y avoir de piège, je n'avais qu'à prendre un de ses crochets et m'en aller ! Je le rangeai rapidement dans la bourse en peau de Moke que m'avait confiée Harry. C'est alors que j'entendis un sifflement derrière moi, un peu comme un murmure, je sursautai violemment et m'écroulai sur la carcasse de l'énorme serpent. Le sifflement se transforma en rire et une silhouette se matérialisa devant moi :_

 _Qu'es-tu venue chercher ici pauvre inconsciente ? Ne sais-tu pas que tu ne peux plus rien, qu'il est trop tard ? Profite de ta petite vie tant que tu le peux, bientôt, tous les secrets seront dévoilés, bientôt, il te faudra choisir un camp !_

 _Et un immense éclat de rire retentit dans la caverne alors que la silhouette s'évanouissait. Affolée, moitié courant, moitié rampant, je me précipitai dans le passage et regagnai les toilettes et Ron et Mimi Geignarde._

 _Je mis un gros moment à reprendre mes esprits, à réussir à respirer normalement, mais je ne voulais pas encore songer à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Je devais d'abord ramener Ron dans sa chambre et il serait bien temps alors de repenser à cette voix, cette voix que je connaissais trop bien !_

3


	17. 16 - Une rentrée singulière

**Bonsoir,**

 **Un nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'avance : demain, départ pour Londres , mid-week entre filles !**

 **Peut-être le pays d'Harry m'apportera-t-il l'inspiration !**

 **Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire avec Ginny... si vous avez des idées...**

 **Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

 **Une rentrée singulière**

Enfin le grand jour ! Tous les élèves étaient arrivés le matin même par le Poudlard Express et s'étaient regroupés dans la grande salle. Chacun retrouvait des connaissances et s'échangeait les dernières nouvelles. Beaucoup avaient apporté « la Gazette du Sorcier » et les articles de Rita Skeeter concernant les Détraqueurs occupaient toutes les conversations.

\- Bonjour, Sir Nicholas, vous avez lu les dernières nouvelles, demanda Neville en montrant le journal que venait de lui tendre le jeune Jimmy Peakes, alors que ce dernier poursuivait son furet qui avait entrepris de grignoter tous les pieds de table ! Qu'est-ce que les fantômes pensent de la disparition des Détraqueurs ?

\- Mon cher M. Londubat, vous savez que je ne me m'intéresse guère aux potins. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, ils n'ont qu'à se montrer au château, nous saurons comment les recevoir. » Et pour appuyer son propos, Nick Quasi sans Tête donnait des grands coups d'épée sur des attaquants imaginaires. Il oubliait que durant la grande bataille, lui et ses congénères avaient été les premiers à fuir et à se réfugier dans les sous-sols !

Pourtant, dès les premiers instants, il devint vite évident que cette rentrée ne serait pas comparable aux années précédentes. En effet, on ne pouvait ignorer les nombreuses places inoccupées dans chacune des maisons et personne n'avait vu de nouvel élève. Les Serpentards firent leur entrée les derniers, Drago Malefoy en tête. Le toupet de ces gens-là était invraisemblable ! Ils ne faisaient montre d'aucune espèce de gêne ou de remords !

Ron, pour sa part, était perturbé par l'absence de Ginny : encore un évènement dont sa famille ne l'avait pas trouvé digne d'être informé ! Le jeune garçon s'enfermait chaque jour un peu plus dans la colère. Il aurait tout donné pour retrouver sa vie d'avant, au milieu de ses deux amis, même la lutte contre Voldemort lui semblait préférable à cette terrifiante solitude. Et comme si sa détresse n'était pas assez grande, Hermione osait l'interpeller le plus naturellement du monde :

\- Hey ! Ron, pourquoi Ginny n'est-elle pas là ?

\- Si on te demande… commença rageusement le rouquin,

\- C'est vrai, l'interrompit Luna qui les avait rejoint en attendant l'entrée des professeurs, elle n'a répondu à aucun de mes hiboux ! Peut-être la petite fleur dort-elle sous la mousse en attendant le printemps ! D'ailleurs, il manque aussi d'autres élèves. Je n'ai pas vu Dennis Crivey.

\- Ce n'est guère étonnant, répondit Neville, il vient d'une famille de moldus et après ce qui est arrivé à Colin, ses parents ne veulent sans doute plus entendre parler de sorcellerie !

\- Regardez, c'est Hagrid qui vient d'entrer !

Hermione s'apprêtait à le rejoindre mais ce dernier lui fit un sourire crispé et se dirigea derrière la table des professeurs, visiblement mal à l'aise. Aussi la jeune fille se rassit-elle, pour le moins étonnée par cette attitude inhabituelle chez le géant. Elle se serait plutôt attendue à un Hagrid exubérant et heureux de les retrouver !

Chacun commençait à s'impatienter et un brouhaha emplissait la salle lorsque Minerva McGonagall, nouvellement nommée Directrice de Poudlard fit son entrée suivie par tous les professeurs. Tous les élèves se levèrent en signe de respect et attendirent dans le silence que la Directrice prenne la parole :

\- Très chers élèves, commença-t-elle d'une voix ferme, au nom de tout le personnel de Poudlard, je vous remercie pour votre présence en ces lieux désormais chargés d'Histoire. Je tiens à remercier plus particulièrement tous les élèves de 6ème et 7ème année qui se sont portés volontaires pour la reconstruction de notre château et sans lesquels votre retour n'aurait pas été possible.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit ces propos. Chacun se sentait fier du travail effectué et tous regardaient avec hauteur du côté des Serpentards.

\- Cela ne vous aura sûrement pas échappé, reprit-elle une fois le calme revenu, mais cette année, nous allons fonctionner en effectif réduit. En effet, après les évènements que vous connaissez, de nombreux parents n'ont pas souhaité se séparer de leurs enfants – ce que je déplore, Poudlard étant le lieu le plus sûr du Royaume. Mais les attaques des Détraqueurs pendant tout l'été ont poussé les familles à se terrer, aussi, pour la première fois depuis la création de l'école, nous n'aurons pas de nouveaux élèves de 1ère année et donc pas de cérémonie du Choixpeau.

Un « Oh !» de surprise s'éleva, chacun se mit à commenter cette nouvelle. Une rentrée sans Choixpeau magique ? Ça ne s'était jamais vu ! L'école était-elle en danger ?

\- Par ailleurs, comme annoncé dans le courrier que vous avez reçu, la dernière année scolaire est annulée et chacun d'entre vous reprendra au même niveau que l'année précédente. Mais vous allez vite le constater, les cours ont été modifiés pour une grande part, et c'est pourquoi je vais vous présenter dès à présent les professeurs qui vont vous accompagner au cours des mois à venir :

~ Pomona Chourave, directrice Poufsouffle et professeur de Botanique,

~ Batsheda Babbling, professeur de l'Étude des Runes,

~ Horace Slughorn, directeur Serpentard et professeur de Potions,

~ Filius Flitwick, directeur Serdaigle et professeur de Sortilèges.

L'énoncé de chaque nom était ponctué par de chaleureux applaudissements. Pour le moment, rien de nouveau.

\- Les cours suivants pourront être pratiqués en option :

~ l'Arithmancie, enseignée par Septima Vector,

~ l'Astronomie, enseignée par Aurora Sinistra,

~ la Divination, enseignée par le Centaure Firenze,

~ l'Histoire de la Magie, enseignée par Cuthbert Binns,

~ le Soin aux créatures magiques, enseigné par notre garde-chasse Hagrid,

Les élèves avaient en effet remarqué l'absence de Sybille Trelawney ainsi que de Whilelmina Gobe Planche. Mais le plus intéressant restait à venir.

\- Pour l'Etude des Moldus, vous savez tous ce qui est malheureusement arrivé à Charity Burbage, c'est donc avec un grand plaisir que nous accueillons le professeur Thomas Bernard qui nous vient de France.

Le professeur Bernard était un homme jovial, très brun, et qui avait passé pour l'essentiel de la réunion à bavarder avec sa voisine, Pomona Chourave. Les élèves eurent une pensée pour Charity Burbage, victime de Voldemort et de son répugnant Nagini.

\- Et pour finir, les deux cours qui vous demanderont le plus d'investissement et pour lesquels nous avons doublé les heures d'étude : en effet, nous avons considéré qu'en ces temps encore troublés, nous devions mettre la priorité sur la capacité à se défendre. L'armée de Dumbledore sera d'ailleurs mise à contribution et nous vous demanderons d'optimiser vos temps libres en pratiquant des entrainements, individuels ou collectifs. En premier lieu, je vous demande d'accueillir Aénora Mahoney, qui nous vient tout droit d'Irlande. Aénora sera la nouvelle directrice Gryffondor et vous enseignera la Métamorphose.

Le nouveau professeur s'avança. C'était une très jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn, retenus sur le côté par une curieuse pince en forme de colibri. Elle fit un léger mouvement de la main et soudain un superbe perroquet aux couleurs chatoyantes s'éleva vers le plafond de la grande salle. Un instant plus tard, elle avait repris sa place derrière la table des professeurs.

\- Merci Aénora pour cette démonstration spectaculaire. Et maintenant, notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui sera secondé par Mme Bibine afin de vous enseigner des techniques de combat en vol. Il vient de rentrer de Roumanie à notre demande et certains d'entre vous le reconnaitront sûrement, il s'agit de Charlie Weasley.

De surprise, Drago Malefoy eut une grimace de dégoût et Ron ne put retenir un cri de stupeur et de rage. Encore une fois, il avait été tenu à l'écart de décisions primordiales concernant un membre de sa famille. Se levant brusquement, bousculant ses camarades proches, le jeune garçon se mit à crier :

\- Ah non ! Cette fois ça suffit ! Vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ! Charlie, qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette mascarade ? J'exige…

\- M. Weasley, reprenez-vous je vous prie !

La voix de Minerva McGonagall avait claqué comme un coup de fouet. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur Ron, ébahis par cet éclat. On entendit Drago Malefoy ricaner :

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec cet abruti, c'est bien une mascarade !

\- Cela suffit, reprit froidement la Directrice. Messieurs Weasley et Malefoy, je vous attends dans mon bureau dès la fin du banquet.

Je vous prie d'oublier cette intervention inopportune. Vous savez que depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, nous n'arrivons pas à garder plus d'un an un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Après de nombreuses sollicitations, M. Charlie Weasley a accepté de tenir ce rôle. Il bénéficie d'une grande expérience de par son travail difficile en Roumanie et il fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il a par ailleurs participé avec bravoure à la grande bataille. Nous sommes très heureux de l'accueillir dans notre équipe.

Des applaudissements mitigés s'élevèrent. Beaucoup savaient que la spécialité de Charlie était les Dragons et s'interrogeaient sur ses capacités à leur enseigner à se défendre contre les terribles menaces qui semblaient encore planer sur le Royaume Uni.

\- Nous allons vous distribuer vos emplois du temps. Je vous rappelle que vous devez obligatoirement choisir deux options au minimum. Bien entendu, les Préfets de chaque maison – les mêmes que l'an passé - sont là pour vous aider et résoudre vos différents dans la mesure du possible.

Et maintenant, que le banquet commence !

C'est le moment que choisit Neville Londubat pour poser la question qui brulait les lèvres de chacun mais que personne n'avait osé poser :

\- Professeur, s'il-vous-plait ! Pourrions-nous avoir des nouvelles d'Harry ?

Il y eu soudain une grande tension dans la salle, Minerva McGonagall se crispa et promena longuement son regard dans la salle avant de répondre :

\- M. Londubat, malheureusement je ne peux…

A cet instant précis, la grande porte s'ouvrit violemment et une silhouette tout de noir vêtue fit son entrée. Tout doucement, on l'entendit prononcer :

\- Je suis là, professeur.

Ce fut alors une grande bousculade, tout le monde voulant approcher le nouvel arrivant et l'interpellant d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Personne ne vit que la Directrice de Poudlard avait brutalement pâli et que ses jambes flageolantes l'avaient obligée à s'asseoir.

\- Harry ! Enfin ! Comment ça va ? Tu es arrivé quand ? Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles ? …

Les exclamations fusaient de toute part, chacun voulant lui parler, le toucher. Ron, quand à lui, restait patiemment en arrière, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait tout son temps. Désormais, tout irait bien, peu importait Hermione et ses manigances, peu importait sa famille et ses cachotteries, Harry était de retour !

6


	18. 17 -

**Hello !**

 **Me voilà de retour, je n'ai pas rencontré Harry mais j'ai adoré Londres !**

 **Et donc, comme vous me l'avez réclamé, Harry est bien de retour...**

 **Merci pour votre soutien, mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de Ginny ni des Mangemorts !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Il se débattait au milieu des ténèbres, brûlant de fièvre, l'esprit en déroute, et ce sifflement dans sa tête, qui emplissait tout, l'empêchait de réfléchir, et cette douleur à sa cicatrice, cette douleur qu'il pensait ne plus jamais ressentir… Plus il essayait de remonter à la surface et plus il s'enfonçait, dans ce puits sans fin, englué dans cette odeur nauséabonde, tout son corps le faisait souffrir, et pourtant, très loin, il entendait une voix, plutôt un murmure, qui lui répétait inlassablement :_

 _\- Tu aurais dû m'écouter, Harry, il ne fallait pas revenir, la situation t'échappe, à cause de toi, elle va devoir se sacrifier, à cause de toi, ils ne connaîtront que le malheur !_

 _Et soudain, le réveil ! Il avait le sentiment d'avoir hurlé mais non, un coup d'œil à ses camarades lui confirma qu'ils dormaient profondément. En sueur, le cœur battant la chamade, l'esprit encore embrumé, il était néanmoins content de se retrouver là, dans son lit, entouré de ses amis. Car c'était ici, à Poudlard, qu'il se sentait chez lui. Le château était le seul vrai foyer qu'il ait jamais connu._

 _Mais il ne pouvait plus se mentir à présent. Même sa mémoire défaillante ne pouvait lui masquer une réalité qui lui échappait. Trop d'évènements s'étaient produits sans qu'il n'en garde de souvenirs. Et ces cauchemars qui recommençaient, de plus en plus fréquemment ! Et les apparitions de Dumbledore, qui le conjurait de… mourir ? Pourquoi le vieux sorcier voudrait-il sa mort ? Et qui allait devoir se sacrifier ? Par sa faute ? Par sa faute, ses amis allaient connaître le malheur ! Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il avait réussi sa mission, Voldemort était mort, définitivement. Pourquoi la vie ne pourrait-elle pas reprendre son cours, pourquoi le chaos semblait-il décidé à s'installer ?_

 _Pourtant, ses amis avaient été tellement heureux de le retrouver, ils étaient fiers de lui, fiers de sa réussite. Il avait été fêté, entouré, applaudi, félicité, harcelé ! Il avait lu le soulagement dans les yeux d'Hermione, la gratitude dans ceux de Ron._

 _Mais il avait été incapable de répondre à leurs questions. Il avait été effaré d'apprendre que la grande bataille avait eu lieu il y a plus de trois mois ! Que s'était-il passé pendant tout ce temps ? Où était-il ? Et comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver à Poudlard le jour de la rentrée ? Il n'avait aucune réponse à toutes ces questions._

 _Et Hermione ! Après le banquet durant lequel tous les élèves étaient venus l'aborder avec une question ou un petit mot gentil, il avait passé un gros moment avec la jeune fille. Ron était dans le bureau de la Directrice avec Malefoy. Bien sûr, son amie s'était montrée très heureuse de le retrouver, elle lui avait expliqué dans le détail la série d'évènements qui s'étaient déroulés au cours de l'été, mais il avait senti une légère gêne entre eux, comme si elle lui cachait quelque-chose, et ils n'avaient pas retrouvé leur complicité de naguère. Peut-être devait-il tout simplement se montrer patient, ses amis avaient vécu des moments difficiles, ils s'étaient inquiétés pour lui, les choses rentreraient tout naturellement dans l'ordre au fil du temps._

 _Puis Ron était arrivé, très remonté, c'est à peine si Hermione et lui s'étaient adressés deux mots ! Le professeur McGonagall comptait l'obliger à assister Charlie lors de ses cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! Drago quant à lui n'avait pas été mieux loti : il était inscrit d'office à l'Etude des Moldus ! Les deux garçons étaient ressortis du bureau en se lançant un regard de haine, comme si chacun était responsable du malheur de l'autre. Ensuite, Ron lui avait annoncé qu'il était attendu dans le bureau de la Directrice._

 _En entrant dans la pièce circulaire, il avait été heureux d'apercevoir Hagrid. Mais le géant était resté dans son coin, l'air gêné. Mme Pomfresh était là elle aussi. Minerva McGonagall était assise très droite derrière son bureau, l'air encore plus sévère qu'à son habitude. Dans son tableau, le professeur Dumbledore faisait ostensiblement semblant de dormir. Mal à l'aise devant cet accueil réfrigéré, Harry baissait la tête, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre._

 _\- Harry Potter, commença la Directrice d'une voix coupante. Quelle explication allez-vous nous fournir concernant les derniers évènements ?_

 _\- Euh ! Les … évènements…, professeur ?_

 _\- Eh bien, oui, comment expliquez-vous votre départ de chez votre tante Pétunia ? Et votre arrivée pour le moins inattendue au château ?_

 _Harry était perdu : alors c'est chez les Dursley qu'il avait passé tout l'été ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ? Il avait alors laborieusement essayé d'expliquer qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir des trois derniers mois, qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il était arrivé à Poudlard. Il s'était tout simplement retrouvé là, derrière la grande porte, et il ne savait absolument rien de ce qui précédait ce moment. Hagrid, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, s'était montré tout excité à cette annonce :_

 _\- Ah ! Vous voyez bien ! J'avais raison, Harry ne pouvait pas être conscient de ce qu'il faisait ! Ce sont ces maudits Détraqueurs qui…_

 _\- Hagrid ! Taisez-vous s'il-vous-plait !_

 _Le professeur semblait très en colère, Harry comprenait de moins en moins : qu'est-ce que les Détraqueurs avaient à voir avec lui ?_

 _\- Minerva, si je puis me permettre, intervint alors Mme Pomfresh, peut-être devrais-je emmener Harry à l'infirmerie pour l'examiner. Il y a tout une série de tests que j'aimerais lui faire passer._

 _\- Sans doute, oui, vous avez raison Poppy, répondit la Directrice après un moment de réflexion. Harry, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. Je vous laisse aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh. Je compte sur vous pour coopérer en toute sincérité._

 _Il avait ensuite passé tout l'après-midi à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh l'avait abreuvé de questions, l'avait examiné sous toutes les coutures, lui avait donné des potions à boire, avait évalué ses réactions, pour finalement le laisser partir :_

 _\- Bien Harry, je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal, mais si tu ressens le moindre malaise, mal de tête ou autre, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver immédiatement. Je suis très heureuse de te revoir parmi nous, nous avons tous été tellement inquiets pour toi. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien maintenant._

 _Harry avait des tonnes de questions à lui poser sur les trois mois écoulés, mais l'infirmière l'avait mis dehors en prétendant qu'il fallait laisser le temps au temps, que la mémoire lui reviendrait toute seule, qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses… et autres absurdités !_

 _Ses amis l'attendaient avec impatience dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils avaient improvisé une petite fête et ne lui avait pas laissé une seule minute de répit de toute la soirée. Pourtant, il avait bien vu que Ron comme Hermione éludaient soigneusement le seul sujet qui lui importait réellement : Ginny. Personne ne semblait avoir de nouvelles ni ne savoir où elle se trouvait ! C'était incompréhensible ! Elle ne s'était pas volatilisée ! Harry avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle, de son sourire, de son réconfort. Elle avait dû se poser tellement de questions sur son silence, après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, peut-être avait-elle-même douté de son amour ! Seul, au milieu de la nuit, il prit un engagement : il la retrouverait, par tous les moyens, et la rassurerait sur la profondeur de ses sentiments._

3


	19. 18 - Une reprise difficile

**Bonjour à mes fidèles lecteurs,  
**

 **Enfin le site semble fonctionner !**

 **Un petit chapitre sans trop d'évènement, mais il ne peut pas y a voir de gros rebondissement à chaque fois...**

 **Sans doute la semaine prochaine pour plus de surprise (n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des pistes)**

* * *

 **Une reprise difficile**

\- M. Weasley, vous dormez encore !

Ron sursauta violemment et renversa le contenu de son chaudron sur sa robe de sorcier. Aussitôt, des milliers de minuscules araignées sortirent du tissu pour se répandre dans la salle, sous l'hilarité de tous les élèves. Le professeur Slughorn, perché sur son estrade, dirigeait les petites bêtes du bout de sa baguette vers un gros bocal.

\- Je constate encore une fois, M. Weasley, que vous avez confondu les épines de porc-épic et celles de hérisson. De la rigueur, mes jeunes amis, de la rigueur ! La réalisation d'une potion ne supporte pas l'a peu près.

La cloche choisit cet instant pour retentir et tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de ranger leur matériel et de sortir au plus vite.

\- Et n'oubliez pas votre devoir pour demain. Nous testerons les plus originales.

Dans le couloir, Harry et Hermione attendaient Ron, encore aux prises avec les minuscules arachnides.

\- S'il ne se dépêche pas, on va louper le début de l'entrainement ! commença la jeune fille, irritée encore une fois par le comportement immature de Ron. Et si Charlie s'en prend encore à lui comme la dernière fois, j'ai bien peur que ça se termine mal. Déjà que c'était mal parti entre eux deux, McGo a envenimé les choses en les obligeant à travailler ensemble ! En plus, ce soir, on doit s'entrainer avec les Serpentards ! Malefoy et sa clique vont s'en donner à cœur joie s'ils se disputent encore !

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe cette année. Je croyais que Charlie était le frère avec lequel il s'entendait le mieux ! Mais à chaque fois qu'ils sont dans la même pièce, Ron semble sur le point d'exploser. Et il refuse de répondre à mes questions concernant sa famille. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cet été ? Et quelqu'un va-t-il me dire enfin où se trouve Ginny ?

\- En fait, je crois que le problème est là justement. Personne ne nous a tenus au courant des décisions qui ont été prises, aussi bien pour Ginny que pour Charlie. Ron en veut à ses parents de le tenir à l'écart. C'est vrai que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils font autant de secrets !

Bon, écoute Harry, attends le encore si tu veux, mais moi je file à la bibliothèque. Tant pis pour l'entrainement ce soir. Avec les recherches que Slughorn nous a données, j'en ai pour toute la soirée ! Trouver une potion originale à la façon des anciens druides ! continuait-elle à marmonner tout en s'éloignant.

* * *

Bien évidemment, en arrivant sur le terrain d'entrainement avec près d'une demi-heure de retard, ils furent accueillis par les moqueries des Serpentards :

\- Hey, Weasley, tu n'as pas besoin de t'entrainer ? Tu comptes sur tes nouvelles amies pour combattre à ta place ? ricana Drago Malefoy, entouré de Gregory Goyle et de Théodore Nott.

\- Ron, tu étais censé m'aider à préparer la séance, renchérit Charlie. Si tu n'es pas capable d'assumer un rôle aussi simple, que feras-tu face à une attaque des Détraqueurs ? Tu compteras encore sur ton ami Harry pour se sacrifier et sauver le monde ? Quand à toi, Harry, j'avoue que je suis déçu ! Tu crois vraiment que le « c'est moi l'Élu ! » suffira à chaque fois pour t'en tirer à bon compte ? Et je suppose que Mlle Granger avait mieux à faire qu'à apprendre des techniques de combat !

\- Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! commença à s'énerver Ron. Je te rappelle que pendant toutes ces années où tu t'amusais avec tes dragons, Harry, Hermione et moi-même n'avons eu de cesse de nous battre contre « Tu-sais-qui », nous ne t'avons pas attendu pour créer l'Armée de Dumbledore et pour détruire tous les Horcruxes, alors tes leçons de morale, tu peux…

\- Le moment est mal choisi pour vos règlements familiaux, les interrompit Neville. Professeur, je crois que vous vouliez nous montrer le sortilège d'explosion.

Le jeune homme avait beaucoup muri au cours de l'année passée. Ses démêlés avec les Carrow avaient transformé le garçon timide et maladroit en un adulte déterminé. Depuis le soir de la grande bataille, où il avait coupé la tête de Nagini avec l'épée de Gryffondor, on le regardait avec respect. Alors qu'il pensait avoir réussi à venger ses parents, il pressentait aujourd'hui que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples, que le Mal rôdait encore, tapi dans l'ombre, et il voulait se sentir prêt à l'affronter.

Pendant plus d'une heure, tout le monde resta concentré sur les exercices à pratiquer. Charlie se révéla un professeur patient et compétent. Il n'hésitait pas à lancer des boutades à chacun pour le mettre à l'aise, en particulier avec Daphné Greengrass et Millicent Bullstrode qui s'étaient mutuellement brûlé les sourcils à plusieurs reprises.

\- Professeur ? demanda Pansy Parkinson à la fin de la séance. Vous nous apprenez à nous battre mais quel ennemi allons-nous devoir combattre ? Lord Voldemort est définitivement éliminé, si je ne m'abuse ? Et ce, grâce à notre « grand sauveur », M. Harry Potter ici présent. Tous les Mangemorts sont enfermés à Azkaban. Nous devrions être en train de nous réjouir et au lieu de ça, le professeur McGonagall et vous-même nous incitez à nous battre. Personne ne comprend ! Qui est l'ennemi ? Quand allons-nous devoir mener encore un combat ?

\- Je comprends vos interrogations Mlle Parkinson, mais malheureusement, nous n'avons guère de réponses à vous apporter. Notre Directrice est inquiète, c'est vrai. Il y a bien une menace qui pèse sur nous, mais trop de choses nous échappent encore. Alors nous devons nous tenir prêts, prêts à affronter une autre forme de Mal, peut-être encore plus dangereuse que Lord Voldemort lui-même.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire ça ? intervint Drago Malefoy. Si vous avez des informations, nous méritons de les connaître. Visiblement, le professeur McGonagall ne compte pas sur le Ministère pour assurer notre protection. Qui peut bien être plus fort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour vous faire peur à ce point ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, M. Malefoy, répondit patiemment Charlie, nous ne connaissons pas la nature exacte de la menace. Mais vous avez pu vous-même constater tout au long de l'été les dégâts causés par les Détraqueurs. Ils sont forcément commandés par quelqu'un. Et leur subite disparition ne signifie aucunement que tout danger est écarté. Au contraire. Nous pouvons raisonnablement penser qu'ils sont en train de se regrouper pour recevoir leurs ordres. Je n'ai pas d'autres éléments à vous fournir mais si nous sommes bien préparés, nous serons à même de combattre n'importe-quel ennemi, y compris les Détraqueurs.

\- Il est temps de rentrer maintenant, demain, nous travaillerons sur des sorts de protection.

En s'éloignant, Charlie Weasley pensait lui aussi qu'il y avait quelque-chose de plus. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait senti comme une gêne chez Minerva, elle ne lui disait pas tout. Ses années d'observation des dragons lui avaient permis de deviner ce qui n'était pas exprimé, les gestes et les postures des animaux comme des hommes révélaient souvent plus que les paroles elles-mêmes et visiblement, la directrice de Poudlard ne désirait pas partager ses informations. Il avait par ailleurs vu sa réaction à l'arrivée d'Harry dans la grande salle le jour de la rentrée. Son désarroi était sans doute passé inaperçu pour tout le monde, mais Charlie avait compris qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à sa venue. Pourtant, c'était elle qui était chargée de sa protection. Il y avait un secret là-dessous et le jeune homme était bien décidé à le découvrir.

4


	20. 19 - Des incidents inquiétants

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **cette année, je posterai le jeudi.**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, partagez les sentiments d'Hermione.**_

 _ **A bientôt**_

* * *

 _ **Des incidents inquiétants**_

 _Encore une semaine catastrophique ! Pourtant, je pensais que les choses s'amélioraient avec Ron. Grâce à Harry, nous arrivons à nous parler. Oh bien sûr, pas comme avant - d'ailleurs je n'espère plus que nous retrouvions notre ancienne complicité – mais au moins, il n'est plus constamment en colère et nous pouvons même travailler ensemble pour la plupart des cours. Sauf pour les cours de Charlie ! Les deux frères semblent incapables de renouer des relations normales : entre l'agressivité de Ron et les moqueries incessantes de Charlie, la situation dégénère un peu plus chaque jour. Cela perturbe nos entrainements et même Neville est à bout de patience. D'autant plus que nous ignorons toujours l'origine de la menace et qu'il est difficile de trouver une motivation pour ces combats sans ennemi !_

 _Avec Harry, je suis complètement perdue : j'ai retrouvé l'ami, le frère de toujours. La connivence que nous partagions est revenue, la gêne des premiers jours a disparue, j'ai de plus en plus cette sensation de complète harmonie en sa présence, le sentiment de pouvoir terminer ses phrases, ressentir ses émotions. Et pourtant, je n'oublie pas cette voix dans la Chambre des Secrets, je ne me suis pas trompée, c'était bien lui, mais il agit comme si de rien n'était, comme si cette scène surréaliste n'avait jamais existé. De plus, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Ron et Neville, ils étaient seuls tous les deux près du feu dans la salle commune et ne s'étaient pas aperçus de mon arrivée. Quand j'ai vu leurs mines de conspirateurs, je me suis prestement glissée sous la cape d'Harry qui ne quitte pas mon sac. Ils parlaient de lui bien évidemment : ses cauchemars sont revenus ! Comment est-ce possible ? Ses hallucinations avaient un lien direct avec Voldemort ! Depuis son médaillon, le professeur Dumbledore m'exhorte à l'action, mais je ne suis pas prête encore à mener ce combat. Le serais-je jamais ? Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, en qui avoir confiance…_

 _J'aimerais tant me confier, me soulager de ce poids qui m'oppresse, partager mes tourments, trouver un partenaire qui m'aiderait à prendre les bonnes décisions… Mais je suis seule et j'ai beau m'imaginer que tout va bien, je ne peux ignorer tous ces signes précurseurs d'une catastrophe en marche. D'abord, McGo ! Bien sûr, elle continue sa surveillance à mon égard mais son attitude envers Harry a également changé. Elle paraît désormais mal à l'aise en sa présence, il y a une tension, presque une peur… Et puis Hagrid. Il semble nous éviter depuis la rentrée. Bien sûr, ses cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques sont toujours aussi… disons, intéressants ! Et il nous reçoit avec amabilité lorsque nous nous rendons à sa cabane. Mais il paraît crispé, pressé de nous voir partir, et son regard sur Harry ressemble à celui de la Directrice : un mélange de préoccupation et de crainte. Qu'a-t-il pu se passer cet été qu'ils ne puissent nous révéler ?_

 _Et puis, il y a Drago. Je croyais qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la bataille, il serait sinon reconnaissant, pour le moins plus tolérant. Mais son attitude n'a pas changé. Il est toujours suivi de ce benêt de Goyle et Théodore Nott a remplacé Crabbe – à croire qu'ils sont interchangeables ! C'est décevant, je le pensais différent de ces arrogants Serpentards ! L'autre soir, en revenant de la bibliothèque, j'ai failli leur tomber dessus. Encore une fois, la cape d'Harry m'a sauvée. Bien m'en a pris, leurs propos étaient des plus alarmants :_

 _\- Cette nuit encore, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir, se plaignait Grégory Goyle. Cette fichue marque ne disparaitra donc jamais !_

 _\- C'est vrai que cette fois, la brûlure était encore plus vive que d'habitude, répondit Théodore. Si seulement nous comprenions ce que cela signifie ! Qui sommes-nous censés rejoindre maintenant ?_

 _\- Weasley avait peut-être raison, continua Drago. Et si le Maître n'était pas Le Maître ! S'il existait une puissance encore plus forte, encore plus dévastatrice ! Et si Voldemort n'était que l'instrument d'une autorité encore plus grande, une autorité qui viendrait maintenant réclamer notre allégeance !_

 _\- Hey ! Tu délires là ! Pour un peu, tu nous ferais presque peur, railla Théodore, mais son rire sonnait faux, on sentait l'angoisse sous le sarcasme._

 _\- Mais alors, tous les Mangemorts vont être libérés ! Nos parents, nos familles ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire Drago ?_

 _\- Comment tu veux que je le sache, imbécile ? le rabroua le jeune homme. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui pourrait être le nouveau Maître, ni même si il existe réellement ! Je me demande surtout si ce serait une bonne nouvelle pour nous. Je pense d'abord à ma mère. Elle a trahi le Lord, c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui elle n'est pas enfermée à Azkaban. Qu'en penserait un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

 _A partir de là, les trois garçons sont rentrés chez les Serpentards et je n'ai pas osé les suivre. Mais l'essentiel était dit. Et cela n'avait rien de rassurant._

 _Plus que jamais, je m'inquiète pour Harry. Tout me ramène à lui : les accusations de Dumbledore, les inquiétudes de McGonagall, cette apparition dans la Chambre des Secrets, et maintenant, la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de ses fidèles – en lien avec les cauchemars d'Harry ?_

3


	21. 20 - Espionnage

**Bonjour, mes fidèles lecteurs !**

 **Un petit peu de suspense en attendant encore plus de surprises la semaine prochaine...**

* * *

 **Espionnage**

Dans le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt, une réunion très confidentielle avait lieu. Les personnes présentes avaient une mine sévère, un pli de contrariété barrant leur front. Charlie et Bill Weasley venaient de découvrir avec stupeur qu'ils étaient tous deux conviés. Les deux frères ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'enterrement de Fred, Charlie étant reparti aussitôt pour la Roumanie. Et son retour à Poudlard s'était passé si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de rendre visite à sa famille au Terrier. La Directrice de Poudlard prit la parole d'une voix ferme mais cependant chargée d'émotion :

\- Mes amis, nous nous réunissons aujourd'hui afin de définir ensemble une stratégie. Je sais qu'aucun évènement grave ne s'est produit ces dernières semaines, pourtant, je sens que des moments difficiles nous attendent. J'espère et je veux croire que M. Potter et Mlle Granger n'en seront pas à l'origine, cependant leur attitude à tous deux nous laisse dans le doute.

A ces mots, Charlie sursauta et regarda avec stupéfaction les autres protagonistes de cette réunion qui ne réagissaient pas à cette déclaration. Depuis quand Harry et Hermione étaient-ils devenus suspects ? Et de quoi étaient-ils soupçonnés ?

Bill, qui avait remarqué le trouble de son jeune frère, s'empressa de lui relater les divers évènements survenus au cours de l'été. Mais Minerva continuait son exposé :

\- J'ai demandé à différentes personnes ici présentes d'avoir un œil sur eux. Hagrid, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur leur attitude ?

\- Oh ! Professeur, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ces petits ne représentent absolument pas un danger. Ils sont comme ils l'ont toujours été : Hermione est travailleuse, Ron un peu brouillon – et bon d'accord, il fait un peu la tête cette année – mais Harry est là pour le ramener à la raison, donc vous voyez, rien n'a changé.

\- Mon cher Hagrid, nous savons tous ici l'attachement que vous avez pour eux et j'ai peur que cela ne vous aveugle. Mme Pomfresh ?

\- De mon côté, Minerva, je n'ai pas non plus noté d'élément significatif. Toutes les analyses que j'ai pratiquées sur Harry se sont révélées négatives. Il n'y a aucune trace d'un quelconque sortilège, d'un résidu de potion ou d'un magnétisme. Et je dois reconnaître, comme Hagrid, que je n'ai remarqué aucun comportement bizarre de leur part.

\- Bon, et vous Horace ? Avez-vous quelque-chose à nous apprendre ?

\- En effet, Minerva, répondit le professeur Slughorn. Comme vous le souhaitiez, j'ai tenté de pratiquer la Légilimancie sur ces deux élèves. Concernant Mlle Granger, sans aucun succès ! Cette jeune fille a visiblement été formée à l'Occlumancie et je peux vous dire qu'elle est très forte. Il n'y a aucun moyen de pénétrer son esprit.

\- Eh bien, voilà qui confirme nos soupçons ! intervint Kingsley Shacklebolt. Qui lui a enseigné ? C'est sans doute à cela qu'elle consacrait ce temps dévolu à l'Arithmancie. Qu'en pensez-vous Minerva ? Qui a pu la former ainsi ?

\- Bien sûr, on pourrait imaginer un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou un de ses Mangemorts, mais comme l'a souligné Bill la dernière fois, Mlle Granger est une née Moldue et je vois mal Voldemort s'intéresser à quelqu'un qu'il considère comme un être inférieur. Non, je pense plutôt à mon vieil ami Dumbledore ! Tout cela lui ressemble tellement : ces complots, ces secrets, ces fausses apparences. De plus, n'oublions pas que c'est à sa demande que j'ai fourni à Hermione le Retourneur de Temps au cours de sa troisième année. Qui sait si Dumbledore ne le lui a pas redonné pour les années suivantes ! En tout état de cause, nous devons nous rendre à l'évidence : nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir ce que Mlle Granger prépare. Sauf… Charlie, vous les fréquentez tous les jours, qu'en pensez-vous ? Peut-être pourriez-vous essayer de gagner la confiance de cette jeune fille ?

\- Eh bien, Minerva, vous me prenez de court. Je viens de découvrir la situation et, honnêtement, j'ai du mal à imaginer Harry et Hermione en ennemi ! N'oubliez-pas qu'ils sont aussi les meilleurs amis de mon frère Ron. Nous les avons accueillis au Terrier si souvent que mes parents les considèrent comme de la famille. Dans ces conditions, je me vois mal jouer les espions et encore moins trahir leur confiance !

\- Ne noircissez pas le tableau, je vous prie, répliqua la Directrice de Poudlard, passablement énervée. Il ne s'agit pas d'espionnage mais simplement de déterminer si nous pouvons faire confiance à Mlle Granger ou pas ! En ces temps troublés, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir des doutes sur nos alliés. Si cette jeune fille n'a rien à se reprocher, je ne vois pas où est le mal !

Par la sécheresse de ses paroles, la Directrice de Poudlard tentait de cacher une blessure. En réalité, Minerva souffrait de ce qu'elle considérait une trahison de la part de ces deux élèves, qui avaient été de loin ses préférés depuis des années qu'elle enseignait.

\- Ecoutez ! Je veux bien essayer mais Hermione a une forte personnalité, elle ne se confiera pas facilement, d'autant plus que Ron et moi sommes plutôt en froid ces temps-ci. Et je ne ferai rien qui puisse la blesser.

\- Faites au mieux, nous n'avons pas tellement le choix. Et au sujet d'Harry, que pouvez-vous nous dire Horace ?

\- Alors là, c'est un autre problème, répondit le professeur Slughorn. Je pense pouvoir faire quelque-chose. Lui n'est pas très doué pour cacher ses pensées. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le sonder véritablement. La difficulté avec Harry, au contraire de Mlle Granger, c'est qu'il n'est jamais seul. Peut-être Charlie pourrait-il me donner un coup de main et occuper Ron suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse pratiquer une séance efficace ?

\- Euh… oui, pourquoi pas, se sentit obligé d'accepter Charlie, visiblement mal à l'aise quant au rôle qu'on lui demandait de tenir.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, ce même jour, Bill et Charlie profitaient d'un soleil déclinant sur la terrasse du Chaudron Baveur. Tout en appréciant son verre de bière, l'ainé des deux frères se demandait ce qu'il pouvait révéler à son cadet. Malgré leur petite différence d'âge, Bill n'avait jamais été très proche de ce jeune frère, solitaire, plutôt fantasque, et obsédé par sa passion des dragons. Certes, les évènements de l'année passée, la bataille, la mort de Fred, ainsi que son nouvel emploi de professeur avaient dû le faire mûrir. Cependant, à Poudlard, entre Harry, Hermione et Minerva, il allait devoir choisir un camp. Et Bill lui-même ne savait pas à qui accorder sa confiance ! Non, il ne pouvait pas révéler le secret de Ginny, pas encore, pas tant que les menaces ne seraient pas clairement établies.

\- Je ne comprends pas que Minerva puisse douter d'Harry ou même d'Hermione ! s'indigna Charlie. Après tous les sacrifices qu'ils ont consentis, la confiance que Dumbledore leur a accordée, la victoire sur Voldemort, aujourd'hui, elle met en doute leur loyauté, elle les espionne !

\- Je sais, répondit Bill. J'ai moi-même beaucoup de mal à l'admettre. Mais il faut reconnaitre que nos deux amis ont eu un comportement pour le moins étrange. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient liés aux forces du mal mais je pense malgré tout que nous devons nous montrer prudents. Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de tout rapporter à Minerva. Et si on se rencontrait régulièrement pour mettre nos informations en commun, on déciderait alors ensemble de ce que tu pourrais révéler ou bien garder secret !

\- Oui… pourquoi pas… mais tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr de découvrir quoi que ce soit. Avec l'attitude de Ron en ce moment, il va m'être difficile de passer du temps avec eux !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Je sais bien qu'il a toujours été trop gâté par maman, mais là, il dépasse les bornes ! D'après Hagrid, il fait la tête à tout le monde, il devient même agressif ! Maman m'a aussi appris qu'il ne répond à aucun de ses hiboux ! Est-ce que tu sais quelque-chose ?

\- Et bien, j'ai essayé de me renseigner auprès de Neville et de Luna – et tu sais comme Neville peut se montrer discret et Luna complètement nébuleuse. Enfin, j'ai cru comprendre que Ron et Hermione avaient rompu, apparemment avant leur retour à Poudlard, mais aucun des deux n'a voulu donner de raison. Et puis, il y a l'énigme Ginny : Ron en veut aux parents de ne pas lui avoir annoncé son absence pour cette année scolaire. Idem pour ma présence au château. J'aurais dû l'avertir. Maintenant, il m'en veut, je représente la famille, et il rejette mon autorité. Seul Harry est capable de le calmer.

* * *

En rentrant au Terrier ce soir-là, Bill s'interrogeait encore sur ses réticences à parler à Charlie. Bien sûr, il avait confiance en son frère, mais la tension qui régnait au château risquait de troubler son jugement. Et aussi, la brusque rupture entre Ron et Hermione l'inquiétait. La veille de leur départ, ils semblaient très heureux ensemble. Que s'était-il passé ? Et si… si cela avait un rapport avec les révélations de Minerva au sujet de la jeune fille ? Mais comment Ron aurait-il pu l'apprendre ?

Bill était de plus en plus troublé. Il était cependant heureux de retrouver Fleur très bientôt. Avant de quitter le Ministère cet après-midi, il avait demandé un congé exceptionnel à Kingsley pour assister à l'accouchement de sa femme. En réalité, c'était surtout pour Ginny qu'il était si pressé. Il voulait être sur place pour la naissance de l'enfant d'Harry Potter afin de décider avec Fleur et Ginny de l'avenir de cet enfant.

5


	22. 21 - Le retour de la terreur

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Comme promis, un chapitre avec de l'action !**_

 _ **J'espère que cela va vous plaire et que cela correspond bien aux personnages.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.**_

* * *

 _ **Le retour de la terreur**_

 _Je ne peux le croire ! C'est arrivé ! Encore une fois, notre monde bascule ! Nous nous pensions en sécurité au château et voilà que l'épouvante a de nouveau franchi nos murs. Les élèves comme les professeurs sont anéantis. Chacun reste cloîtré dans sa maison avec ordre de rester en groupe. Les membres de l'Ordre sont attendus d'un instant à l'autre pour assurer notre protection. Mais il est déjà trop tard. Qui aurait pu imaginer ? Le professeur Slughorn ! Ils étaient si nombreux et il était visiblement leur cible. Nous sortions du dernier cours de la journée et le professeur avait décidé de nous accompagner jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement. Il discutait avec Anthony Goldstein d'une variante de la dernière potion sur laquelle nous travaillions. Avec les sœurs Patil, nous étions un peu à la traîne, je ne voulais pas me retrouver aux côtés de Ron. Il s'était montré désagréable tout au long de la journée, sans aucune raison, et Harry nous avait abandonné pour un rendez-vous avec Mme Pomfresh. Aussi, notre groupe s'étirait-il sur une longue file. Je ne sais pas qui a poussé le premier cri, mais soudain le ciel s'est assombri et ils sont apparus ! Les Détraqueurs à Poudlard ! Tous les élèves se tenaient la tête, recroquevillés sur le sol. Quelques Patronus semblèrent se dessiner un instant pour très vite s'évaporer. Je me concentrais de toutes mes forces pour résister à cette force si puissante qui cherchait à prendre le contrôle, à m'engloutir, à m'anéantir. Je les vis se regrouper au-dessus du directeur des Serpentards. Le pauvre homme n'avait aucune chance devant une attaque aussi nombreuse et organisée. Tous ensembles, ils ont aspiré son âme ! Puis, ils ont disparu aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus._

 _Mme Pomfresh est arrivée juste après, mais il était trop tard, les dégâts causés par les créatures était irréversible. Le professeur Slughorn n'existe plus, Poudlard est en deuil. McGo a très vite pris les choses en main pour mettre les élèves en sécurité. Elle était pâle mais efficace. Tout en nous renvoyant à l'intérieur, elle m'a retenue par le bras :_

 _\- Hermione, a-t-elle chuchoté, où est Harry ?_

 _De saisissement, je m'arrêtais net : elle m'appelait si rarement par mon prénom, il fallait qu'elle soit bouleversée pour baisser ainsi sa garde. Mais je n'avais pas la réponse, que pouvais-je dire ?_

 _\- Il ne se sentait pas bien depuis le début d'après-midi, il est rentré s'allonger un moment._

 _Elle m'a fixé un moment, puis a continué son chemin. Bien sûr, c'était une excuse minable, comment pouvait-elle me croire ? Mais sur le moment, je n'avais rien trouvé de plus vraisemblable. Aurais-je dû lui avouer qu'il était censé être avec Mme Pomfresh alors que visiblement l'infirmière ne l'avait pas vu ?_

* * *

 _Une fois tout le monde réuni dans la salle commune, j'ai pu constater avec consternation qu'Harry n'était pas là. Pour le moment, au milieu du chaos qui régnait, personne d'autre ne semblait s'en être aperçu – excepté Ron bien sûr, mais je savais qu'il ne dirait rien. Il fallait absolument que je le retrouve, que je sache ce qu'il avait fait et où il se trouvait au cours des deux dernières heures écoulées ! Aussi, j'ai attrapé la cape et je suis sortie. Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes si je n'avais pas pris cette décision ? Certainement, oui ! Mais comment pouvais-je imaginer tous les évènements qui allaient découler de ce simple geste, dont je commençais à prendre l'habitude ?_

 _J'ai dû faire au moins trois fois le tour de tous les couloirs, les escaliers, les coursives, sans croiser âme qui vive. De temps en temps, me parvenaient des bruits étouffés : un soupir ou un sanglot à proximité de la maison Poufsouffle, des chuchotements vers la salle des professeurs… mais nulle trace de mon ami. J'allais me résoudre à retourner dans la chambre des secrets – cette fois, j'avais bien retenu la formule prononcée par Ron – mais avant, je voulais vérifier qu'Harry n'était pas rentré en mon absence._

 _En approchant de la grosse dame, je me débarrassais de la cape lorsque je sentis une masse se jeter sur moi, me ceinturer, me bâillonner, tout en l'écoutant marmonner :_

 _\- Je ne voulais pas le croire ! Alors elle avait raison ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir cette fois !_

 _J'eus beau me débattre, griffer, mordre, il était plus fort que moi, il m'emportait semblait-il sans aucun effort. Il me reposa si brutalement que je m'effondrai sur le sol. J'eus alors la stupeur de découvrir l'identité de mon ravisseur : c'était Charlie ! Nous nous trouvions dans la salle sur demande. Il me regardait avec tant de colère dans les yeux qu'en cet instant, je ne voyais sur son visage plus aucune ressemblance avec Ron._

 _\- Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs alors que la Directrice a ordonné un couvre-feu ! Et avec la cape d'Harry de surcroit ! Je te préviens, Mlle si sûre de toi, tu ne sortiras d'ici que si je suis satisfait de tes réponses !_

 _\- Je… je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il se passait._

 _Explication minable, une fois de plus, mais je me refusais à attirer le moindre soupçon sur Harry. Pourtant, je voyais bien que je n'allais pas m'en tirer aussi facilement. Charlie, d'habitude si calme et conciliant, était dans une telle fureur que je commençais réellement à prendre peur. Qu'allait-il se passer s'il décidait de me dénoncer ?_

 _\- Ah, tu veux la jouer comme ça ! reprit-il d'une voix plus calme mais oh combien plus angoissante. Alors c'est moi qui vais parler. Je vais t'expliquer très exactement ce qu'il va se passer. Tu te crois forte parce que tu pratiques l'Occlumancie, tu penses qu'il suffit de te taire et que je te laisserai tranquillement retrouver tes amis, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et bien dis-toi, jeune fille, que tu es à mille lieux d'imaginer ce que je peux te faire subir, de plus, sans aucun remord ! Tu as menti, tu as triché, tu as trahi la confiance de personnes qui tenaient à toi, mon frère en premier lieu. J'ai réussi à dominer des dragons autrement plus pervers que toi. Dis-toi bien que lorsque j'en aurai terminé, il ne restera de toi plus qu'une enveloppe que McGonagall s'empressera d'enfermer à Azkaban ! Alors, tu es sûre de n'avoir rien de plus à me dire ?_

 _Le contraste entre la douceur de sa voix et la violence de ses propos était si saisissant que je n'hésitais pas un seul instant à le croire. Ce Charlie-là n'était pas celui que je connaissais, ce Charlie-là était capable de tout ! Mais comment pouvait-il savoir pour l'Occlumancie ? De quoi d'autre était-il au courant ? Il parlait de trahison ! C'était pourtant impossible ! Personne à part Dumbledore ne connaissait le secret. Mais il avait l'air si sûr de lui ! Je commençais à sentir la panique m'envahir, je ne voyais aucune issue._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas douter de moi, essayai-je d'une voix tremblotante. Tu sais combien nous nous sommes battus Harry, Ron et moi. Ton frère et moi…_

 _\- Ah, parlons-en de mon frère et toi ! Il est au courant mon petit frère que sa petite amie n'a jamais assisté à aucun cours d'Arithmancie, contrairement à ce qu'elle a fait croire à tout le monde ? Il est au courant mon petit frère que tu te promènes partout dans Poudlard avec la cape d'Harry ? Il est au courant mon petit frère que tu es capable de résister à un attaque de Légilimancie ? Que cherches-tu à faire Hermione ? Est-ce toi qui es à l'origine de cette attaque ? Quel lien as-tu avec les Détraqueurs ? Dans quel camp es-tu ?_

 _A chacune de ses paroles, je me sentais perdre pied, m'enfoncer dans des sables mouvants sans aucun espoir de remonter à la surface ! Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, je sentais les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, l'angoisse qui serrait mon cœur dans un étau. Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais lui dire, lui expliquer, lui prouver… J'allais me mettre à nu et il serait obligé de me croire !_

 _Je tentais tant bien que mal de me ressaisir mais c'est avec des sanglots dans la voix que je débutais mon explication :_

 _\- D'accord Charlie, je vais tout te raconter. Mais tu dois me promettre de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Je sais que ça a l'air dingue, incroyable, impossible, mais je peux prouver ce que je vais te dire. Tu dois me promettre Charlie, il y a trop longtemps que je fais semblant, tu as raison, trop longtemps que je rêve de me confier. Mais tu ne dois révéler à personne, tu m'entends, personne, ce que je vais te confier. J'avais promis le secret mais Dumbledore lui-même m'a dit que j'aurais besoin d'aide. Ce soir, notre rencontre, je veux croire que ce n'est pas un hasard. C'est le moment, je dois te faire confiance, mais toi aussi, s'il te plait Charlie…_

 _Je voyais bien que ma voix se faisait suppliante, que de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix, et qu'il le savait ! Mais j'espérais, je voulais croire de toute mes forces que je ne me trompais pas, que Charlie était bien celui que j'attendais._

 _\- Ne cherches pas à te justifier en impliquant Dumbledore ! Dis ce que tu as à dire et je déciderai ensuite de ce que je vais faire de toi. Je ne peux rien te promettre d'autre._

 _C'est donc sans aucune certitude que je lui révélais ce secret que je portais en moi depuis si longtemps, ce secret qui m'avait déjà tellement coûté, qui m'avait séparé de celui que j'aimais, ce secret qui allait me faire perdre encore plus dans l'avenir._

 _Il m'écouta sans m'interrompre, puis resta silencieux un long moment, me laissant sur des charbons ardents. Et puis…_

 _\- Et je suis censé te croire sur parole ? Tu imagines les conséquences ? Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu garder un tel secret ? Qui me dit que tu ne viens pas de tout inventer, là, à l'instant, pour te tirer d'un mauvais pas ?_

 _Bien sûr, il doutait encore, mais je voyais bien qu'il était ébranlé._

 _\- Je t'ai dit que je pouvais le prouver !_

 _Je sortis alors une petite fiole de mon sac et la lui tendit :_

 _\- Tiens, prends ! Ce sont les pensées de Dumbledore. Il me les a confiées dans l'hypothèse d'un moment comme celui-là. Il te suffit d'utiliser la pensine dans le bureau de la Directrice et tu sauras que je n'ai pas menti._

 _Après une longue hésitation, Charlie prit la fiole et se mit à marcher dans la salle, perdu dans ses pensées. Je me gardais bien de l'interrompre, consciente que mon avenir se jouait en cet instant._

 _\- Ok, je veux bien te donner une chance : j'irai regarder les pensées du vieux fou. Mais si je découvre que tu m'as menti, je n'hésiterai pas à seul instant à te remettre entre les mains de Minerva et de Kingsley. Et je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce qui t'arrivera ensuite._

* * *

 _Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, la journée avait été déjà tellement difficile ! Nous aurions pu nous quitter à la porte de la salle sur demande et partir chacun de notre côté, j'aurais pu rejoindre ma chambre et attendre le verdict de Charlie. Mais non, il était dit que cette journée d'enfer pouvait être pire encore. Le frère de Ron décida de me reconduire, peut-être pour être sûr que je rentrais directement. Nous venions d'emprunter l'escalier qui montait à l'étage de Gryffondor lorsque je l'aperçus en haut des marches. Ron nous regardait avec un air de totale incompréhension. Et je n'avais aucune explication à lui fournir. Je savais qu'il allait de nouveau me questionner et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit. Alors je fis la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit, la seule chose qui détournerait les soupçons de Ron et mettrait fin à ses questions, mais aussi la seule chose qui l'éloignerait de moi à tout jamais : je passais mes bras autour du cou de Charlie et je l'embrassais passionnément._

6


	23. 22 - Des décisions difficiles

**Où êtes-vous mes fidèles lecteurs ?**

 **Je suis tellement triste et déçue... Le dernier chapitre était mon préféré, j'attendais vos réactions, mais rien !**

 **Pas la moindre petite review, et un nombre de visiteurs en chute libre !**

 **Qu'est-ce qui ne vous a pas plu ? Expliquez-moi vite, je vous en prie...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous inspirera plus.**

 **Peut-être à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

 **Des décisions difficiles**

L'arrivée de Bill Weasley dans le sud de la France fut endeuillée par la nouvelle de l'attaque subie à Poudlard. Le jeune homme avait du mal à imaginer qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais le vieux professeur. Il avait encore à l'esprit la dernière réunion dans le bureau de Kingsley et le souvenir du jovial personnage se télescopait dans ses pensées avec l'image de l'horrible agression. De plus, ce dramatique évènement le confortait dans l'idée que le bébé de Ginny était en danger et qu'il fallait le protéger, coûte que coûte. Il avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec son épouse pour discuter avec elle de la situation.

Pour l'heure, malgré la gravité du moment, il avait été chaleureusement accueilli par la famille de Fleur. Il n'avait pas revu ses beaux-parents depuis leur mariage et il était heureux de pouvoir faire plus amplement leur connaissance. Pour fêter sa première visite dans leur maison de campagne, toute la famille Delacour s'était réunie, Gabrielle avait même eu droit à une permission exceptionnelle de la part de la Directrice de Beauxbâtons. Il faut dire que depuis leur voyage en France pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Madame Maxime avait tissé des liens solides avec les professeurs de Poudlard, en particulier avec Minerva McGonagall, et les évènements qui s'y produisaient la préoccupaient beaucoup. Elle avait compris que la maison Delacour avait besoin, à l'occasion de la visite de Bill, de montrer son attachement et son soutien à leurs familles et amis qui vivaient des moments difficiles.

Dès ses premiers pas dans la magnifique demeure familiale, Bill avait été frappé par l'apparence des deux jeunes femmes qui accouraient pour l'accueillir. Bien sûr, il ne les avait pas revues depuis plus de trois mois, mais si visiblement Fleur vivait une grossesse épanouie, son ventre proéminent ainsi que ses joues rebondies lui apportant une confiance et une sérénité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il en allait tout autrement pour sa petite sœur : son visage émacié, ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, et ce ventre, disproportionné sur ses jambes frêles, la jeune fille faisait peur à voir. Bill eut un moment de panique mais un regard de Fleur lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment, que les explications viendraient plus tard. Le jeune homme n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette triste vision qu'une tornade rousse lui sautait dessus, s'agrippant à ses cheveux en poussant des petits gloussements !

Bill réalisa en cet instant que Teddy lui avait autant manqué que son épouse. Cette maudite guerre le privait des êtres qui lui étaient le plus cher et son inquiétude à leur encontre était grandissante : comment allait-il réussir à élever et protéger ses enfants dans un monde aussi instable ?

Alors que le chenapan était reparti, poursuivi par Gabrielle, sous l'œil attendri de M. et Mme Delacour qui appréciaient visiblement que la jeunesse soit revenue dans leur grande maison, Ginny s'approcha doucement de son frère ainé pour lui poser la seule question qui lui importait :

\- Bill, comment va Harry ?

Et alors que ce dernier la regardait, consterné, elle poursuivit :

\- Je ne comprends pas, il n'a répondu à aucun de mes hiboux. Pourtant, je sais par maman qu'il a repris les cours à Poudlard, pourquoi ne me donne-t-il pas de nouvelles ? Je ne sais plus que penser, j'avais tellement hâte de lui annoncer, de partager ce moment extraordinaire avec celui que j'aime, et maintenant, j'ai peur, peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi, peur que les moments que nous avons passé ensemble ne comptent pas pour lui ! Je t'en prie, Bill, dis-moi que je me trompe, dis-moi qu'il tient toujours à moi…

\- Petite sœur… commença Bill, mal à l'aise, je ne suis pas allé à Poudlard, aussi, je ne l'ai pas revu. Mais d'après Ron, il a l'air bien, toujours le même, heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses amis et repris les cours.

Bill voyait bien dans les yeux de Ginny une attente, un espoir, mais il devait avant tout la protéger, elle et son bébé, et il y avait tellement d'incertitudes autour d'Harry ! Aussi, conscient que chacun de ses mots étaient comme des coups de poignard dans le cœur de sa jeune sœur, il continua :

\- Selon Ron et Hermione, il n'a pas demandé de tes nouvelles. Je crois qu'il sort avec Hannah Abbott.

Ginny devint plus pâle encore si possible et Bill se sentit coupable de faire ainsi souffrir la jeune fille. Mais il était son grand frère, le seul détenteur de son secret et le seul à même de la protéger, malgré elle s'il le fallait !

* * *

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, alors que tout le monde s'était retiré dans ses appartements, Bill resta un moment seul dehors pour mettre ses idées au clair. Le déjeuner avait été particulièrement délicieux, avec des saveurs qu'il expérimentait pour la première fois : un gaspacho de légumes frais, des magrets de canard avec des poivrons et des courgettes relevés au piment d'Espelette, un assortiment de fromages de chèvre et de brebis… En toute autre occasion, le jeune homme aurait été comblé mais le chagrin de Ginny pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas participé au repas, prétextant la fatigue des retrouvailles pour rester dans sa chambre. Bill avait senti le regard lourd de reproches de sa jeune épouse. Il ne pouvait plus retarder maintenant le moment de l'affronter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à Ginny ? attaqua-t-elle d'une voix chargée de colère, à peine eut-il franchi la porte de leur chambre. Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais ta sœur est très fragile en ce moment, continua-t-elle sur le même ton. Et seule une personne sans cœur peut-être capable d'achever quelqu'un déjà au sol ! Es-tu cette personne Bill Weasley ? As-tu si peu de compassion pour ta petite sœur que dès ton arrivée tu lui brises le cœur ?

\- Mais non, je…

Mais Fleur n'était pas encore décidée à le laisser s'expliquer :

\- Ginny vit une grossesse difficile, à risque. Elle n'a pas pu reprendre les cours à Beauxbâtons comme nous l'avions envisagé. Son état physique ainsi que psychologique sont des plus préoccupants. Elle ne vit que dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de celui qu'elle aime. Et toi tu arrives, et en un instant, tu fais s'effondrer ses rêves ! J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé : j'ai intercepté les hiboux, mais maintenant, je me demande si c'était la bonne décision.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu pense vraiment que je n'ai pas de la peine pour elle ? Tu crois vraiment que je ne me sens pas coupable à la voir souffrir ainsi ? Mais nous n'avons pas le choix Fleur, nous devons défendre cet enfant et la meilleure protection, c'est encore le silence. Il s'est passé trop de choses avec Harry ! J'ai du mal à croire que je puisse dire ça, mais oui, aujourd'hui, je pense que nous devons nous méfier de lui !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Rappelle-toi tout ce qu'il a fait ces dernières années, rappelle-toi le soir de la grande bataille ! Il est l'Élu, Bill, il nous a débarrassés de Voldemort !

\- Dans son dernier message, Charlie disait que le professeur Slughorn était la seule et unique cible des Détraqueurs. Tu ne trouve pas étrange qu'ils ne se soient attaqués qu'à lui ? Précisément à lui ? Alors que deux jours plus tôt, il disait vouloir pratiquer la Légilimancie sur Harry ? Et puis tu ne sais pas tout. McGonagall aussi le soupçonne. C'est pourquoi elle avait demandé à Horace de pénétrer ses pensées. Harry a passé tout l'été chez les Dursley, sans reprendre connaissance, et la veille de la rentrée, les Détraqueurs sont venus le chercher. D'après Hagrid et Pompom, ce serait même Harry qui les aurait appelés ! Et si cette fois encore c'était lui qui les avait commandés !

Je sais que ça à l'air dingue, continua Bill en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage. Mais nous ne pouvons plus lui faire confiance. Il ne doit pas savoir pour le bébé. Et même si je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir causé autant de souffrance à ma petite sœur, c'était le seul moyen de la détacher de lui. Elle doit croire qu'il ne l'aime plus ! Elle doit croire qu'il a choisi de refaire sa vie, sans elle !

\- Oh Bill ! N'y-a-t-il pas un autre moyen ? Excuse-moi de t'avoir agressé mais je suis tellement inquiète pour elle ! Elle est si seule Bill, loin de sa famille, et maintenant, elle pense avoir perdu le garçon qu'elle aime, le père de son enfant !

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix Fleur. Ce bébé ne doit pas devenir un enjeu. Charlie prétend qu'il est sur une piste. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus par hibou. Je crois que le mieux est d'attendre la naissance. D'ici là, les choses seront peut-être plus clair à Poudlard. Mais pour le moment, Ginny ne doit avoir aucun contact avec la famille et ses anciens amis.

4


	24. 23 -

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Toujours pas** **d'idée pour Ginny ?**

 **Je crois que je m'en occuperait plus tard... Pour le moment, i faire à Poudlard !**

 **Bonne lecture _._**

* * *

 _Le noir, le froid, la peur… Il s'était encore passé quelque-chose ! Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir ? Il avait beau écarquiller les yeux, il ne comprenait pas où il se trouvait. Un fluide glacial transperçait ses vêtements, s'insinuait dans ses veines… Et ces battements dans ses tempes, cet étau qui lui enserrait la tête… Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, claquant des dents, au bord de la nausée. Il fallait que ça passe, qu'il reprenne ses esprits… Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas continuer, il avait besoin de se confier, Sirius lui manquait, Dumbledore aussi ! A qui pouvait-il révéler ses craintes, ses angoisses ? Il avait de plus en plus le sentiment de devenir fou, de devenir un autre… Comme quand Voldemort prenait possession de son esprit ! Il imaginait très bien tous les reproches que pourrait lui faire Hermione : s'il avait été plus assidu, plus concentré, plus volontaire, lors de son apprentissage de l'Occlumancie, aujourd'hui, il saurait se défendre, il n'aurait pas à se poser toutes ces questions sur ses absences, se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, s'interroger sur sa santé mentale !_

 _Perdu dans ses interrogations, sans aucune notion du temps écoulé, il n'avait pas remarqué que le ciel s'éclaircissait. Il tenta de se relever mais il sentit le sol vaciller sous ses pieds, il était si faible. Soudain, à sa droite, un bruissement, des brindilles qui craquent, une présence…_

 _\- Que fais-tu là jeune Harry Potter ? Même pour toi, la forêt est toujours interdite !_

 _Devant lui, se dressait la silhouette du Centaure Firenze. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cette forêt, c'était un peu la sienne, un lien très spécial les reliait, et ce, depuis ses premières années à Poudlard. Jamais il n'avait été véritablement terrorisé par le lieu, au contraire de Ron. Bien sûr, il devait reconnaître ne pas avoir été très rassuré mais il y avait vécu tant d'aventures, pris tant de risques, surmonté tant de danger… à chaque épreuve, il en était ressorti plus fort, plus sûr de lui. C'est là encore qu'il avait survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il l'avait trompé._

 _\- Je… je crois que je me suis endormi, commença-t-il, mais je ne me sens pas très bien, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir rentrer._

 _\- J'ai vu les signes Harry. J'ai compris que tu étais en danger. Il ne faut pas rester là, Ils sont peut-être encore près d'ici. Monte sur mon dos, je vais te ramener._

 _\- Qui ça « Ils » ? De qui avez-vous peur ?_

 _\- Mais des Détraqueurs ! Où étais-tu hier soir ? Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _\- Je… non, enfin… je me suis réveillé dans la forêt mais je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là ! Je me souviens d'avoir quitté le cours de Potions hier après-midi et après…_

 _\- Alors tu ne sais pas ? Pour le Professeur ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Non ? Quel professeur ?_

 _Harry commençait à paniquer : il s'était passé un drame, et pendant une de ses absences !_

 _\- C'est le Professeur Slughorn. Les Détraqueurs. Ils l'ont eu. Quand Mme Pomfresh est arrivée, il n'y avait plus rien à faire._

 _\- Mais comment ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Les Détraqueurs à Poudlard ! Avec toutes les protections !_

 _Un étau emprisonnait son cœur. Encore une fois les Détraqueurs ! Hagrid déjà l'avait associé à eux ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir ? Et ses amis ? Comment allaient-ils ?_

 _\- Y-a-t-il d'autres victimes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse._

 _\- Non, c'est d'ailleurs assez bizarre, c'est comme si Ils n'étaient venus que pour lui. Ils sont repartis dès leur méfait accompli !_

* * *

 _Pendant leur retour à Poudlard, sur le dos du Centaure, Harry avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas mort, pas véritablement, ou pour le moins, il existait toujours une forme de Mal qui avait tout pouvoir sur les Détraqueurs. Mais pourquoi s'attaquer au Professeur Slughorn ? Avait-il découvert quelque-chose ? Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus le jeune homme était d'imaginer qu'il puisse être lié, de près ou de loin, à ces créatures. Il devait en être sûr. En rentrant, il raconterait tout à Hermione. Elle seule ne le jugerait pas. Elle seule trouverait un moyen de forcer son cerveau, de pénétrer ses pensées._

 _Mais son arrivée au château ne se passa pas du tout comme il l'avait espéré. Tout d'abord, le Professeur McGonagall, encore très choquée par les évènements de la veille lui fit subir un interrogatoire en règle. Heureusement, sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi, Firenze l'avait soutenu, lui avait fourni un alibi._

 _\- Il était dans la forêt à ma demande Mme la Directrice, lui expliqua-t-il. J'avais repéré des signes dans les étoiles, annonciateurs de graves évènements, aussi j'avais chargé le jeune Potter de réaliser une séance de Divination dans un endroit avec une vitalité forte. Malheureusement, les tristes évènements d'hier sont venus télescoper l'énergie fournie par les astres. Je l'ai retrouvé évanoui au petit matin._

 _La Directrice devait être trop bouleversée pour s'appesantir sur ces explications plus ou moins bancales, aussi le laissa-t-elle partir._

 _Il dut ensuite patienter devant le tableau de la grosse dame. En raison des évènements, le mot de passe avait été changé et McGo n'avait sans doute pas pensé à lui fournir le nouveau._

 _\- M. Potter ! « L e » Potter, vous dîtes ? Et vous ne connaissez pas la formule ? Passez votre chemin jeune homme._

 _Ce temps perdu à attendre lui mettait les nerfs à vifs. Il était pressé de voir Hermione, pressé de voir que tous allaient bien. Il s'interrogeait aussi sur les motivations du Centaure !_

 _Enfin, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas firent leur apparition :_

 _\- Hey ! Harry ! T'étais passé où ? On est allé chercher à manger en cuisine. Mais rentre vite, Rusard ne veut pas qu'on traîne dans les couloirs._

 _Une fois dans la salle commune, il s'étonna de l'absence de Ron. C'est Neville qui lui répondit :_

 _\- Il est planqué dans la chambre. Encore un « clash » avec Hermione je crois. Enfin, il n'a rien voulu me dire mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en rogne. Il aurait tout cassé s'il avait pu ! Je crois surtout qu'il est très malheureux. Peut-être qu'il te parlera à toi. Et si tu pouvais aussi avoir une explication d'Hermione… Ils sont devenus invivables tous les deux ! Franchement, on a d'autres préoccupations en ce moment que leurs petits problèmes de cœur ! Au fait, tu as passé la nuit où ?_

 _Harry marmonna une vague excuse et prit la direction du dortoir des septièmes années. Avant de franchir la porte, sentant un regard posé sur lui, il se retourna et un frisson glacé le parcourut. Hermione le fixait avec une telle intensité : un mélange de reproche et de crainte, de colère et de répulsion ! Qu'avait-il pu faire pour mériter un tel ressentiment ? Il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas, pressé de retrouver son meilleur ami. Ce fut un choc ! Ron était prostré, assis par terre entre son lit et celui de Neville, les genoux repliés sous le menton. Des larmes qu'il ne cherchait pas à cacher avaient laissé des sillons sur ses joues. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague et ne réagit même pas à l'entrée de son ami. Délicatement, Harry s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules :_

 _\- Alors mon vieux, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est Hermione ?_

 _\- Fiche-moi la paix ! répliqua sèchement le jeune rouquin. Si c'est pour me dire comme les autres que je dois arrêter de me regarder le nombril, qu'il se passe des choses bien plus graves que mon petit chagrin d'amour, tu peux aller te faire voir ! D'abord, tu étais où hier soir ? Tu étais où quand tous avaient besoin de toi ? D'ailleurs, si je n'étais pas parti à ta recherche, rien ne serait arrivé, je n'aurais pas vu ce que j'ai vu, j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir ! se mit-il à crier. Maintenant, je ne peux plus m'arracher cette image de la tête ! C'est un cauchemar !_

 _Ron était visiblement à bout de nerf. Il se mit à sangloter, de plus en plus fort, tout en repoussant le bras d'Harry. Ce dernier était désemparé devant le chagrin du seul véritable ami qu'il ait jamais eu._

 _\- Écoute, je suis perdu moi aussi, se surprit à lui confier Harry. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors, tu vas essayer de te calmer et de m'expliquer ce qui te rend aussi malheureux. Et je te raconterai à mon tour ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Tu veux bien ?_

 _Ron mit un moment à retrouver son calme, il fixa son ami un long moment, pas encore très certain de vouloir lui faire confiance, puis il se décida à lui raconter. Ce matin-là, le plus jeune des frères Weasley, comprit que s'il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, il avait renforcé à jamais son amitié avec son héros, son frère, son allié._

4


	25. 24 - Colère et confusion

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me suivre.**

 **Dites-moi si un personnage vous intéresse en particulier, j'essaierai de le mettre en avant.**

 **Pour Ginny, il faudra attendre un peu mais son tour viendra.**

 **A bientôt.**

* * *

 **Colère et confusion**

Alors que tous les élèves se rassemblaient devant la porte de la grande salle, à l'appel de la Directrice de Poudlard, Harry Potter, visiblement nerveux, guettait l'arrivée de son amie Hermione. Il voulait absolument lui parler avant le début de cette réunion extraordinaire. Depuis la veille et les révélations stupéfiantes de Ron, il avait vainement essayé de se retrouver seul avec elle. Il voulait comprendre. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre cette trahison. Il restait intimement persuadé qu'Hermione avait toujours des sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Cette histoire avec Charlie n'avait aucun sens. Et puis, il y avait ce regard. Le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé à son retour de la forêt. De quoi était-elle au courant ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Malheureusement, Minerva McGonagall réclama le silence sans qu'il ait aperçu la jeune fille. Tous ceux présents, professeurs comme élèves, avaient la mine grave et attendaient avec angoisse de connaître les décisions prises pour assurer leur sécurité.

\- Mes chers amis, commença la vieille dame en regardant ses confrères, mes chers élèves, je ne croyais pas être à nouveau obligée de vous rassembler pour un évènement aussi tragique. Alors que nous pensions pouvoir recommencer à espérer en un monde de paix, la terreur a de nouveau envahi nos murs. Cher Horace, nous vous sommes tous reconnaissants pour ce que vous avez apporté à cette école et à ses élèves tout au long de ces nombreuses années. Nous avons apprécié votre dévouement et votre humilité, votre joie de vivre et votre sérieux dans votre rôle de professeur.

On entendit renifler dans le rang des professeurs, Mme Pomfresh était visiblement très affectée ainsi que Mme Chourave. Hagrid, quant à lui, se mouchait bruyamment. Mais la Directrice continuait déjà :

\- Même si cela me peine énormément, nous devons au plus vite trouver un remplaçant au professeur Slughorn. Il n'est pas envisageable que vous restiez sans professeur de Potions. J'ai déjà contacté Viktor Krum qui a accepté de nous rejoindre au plus vite. Ses connaissances en Magie Noire nous seront de plus bien utiles.

A ces mots, Ron pâlit et chercha Hermione du regard. La jeune fille était aux côtés de Luna, elle ne sembla pas réagir à cette annonce. Sans doute était-elle déjà au courant, pensa amèrement le jeune garçon.

\- Vous comprendrez par ailleurs que nous allons désormais être obligés de respecter des consignes de sécurité très strictes. Aucun élève ni professeur ne pourra se déplacer seul. Formez des petits groupes avec un ou deux guetteurs qui devront être vigilants à tout signe anormal. Un couvre-feu est instauré dès le repas du soir terminé, avec interdiction de quitter sa maison avant l'heure du petit déjeuner. Les entrainements du soir se feront maintenant dans la grande salle ou bien dans la salle sur demande. Toutes les sorties en extérieur, notamment pour les cours de Botanique ou de Soins aux créatures magiques, se feront sous la surveillance d'un Auror ou d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ces derniers resteront à Poudlard tant que les Détraqueurs n'auront pas été mis hors d'état de nuire. Soyez bien assurés que nous les traquerons sans répit, que nous les trouverons et que nous identifierons celui qui les commande. Ce crime ne restera pas impuni, je vous en fais la promesse.

Chacun de ces mots résonnait dans la tête d'Harry, alors qu'une voix lointaine, une voix inconnue, sourde et puissante, lui murmurait :

\- Méfie-toi Harry, méfie-toi, ils se rapprochent de toi.

Le jeune homme avait les tempes de plus en plus douloureuses, il cherchait vainement d'où provenait cette voix, il avait l'impression que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui : McGo, Hermione, Charlie… Il sentait leur regard accusateur. Mais que lui reprochait-on ? Sa vision se troublait, la nausée l'envahissait, il chercha un appui, une main amie, mais même Ron n'était pas à ses côtés. Puis soudain, il se sentit tomber, au milieu de l'affolement et des cris.

* * *

Alors que tous se précipitaient vers Harry, la Directrice en tête, Charlie Weasley s'éclipsa discrètement et se dirigea vers la tour et le bureau de cette dernière. Il savait que c'était déraisonnable de s'y rendre maintenant, mais il n'avait plus la patience d'attendre. De plus, il pensait que le malaise d'Harry lui laisserait le temps nécessaire pour vérifier les dires d'Hermione. Personne ne s'apercevrait de son absence, ils étaient tous trop occupés soit à commenter les décisions de McGonagall, soit à prendre soin du jeune Potter. En arrivant devant la gargouille, il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas été suivi et prononça la formule que lui avait révélée la jeune comploteuse.

Le bureau avait bien changé depuis ses dernières visites au cours de sa scolarité. A l'époque, il n'avait pas toujours été très assidu et le jeune élève un peu rêveur qu'il était avait été convoqué à plusieurs reprises dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il se souvenait du joyeux désordre qui y régnait, de Fumseck sur son perchoir en or, des portraits des anciens directeurs qui jacassaient inlassablement. Aujourd'hui, la pièce était étonnement calme, bien rangée, plus de 'trace du Phénix, les directeurs semblaient dormir dans leurs portraits. Le tout jeune professeur se tourna vers le placard dans lequel il savait trouver la Pensine. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement en ouvrant la petite fiole. Si Hermione avait dit vrai, sa vie, son destin, allaient prendre une toute autre direction. Etait-il prêt à assumer cette responsabilité ? Mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Comme Harry, comme Hermione, il se sentait emporté par les évènements, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Maintenant, il devait savoir. Alors, sans plus hésiter, il plongea la tête dans la Pensine.

Il se retrouva dans ce même bureau, mais il reconnut le bric-à-brac de ses souvenirs. Le professeur Dumbledore était en train de nourrir son Phénix pendant qu'une toute jeune Hermione faisait le tour de la pièce en soulevant tel ou tel objet. Visiblement, elle était une habituée des lieux.

\- Vous vouliez me parler professeur ? dit-elle d'une petite voix haut-perchée.

\- Mlle Granger. Que savez-vous du lien qui unit Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et votre ami Harry ? lui demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

La jeune fille sursauta, surprise par la brusquerie de cette question.

\- Et bien… comme tout le monde, je pense. Lord Voldemort a tué Lily et James qui s'opposaient à lui. Et leur bébé – Harry – a survécu là où personne n'avait jamais survécu : un Avada Kedavra. C'est depuis ce moment qu'il a cette cicatrice sur le front.

\- Très bien jeune fille. Je vois que tu connais tes classiques. Mais sais-tu pourquoi Il s'est attaqué à cette famille-là, précisément cette famille ?

Dumbledore s'était insensiblement rapproché d'elle, il venait de la tutoyer et Hermione ouvrait grand ses yeux, attendant la suite.

\- Ce que je vais te raconter, nul à part moi n'est au courant. Ce secret va changer ta vie et pourtant, tu devras continuer à te comporter comme avant. Personne ne doit se douter, jamais, tu m'entends, ta vie comme l'avenir de notre monde en dépendent.

\- Vous me faites peur professeur.

Hermione était devenue très pâle, elle avait conscience que le vieux sorcier lui accordait toute sa confiance mais elle ignorait pourquoi il l'avait choisie elle, une enfant de Moldus.

\- Tu vas devoir être forte mon enfant, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce. De grandes épreuves vont se présenter et tu vas devoir sacrifier beaucoup. Mais cette force, cette volonté, tu la possède déjà, même si tu ne le sais pas encore.

Il y a eu une prophétie, peu de temps avant la naissance d'Harry. Une prophétie réalisée par Sibylle Trelawney. Une prophétie qui aurait dû rester secrète.

 **«** _ **Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le**_ _ **Seigneur des Ténèbres**_ _ **approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le**_ _ **septième mois**_ _ **... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ...»**_

Malheureusement, Voldemort en a été informé. Il a aussitôt cherché à identifier l'enfant mentionné.

Lorsque je suis allé prévenir Lily et James à Godric's Hollow, nous savions tous que nous n'étions pas de taille face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. A l'époque, il était au sommet de sa puissance. Peu importe l'endroit où la famille Potter se serait caché, peu importent les protections que nous aurions pu mettre en place, Voldemort les aurait retrouvés. Les Potter ont alors fait un choix, le choix de se sacrifier et de sacrifier leur petit garçon qui venait de naître. Ils ont fait ce choix sans savoir qu'Harry survivrait, ils ont fait ce choix pour sauver notre monde et pour détruire l'un des plus dangereux sorciers de tous les temps. Mais surtout, ils ont fait ce choix pour sauver une petite fille, la petite fille qu'ils avaient eu un an plus tôt. Personne n'était au courant de cette naissance. James et Lily s'étaient cachés dans le village plusieurs mois auparavant après avoir défié Voldemort. Même leurs amis proches ignoraient l'existence de la fillette. Ils me l'ont confiée cette nuit-là, et je suis parti en sachant que je ne les reverrais plus, en sachant que ce bébé que je devais protéger ne connaitrait jamais ses parents. J'ai confié l'enfant à une famille Moldue qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Et je leur ai lancé un sortilège de Faux Souvenirs. Tu es cette petite fille Hermione. Les Granger ne se doutent pas un seul instant que tu n'es pas leur enfant.

Hermione s'était assise, la tête dans les mains, bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ainsi donc, elle avait raison, pensait Charlie. Il comprenait mieux maintenant la complicité qui unissait les deux jeunes gens depuis le jour de leur première rencontre à Poudlard. Un lien tellement fort que Molly Weasley avait cru à une relation amoureuse. Mais qui aurait pu se douter ? Frère et sœur ? Et bien sûr, le vieux fou qui savait et qui manipulait sans vergogne les uns et les autres à sa guise ! En cet instant, Charlie ressentit une grande tendresse pour cette petite fille qui avait tant souffert, cette petite fille qui avait dû grandir trop vite, avec un secret trop lourd pour elle.

Mais la vision continuait. Charlie devait se concentrer, ne pas se laisser envahir par les émotions.

\- Je vais te confier un objet, déclarait le vieux professeur en relevant le menton inondé de larmes de la jeune fille. Il sortit de sa poche un pendentif et le lui tendit. C'est un Retourneur de Temps. Le Professeur McGonagall l'a obtenu du Ministère pour toi. Il est censé t'aider à assister à tous les cours que tu as pris en option. En tout cas, c'est la version que nous donnerons à la Directrice de Gryffondor ainsi qu'à tes amis. En réalité, tu n'assisteras pas aux cours d'Arithmancie. C'est moi-même qui t'entrainerai pour une toute autre matière : l'Occlumancie. Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ?

Hermione était perdue sous le flot d'informations que lui déversait le vieux professeur. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à cette nouvelle situation, d'analyser ses sentiments. Le Directeur de Poudlard l'avait prévenue qu'elle devrait se montrer forte et effectivement, elle sentait une énergie inconnue l'envahir, une énergie qui lui disait qu'elle était capable de redresser la tête, capable d'assumer ces nouvelles responsabilités. Aussi, c'est d'une voix plus ferme qu'elle répondit :

\- Je crois qu'il s'agit de fermer ses pensées pour éviter toute forme d'intrusion.

\- C'est cela. Je constate à nouveau que tu as très vite rattrapé ton retard en connaissances magiques. Tu es une grande sorcière Hermione, n'en doute jamais. L'Occlumancie te permettra de te protéger. Tant que personne ne connait ta véritable identité, tu ne risques rien.

\- Mais… Harry… s'il est mon frère… nous pourrions nous soutenir, nous entraider.

\- Tu le fais déjà jeune Hermione, et tu le fais même très bien, alors que rien ne t'y obligeait. Harry n'est pas assez fort pour un tel secret. Il pourrait te mettre en danger. Tu dois me promettre de ne jamais rien révéler de nos entretiens, à personne.

Le ton du professeur s'était fait plus dur, plus exigeant. La jeune fille prenait conscience de l'enjeu et de la confiance que le grand sorcier avait placée en elle.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas professeur. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté chère enfant. Dumbledore s'était radouci, il alla même jusqu'à poser sa main sur son épaule.

Le souvenir s'arrêtait là. Charlie reprit pied en vacillant dans le bureau de McGonagall. Il était infiniment troublé. Toutes ses certitudes avaient volé en éclat. Il avait 8 ans lors de l'attaque de Voldemort contre la famille d'Harry. Il se souvenait très bien de l'ambiance de terreur qui régnait à l'époque au Terrier. Mais ensuite, ils avaient connu une longue période de paix, avec toujours à l'esprit l'image du petit Harry, du Survivant, ou peu importe le nom qu'on lui donnait. C'était grâce à lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu. Mais aujourd'hui, il réalisait que Dumbledore n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui, malgré son apparente bienveillance. En fait, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il comprenait que l'ancien Directeur avait poussé Harry à la mort, dans l'espoir de se débarrasser à jamais du Mage Noir. C'était d'Hermione qu'en réalité il avait pris soin, Hermione qu'il avait toujours protégée en secret, Hermione qu'il avait façonnée à son idée pour l'utiliser comme il avait utilisé Harry.

Pourtant, le vieux fou s'était trompé. Harry n'était pas mort. Et les Forces du Mal reprenaient de la vigueur. Et ce ne pouvait plus être Voldemort. Harry pouvait-il être devenu le maître d'œuvre, comme le soupçonnaient Shacklebolt et McGonagall ? Et quel était le rôle d'Hermione dans tout ça ? Charlie sentait qu'il n'avait pas toutes les données en main et cependant, sa confiance se dirigeait désormais plus volontiers vers la jeune fille. Il devait néanmoins se montrer prudent. Et surtout garder ces révélations pour lui, tout au moins jusqu'au retour de Bill. Alors, ils envisageraient une stratégie, même s'il avait des scrupules à partager le secret d'Hermione avec son frère, un peu comme s'il la trahissait. Pour le moment, il avait plus envie de la réconforter, de la protéger. Elle avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert dans la solitude. Il était temps qu'elle trouve un appui, un ami sur qui se reposer.


	26. 25 - Toujours plus de questions

_**Bonjour fidèles lecteurs,**_

 _ **Les choses se compliquent encore pour Hermione, donnez-moi votre avis !**_

 _ **J'essaie de rester fidèle à l'œuvre originale, de garder le caractère des personnages. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

 _ **A très bientôt.**_

* * *

 _ **Toujours plus de questions**_

 _Les cours ont repris. En un semblant de normalité. Comme si quelque-chose pouvait être normal aujourd'hui ! Tous les profs sont à cran, à se demander qui sera le prochain. Les règles sont encore plus strictes, nous sommes constamment sous surveillance, nous n'avons plus aucune liberté. Et Charlie qui ne m'a pas rendu la cape d'Harry ! Je ne sais trop quoi penser à son sujet. Nous avons réussi à nous retrouver hier soir dans la salle sur demande. D'ailleurs, j'ai dû demander de l'aide à Luna, puisque nous n'avons plus le droit de nous déplacer seuls. Elle est aux anges, elle croit à un amour secret avec Charlie, je ne l'ai pas détrompée :_

 _\- Oh, par tous les Nargoles, enfin une nouvelle intéressante. Cette histoire avec Ron ne tenait pas debout, c'était comme une pousse d'ortie avec un lierre rampant : totalement incompatibles !_

 _Je ne sais pas si la comparaison avec de l'ortie était censée être un compliment mais j'ai préféré ne pas relever. Après tout, j'ai besoin d'elle et elle est si heureuse de me servir d'alibi._

 _Quand je pénétrais dans la salle sur demande, je n'étais pas fière. Si Charlie m'avait donné ce rendez-vous, c'est qu'il avait très certainement utilisé la Pensine. La salle était vide et j'attendais, glacée et tremblante, que Charlie décide de mon avenir. Et s'il choisissait de ne pas accorder crédit à Dumbledore, s'il choisissait de me dénoncer ? Pourtant, je voulais croire en lui, croire qu'il était cet allié que le vieux sorcier m'avait promis. Depuis quelques jours, Dumbledore refusait de se montrer dans le médaillon. Étais-ce parce que j'avais trouvé cette personne de confiance ? Je ne souhaitais rien d'autre qu'un peu de répit, de compréhension et de soutien. La tâche qui m'incombait me paraissait encore tellement insurmontable : Harry, mon frère, ma moitié, comment pouvais-je accepter de te perdre ? Et pourtant, le doute s'insinuait en moi, chaque jour un peu plus, chacune de tes actions me paraît désormais suspecte. Où étais-tu pendant l'attaque des Détraqueurs ? Que faisais-tu dans la Chambre des Secrets ? Harry, si seulement tu acceptais de me parler, de te confier !_

 _Après ce qu'il m'a semblé une éternité, Charlie est enfin arrivé, plutôt de mauvaise humeur, ce qui n'a pas contribué à calmer mon anxiété. Il a commencé par arpenter la pièce de long en large, plongé dans ses pensées, comme s'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'entrer dans le sujet._

 _\- Bien, alors, il faut que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire confiance les yeux fermés. Ok, le vieux fou a encore fait des siennes et je veux bien t'accorder qu'il t'a embarqué dans cette sombre histoire sans que tu aies vraiment le choix. Mais qui nous dit que c'est la vérité ? Comment savoir si ce n'est pas encore une manipulation de sa part ? C'est vrai, après tout, personne n'a jamais entendu parler d'un deuxième bébé chez les Potter ! Pourquoi Sirius n'aurait-il pas été au courant ? Parce que si c'était le cas, Harry en aurait entendu parler, tu peux me croire. Ce vieux Sirius était tellement « gaga » de son filleul qu'il lui aurait tout avoué. Tu ne t'es jamais posé de questions ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Pour une Moldue comme moi, apprendre que tes parents sont en fait les plus célèbres des sorciers, il y a de quoi douter ! Mais honnêtement, avec les Granger, je ne me suis jamais sentie à ma place. Oh, bien sûr, ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu mais c'était comme si nous ne nous comprenions pas, comme si nous n'avions rien à partager. Chez eux, j'étais comme dans l'attente que ma vraie vie commence. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard. C'était comme une évidence. J'étais enfin chez moi. Et ma rencontre avec Harry ! J'ai eu tout de suite le sentiment de le connaître depuis toujours, de comprendre ses sentiments. Évidemment, le monde de la Magie était nouveau pour nous deux et nous avons dû nous épauler, apprendre très vite pour nous intégrer, mais il y avait plus que cela, beaucoup plus. Je pouvais deviner ce qu'il pensait et très souvent il terminait mes phrases. Comme si nous avions une connexion. Mais nous n'étions pas amoureux, il n'y a jamais eu aucun doute là-dessus, ni pour lui, ni pour moi._

 _\- Admettons, répondit Charlie, toujours aussi contrarié. Alors, quelle est la suite du programme ? Qu'avait prévu Dumbledore ? Il était au courant pour les Détraqueurs ? Et pour Harry ?_

 _\- Que… quoi pour Harry ?_

 _Que savait-il à propos d'Harry ? Je ne lui avais pas parlé de mes doutes. Et je n'étais pas encore prête à lui confier le deuxième souvenir du vieux professeur. J'osais espérer encore que je pourrais le sauver, que si je gardais le silence, je trouverais un moyen d'inverser le cours des choses._

 _\- Je t'en prie, pas de ça avec moi. Ne joue pas à la naïve qui n'est au courant de rien. Je suis prêt à te faire confiance, mais cela doit être à double sens : à partir de maintenant, tu ne dois plus rien me cacher. Je sais très bien et toi aussi, que ton ami Harry – ou ton frère si tu préfères – n'est pas net. Sa fuite cet été de chez les Dursley en compagnie des Détraqueurs n'a absolument aucun sens._

 _\- Les Détraqueurs ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je ne savais même pas où il était caché cet été !_

 _\- C'est vrai, tu n'étais pas au courant ? Cette histoire a bouleversé McGonagall. Le jour où il est sorti du coma, les Détraqueurs sont venus le chercher et Harry a affirmé à Hagrid qu'ils venaient pour lui. L'Ordre du Phénix n'a rien pu faire, ils étaient trop nombreux. Et puis, il est miraculeusement réapparu le jour de la rentrée, comme si de rien n'était. Mais alors, si tu ne savais pas, pourquoi tu doutes de lui, pourquoi tu cherches à l'espionner ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne l'espionne pas. Mais c'est vrai que je suis inquiète. Harry n'est plus le même. Il a des absences, de plus en plus nombreuses, même s'il fait tout pour le cacher. Et le jour de l'attaque, il a prétendu avoir rendez-vous avec Mme Pomfresh. Mais elle ne l'a pas vu ! Et Firenze qui prétend l'avoir missionné dans la forêt ! C'est n'importe-quoi ! Harry n'aurait eu aucune raison de nous le cacher. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que le Centaure vient faire là-dedans. Pourquoi le couvre-t-il ?_

 _\- Tout cela est troublant, tu as raison. Mais tu ne dois plus agir de cette façon irréfléchie. Cela pourrait être dangereux. Nous sommes deux à présent._

 _Tout en parlant, il s'était rapproché de moi. Très tendrement, il me prit dans ses bras et je me surpris à me laisser aller. Il y avait si longtemps que personne ne m'avait consolée. Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de m'effrayer, il déposa de légers baisers sur les larmes que je ne pouvais retenir. C'était si bon de se laisser aller pour une fois, de remettre à plus tard les décisions importantes. Il fallait juste que je ferme les yeux et peut-être alors, je pourrais m'imaginer que ces bras étaient les siens, que ces lèvres étaient les siennes, que Charlie était Ron._


	27. 26 - Suspicions

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Encore une fois, Hermione se retrouve en fâcheuse position !**

 **La semaine prochaine, vous aurez des nouvelles de Ginny...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Suspicions**

\- Ah ! Ça m'énerve, je n'y arriverai jamais. Et d'abord, à quoi ça sert ? C'est complètement ridicule de vouloir transformer quelqu'un en souris. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on va gagner une bataille !

Drago Malefoy était passablement énervé après un énième échec en cours de métamorphose. Il faut dire que son cobaye – en l'occurrence Gregory Goyle – avait plutôt l'air ridicule avec la tête et le buste d'un rongeur sur les jambes du jeune homme. Ce dernier ce tirait les moustaches en poussant de petits glapissements. Toute la classe de Mlle Mahoney éclata de rire devant ce spectacle réjouissant. Tous avaient bien besoin de décompresser après une séance éprouvante. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards s'entrainaient depuis près de deux heures avec des résultats plutôt mitigés.

La jeune professeur de métamorphose s'approcha des deux garçons et d'un coup de baguette, redonna son apparence à Goyle.

\- M. Malefoy, commença-t-elle de sa voix si caractéristique, à la fois douce et autoritaire, avant de prétendre gagner une bataille, il faut savoir rester en vie. Si vous arrivez à maîtriser l'art de la métamorphose, continua-t-elle plus fort pour toute la classe, vous pourrez réduire à l'impuissance votre adversaire ou encore, sauver la vie d'un camarade en lui permettant de s'échapper.

\- Mais Mlle, questionna alors Sally-Ann Perks, cela n'aurait servi à rien contre les Détraqueurs ?

\- Vous avez raison, M. Slughorn n'avait aucune chance contre des créatures aussi nombreuses. Mais n'oubliez pas que le Mal peut avoir forme humaine. Tous ici, avez souffert à cause de sortilèges lancés par des êtres malfaisants. Se métamorphoser, ce n'est pas vaincre, c'est se donner la possibilité de s'enfuir, de se protéger afin de revenir avec de plus grandes chances. Je sais bien que peu d'entre vous seront un jour capables de réaliser une métamorphose sur eux-mêmes, c'est pour cela que nous vous demandons de ne jamais vous déplacer seuls. En cas d'attaque, il ne faut pas surestimer vos forces. Si vous êtes visiblement dominés par plus fort que vous ou par plus nombreux, en vous transformant mutuellement en un petit animal rapide, vous survivrez. La victoire n'appartient jamais aux héros morts.

Le cours est terminé. Je vous dis à demain et pensez à mes conseils avant de vous endormir. C'est le moment le plus propice, lorsque vous êtes complétement détendus. Vous ne devez pas seulement visualiser l'animal que vous avez choisi, vous devez être lui, agir comme lui, penser comme lui. Si vous réussissez cet exercice, vous pourrez métamorphoser n'importe-qui en n'importe-quoi.

En voyant s'éloigner Drago Malefoy et sa bande, Hermione eut envie de les suivre. Elle leur trouvait des airs de conspirateurs. Malheureusement, elle n'avait plus la cape d'Harry et elle ne maîtrisait pas encore l'art de la métamorphose. Aussi, resta-t-elle auprès des filles de Gryffondor qui continuaient à discuter avec Aénora Mahoney. Ron, Harry et Neville étaient déjà partis, sans l'attendre. Leurs relations ne faisaient qu'empirer. Désormais, aucun des garçons ne lui adressait la parole, même si très souvent, elle sentait le regard d'Harry qui s'attardait sur elle. Ce n'était pas de la rancœur, plutôt de la perplexité. La jeune fille avait plus que jamais besoin de lui parler, seul à seule, elle était persuadée de pouvoir l'aider.

* * *

Hermione ne s'était pas trompée. En arrivant dans leur maison, les trois garçons allèrent directement dans leur chambre. C'est Drago qui commença :

\- Les choses bougent à Azkaban. Mon père a réussi à faire passer un message à ma mère. Depuis le départ des Détraqueurs, la sécurité n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Les fidèles du Maître arrivent à se regrouper. Leur marque s'est aussi réveillée. Nous devons nous tenir prêts.

\- Oui, mais prêts à quoi ? demanda Théodore Nott. Nous ne savons même pas qui est aux commandes ! Je dois avouer que l'attaque menée contre Slughorn était magistralement orchestrée. Celui qui dirige doit avoir des pouvoirs très puissants, encore plus puissants que Lord Voldemort ! Seulement, a-t-il réellement besoin de nous ? Jusqu'à présent, personne ne s'est manifesté et je vous avouerais que si cette fichue marque disparaissait, je ne m'en porterais pas plus mal.

\- Tais-toi ! cria presque un Drago visiblement effrayé. Comme tu viens de le dire, on ne connait pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Les murs peuvent avoir des oreilles. Nous devons faire attention à tout ce que nous dirons. Nous n'avons pas le choix de notre destin. Le clan de Potter n'a manifestement pas les moyens de vaincre les Forces des Ténèbres. Nous ne serons jamais libérés de notre allégeance. Autant essayer de nous positionner au mieux. Nous devons nous tenir au courant de toutes les initiatives des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que du gouvernement. Le moment venu, nous prouverons au Maître que nous lui sommes non seulement fidèles, mais aussi utiles, très utiles. Notre place à Poudlard peut être un formidable atout.

\- Mais… Et ta mère ? continua Gregory Goyle. Après tout, elle a trahi Lord Voldemort, le nouveau Maître pourrait lui en vouloir…

\- Imbécile ! Je vous ai demandé de vous taire ! » Drago était de plus en plus énervé, mais surtout, il avait peur pour Narcissa, la seule personne pour qui il était prêt à tout. «Et arrête de raconter n'importe-quoi ! Le seul objectif de ma mère a toujours été de me protéger. Mais, raison de plus pour nous rendre indispensables.

\- J'ai peut-être une piste, annonça alors Théodore. Je crois que nous devrions surveiller Potter de plus prêt. Il se passe des choses étranges dans leur maison. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Finnigan et Thomas. Il semblerait que le petit chéri de la Directrice ait de drôles de malaises, des absences, et même… des disparitions inexpliquées. De plus, Granger et Weasley sont en froid. Le clan des « Trois Mousquetaires » a explosé. Il y a un mystère là-dessous. Ça vaut le coup de creuser.

\- Bien, voilà un bon début. On va se partager la tâche. Toi, Greg, tu suis le rouquin, Théo, tu surveilles Potter et moi je me charge de Granger.

* * *

Après le repas du soir, alors que tous regagnaient rapidement les dortoirs, Hermione prenait son temps dans les couloirs déserts. Elle n'était pas pressée de se retrouver dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, de se sentir exclue, encore une fois, de sentir les regards hostiles. Depuis le retour d'Harry, le mouvement de sympathie qui s'était esquissé à son égard avait disparu. Elle ne savait trop ce qu'elle espérait, à errer ainsi sans but, peut-être, par miracle, aurait-elle pu se retrouver face à Harry, ils se seraient expliqués, auraient effacé les zones d'ombre, auraient retrouvé la confiance perdue, la complicité d'antan, peut-être même Harry aurait-il réussi l'exploit de la réconcilier avec Ron, elle aurait pu à nouveau se blottir dans ses bras et oublier qu'un jour, un vieux fou l'avait chargé d'une mission insensée. Mais la jeune fille était trop réaliste pour s'illusionner bien longtemps. Aussi fut-elle malgré tout surprise de s'entendre appeler :

\- Hermi-one ?

Devant elle, se tenait Viktor Krum. Il avait pris ses fonctions en tant que professeur la veille mais les Gryffondors ne devaient assister à son cours que le lendemain.

\- J'espérais te parler avant la leçon de demain. Je… » Le jeune homme était visiblement mal à l'aise, il tripotait son chapeau de professeur et n'osait la regarder en face. « J'ai appris que Weasley et toi étiez fâchés…

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Et bien, il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour écouter les potins !

\- Je voulais te dire… je ne t'ai pas oubliée… et tu es encore plus belle aujourd'hui, une si belle combattante, j'ai appris tes exploits aux côtés d'Harry. Je suis si fier de toi. J'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, que tu accomplirais de grandes choses.

\- Oui…euh ! Bonsoir Viktor. Je suis heureuse moi aussi de te revoir, même dans de si tristes circonstances. Je… tu m'excuseras, mais je ne devrais pas traîner dans les couloirs, je dois me dépêcher de rentrer, répondit une Hermione pressée tout à coup de se retrouver seule dans sa chambre.

\- Attends ! » Le jeune homme la retenait par le bras, peu désireux de la voir s'envoler aussi rapidement. « Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais bien te revoir, en dehors des cours s'entend. Je sais bien qu'un professeur n'est pas censé avoir de relations avec une élève mais tu es majeure maintenant, aussi il n'y aurait aucun mal à ce que l'on se fréquente.

La jeune sorcière était ébahie par tant d'audace : il lui faisait des propositions ! Alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver ! Elle essayait en vain de se libérer sans trop le froisser – après tout, il était désormais son professeur ! – lorsqu'un bruit à l'autre bout du couloir les fit se retourner tous deux. De loin, ils pouvaient sembler être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Avec désespoir, Hermione reconnut Harry et Ron qui s'étaient arrêtés de stupeur. Dans les yeux de celui qui faisait toujours battre son cœur, elle ne vit que dégout et répulsion !


	28. 27 - Promesse

_**Bonjour fidèles lecteurs,**_

 _ **Enfin des nouvelles de Ginny, très fleur bleue...**_

 _ **Attention, chapitre violent la semaine prochaine !**_

* * *

 _ **Promesse**_

 _Il y a si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas parlé ! Parfois, dans mon sommeil, je suis au creux de tes bras, je caresse ta cicatrice, je suis bercée par ta voix, mais à mon réveil, tout disparaît et alors, ton sourire m'échappe, tes lèvres me fuient, j'ai peur d'oublier ton visage ! Mais maintenant, je sais que cela n'arrivera pas._

 _Tous ces longs mois de solitude, cette attente, cette souffrance, cela n'a pas été en vain. Oh Harry, elle est si belle ! Elle mérite tous ces sacrifices. Sa peau est translucide, et déjà elle a un regard envoutant, un regard qui te prend et ne te lâche pas. Étrangement, elle a une marque sur le front, en forme de zigzag ! Elle est si petite et à mon grand désespoir, je n'ai pas pu l'allaiter : mon corps était trop épuisé après cette grossesse difficile. Mais le lien qui nous unit est si fort : elle refuse de s'endormir ailleurs que dans mes bras, comme si elle avait peur que je l'abandonne. Elle doit ressentir mes angoisses, mais je saurai l'apaiser. Avec elle, je me sens forte, avec elle, je reprends goût à la vie. Désormais, toutes les deux, nous n'aurons qu'un seul but : retourner auprès de toi._

 _Bill et Fleur ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu pour me faciliter les choses, ils étaient là aux moments les plus difficiles, mais c'est avec toi que j'aurais voulu partager ces instants de pur bonheur, auprès de toi que j'aurais souhaité surmonter toute cette douleur. Être mère, c'est comme une deuxième naissance. Ta vie ne t'appartient plus. Un seul petit être est capable de te faire franchir les plus hautes montagnes, endurer les plus grandes souffrances. Pour elle et avec elle, j'entreprendrai ce voyage qui nous ramènera vers toi._

 _Maman ! Je suis Maman ! J'adore ce mot. Je le répète en boucle. J'attends déjà avec impatience le jour où elle le prononcera pour la première fois, au milieu de ses gazouillis. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas hâte de la voir grandir. C'est un sentiment si extraordinaire, effrayant et exaltant, d'avoir un petit être qui dépend entièrement de vous. Je comprends mieux maman aujourd'hui et son désespoir à la perte de Fred. Une mère ne devrait jamais voir partir son enfant. J'aurais tant aimé qu'elle soit là pour la naissance de notre petit amour. Cela lui aurait fait du bien de voir la vie revenir dans notre famille. Cependant, j'ai encore peur de sa réaction. Et de celle de papa. Sa petite fille chérie déjà maman ! Ça va la démolir !_

 _Et puis, Bill et Fleur m'ont convaincue de garder encore un peu le secret. Il parait que de sombres évènements sont encore survenus à Poudlard. Que ce n'est pas le moment de rentrer au Royaume Uni. Mais ils refusent de m'en dire plus ! Comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile que l'on doit protéger de la réalité ! Quelquefois, le côté « grand frère protecteur » de Bill m'horripile ! Mais il est vrai que je suis encore trop faible et notre merveille trop fragile pour entreprendre un tel voyage. Et les nourrissons ne sont pas assez solides pour supporter un transplanage. De toute façon, je ne peux pas partir avant l'accouchement de Fleur qui devrait avoir lieu le mois prochain. Cela leur fera un joli cadeau de Noël. Un Noël que nous allons passer ici, en France, loin de papa et maman, loin du Terrier et de mes frères, loin de toi mon amour._

 _Mais les moments de doute sont derrière moi désormais. Je sais que tu m'attends. Nous sommes liés à jamais. Je ne crois pas que Bill ait volontairement voulu me faire souffrir mais cette histoire avec Hannah Abbott n'a aucun sens. Il croit de son devoir de me protéger mais il n'a rien à craindre de toi. Je sais que nos destins sont liés, encore plus aujourd'hui. Et si le combat doit reprendre, je combattrai auprès de toi. Je sais que je ne suis pas une grande sorcière comme Hermione, mais j'apprendrai à tes côtés. Ensemble, nous serons plus forts._

 _Bientôt mon amour, très bientôt, nous nous retrouverons._


	29. 28 - Agression

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Avertissement : un peu de violence dans ce chapitre ! Tout n'est pas rose dans le monde des sorciers !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent régulièrement, pensez aux petits messages qui encouragent, donnez-moi votre avis sur l'intrigue**

 **et les personnages...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Agression**

Ce matin-là, c'est à reculons qu'Hermione se rendait au premier cours de la journée. Elle était en retard, ayant passé une très mauvaise nuit, peuplée de cauchemars dans lesquels elle courait inlassablement vers Ron sans jamais réussir à le rattraper : à chaque fois qu'elle l'approchait, il disparaissait dans un ricanement méprisant. Elle avait manqué le petit déjeuner et cherchait vainement une excuse à proposer au professeur Bernard. Heureusement, Ron et Harry n'assistaient pas à ce cours sur l'Etude des Moldus, elle n'aurait pas à subir leurs regards dédaigneux.

Mais en entrant dans la salle, le professeur Thomas Bernard lui fit un grand sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir sans poser de questions. C'est avec une grimace de dépit qu'Hermione prit place à côté de Drago Malefoy, le seul siège libre. Les cours d'Étude des Moldus n'étaient pas les plus prisés par les élèves, aussi étaient-ils relégués dans la plus petite classe du château.

\- Mlle Granger, l'apostropha le professeur, vous avez une tête à faire peur aujourd'hui. Sans doute couvez-vous quelque virus. Tiens, nous allons en profiter pour comparer les différents traitements utilisés par les Moldus avec ceux de notre monde. M. Malefoy, quelle potion utiliseriez-vous dans un tel cas ?

\- Et bien, si c'est un gros rhume ou bien un début de grippe, je crois que j'emploierais de la Pimentine, mais avec l'inconvénient de voir les jolies oreilles de notre amie fumer pendant quelques heures.

Drago accompagna son propos d'un clin d'œil à l'intention d'Hermione. Cette dernière n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

\- Bien, très bien. Dans le monde Moldu, voyez-vous, ils utilisent ce qu'ils appellent des « médicaments », fabriqués de façon chimique.

\- Maman me donnait de l'aspirine ou du paracétamol lorsque j'étais petite et que j'avais de la fièvre.

\- C'est exactement cela Mlle Granger. J'oublie encore que certains d'entre vous sont très au fait de ces pratiques.

Le cours se poursuivit ainsi, dans une ambiance détendue, avec un Drago redoublant de remarques taquines à l'égard d'Hermione. La jeune fille, interloquée par une telle attitude, complètement inédite, commençait à se dire que finalement, le jeune Malefoy devait jouer au dur en présence de ses amis, mais qu'il avait aussi de bons côtés.

Quand la cloche retentit, les deux jeunes gens se rendirent ensemble au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qui avait lieu exceptionnellement dans la serre de Mme Chourave. Depuis l'attaque des Détraqueurs, les cours en extérieur étaient en effet déplacés. La jeune fille était encore dubitative quant au changement d'attitude du Serpentard à son égard, mais les élèves n'ayant pas le droit de se déplacer seuls, elle n'avait guère d'autre choix que d'accepter sa présence. Mais en passant devant la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ils furent surpris par des bruits d'altercation alors que la salle devait être inoccupée à cette heure de la journée. Ils s'approchèrent silencieusement et par l'entrebâillement de la porte, ils aperçurent Charlie et Ron en grande dispute. Le plus jeune des deux frères était rouge de colère :

\- Alors, tu es fier de toi ? Piquer la petite amie de son frère ! Ah, il est joli le chasseur de dragons !

\- Calme-toi, tu veux. D'abord, je n'ai rien piqué du tout, si je ne m'abuse, Hermione et toi, c'est fini depuis un bon moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de mes relations avec Hermione ? Ah, mais je vois ! Confidences sur l'oreiller sans doute !

\- Je t'interdis ! gronda un Charlie plein de fureur. Il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et moi. Elle a juste besoin d'une oreille attentive depuis que toi et tes amis lui avez tourné le dos.

\- Oui, à d'autres ! Elle n'a pas perdu de temps pour mettre le grappin sur un professeur. Mais ne t'illusionnes pas, tu n'es pas le seul qu'elle reçoit dans son lit. Le soir même de son arrivée, Viktor Krum était déjà dans ses bras !

A ces mots, Charlie réagit avec violence et envoya un coup de poing dans la figure de son jeune frère. Hermione était mortifiée. Tout ça à cause d'elle ! Les deux frères se détestaient maintenant. Elle n'avait jamais voulu ça ! Elle voulut intervenir mais Drago la retint par le bras.

\- Laisse. Tu ne ferais qu'aggraver les choses. Il fallait que ça sorte. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils ont assez de bon sens pour ne pas aller trop loin.

\- Mais… je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça… je dois leur expliquer…

La jeune fille avait des sanglots dans la voix mais Drago l'entrainait dans les escaliers. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ils se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs des cachots de Serpentard. Drago la tenait toujours par les épaules mais soudain, sa main se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, le dos, et elle sentit ses lèvres sur son front, ses joues, très proches, trop proches de sa bouche. Elle essaya de se dégager mais le jeune homme resserra son étreinte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Lâche-moi Malefoy !

Hermione avait beau se débattre, Drago ricanait et ses mains baladeuses se promenaient sur son corps comme en terrain conquis.

\- Ne fais pas ta mijaurée avec moi, d'après ce que je viens d'entendre, tu n'es pas avare de tes faveurs avec les Weasley. Mais ce ne sont que des mauviettes. Je vais te montrer d'autres jeux qui vont te plaire davantage.

Tout en parlant, le garçon avait glissé une main sous la robe d'Hermione et lui pétrissait la poitrine. La jeune fille, coincée entre le mur et le corps du Serpentard, réussit néanmoins à dégager suffisamment une main pour lui griffer profondément le visage. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la colère du jeune homme qui la gifla violemment. Elle hurla et lui mordit la main jusqu'au sang.

\- Sale petite garce ! Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, personne ne vient jamais dans les sous-sols à cette heure de la journée.

Hermione se maudit de ne pas avoir sa baguette sur elle mais elle était partie si précipitamment ce matin qu'elle n'avait pris la peine de la chercher. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Drago persiffla :

\- Pas de magie entre nous ma belle petite Moldue ! Je veux que tu ressentes et que tu te souviennes de chaque instant.

Avec horreur, Hermione sentit son soutien-gorge se déchirer tandis que Drago lui pinçait douloureusement le bout des seins. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux mais elle ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de la voir pleurer. Elle tenta de lui donner des coups de pied mais il la bascula sur le sol. Déjà il tentait de lui arracher sa culotte. Plus elle le frappait, plus ses forces à lui semblaient décuplées. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que cela allait se terminer de cette façon, dans ces couloirs miteux, avec ce garçon qu'elle méprisait. Avec Ron, ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que des baisers passionnés. Ce n'était pas par manque d'envie mais ils avaient vécus des aventures si intenses avec si peu d'occasions de se retrouver seuls. Et puis, ils pensaient avoir tout leur temps, ils n'imaginaient pas être un jour séparés. Et voilà que maintenant le pire se produisait. La jeune fille sentait ses forces faiblir. Harry ! Elle devait contacter Harry ! Elle pouvait le faire, elle devait le faire. Elle concentra toute son énergie pour appeler son frère. Son corps se relâcha et elle mit toute sa résistance dans cet appel. Drago en profita pour lui embrasser les seins, le ventre, puis toujours plus bas… Elle ne devait pas penser à son corps, elle hurlait dans sa tête, et soudain… Drago fut brutalement arraché, jeté en l'air comme un pantin pour s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Une ombre noire emplissait tout le sombre recoin, comme aspirant l'oxygène et Hermione perdit connaissance. Le jeune Malefoy, à moitié sonné par la violence de l'attaque, sentit sa marque devenir incandescente. La douleur était telle qu'il n'avait que la force de se recroqueviller sur le sol. Il pouvait toutefois entendre cette voix puissante et sifflante qui résonnait dans tout son être :

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'approcher d'elle ! Ton acte est impardonnable ! Elle est ma protégée et tu viens de trahir ton Maître. Tu n'auras pas trop de toute une vie pour t'acquitter de ta dette.

Et l'ombre disparut en emportant Hermione.


	30. 29 - Réconciliations

_**Bonjour à vous tous, lecteurs épris de liberté !**_

 _ **Je dédie ce chapitre à tous ceux qui sont morts pour seulement avoir osé vivre en homme libre.**_

 _ **Que cette triste semaine ne nous empêche pas de revendiquer haut et fort notre attachement à la liberté sous toutes ses formes !**_

 _ **Merci à fanfiction de nous permettre de partager notre besoin d'écrire, d'apporter modestement notre contribution au monde de l'imaginaire, si essentiel face à l'horreur et la haine.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.**_

* * *

 _ **Réconciliations**_

 _Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, c'est mon corps qui me rappela les évènements de la veille. Ma mémoire me faisait encore défaut mais je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque-chose de grave. Pas une parcelle de mon corps qui ne me fit souffrir ! Je tentais de me redresser légèrement et bien que la tête me tourna un peu, je le reconnus immédiatement. Il s'était endormi au pied de mon lit, la main tendue vers moi. Ses cheveux en désordre cachaient sa cicatrice mais le pli qui barrait son front était bien visible. Peu à peu, les souvenirs revinrent, violents, et avec eux, la terreur m'envahit à nouveau. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela avait vraiment eu lieu ! Malefoy ! Je le savais vicieux mais je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé capable de ça ! Je sentais encore ses mains sur moi, son haleine, j'entendais son ricanement. J'écartais le drap pour constater l'étendue des dégâts mais même ce simple geste réveilla la douleur. Je regardais avec effroi les nombreuses zébrures qui marquaient ma poitrine, mes bras, un mélange de bleu et de violet et l'intérieur de mes cuisses, rouge écarlate. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'avait pas… Je tentais de me concentrer alors que le sang battait dans mes tempes._

 _\- Hermione ! Reste couchée ma petite !_

 _Mme Pomfresh venait d'entrer les bras chargés de divers onguents et pansements. Puis, en regardant Harry toujours endormi :_

 _\- Tu sais qu'il t'a veillée tout l'après-midi et toute la nuit ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il a dit qu'il ne partirait que lorsqu'il serait sûr que tu ailles bien !_

 _Maintenant, continua-t-elle en s'asseyant délicatement sur le bord du lit, il va falloir que tu me racontes. Je sais que c'est difficile et que tu n'as pas envie de revivre tout ça mais je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé._

 _Elle tenta de me prendre la main mais je me recroquevillai dans le coin du lit, les cheveux me cachant le visage. Elle avait raison, je n'avais pas envie de repenser à hier, pas envie de lui parler. J'aurais voulu qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle me laisse le temps de rassembler mes souvenirs, qu'elle me laisse panser seule mes blessures. Comme si elle comprenait mes réticences, elle continua :_

 _\- Quand Harry est venu me chercher hier matin, il était bouleversé, effondré même. Il m'a entrainé dans ta chambre, tu étais cachée dans ton placard, en état de choc, te balançant d'avant en arrière. J'ai dû t'administrer un puissant calmant et nous t'avons mise au lit. Mais quand j'ai essayé de t'enlever ta robe de sorcière toute déchirée, tu étais si tendue que j'ai dû demander à Harry de m'aider. Je sais que ça n'était pas une bonne idée mais tu avais visiblement besoin de soin et je devais voir l'étendue de tes blessures. Mais quand nous avons vu les marques sur ton pauvre corps, Harry a poussé un tel rugissement, il était fou de douleur, il criait qu'il n'avait pas su te protéger. Il a prétendu qu'il t'avait trouvé ainsi, évanouie dans un couloir, mais je n'en ai pas cru un mot ! Hermione, il faut que tu me dises : qui t'a fait ça ?_

 _Les larmes inondaient mon visage. Je me souvenais : Harry, mon frère, mon âme sœur, il m'avait entendu, il m'avait sauvée. Ça paraissait incroyable mais ça avait marché, j'avais réussi à lui communiquer ma panique. Mais je secouais la tête, je ne pouvais pas lui parler, pas encore. Elle dut le comprendre._

 _\- Bon, écoutes, ce n'est pas grave s'il te faut un peu de temps mais je dois examiner tes blessures. J'ai rapporté un onguent qui fait des miracles, tu verras, demain déjà, il n'y paraitra presque plus._

 _A contrecœur, je la laissai soulager mes contusions, mais lorsqu'elle voulut pommader mon entre-jambe, involontairement, je me contractai._

 _\- Hermione… me dit-elle de sa voix si maternelle, je ne sais pas de quoi tu te souviens exactement, mais… je t'ai examinée pendant que tu étais inconsciente. Il n'a pas eu le temps de… enfin, tu me comprends, tu es toujours intacte._

 _Bien sûr, je le savais, mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre me le confirmer. Malgré moi, les larmes réapparurent dans mes yeux. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi émotive._

 _\- Laisse-toi aller ma petite chérie, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Il est normal que tes émotions te submergent. C'est le contrecoup de l'agression. Tout cela va se calmer avec le temps._

 _A ce moment-là, après un léger toc, la porte s'ouvrit sur Minerva McGonagall. La Directrice sembla bouleversée en nous voyant ainsi mais l'infirmière la rassura aussitôt :_

 _\- Non Minerva, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons échappé au pire. Mais notre jeune amie aura besoin de temps pour oublier._

 _\- Oh Hermione ! Ma pauvre petite, comment vous sentez-vous ? Par Merlin ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Comment une chose pareille a-t-elle pu se produire à Poudlard ? Il faut nous dire qui a osé commettre un acte aussi impardonnable._

 _Mais je ne me sentais pas prête. Je n'avais pas réussi à prononcer un mot depuis mon réveil. Comme si en me taisant, je réussissais à nier la réalité des évènements, j'en éloignais jusqu'au souvenir._

 _Très intuitive, la Directrice de Poudlard prit la place de Mme Pomfresh à côté de moi et tendrement, me caressa la joue, encore marquée d'hématomes._

 _\- Hermione, reprit-elle doucement, je sais que ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas été très amène à votre égard. J'ai même douté de vous. Aujourd'hui, je le regrette amèrement. Mon devoir était de vous protéger et j'ai failli, oui, j'ai failli à ma mission. Votre souffrance me brise le cœur mais je comprends qu'il vous soit difficile de vous confier. Prenez votre temps, je ne veux pas vous bousculer. Mais soyez assurée que le coupable ne restera pas impuni. Le châtiment doit être exemplaire._

 _Je crois que notre ami Harry est en train de se réveiller. Sans doute vous sera-t-il plus facile de vous épancher auprès de lui. Venez Poppy, laissons-les. Je crois que ces deux-là ont beaucoup de choses à se dire. N'oubliez-pas Hermione, ma porte vous est ouverte, nous devrons reprendre cette conversation quand vous vous sentirez prête._

 _Elles sortirent toutes deux, me laissant seule avec Harry, avec ce frère pour qui je m'étais battue, ce frère que j'avais aidé, protégé, durant toutes ces années. Mais aujourd'hui, sous son regard ébranlé, j'avais honte, honte de mon corps ainsi exposé, honte de ma faiblesse qui ne m'avait pas permis de me défendre, honte de ma fragilité en cet instant, incapable que j'étais de maitriser mes émotions._

 _\- Petite sœur, commença-t-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, rien n'est de ta faute. C'est à moi qu'il faut faire des reproches, pas à toi._

 _Et comme je le regardais, en pleine confusion, il continua :_

 _\- C'était à moi de te protéger. J'aurais dû me douter qu'une telle chose pouvait se produire. Je savais qu'il courait des bruits sur ton compte, j'avais vu la façon dont Malefoy te regardait. J'aurais dû empêcher ça. Mais Ron était si en colère, et malheureux, et toi, tu prenais tes distances, j'ai cru que tu serais assez forte pour te débrouiller toute seule. Mais je ne me cherche pas d'excuses, j'ai minimisé l'importance du danger. J'ai eu tort. Je comprendrais que tu ne puisses me pardonner et que tu ne veuilles plus me voir. Mais je peux t'assurer d'une chose : plus jamais il ne s'approchera de toi !_

 _Sa voix était pleine de fureur contenue sur cette dernière phrase. Et comme il se levait pour partir, je trouvai la force de l'appeler :_

 _\- Harry ! Je t'en prie, ne pars pas._

 _Il revint vers moi, s'assit avec prudence au bord du lit. Tout naturellement, je me blottis dans ses bras et enfin, je me laissai aller au chagrin, je laissai les sanglots m'envahir, je laissai mon âme s'apaiser._


	31. 30 - Un retour précipité

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Un chapitre plus léger pour dédramatiser un peu...**

 **J'ai un petit coup de cœur, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

 **Un retour précipité**

Alors que le cheval prenait de la vitesse, Teddy hurlait de plaisir, assis devant son père sur le dos de Tornade. Bill et son fils profitaient d'une des dernières journées ensoleillés à l'entrée de l'hiver. Depuis son arrivée en France, la vie du jeune homme avait radicalement changée : plus de danger, plus de responsabilités, plus de pressions. Ici, dans la propriété des Delacour, ils vivaient comme dans une bulle, à l'abri du monde et de ses violences. Bill profitait pleinement des joies de la vie de famille, regardait son fils grandir et sa femme s'épanouir. Même Ginny avait retrouvé sa gaieté d'autrefois. La maternité l'avait transformée, lui apportant tout à la fois maturité et insouciance. L'amour qu'elle ressentait pour sa petite fille l'avait transfigurée et Bill pensait déjà à un éventuel retour au Terrier, au bonheur de Molly d'être doublement grand-mère.

Pourtant, en rentrant au château en fin de matinée, un hibou l'attendait. C'était un message de Charlie. Le jeune homme parcourait la missive, un pli soucieux barrant son front, lorsque Fleur arriva à pas précipités, visiblement bouleversée.

\- Enfin, vous êtes rentrés. Montons dans la chambre, tu veux. Je vais donner son bain à Teddy et il faut que je te parle. » Et alors que le jeune homme allait répliquer, elle poursuivit : « Maintenant, c'est urgent ! »

Une fois dans la chambre, alors que la jeune femme déshabillait un Teddy qui se trémoussait dans tous les sens, Bill lui fit part des dernières nouvelles :

\- Je viens de recevoir un courrier de mon frère. Apparemment, il s'est passé des évènements dramatiques à Poudlard. Charlie refuse de m'en dire plus. Il veut que je rentre. McGonagall et Kingsley ont du mal à faire face.

\- Ah non, il n'en est pas question ! J'ai besoin de toi, et encore plus maintenant avec ça !

Fleur tenait à la main une lettre qui était visiblement l'objet de son désarroi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu as reçu du courrier toi aussi ?

\- Non, c'est Ginny, c'est sa dernière lettre que j'ai intercepté. Tiens, lis.

Tandis que son épouse trempait le petit diable dans la baignoire, Bill prit le temps de lire le parchemin que sa petite sœur pensait avoir envoyé à Harry. Plus il avançait dans la lecture, plus il comprenait le trouble de Fleur.

\- Elle va partir Bill ! Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser faire, pas avec le bébé ! C'est du suicide !

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux. Après ces quelques mois passés avec Ginny, elle s'était attachée à elle comme à une petite sœur. Elles avaient tant partagé : la séparation d'avec celui qu'elles aimaient, le bonheur de voir grandir Teddy dans un environnement épanouissant, les joies et les peurs de la grossesse, le miracle de la naissance de la petite Lily-Laureline. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de la voir partir sur les routes, seule avec son bébé.

\- Ne panique pas Fleur, elle n'est pas encore partie. Elle le dit elle-même, elle est trop faible. Et elle veut être là pour ton accouchement. Et puis, si elle n'a toujours pas de réponse d'Harry, elle finira sans doute par renoncer.

Bill essayait de rassurer sa jeune épouse mais il devait bien s'avouer que cette lettre l'inquiétait. Il connaissait assez sa petite sœur pour savoir qu'elle ne se laisserait pas facilement fléchir. Et il devait bien reconnaitre que depuis la naissance de la petite Lily, Ginny avait acquis force et détermination. Mais il devait aujourd'hui faire face à d'autres problèmes et il pensait avoir le temps de revenir plus tard pour aider la jeune fille à prendre les bonnes décisions.

\- Écoute, je ne prends pas cette lettre à la légère, mais nous avons encore un peu de temps. Ils ont besoin de moi à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber. Je te promets d'être de retour pour la naissance. Nous nous occuperons de Ginny à ce moment-là.

En sortant Teddy du bain, Fleur retint ses larmes. Elle savait que son mari ne fuirait pas ses obligations, et même si en cet instant elle souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'il reste, elle ne le retiendrait pas.

* * *

A son arrivée à Poudlard, Bill fut accueilli par un Ron et un Charlie visiblement en froid et passablement amochés. Les deux frères baissaient la tête et se tournaient ostensiblement le dos.

\- Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il, interloqué. Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? Vous avez subi une attaque ?

\- Euh… pas vraiment, répondit Charlie, très mal à l'aise.

En même temps, il jetait un regard noir à Ron qui était passionné par l'étude d'un caillou à ses pieds. Commençant à comprendre en voyant la gêne de ses frères, Bill demanda :

\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous vous êtes battus ?

\- McGo t'attend dans son bureau, tu ne devrais pas trainer, esquiva Charlie.

Secouant la tête, éberlué, l'ainé des garçons s'éloigna tout en leur lançant :

\- Attendez-moi dans ta chambre Charlie, tous les deux, j'entends avoir de vraies explications !

En entrant dans le bureau de la Directrice, cette dernière, visiblement soulagée de le voir, se leva et s'exclama :

\- Ah, heureusement, vous voilà Bill ! Votre aide sera la bienvenue. Kingsley vient de repartir pour le Ministère. Nous sommes en pleine crise Bill, je n'aurais jamais pensé connaitre une telle situation à Poudlard !

Surpris de voir Minerva aussi bouleversée, le jeune homme questionna :

\- Expliquez-moi, je vous en prie, je viens de croiser Charlie et Ron mais ils ne m'ont rien appris ! C'est donc si grave ?

\- Oh, ces deux-là ! La Directrice était passée de l'émotion à la colère. Je compte sur vous pour les recadrer au plus vite. En venir aux poings ! Entre deux frères ! Dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Comme si nous avions besoin de ça en ce moment !

Ainsi donc, c'était ça ! Ils s'étaient réellement battus ! Et pas qu'un peu en voyant les marques sur leurs visages. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient dans le crâne ? Bill n'en revenait pas d'un tel manque de responsabilité de la part de ses deux frères.

\- Évidemment, continuait Minerva, j'ai refusé que Mme Pomfresh les soigne. Mais là n'est pas le plus grave. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas au courant ?

Et comme Bill secouait la tête en signe de dénégation :

\- Il y a eu une agression ! Au sein de l'école ! Une agression violente ! Il s'agit d'Hermione Granger. Si Harry n'était pas intervenu… Heureusement, elle a échappé au pire. Mais vous vous rendez compte Bill, un viol à Poudlard ! Nous sommes censés assurer la sécurité de nos élèves ! Je m'en veux terriblement Bill, dire que je l'ai soupçonnée ! D'après Mme Pomfresh, elle devrait se remettre rapidement. Mais pour l'instant, elle refuse de parler. Elle est encore très choquée. Pourtant, nous devons identifier le coupable ! Harry prétend ne pas l'avoir reconnu, il se serait enfui à son arrivée. Je n'en crois rien. Ils nous cachent quelque-chose. Ils n'ont pourtant aucun intérêt à protéger ce triste individu.

Bill était horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Même si l'attitude d'Hermione avait pu paraitre suspecte, il avait toujours eu de l'affection pour elle, il s'amusait à l'appeler sa « petite belle-sœur » lorsqu'elle était au Terrier. Il devait aller la voir, s'assurer de son rétablissement, lui montrer son soutien. Et surtout, il devait appréhender l'indigne personnage.

\- Minerva, vous ne me dites pas tout. Vous avez surement des doutes. Certains ont dû avoir un comportement suspect ces dernières heures. Quelqu'un a forcément vu quelque-chose. Y-a-t-il eu une intrusion dans l'enceinte du château ?

\- Nous n'avons pas tout révélé aux élèves. Ce n'est pas la peine de créer la panique. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'Hermione ait envie d'être exposée à la curiosité de tous. Cette expérience est déjà bien assez traumatisante, moins il y aura de personnes au courant, plus vite elle se remettra. Aussi, nous avons parlé d'une violente altercation avec un intrus à Poudlard, sans plus de précision. Mais en réalité, il n'y a eu aucune intrusion, les membres de l'Ordre sont formels. Le problème, c'est que nous avons mis en place toutes les protections possibles en vue d'une attaque externe mais jamais nous n'avons envisagé que le danger puisse venir de l'intérieur ! Nous avons obligé les élèves à se déplacer par deux, donc, l'agresseur devait être celui qui accompagnait Hermione. Mais cela n'a pas de sens ! Elle était très solitaire ces derniers temps mais jamais elle n'aurait fait confiance à un des trois garçons, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être avec l'un deux !

\- Trois garçons ? Mais de qui parlez-vous ?

\- Et bien… Je n'ai aucune preuve mais trois garçons manquent à l'appel depuis l'agression, trois Serpentards : il s'agit de Malefoy, Goyle et Nott.

\- Vous voulez dire… une triple agression ? Mais non, c'est impossible ! Hermione n'est pas naïve, jamais elle ne se serait retrouvée seule avec ces trois-là ! Elle les méprisait ! Et puis, pourquoi se seraient-ils enfuis ? Ce serait un aveu de culpabilité ! Ils ne sont pas si stupides !

\- Je sais. Mais… d'après Mme Pomfresh, Hermione ne s'est pas laissée faire. Elle s'est bien défendue. Il y avait du sang sous ses ongles et dans sa bouche. Elle a dû mordre et griffer son agresseur. Il n'avait peut-être pas le choix. Si les traces étaient trop visibles, il était obligé de s'enfuir.

\- Et les deux autres se seraient enfuis avec lui pour le couvrir. C'est plausible. Il faut demander à Kingsley d'envoyer des Aurors à leur recherche. Nous devons pour le moins les interroger.

* * *

Dès sa sortie du bureau de la Directrice, Bill se rendit chez les Gryffondors. Il souhaitait voir Hermione, être rassuré sur son état physique et mental. Mais en frappant à la porte, il fut reçu par un Harry, peu désireux de le laisser entrer :

\- Ah Bill, bonjour, heureux de te revoir. Je suis désolé, mais Hermione se repose. Je crois qu'il est trop tôt pour elle pour recevoir des visites. Mais je lui dirai que tu es passé, cela lui fera plaisir.

Et le jeune homme avait refermé la porte sans que Bill n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Contrarié par cette visite manquée, il se rendit aussitôt dans le quartier des professeurs. Charlie et Ron l'attendaient, chacun dans un coin de la pièce, faisant semblant de s'ignorer.

\- Et bien bravo ! Vous devez être fiers de vous ! Imaginez : un préfet et un professeur en train de battre, comme de vulgaires voyous ! Quel bel exemple pour les élèves ! Je pensais que vous aviez plus de plomb dans la tête ! Vous avez de la chance que McGo a d'autres chats à fouetter, vous auriez mérité le conseil de discipline ! Tous les deux !

C'est Ron qui répondit le premier :

\- Ne commence pas à jouer au grand frère outragé ! Tu n'étais pas là, toi, ces derniers mois. Tu ne l'as pas vu faire le beau devant ma petite amie. Hermione, c'est la femme de ma vie, il n'avait pas le droit !

\- Et bien parlons-en justement ! Tu étais où pendant que « la femme de ta vie » se faisait violer ?

\- Espèce de salaud… commença Ron en levant le poing. Mais les larmes aux yeux, il choisit de sortir.

\- Tu y es allé un peu fort, commenta Charlie. Il souffre énormément tu sais.

\- Ok, il souffre. Mais Hermione, tu crois qu'elle ne souffre pas ? Et je ne te parle pas seulement de l'agression. A quel jeu avez-vous joué avec elle tous les deux ? Si j'ai bien compris, Ron avait des raisons d'être jaloux ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? On t'avait demandé de la surveiller, pas d'en tomber amoureux !

\- Mais c'est n'importe-quoi ! Alors, primo, je ne suis pas « amoureux » d'Hermione et secundo, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé la première fois.

\- La première fois ! Parce qu'il y en a eu plusieurs ? Mais tu dérailles complètement mon pauvre Charlie ! Tu es son professeur ! Et ton frère est amoureux d'elle !

\- Oui, et bien, je voudrais t'y voir toi ! Quand une belle jeune femme se jette sur toi pour t'embrasser passionnément ! Je ne suis pas de marbre ! Et puis, je croyais sincèrement que tout était fini avec Ron, ça fait des mois qu'ils ne se parlent plus. Et Hermione, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de spécial : un mélange de détermination et de fragilité. Elle avait besoin de soutien, de réconfort. Elle a vécu des moments difficiles ces dernières années. Et Ron a choisi de la planter au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? Des moments difficiles, nous en avons tous vécus, et Ron comme les autres, tu le sais bien !

\- Je ne te parle pas seulement de la bataille. Je te parle de Dumbledore et de ses manigances. J'ai découvert le secret d'Hermione. En fait, elle m'a fait assez confiance pour me le révéler. Le vieux fou l'a manipulée toutes ces années, comme il a manipulé Harry d'ailleurs. Et pour cause : ils sont frère et sœur !

Les yeux de Bill s'arrondirent de stupeur. Alors là, c'était le pompon ! Il débloquait carrément, si elle avait réussi à lui faire gober une telle énormité !

\- Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais complètement débile, tu veux. Je ne l'ai pas crue sur parole. Je l'ai vu dans la Pensine. Elle a un souvenir du vieux sorcier. Je te l'ai dit, il était cinglé ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était manœuvrer Harry pour qu'il meurt en tuant Voldemort. Et Hermione était chargée de l'aider, de l'orienter, en douce. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a confiée aux Granger et qu'il l'a fait passer pour une Moldue, pour n'éveiller les soupçons de personne. Mais ça ne s'est pas terminé comme il l'espérait, Harry est toujours vivant et son comportement est suspect. Même Hermione s'inquiète. Mais elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit faire, elle ne sait plus en qui avoir confiance. Je te l'ai dit, elle est perdue, elle a besoin de soutien et jusqu'à présent, il n'y a eu que moi pour lui en apporter !

En sortant de la chambre de Charlie, Bill était comme assommé par la succession d'informations qu'il découvrait, toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Il devait faire le tri, choisir des priorités, prendre des décisions. Ce qu'il comprenait surtout, c'est que son séjour à Poudlard allait se prolonger beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu et qu'il n'était pas près de rentrer en France auprès de sa famille.


	32. 31 -

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

 ** _Harry continue à m'échapper... Que pensez-vous de cette option ?_**

 ** _Rogue entre en scène, je trouvais que l'histoire manquait un peu de cynisme ! Et vous...?_**

 ** _Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine._**

* * *

 _\- Non ! Hermione !_

 _Un grand cri, lugubre, glacé, et l'obscurité, tout autour, mais aussi dans sa tête… L'ombre qui grossit, qui envahit tout, et cette voix, cette voix sifflante qui prend possession de son esprit, de son âme :_

 _\- C'est le moment Harry, tu ne peux plus reculer !_

 _Encore une fois le même cauchemar, encore une nuit sous influence, encore une fois, il se réveillait trempé de sueur froide, la peur au ventre, la douleur martelant ses tempes ! Depuis l'agression qu'avait subie Hermione, Harry vivait dans l'angoisse. Angoisse pour son amie mais aussi angoisse pour lui-même. Angoisse d'autant plus grande qu'il ne pouvait la partager. Sa seule confidente, son âme sœur, avait déjà bien assez souffert ! Il ne pouvait pas la perturber davantage en ce moment. Il se reprochait déjà tellement de ne pas avoir su la protéger ! Pourtant, il s'était douté de quelque-chose, il ne savait pas comment mais il avait senti une menace, toute proche, et comme un imbécile, il n'avait pas su l'interpréter ! Peut-être aurait-il dû demander conseil à Firenze ? Ce dernier s'était montré très intuitif à son égard, de plus, il l'avait soutenu. Mais il se sentait tellement désemparé par les changements qui s'opéraient en lui, comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu le comprendre ? Et cette relation si particulière avec Hermione ? Il n'avait pas rêvé, cela s'était réellement produit : elle l'avait appelé, il avait physiquement ressenti sa panique ! Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Il n'avait aucune formation en télépathie, Hermione non plus d'ailleurs ! Et pourtant, il avait ressenti ses émotions, sa colère, sa terreur, son désespoir ! Mais ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite dépassait l'entendement ! En voyant Malefoy sur Hermione, il avait senti la fureur l'envahir, l'engloutir, comme un raz de marée qui anéantissait tout. Il ressentait encore la bouffée de haine pure qui l'avait dominé. En cet instant, il aurait pu tuer quiconque se serait mis en travers de son chemin. Seule Hermione semblait le rattacher encore un peu à l'humanité. Néanmoins, il se souvenait des paroles qu'il avait prononcées ensuite, comment avait-il pu le laisser s'enfuir ?_

 _S'il était honnête envers lui-même, il allait lui falloir admettre que chaque jour qui passait le transformait un peu plus. Il n'était plus le petit garçon qui se laissait porter par les évènements, celui qui avait besoin d'Hermione et de Ron à ses côtés, celui qui tremblait devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Des flashs de plus en plus fréquents lui apparaissaient : il se voyait au milieu des Détraqueurs à Little Whinging, dans la Chambre des Secrets face à Hermione, et, bizarrement, cela ne l'effrayait pas, au contraire, il en tirait une force, une assurance qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant._

 _Et puis, ses sentiments pour Hermione le perturbaient. Son attachement pour elle grandissait de jour en jour, sa souffrance devenait sa souffrance, et cependant, il y avait Ginny, sa merveilleuse et si compréhensive Ginny. Harry ne comprenait plus le tumulte de ses émotions._

 _Il savait pourtant qu'il allait devoir lui parler. De toute façon, elle se doutait déjà de quelque-chose. Ensemble, ils découvriraient les raisons de cette transformation, ils s'expliqueraient sur leur relation, sur leur avenir. Mais pas encore, il devait lui laisser le temps de se remettre. Même si Hermione n'était pas du genre à pleurer sur son sort ! Ce matin déjà, elle était retournée en cours comme si de rien n'était. Elle refusait toujours de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle était reconnaissante envers la Directrice de ne pas avoir exposé sa mésaventure aux yeux de tous. Et de fait, on lui avait très peu posé de questions sur ce soi-disant intrus qu'elle aurait réussi à mettre en fuite : un banal évènement en somme. L'absence des trois Serpentards, par contre, n'était pas passée inaperçue, et l'excuse fournie par Viktor Krum, leur nouveau Directeur, selon laquelle ils auraient été appelés par leurs familles respectives, n'avait pas convaincu tout le monde._

 _Malgré tout, la vie reprenait son cours. En début d'après-midi, la Directrice de Poudlard l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. S'y trouvaient déjà Bill et Charlie, ainsi que Mme Pomfresh._

 _\- Entrez Harry, prenez place, s'empressa Minerva McGonagall à son arrivée. Nous vous attendions. Vous vous doutez de l'objet de cette réunion._

 _Harry avait jeté un regard sombre au plus jeune des deux Weasley. Il lui en voulait, à lui comme à Ron, d'avoir permis qu'une telle situation se produise. S'ils ne s'étaient pas battus, Hermione n'aurait jamais été perturbée au point de suivre Malefoy._

 _\- Kingsley a envoyé une brigade à la poursuite des trois Serpentards, avait ajouté Bill. Ils devraient être très vite interpellés. Mais pour autant, même si leur fuite peut paraitre un aveu de culpabilité, nous n'avons aucune preuve. Harry, nous devons savoir lequel des trois est l'agresseur._

 _\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas vu son visage, répondit Harry, contrarié de subir à nouveau un interrogatoire. Quand je suis arrivé dans le couloir, il s'enfuyait, il était de dos, il avait dû m'entendre arriver._

 _\- Hum… Vous êtes sûr de vous Harry ?_

 _Minerva avait semblé perturbée. Elle était apparemment très sceptique sur la version donnée par le jeune homme, mais ce dernier se refusait à accuser publiquement Malefoy. C'était à lui et à lui seul de le sanctionner !_

 _L'entretien s'était terminé dans une ambiance pesante. En sortant du bureau en compagnie des frères Weasley, Harry avait voulu avoir des nouvelles de sa bien-aimée :_

 _\- Je ne comprends pas Bill, que personne ne puisse nous donner de nouvelles de Ginny. Elle n'a quand même pas disparu de la surface de la planète !_

 _L'ainé de la famille avait semblé gêné, il avait hésité un instant, puis :_

 _\- Euh, … et bien … Mais… il n'y a pas de mystère, elle est tout simplement en France avec Fleur. Tu sais... elle était si déprimée après le décès de Fred, et lorsque Fleur a exprimé le désir de rejoindre sa famille pour achever sa grossesse dans une ambiance plus sereine, Ginny s'est proposée pour l'accompagner et l'aider avec Teddy._

 _\- Mais pourquoi elle ne répond pas à mes hiboux ? D'ailleurs, elle n'a écrit à personne ici, même Ron n'était pas au courant !_

 _\- Oh,... peut-être les hiboux se sont-ils perdus !... Ou... tu sais ce que c'est, une nouvelle vie, des nouveaux amis… Ginny a été très occupée, elle a fait sa rentrée à Beauxbâtons, et les week-ends, elle les passe dans la propriété des Delacour. Ce changement lui a fait du bien, elle avait besoin de passer à autre chose._

 _Interloqué, Harry avait regardé s'éloigner les deux frères. « Passer à autre chose ! » Et lui dans tout ça ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir oublié ces moments si intenses qu'ils avaient passé ensemble au printemps dernier ! Ginny était tout sauf superficielle, il devait y avoir autre-chose ! Bien sûr, il comprenait son chagrin à la mort de Fred, mais « sa » Ginny ne pouvait pas envisager une nouvelle vie sans lui, il ne pouvait le concevoir !_

 _Déprimé, il avait ensuite erré sans but dans les couloirs déserts. Cela allait à l'encontre des nouvelles consignes de McGo qui exigeait de se déplacer uniquement en groupe, mais le jeune homme avait besoin de solitude. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, ses pas l'avaient mené vers les cachots des Serpentards. Que venait-il chercher ici ? Une justification ? Des réponses ? Malgré sa haine envers Malefoy, il avait encore du mal à le croire capable d'une telle ignominie ! C'était un garçon intelligent, ambitieux, Harry ne comprenait pas qu'il ait mis ainsi son avenir en jeu ! C'était tellement stupide, cela ne lui ressemblait pas ! En passant devant la salle des potions, il avait entendu une voix bien connue l'interpeller :_

 _\- Mais ne serait-ce pas M. Potter, le « grand » Potter, de retour sur les lieux du crime ?_

 _\- Professeur Rogue ?_

 _Effectivement, c'était bien l'ancien professeur de potions, depuis son tableau resté en place dans la classe qu'il avait occupée pendant de longues années. Harry pénétra lentement dans la pièce, pas vraiment désireux de discuter avec celui qui l'avait harcelé tant de fois au cours de sa scolarité. Il était néanmoins curieux de savoir ce que l'ancien Directeur des Serpentards pouvait avoir à lui dire, en particulier sur l'agression qui avait eu lieu presque sous ses yeux._

 _\- Alors comme ça, vous vous posez des questions ?_

 _\- Mais… Comment savez-vous ?_

 _\- Vous n'avez toujours rien appris Potter ! Je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert ! Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a eu tort de vous accorder sa confiance, vous êtes incapable du moindre effort !_

 _Vexé, Harry allait faire demi-tour mais le professeur, sans pitié, continuait :_

 _\- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Vous enfuir comme un petit garçon boudeur ? N'êtes-vous pas venu chercher des réponses ?_

 _\- Des réponses ! répondit Harry maintenant en colère. Comme si vous m'en aviez déjà fourni des réponses ! Il y a tellement de choses que je ne comprends pas, à commencer par le professeur Dumbledore ! Pourquoi vous a-t-il sacrifié ? Pourquoi voulait-il que je meure ? D'où provient la menace désormais ? Je n'ai personne vers qui me tourner ! Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Ginny, Ron n'est pas à la hauteur et Hermione a suffisamment souffert !_

 _Rogue partit alors d'un éclat de rire méprisant :_

 _\- Regardez-moi ce « pauvre » petit garçon, abandonné ! Ah, il est beau « l'Élu », le « Sauveur » ? Quand vous aurez fini de vous apitoyer sur votre sort, vous vous poserez peut-être les vraies questions ! J'ai pourtant essayé de vous enseigner l'Occlumancie, mais vous n'avez jamais eu la force de caractère nécessaire pour vous investir dans cette matière ! Vous vous sentez à nouveau envahi, dominé, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous ne comprenez pas d'où provient cette intrusion ? Et si cette fois, c'était autre chose ? S'il n'y avait pas de force extérieure ? Vous avez hérité d'un grand pouvoir Harry Potter. Oh, il ne vient pas de votre père : James savait surtout fanfaronner mais il n'était qu'un sorcier très moyen. Par contre, j'ai toujours pensé que votre mère était une sorcière extraordinaire. Elle possédait une sorte de magie très ancienne, beaucoup plus intuitive. Au lieu de batailler comme nous tous pour maitriser de nouveaux sortilèges, c'était comme si les pouvoirs venaient à elle, tout naturellement. Vous tenez d'elle cette facilité à pratiquer et à vous adapter. Mais vous n'avez aucune idée de votre puissance, vous ne savez pas la gérer, elle vous déborde, elle vous dirige. Il est plus que temps que vous appreniez à vous contrôler, que vous preniez le pouvoir !_

 _Harry était désarçonné, ébahi que l'ancien professeur de potions le connaisse si bien. Mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Il ne cachait pas son mépris envers lui ! Pourtant, il avait œuvré toute sa vie pour le bien, dans l'ombre, haï par tous. Il avait payé de sa vie sa fidélité à Dumbledore. Et il avait été passionnément amoureux de sa mère. Lily avait été l'amour de sa vie, c'est pourquoi, malgré tout son dédain, il avait toujours protégé son fils. Même si cela lui répugnait, Harry avait besoin de lui, de son expérience du Mal, de ses connaissances en Magie Noire. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tout affronter seul. Peut-être, avec l'aide de Rogue allait-il pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait._

 _\- Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne comprends pas comment Malefoy a pu commettre une telle infamie !_

 _\- Ah, enfin une vraie question ! Notre « Sauveur » se décide à faire fonctionner ce qui lui sert de cerveau. Bien sûr, vous ne comprenez pas. Mon filleul est orgueilleux, imbu de sa personne, méprisant souvent, sournois parfois, mais il n'est pas violent, cela ne lui ressemble pas. Alors, que pouvons-nous en conclure ? Drago aurait perdu la tête ? Il aurait agi sur une impulsion ? Ou bien y-a-t-il eu préméditation ? Et si la vérité était ailleurs ? S'il y avait une force derrière ça ? Une force plus puissante que tout ce que l'on connait ? Une force qui manipule ? Et si Drago n'était pas le seul à être manipulé ? Ne vous est-il rien arrivé de particulier, ces derniers temps, jeune Potter ?_

 _Les paroles du professeur Rogue résonnaient en lui, le troublaient, trouvaient un écho. Il avait tellement raison et pourtant, Harry peinait encore à lui faire confiance. Mais avait-il le choix ? Qui d'autre pouvait le guider sur le chemin de la vérité ?_

 _\- Je… C'est vrai que j'ai eu des petits troubles inexpliqués. Enfin… des absences, mais aussi des flashs, des images d'évènements dont je ne me souviens pas, et aussi… une voix dans ma tête, une voix qui me parle, qui attend quelque-chose de moi… Mais ce n'est pas Voldemort, ça j'en suis convaincu, c'est beaucoup plus… puissant, profond, comme si… comme si cela venait de la nuit des temps !_

 _Severus Rogue avait été troublé par ces propos. Aussi Harry avait-il continué :_

 _\- Et puis… il y a cette force, cette puissance en moi… Quand j'ai attrapé Malefoy, je l'ai soulevé comme un fétu de paille, comme si… c'était moi bien sûr, mais en même temps… je ressentais une telle fureur, je n'étais plus que haine. Je me suis senti capable de le tuer, de mes mains ! Et pourtant, je l'ai épargné… Il y avait cette voix, qui me disait de le laisser partir, que désormais, il m'appartenait, qu'il allait me servir…_

 _\- Argh ! Mais pourquoi est-ce vous qui avez été choisi ? Cette magie est beaucoup trop puissante pour vous, vous êtes incapable de la dominer ! Il vous faut absolument maitriser l'Occlumancie, vous êtes beaucoup trop vulnérable, dans l'état où vous êtes, n'importe-qui pourrait vous contrôler ! Je ne peux plus vous initier depuis ce tableau, mes pouvoirs ont disparu, Slughorn n'est plus là, et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'en parler à McGonagall, elle n'a jamais apprécié la Magie Noire ! Je me demande… Votre amie, Mlle Granger ? Vous devriez lui en parler. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait tellement de secrets, et j'ai toujours pensé que la demoiselle en savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle laissait paraitre !_

 _Je dois vous laisser maintenant. Transmettez mon bon souvenir à Mlle Granger et dîtes-lui que les épreuves sont le lot de toute grande sorcière. Au plaisir M. Potter !_

 _Et sur ces propos pour le moins cyniques, il disparut du tableau._


	33. 32 - Fuite

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **C'est le deuxième chapitre que j'ai du mal à écrire !**

 **Problèmes d'inspiration...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner des pistes pour relancer l'intrigue.**

 **A bientôt.**

* * *

 **Fuite**

\- Je crois qu'Harry nous cache quelque-chose.

Bill était à nouveau dans le bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard pour faire le point et cette dernière exprimait ses doutes.

\- Vous avez du remarquer comme il était mal à l'aise hier, et pressé de partir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez ? Que Harry nous ment ? Qu'il ne veut pas que l'agresseur soit puni ? Mais alors, cela voudrait dire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un Serpentard !

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Son attachement à Hermione ne peut pas être mis en doute. Non, mais je suis sûre qu'il a reconnu le malfaisant. Son histoire ne tient pas debout. Hermione ne s'est pas laissée faire, elle devait crier. En pleine bagarre, comment l'agresseur aurait-il pu entendre arriver Harry ? Et dans ces conditions, il ne peut pas avoir eu le temps de s'enfuir. Il a du se passer quelque-chose entre les deux garçons. Simplement,… il veut garder cette information pour lui. Le tout, est de savoir pourquoi. J'ai peur que… mais non, il ne serait pas aussi inconscient !

\- Je vous en prie Minerva, allez au bout de votre pensée, nous sommes là pour tout envisager.

\- Et bien… en fait, je me demande s'il ne veut pas faire justice lui-même. Bien sûr, ce serait de la folie pure, mais Harry n'a jamais réellement su évaluer le danger. Il doit tenir ça de son père. James était un bout en train qui croyait que la vie allait éternellement lui sourire. On a vu le résultat. Harry n'est pas de taille à se mesurer seul à ces trois garçons. Il doit penser qu'après tout ce qu'il a traversé, il est capable de tout affronter. Mais il n'a jamais été seul. J'ai du mal à l'avouer mais il faut reconnaitre que sans Hermione, et même Ron dans une certaine mesure, Harry n'aurait jamais été Harry.

\- Si vous avez raison, il est en danger. Que pouvons-nous faire ?

\- Il faut l'obliger à parler. Votre frère pourrait sans doute nous aider. Ils sont très proches tous les deux. Il doit pouvoir lui soutirer des confidences.

\- Je ne sais pas… En fait, depuis l'agression, ils ne se parlent plus guère. Je crois qu'Harry tient Ron et Charlie pour responsables de ce qui est arrivé. Il considère que c'est leur bagarre qui a fragilisé Hermione et qui a permis au Serpentard d'en profiter.

\- Il faut dire que vos frères ne nous facilitent pas la tâche Bill ! Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de les renvoyer tous les deux ! Mais l'école est en sous-effectif cette année, et je manque de professeurs. Seulement vous pouvez les prévenir. Je n'accepterai désormais plus aucune incartade !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au Manoir Malefoy, les trois garçons en question étaient en grand conciliabule dans la chambre de Drago.

\- Finalement, on est pas plus mal ici qu'à Poudlard.

Gregory Goyle était avachi sur le divan, la bouche pleine de marshmallows.

\- On a pas à suivre ces stupides cours avec Weasley ou Krum, continuait-il, et ta mère est aux petits soins avec nous.

\- Oh, la ferme Goyle ! et arrête de t'empiffrer comme ça, c'est répugnant !

Depuis leur arrivée au Manoir, Theodore Nott ne décolérait pas. Il en voulait à Drago de les avoir entrainés dans cette fuite insensée, mais il s'en voulait encore plus de l'avoir suivi les yeux fermés.

\- Tu crois peut-être qu'on va passer le reste de notre vie cachés ici, comme des lâches ! Tout ça parce que M. le tombeur n'a pas pu se retenir ! Ah, tu as bien caché ton jeu : « Vous surveillez Potter et Weasley, moi je m'occupe de Granger. » Fallait le dire que tu comptais t'en occuper de cette façon-là !

Drago Malefoy, la mine renfrognée, restait silencieux. Il aurait été bien en peine de leur expliquer. Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par cette « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Plus il essayait d'analyser les évènements, plus il se voyait comme dans un film, acteur et spectateur en même temps, mais il ne se souvenait pas comment cela avait commencé. Bien sûr, il avait ressenti cette pulsion mais aujourd'hui, il était complètement désarçonné par son comportement.

\- De toute façon, on ne pourra pas rester là, continuait Théodore. Les hommes de Kingsley doivent déjà être à notre poursuite. Il nous faut trouver une cachette plus sûre. Je n'ai pas envie de finir à Azkaban à cause des frasques de « Monsieur » Malefoy. T'as pas une idée, t'en a parlé à ta mère ?

\- Non ! cria un Drago maintenant combatif, et il n'est pas question de lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle a déjà assez de soucis avec mon père emprisonné, elle ne doit rien savoir.

Ce que Drago ne disait pas, c'est surtout qu'il ne supporterait pas de lire la déception, voire la répulsion, dans les yeux de sa mère. Elle était la seule personne au monde pour qui il ressentait de l'amour et du respect. Elle avait beaucoup sacrifié pour lui, elle avait même risqué sa vie face à Voldemort. Le chagrin de sa mère était quelque-chose qu'il n'était pas capable d'affronter. Nott avait raison, ils devaient partir, s'enfuir comme des lâches, trouver un repère sûr, un endroit pour analyser et attendre. Il espérait que la situation évolue à Azkaban. Si les Mangemorts arrivaient à s'enfuir, ils ne seraient plus seuls, ils seraient protégés. Mais protégés contre qui ? D'où provenait le réel danger aujourd'hui ? Cette allégeance au Maître lui faisait peur. Il n'avait pas vu son visage mais il n'oublierait jamais l'effroi, le vide glacial, l'anéantissement qu'il avait ressentis. Et cette force, extraordinaire, surhumaine, qui l'avait projeté comme un pantin ! Il ne connaissait aucune magie capable d'un tel pouvoir. Et maintenant, le Maître était furieux contre lui. Qu'allait-il exiger en réparation ? Et tout ça à cause de cette « sale Moldue » ! Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas non plus l'avertissement de la sinistre silhouette : pourquoi serait-elle sa protégée ?

Drago n'avait rien révélé à ses deux comparses. Trop de choses restaient inexplicables.

\- Tu as raison, nous allons partir. Dès ce soir. J'ai une idée. Un endroit où personne n'aura l'idée de venir nous chercher. Préparez vos affaires, je vais prévenir ma mère.

* * *

La journée avait été particulièrement difficile pour Hermione aussi. Elle se jetait à corps perdu dans le travail, passait des heures à la bibliothèque dans des recherches sur des pouvoirs anciens, s'épuisait dans des entrainements sans fin. Elle s'était promis que plus jamais elle ne serait à la merci d'un homme. Plus jamais elle ne devait se retrouver en situation d'appeler à l'aide. Bien sûr, elle était reconnaissante envers Harry d'être venu à son secours, mais elle était encore dans l'incompréhension de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et s'il ne l'avait pas entendu ? Elle se refusait à l'imaginer ! Désormais, elle ne devait compter que sur elle-même. Elle serait forte, la plus forte, elle ne serait plus jamais une victime.

Alors qu'elle rentrait épuisée d'un exercice d'entrainement particulièrement exigeant, elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras. Même en reconnaissant Charlie, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'écarter vivement.

\- Viens, je dois te parler, chuchota le jeune homme qui n'avait pas remarqué son trouble.

Alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer se doucher et se coucher sans manger, elle le suivit néanmoins à contrecœur dans une salle de classe vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis fatiguée, et puis, je n'ai pas envie que Ron nous voie ensemble. Il y a assez de tension entre vous deux, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Ron n'est vraiment pas le problème. Je voulais savoir comment tu vas. Harry a vraiment joué le rôle du grand frère, il n'a laissé personne t'approcher. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété. J'aurais aimé être auprès de toi, j'aurais aimé te réconforter. Si je tenais l'enfant de salaud…

\- Écoutes, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça maintenant. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire…

\- Mais Hermione, je croyais qu'il y avait quelque-chose entre nous deux ! Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, que tu peux t'appuyer sur moi, tu peux tout me dire. Tu as révélé le secret à Harry ?

\- Euh… non… pas encore… En fait, l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée…

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il a le droit de savoir ? Après tout, il a prouvé que tu pouvais compter sur lui. Et puis, je crois que cela vous ferait du bien à tous les deux, vous avez besoin de vous rapprocher, de vous soutenir, de former une famille. Il n'y a rien de plus important que la famille dans les moments difficiles. Oh Hermione, si tu voulais me laisser une chance… Dis-moi qui a osé s'attaquer à toi ! Il ne va pas s'en sortir ! Nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour l'arrêter.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça ! Et laissez-moi tranquille tous ! Et je ne t'ai jamais demandé de veiller sur moi !

Et sur ces paroles, elle s'enfuit en courant, laissant un Charlie éberlué. Mais comment aurait-elle pu lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore tout révéler à Harry ? Il aurait fallu qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit pendant toutes ces années. Il aurait fallu qu'elle lui parle de la mission. Comment pouvait-elle lui avouer qu'elle devait tuer son frère ?


	34. 33 - Cas de conscience

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Encore un chapitre qui m'a donné du mal, mais j'espère être toujours dans la lignée de JKR.**_

 _ **Les choses se mettent en place, tout prend son sens, mais Hermione est de plus en plus sur la brèche !**_

 _ **Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année.**_

* * *

 _ **Cas de conscience**_

 _C'est lorsque l'on croit qu'il ne peut rien vous arriver de pire que tout s'effondre une nouvelle fois. Les Détraqueurs sont encore une fois passés à l'attaque. Cette fois, c'est Azkaban qui était visée. Apparemment, ils sont arrivés en grand nombre, ont semé la panique parmi les gardiens et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils avaient libéré tous les Mangemorts. C'est un nouveau coup dur pour le gouvernement de Kingsley. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire ! Non, je ne peux pas le croire, cela ne se peut ! Et pourtant, Harry était encore absent, et il n'a aucune excuse valable._

 _Je pensais avoir atteint le fond avec l'attaque de Malefoy, mais à présent, j'ai peur de perdre ma seule famille, ma moitié, mon frère. Pourtant, nous nous sommes rapprochés comme jamais. Sans son soutien, je n'aurais jamais aussi bien surmonté cette épreuve. Nous avons retrouvé notre complicité, nous avons échangé des confidences. Je lui ai parlé de mes relations avec Charlie, avec Ron. Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait faire tant de bien de confier ses sentiments. Il me comprend, il ne me fait pas de reproches. Cependant, je sais qu'il souffre aussi de voir Ron aussi malheureux. Mais je n'arrive plus à envisager un avenir avec lui. Au plus fort de la terreur, ce n'est pas son visage qui m'est apparu. Bien sûr, c'est Harry que j'ai appelé à l'aide, Harry qui m'a sauvé, mais une partie de mes pensées allait vers Charlie, mes regrets allaient vers Charlie, regrets de ne pas être devenue une femme entre ses bras. Je m'accrochais au souvenir de sa tendresse, sa patience, sa compréhension, et sa force en même temps. Il n'hésitait pas à prendre des décisions, à agir, parfois avec violence. Avec lui, je pouvais me laisser aller, ne plus être celle vers qui tout le monde se tourne en cas de problème. Mes sentiments sont si confus ! Harry le comprend, il ne me pousse pas à rester avec Ron, il agit en ce moment comme un grand frère qui veut par-dessus tout me protéger. Mais il ne sait toujours pas… Et si je ne pouvais jamais lui révéler la vérité ? C'est moi l'aînée ! C'est à moi de prendre soin de lui. Au lieu de quoi…Mais son comportement est si ambivalent ces derniers temps, j'ai peur que cette révélation ne le perturbe davantage. Et surtout, jamais je ne pourrai lui parler du projet que m'a confié Dumbledore ! Je ne sais toujours pas quelle décision je dois prendre. Mon amour pour mon frère est désormais si profond, cette mission va me détruire moi aussi… Quelquefois, je pense à nos parents. Qu'attendaient-ils de moi ? Je n'ai que la version du vieux fou. Ont-ils réellement choisi de sacrifier Harry pour me sauver ? Notre vie aurait dû être si différente ! Si seulement j'avais pu les connaitre, je n'aurais peut-être pas l'impression aujourd'hui d'avancer dans le brouillard. J'ai du mal à imaginer une maman décidant de privilégier un enfant au détriment d'un autre ! « Maman », je ne t'ai jamais appelé ainsi ! Étais-ce vraiment ta volonté ? Je ne doute pas de ton amour pour Harry. Jusqu'au bout, tu as essayé de le préserver. Tu as donné ta vie pour lui. Cela ne correspond pas à la version de Dumbledore. Jamais tu n'aurais envisagé que tes enfants s'entretuent. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas le plan d'origine. Le vieux sorcier était persuadé qu'Harry ne survivrait pas à un affrontement contre Voldemort. Il l'a manipulé pendant des années pour l'amener à cet instant. Ils devaient mourir ensemble, faire disparaitre le mal ensemble. Je n'étais qu'un plan de secours. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Et le plan de secours se retrouve projeté au premier plan ! Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas croire que mon frère soit devenu notre ennemi. Le dernier horcruxe a été détruit, définitivement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Et cependant, la prophétie… non ! Je ne dois pas y penser, je dois l'oublier… Mais le vieux fou savait ce qu'il faisait. Il a ancré ces mots en moi !_

 _\- Jeune fille, m'avait-il déclaré de sa voix doucereuse, ce que je vais te révéler ce soir, personne ne l'a jamais entendu. Je suis le seul détenteur de ce terrible secret. Après moi, il t'appartiendra de le protéger et de l'utiliser à bon escient._

 _Je me souviens encore du tremblement qui m'avait envahi, terrorisée par une telle responsabilité et en même temps fière, si fière que le Directeur de Poudlard m'ait choisie, moi, petite sorcière élevée par des Moldus, qui désirait tellement se faire accepter, apprécier, appartenir à une communauté, une famille._

 _\- Tu te souviens de la prophétie qui a tout déclenché ? avait-il continué. En réalité, elle était plus longue que ce que tout le monde a cru. Ni Voldemort, ni Rogue, ne l'ont entendue en entier. Même Sibylle Trelawney a tout oublié. Elle n'était pas non plus conservée au Département des Mystères. Ce soir, je vais te la révéler et alors, tu comprendras mieux le rôle que tu auras à jouer si Harry sortait vivant de son dernier affrontement avec Voldemort._

 _\- Mais Professeur, avais-je répondu, affolée par cette entrée en matière. Harry ne peut pas mourir ! Je viens juste de trouver un frère, je ne peux pas le perdre !_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas jeune Hermione, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à partager avec lui au cours des prochaines années. La bataille finale n'est pas pour demain. Mais pour autant, tu dois te tenir prête et savoir ce qui t'attend. Tu n'es pas une sorcière comme les autres, tu dois toujours garder cela en tête. Ton destin a été tracé il y a déjà bien longtemps, tu ne peux t'y soustraire. La prédiction du professeur Trelawney se terminait ainsi : « Il supprimera l'Usurpateur et deviendra le Serviteur des Ténèbres. Seul son propre sang mettra fin à son règne. »_

 _Ses paroles m'avaient glacé le sang. Il y avait donc une menace encore plus grande que Voldemort ? Et ce serait en Harry qu'elle se révèlerait ?_

 _\- Tu comprends ce que cela veut dire Hermione ? « Son propre sang ». Il n'y a plus que toi. Tu es le dernier rempart contre les ténèbres. Le sacrifice de James et Lily ne doit pas être vain. La survie de notre Monde est entre tes mains jeune fille._

 _Et me voilà, ce soir, complètement perdue, et seule, seule face à cette responsabilité, cette décision impossible._

 _Si seulement Harry acceptait de se confier à moi ! Je vois bien qu'il va mal, je ressens son désarroi. Mais est-ce par manque de confiance ? Par peur de me bouleverser ? En tout cas, il garde ses secrets. Pourtant, il a du se passer quelque-chose avec Malefoy, il n'aurait pas quitté le château aussi facilement. Et je sais qu'Harry n'aurait jamais eu le dessus. Drago est plutôt doué. Non, il y a trop de choses qui ne s'expliquent pas ! D'après Neville, Harry ne dort plus dans leur chambre. Il s'est installé une couchette dans la Salle Commune, près de la cheminée. Comme s'il attendait un signe… la venue de Sirius ? Comme s'il voulait pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement. Ou peut-être dissimuler ses cauchemars ?_

 _Je ne veux plus affronter seule ce sombre destin. Charlie peut m'aider je crois. Dumbledore me l'a promis, je devais trouver un allié. Ce doit être lui, ce ne peut être que lui. Je dois prendre le risque de tout lui confier. Mais je dois aussi protéger mon frère. Tant que je ne suis sûre de rien, je dois tout tenter pour le ramener à moi. Rien d'autre ne doit être envisageable._


	35. 34 - Le nouveau Maître

**Joyeux Noël à tous,**

 **Désolée pour le retard, c'est une période difficile pour l'écriture...**

 **Que cette période de fêtes vous apporte paix et bonheur.**

 **Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, à l'année prochaine !**

* * *

 **Le nouveau Maître**

\- Tu peux venir dans ma chambre à la fin du cours ? J'ai besoin de te parler.

Hermione avait retenu Harry par le bras en entrant dans la serre du Professeur Chourave. C'était leur dernier cours de la journée et, exceptionnellement, les heures d'entrainement au combat avaient été supprimées.

Depuis qu'elle avait pris la décision de se confier à Charlie et d'obliger Harry à lui parler de ses secrets, la jeune fille se sentait plus détendue, plus forte. Elle avait pris le parti de l'optimisme et se refusait à écouter davantage les sinistres présages de Dumbledore.

Malheureusement, Harry lui répondit dans une grimace :

\- Oh, je suis désolée, Hermione. McGo a encore prévu une de ses réunions interminables au sujet des Détraqueurs. Il sera sans doute trop tard ensuite pour venir te voir. Demain, si tu veux bien…

\- Allez, allez, les enfants ! Dépêchons-nous, les interrompit Pomona Chourave. Les plantes à Pipaillon ont besoin d'être taillées de toute urgence. Je ne comprends pas ce qui leur arrive, d'habitude, on les taille beaucoup plus tard, au printemps. Mais cette année, tout semble aller de travers.

Et en effet, les délicats arbustes se trémoussaient dans tous les sens, comme atteints de démangeaison. Les élèves étaient obligés de se mettre par deux pour réaliser l'opération : un qui maintenait tant bien que mal les branches agitées de soubresauts pendant que l'autre pratiquait la coupe à environ cinquante centimètres de haut.

Ils étaient si occupés qu'Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de demander plus d'informations à Harry au sujet de cette réunion chez la Directrice. La jeune fille était secrètement vexée de ne jamais être invitée alors qu'elle avait toujours été un des piliers de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Mais même si ses relations avec Minerva s'étaient grandement améliorées, force était de constater que cette dernière ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, les deux amis partirent chacun de leur côté. Hermione n'avait pas envie de rentrer seule dans sa chambre et elle n'avait pas non plus la tête à étudier. Elle resta donc aux abords de la serre, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil d'hiver. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses pas la menèrent tout naturellement vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle et ses amis n'étaient plus venus partager un moment d'amitié avec le demi-géant. Hermione pensait avec nostalgie à toutes ces aventures partagées lorsqu'un rugissement suivi d'une masse s'abattit sur elle et la souleva de terre.

\- Hagrid ! Repose-moi tout de suite ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille !

\- Oh, je le sais bien ma mignonne ! Tu es même devenue une superbe jeune fille. Mais je t'avoue que quelquefois, je regrette un peu la petite fille qui avait encore besoin de mes conseils.

\- Je pensais un peu la même chose en arrivant par ici. Moi aussi j'aimerais par moment pouvoir revenir en arrière, retrouver la naïveté de nos premières années à Poudlard.

\- Allons, viens prendre une tasse de thé, il y a longtemps que tu n'as pas honoré ma modeste cabane de ta présence.

A l'intérieur, pendant qu'Hagrid faisait chauffer de l'eau, Hermione se laissait envahir par les souvenirs. Ce qu'elle avait avoué au géant était vrai. Même si elle ne regrettait pas l'expérience acquise, tous les moments de complicité partagée avec Ron et Harry lui manquaient. Pourtant, elle réalisait qu'elle ressentait désormais moins de souffrance en pensant à son ancien petit ami. Sans doute plus de la culpabilité. Mais elle avait le sentiment que sa relation avec Charlie allait être totalement différente. Elle était passée d'un amour d'adolescente à une passion beaucoup plus intense. Et elle ne regrettait rien…

\- Te voilà bien songeuse ma belle amie ! Hagrid venait d'interrompre ses pensées en lui tendant une tasse de thé accompagnée d'un énorme muffin. Je crois savoir ce qui te perturbe, mais tu ne dois rien regretter. Tu es à l'aube de ta vie, tu as encore tellement à découvrir. Tu es une sorcière extraordinaire Hermione. J'aime beaucoup Ron mais ta vie est sans doute ailleurs. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un de solide à tes côtés, quelqu'un qui saura te soutenir mais aussi te conseiller et surtout te protéger. Ne regarde pas en arrière. Ron trouvera lui aussi sa voie. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que le destin met sur ta route.

\- Oui, mais il est si malheureux ! Et moi, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai encore un avenir ici, à Poudlard. Le Professeur McGonagall refuse de me faire confiance, je ne peux participer à aucune décision importante, c'est tellement frustrant !

\- Je reconnais que la Directrice peut se montrer dure par moment. C'est comme avec ce pauvre Charlie. Pourtant, il a un courage et une volonté rares. Tu savais qu'il est le plus grand spécialiste des dragons ? Reconnu dans le monde entier ?

La jeune fille remercia silencieusement la pénombre de la cabane qui cachait à Hagrid la soudaine rougeur qui avait envahi ses joues. Mais sans avoir rien remarqué, le géant continuait :

\- Ah oui, c'est un jeune homme comme il y en a peu. Je dois dire que de tous les Weasley, c'est celui que je préfère. Tu sais qu'il a continué à surveiller Norbert ! Il était même là quand il a eu ses petits – Norbert était une fille en fait – deux magnifiques petits dragons à crête. Oh, j'aurais tant voulu assister à l'évènement !

* * *

Harry, quant à lui, se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau circulaire. S'y trouvaient déjà Bill Weasley, ainsi qu'Hestia Jones et Dedalus Diggle, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'Harry n'avait pas revus depuis le soir de la grande bataille. Il leur fit un discret signe de la main auquel ils répondirent par un sourire. Kingsley Shachlebolt et Minerva McGonagall complétaient cette assemblée. Cette dernière se leva pour l'accueillir.

\- Entrez, mon cher Harry, nous n'attendions plus que vous. Les dernières nouvelles sont loin d'être réjouissantes. Dedalus, avez-vous une piste, quelque-chose de positif à nous annoncer ?

\- Je crains au contraire, Minerva, que la situation n'échappe à tout contrôle. Dès que nous avons été informés de l'attaque d'Azkaban, tous les Aurors ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre, nous sommes arrivés sur place au plus vite, mais il était déjà trop tard. Les prisonniers s'étaient volatilisés, tout comme les Détraqueurs. Nous n'avons pu repérer aucune trace, aucun indice. Les gardiens ne sont malheureusement plus en état de raconter quoi que ce soit.

\- Tout ça n'a aucun sens, reprit Bill. Nous ne savons même pas qui nous devons affronter ! Comment savoir où ils se cachent ? Qui les dirige désormais ?

\- Vous avez malheureusement raison Weasley, répondit alors le Ministre de la Magie. Nous devons attendre qu'ils se manifestent à nouveau et espérer les intercepter à ce moment-là.

\- ESPÉRER ? Harry s'en étranglait d'indignation. C'est vraiment tout ce que vous comptez faire ? Espérer ? Ils terrorisent le pays en toute impunité et vous n'allez même pas essayer de les retrouver ?

\- Modérez vos propos Monsieur Potter, intervint alors la Directrice. Kingsley fait ce qu'il peut. Nous avions tous cru entrer dans une nouvelle ère de paix, mais voilà que nous devons faire face à un ennemi qui ne se dévoile pas. Nous ne savons rien de leurs motivations. Nous ne pouvons pas mettre en péril nos derniers combattants sans savoir si nous sommes de taille à les affronter.

\- Oh, vous et votre magie bonne enfant ! Harry était maintenant rouge de colère. Vous ne voyez pas que le monde a changé ? Que nous devons affirmer notre supériorité ? Si nous ne passons pas à l'offensive, dans très peu de temps notre communauté va disparaître ! Et ce ne sont peut-être pas des Mangemorts que nous devrions le plus nous méfier.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? l'interpella Hestia Jones. Tu crois qu'il existe un danger bien plus grand que les Détraqueurs alliés aux anciens serviteurs de Voldemort ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, notre communauté est très affaiblie. Nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux, nous nous contentons de petites formules magiques, nous essayons le plus possible de passer inaperçus dans le monde Moldu et de surcroît, nous sommes divisés. Autrefois, notre peuple avait de grands pouvoirs et régnait en maitre sur le reste de la population. Nous étions craints et respectés. Que sommes-nous devenus ? Qui même connait notre existence ?

\- Nous vivons depuis de nombreuses années en totale harmonie et respect mutuel avec le Premier Ministre du Royaume Uni, intervint Kingsley. Nous avons un accord d'entraide en cas de danger commun. Nous ne pouvons remettre en cause notre entente.

\- Notre entente ! Mais écoutez-vous ! Elle nous apporte quoi notre entente ? Que gagnons-nous à part l'obligation de nous cacher, de se contenter de petits sortilèges qui passent inaperçus, de renoncer à toute fierté ? Et eux, que font-ils de notre entente ? Ils détruisent notre planète chaque jour un peu plus avec leurs technologies, ils nient notre existence. Devons-nous continuer à nous laisser rabaisser et finir par disparaitre ?

\- Vous déformez tout Harry, reprit Minerva McGonagall. Les Moldus ne sont pas nos ennemis même si je reconnais volontiers que leur fichu progrès n'apporte rien de positif à notre communauté. Il n'empêche, nous ne devons pas nous tromper de cible. Aujourd'hui, la menace provient bel et bien de ces créatures des Ténèbres.

\- Mais justement, regardez le résultat de nos guerres intestines : les « sangs-purs » ne se marient qu'entre eux, leur nombre ne fait que décroitre. Nous, de notre côté, avons accepté d'atrophier nos pouvoirs. Non, Voldemort s'était trompé de cible, nous devons allier nos forces et reprendre la place qui aurait dû rester la nôtre. Et la première chose à faire, c'est de retrouver les Mangemorts et de négocier une alliance.

Sur ces mots, Harry quitta la pièce, laissant l'assemblée éberluée.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Hestia Jones avait été la première à reprendre ses esprits. Depuis quand développe-t-il cette théorie de la supériorité ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Bill, encore sous le choc. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends de tels propos. Où a-t-il été chercher une idée pareille ?

\- Mon vieil ami Dumbledore a eu en son temps des pensées similaires, se souvint le professeur McGonagall. Mais c'était bien avant son entrée en fonction à Poudlard. Pourtant, ce ne peut être une coïncidence. Harry et lui ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, surtout les dernières années. Je me demande ce qu'il a pu lui mettre dans la tête.

\- Une chose est sûre, continua Kingsley, c'est que rien de ce qui a été dit ne doit sortir de cette pièce. Vous imaginez les conséquences si le premier Ministre anglais entendait parler des opinions d'Harry ? Nous ne sommes pas de taille à nous mesurer à eux. En un quart de seconde, ils pourraient nous rayer de la planète.

\- Je dois vous quitter maintenant, mais nous devrons reprendre cette discussion au plus vite. J'espère que d'ici-là, notre ami aura repris ses esprits.

Bill attendit que tous aient quitté le bureau, il voulait parler à le Directrice.

\- Alors, attaqua cette dernière, que pensez-vous de cette sortie ?

\- Harry est très perturbé en ce moment, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Vous devriez laisser Hermione et Charlie assister à nos réunions. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Harry n'aurait jamais été Harry tout seul. Je suis persuadé qu'Hermione est capable de le modérer, elle a toujours été son guide.

\- Je vais d'abord essayer de lui parler. Il faut aussi que je demande à Mme Pomfresh de lui faire des examens complémentaires. Il a du se passer quelque-chose quand Voldemort a été éliminé. Quelque-chose – ou quelqu'un – a peut-être pris possession d'Harry. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Je dois faire des recherches à ce sujet.

\- D'accord, mais réfléchissez à ma proposition. D'autant plus que je vais devoir m'absenter. Fleur me bombarde de hiboux. Elle me demande de rentrer d'urgence.

\- Ah non Bill, il n'en est pas question ! Excusez-moi, je sais que vous êtes très épris de votre jeune épouse et que la famille est primordiale pour vous, mais Fleur est en sécurité chez ses parents. Le danger est ici, et nous avons besoin de vous, plus que jamais.

* * *

\- Bravo mon fils, voilà un bel esprit d'initiative. Personne ne viendra nous chercher ici. Et même si c'était le cas, nous sommes assez nombreux et assez puissants pour mettre en déroute les hommes de Schacklebolt.

Lucius Malefoy paradait ainsi dans l'ancien Manoir Jedusor. Dès leur fuite d'Azkaban, les Détraqueurs les avaient emmenés jusqu'ici, lui et ses acolytes. Ils y avaient retrouvé les trois garçons de la maison Serpentard qui s'étaient réfugiés ici après leur départ de chez Narcissa Malefoy. La mère de Drago venait à son tour de les rejoindre.

Ils étaient tous attablés en un immense baquet et beaucoup avaient bu plus que de raison. Ils voulaient oublier au plus vite les épreuves endurées dans la célèbre prison, même s'il fallait bien avouer que sans les Détraqueurs pour les surveiller, les conditions de détention n'étaient pas si terribles. Ils avaient malgré tout dû subir le mépris et les mesquines brimades de leurs gardiens. Pour des hommes fiers comme Lucius Malefoy ou Theodore Nott Senior, devoir se soumettre à ces sorciers de deuxième classe était sans doute la pire de punitions. Mais ce temps-là était révolu. Ils allaient pouvoir montrer au monde qui ils étaient et ce dont ils étaient capables. Et ce, grâce à son Drago. Lucius n'avait jamais été si fier de son fils, l'ayant souvent jugé un peu trop conciliant dans ses rapports avec les nés-moldus. Mais là, il avait quitté Poudlard et son ramassis de sorciers mauviettes, il avait trouvé cette cachette et organisé ce fabuleux repas pour fêter leur liberté retrouvée. Oui, Lucius était fier de son fils, même si une certaine tension qu'il ne comprenait pas semblait régner entre Narcissa et lui.

Drago, quant à lui, était loin d'être aussi serein. Il sentait le regard lourd de reproches de sa mère et jusqu'à présent, il avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Ces abrutis de membres de l'Ordre avaient dû se faire un plaisir de déblatérer sur son compte et de rajouter des détails sordides. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'il allait- devoir s'expliquer. Même si elle lui avait souvent beaucoup pardonné, il y avait certaines choses qu'elle jugeait inacceptable. Et entre autre, le respect dû aux femmes faisait partie de ses incontournables. Theodore aussi lui en voulait. Bon, leur installation dans le manoir Jedusor puis l'arrivée des prisonniers d'Azkaban avait heureusement bien arrangé les choses. Mais il voyait bien que le jeune homme regrettait d'avoir quitté le château. Theodore était passionné par les potions, matière dans laquelle il espérait un jour devenir le meilleur. Et leur départ précipité avait plus que compromis ses chances d'obtenir son diplôme. Mais Drago était bien incapable de leur fournir la moindre explication. Il avait beau lutter, il restait obsédé par les visions de cette sinistre journée, obsédé par le corps d'Hermione, la douceur de sa peau, la fermeté de ses jeunes seins, envouté par son parfum. A chaque instant de la journée ou de la nuit, les souvenirs l'envahissaient, il perdait à nouveau le contrôle…

\- A la tienne Lucius ! Walden Macnair venait de le tirer bruyamment de ses fantasmes. « Nous sommes à tes ordres », continuait-il en chancelant, une chope à la main. Il fut salué par des « hourra ! » de l'assemblée en délire. « Dès que tu l'auras décidé, nous organiserons une expédition punitive pour montrer à ces avortons de quoi sont capables de vrais sorciers. »

Lucius Malefoy salua, fier de présider cette assemblée de ses congénères, tous acquis à sa cause. Mais sa satisfaction fut de courte durée. Soudain, un tourbillon de fumée noire s'échappa de la cheminée et emplit la pièce entière, renversant la tablée et obligeant les sorciers à s'agripper aux murs pour ne pas être emportés. Une ombre noir, gigantesque, apparut :

\- Ôte-toi de cette place que tu as usurpé Lucius, gronda alors une voix sourde et sifflante toute à la fois, une voix que Drago n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Dorénavant, c'est ton fils qui me secondera et qui recevra mes ordres, poursuivit la silhouette menaçante, sous les yeux incrédules des anciens fidèles de Voldemort. Aucune décision ne sera prise sans mon accord, et vous devrez vous tenir prêts à m'obéir en toute circonstance, sans aucune restriction, contre les ennemis de mon choix. Est-ce clair pour tous ?

Et comme aucune réaction ne venait acquiescer à ces propos, le souffle s'amplifia encore, menaçant d'arracher la porte et la toiture.

\- Oui Maître ! répondirent alors en chœur les Mangemorts terrorisés par les pouvoirs de la créature. Nous sommes vos fidèles serviteurs, aujourd'hui et à jamais.

Satisfaite, la silhouette disparut et la pièce retrouva son calme en une fraction de seconde, comme si les minutes écoulées n'avaient existé que dans l'esprit des participants.


	36. 35 -

**Très bonne et heureuse année 2016 pour vous tous, chers lecteurs.**

 **Ma petite fiction sans prétention vous apportera peut-être un peu de fantaisie et d'émotion.**

 **Profitez bien de chaque petit instant de bonheur, il s'en va toujours trop vite. Mais les souvenirs nous réchauffent le cœur à jamais.**

 **Je compte sur vous encore cette année pour m'accompagner et m'encourager (je me répète, mais vos reviews me motivent et m'incitent**

 **à écrire davantage).**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

 _Les heures et les jours s'enchainaient, lui semble-t-il à un rythme effréné, mais qui lui convenait parfaitement. Les cours étaient de plus en plus rigoureux, les entrainements exigeants, le laissant souvent épuisé, ce qui lui permettait des nuits sans rêve. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à Hermione, mais plus le temps passait, plus il repoussait le moment des révélations. Bien sûr, il était toujours décidé à tout lui dire mais il était lui-même tellement dans la perplexité qu'il ne savait comment exprimer ses émotions. La peur des premiers temps avait laissé la place à une force et une confiance qui lui avaient toujours été étrangères. Quand il regardait en arrière, il voyait un jeune garçon hésitant, recherchant le soutien de Ron et d'Hermione, se retrouvant dans des situations invraisemblables, quelquefois en raison de sa naïveté, et s'en tirant toujours par le plus grand des hasards ! Aujourd'hui, il se sentait fort et sûr de lui. Il devait apprendre à agir seul, il ne pouvait pas continuer à dépendre ainsi d'Hermione. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'en sentait capable. Les séances d'entrainement le confortaient chaque jour un peu plus dans cette certitude. Désormais, bien peu étaient capables de le battre. Quelquefois Viktor Krum, mais Harry était plus rusé, il prenait régulièrement le dessus. Sa musculature se développait aussi, il n'était plus ce jeune gringalet dont se moquait Voldemort. Il n'avait plus peur non plus d'exprimer ses idées, même devant le Ministre de la Magie ou encore la Directrice de Poudlard. Il avait désormais des rêves, des rêves de grandeur, le rêve d'un monde dans lequel la Magie serait la plus forte, un monde dans lequel les sorciers seraient appréciés à leur juste valeur, admirés, un monde qu'il pourrait gouverner avec Ginny à ses côtés. La jeune fille lui manquait terriblement, il avait besoin de son énergie, de sa combativité. Sa Ginny ne baissait jamais les bras, elle savait le remotiver, avec elle, il donnait le meilleur de lui-même, mais il apprenait aussi la tendresse, la confiance en l'autre, … l'amour… Ce sentiment lui avait été si longtemps inconnu ! Il avait été élevé sans aucune affection, par un oncle et une tante qui le méprisaient, il n'avait compris que très tard pourquoi. Son entrée à Poudlard avait changé son statut, il avait rencontré l'amitié avec Ron et Hermione, la confiance et l'admiration avec Dumbledore et Sirius, mais il avait perdu ces deux derniers et sa vieille peur d'être abandonné avait ressurgi. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait quitté Ginny la première fois, par peur de la perdre, comme tous ceux qui pouvaient compter pour lui, ses parents, son parrain, le Directeur du château, et même Lupin et Tonks. En s'éloignant d'elle, il pensait la protéger. Mais il avait été incapable de tenir sa promesse. Et aujourd'hui encore, il ressentait un tel manque, son absence était comme un vide en lui. Il était sûr qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Bill se trompait. Elle ne pouvait pas passer à autre chose. Le lien qui les unissait était toujours là. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais il avait parfois l'impression de ressentir ses émotions. Sa tristesse, son désarroi l'envahissait tout à coup, un peu comme avec Hermione. Cet instant de télépathie restait cependant inexpliqué. Ils n'avaient pas réessayé depuis. Peut-être cela ne fonctionnait-il qu'en cas de très grande détresse ? Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il recevait les messages d'angoisse de Ginny. Mais comment pouvait-il développer ce nouveau don ? S'en servir pour contacter sa bien-aimée, la faire revenir auprès de lui… La Magie ancienne… Rogue lui avait parlé de sa puissance. C'était là la clé, il le sentait. Avec l'Ancienne Magie, il retrouverait Ginny, avec l'Ancienne Magie, les sorciers s'affirmeraient, prendraient le pouvoir._

 _C'est avec des sentiments contradictoires qu'il reprit le chemin de cachots de Poudlard. C'était le lieu de l'agression d'Hermione et il ne pouvait y songer sans un pincement au cœur pour la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie. Mais c'était là aussi qu'il avait éprouvé pour la première fois la puissance de son pouvoir, là qu'il avait compris qu'il pouvait être le plus fort. C'était là aussi que Rogue l'avait révélé à lui-même._

 _L'ancien Directeur l'attendait dans son tableau, un sourire narquois aux lèvres._

 _\- Monsieur… Potter… ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans nos sombres couloirs ? Encore des questions je suppose… Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de mon filleul ?_

 _\- Non, répondit Harry, plus grognant que parlant. Les hommes de Kingsley l'ont raté. Il semblerait qu'avec ses acolytes, il ait disparu de la surface de la Terre !_

 _\- Ah, rien d'étonnant ! Ces incapables ne retrouveraient même pas leur propre baguette ! Mais je ne vous apprends rien. Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe alors ?_

 _\- C'est au sujet de… en fait, je me demande… cette ancienne Magie ? comment peut-on l'utiliser ?_

 _\- Vous parlez d'un immense pouvoir M. Potter, répondit Rogue en plissant les yeux. Pourquoi cet intérêt ? Il s'est passé de nouveaux évènements ? Que me cachez-vous ?_

 _\- Et bien… c'est-à-dire… je réussis à faire des choses… c'est plutôt impressionnant._

 _\- Ne me dites pas ? Vous vous êtes encore laissé déborder ? En avez-vos parlé à Mlle Granger ? Je vous avais prévenu, c'est une Magie très puissante, trop puissante. Racontez-moi, vous ne devez rien me cacher !_

 _De mauvais gré, Harry se résigna à s'expliquer, ne voyant pas d'autre moyen d'obtenir des réponses._

 _\- C'est difficile à expliquer… c'est comme… une transformation. Je réussis à faire des choses… invraisemblables. Je peux voler. Sans balai. Et aussi me déplacer. Comme un transplanage express. Le problème… c'est que… je ne décide pas vraiment… Comme avec Hermione. Quand elle m'a appelé au secours, et bien… j'ai ressenti une telle colère, qui m'emplissait tout entier, et je me suis retrouvé dans ce couloir, j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer ! Mais non, les mots que j'ai prononcés… c'était moi bien sûr… mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Et cette force, cette puissance ! J'aurais pu l'écraser comme un vermisseau…_

 _\- Vous avez accès à une puissance rare M. Potter. Vous ne devez pas gâcher cette chance. C'est à vous de décider quand et où l'utiliser. Vous ne devez pas être son serviteur. De nos jours, très peu de sorciers sont encore capables de l'invoquer. Elle ne se manifeste que lors d'actions sincères et profondes. C'est pourquoi votre mère a pu l'utiliser pour vous protéger de Voldemort. Elle vous a légué un bien très précieux, apprenez à l'utiliser à bon escient, vous lui devez bien ça._

 _Mais je sens qu'il y a autre-chose, vous ne m'avez pas tout dit. Ce n'est pas un jeu M. Potter. Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous n'êtes pas honnête avec moi._

 _Harry hésitait encore à tout lui révéler. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment. De nouvelles idées naissaient en lui, mais souvent dans sa bouche les mots s'emballaient, comme dans le bureau de McGo, et il n'était pas certain que ses propos soient réellement le reflet de sa volonté. Et surtout, pouvait-il lui parler des Mangemorts ? Si quelqu'un découvrait qu'il connaissait leur cachette… Mais il n'avait rien à craindre de Rogue de ce côté-là. Jamais il ne le dénoncerait à Kingsley. Néanmoins, il n'était pas vraiment fier de son comportement. Et il ne voulait pas dépendre entièrement de son ancien professeur. Il choisit donc de lui parler de télépathie :_

 _\- Ça a un rapport avec Hermione… et Ginny. C'est comme une communication intérieure, sans mots. Plutôt des émotions. J'ai clairement ressenti l'appel au secours d'Hermione. C'était… viscérale… au plus profond de mon être. Et quelquefois, j'entends Ginny. Pas des paroles bien sûr, mais j'entends son chagrin, sa souffrance. Je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi. Et ce vieux Dumbledore qui voulait que je les abandonne ! Toutes les deux !_

 _\- Quand vous-a-t-il dit ça ? réagit immédiatement Severus Rogue._

 _\- Oh ! Encore un truc bizarre ! C'était l'été dernier. Après l'Avada de Voldemort, je suis apparemment resté plusieurs semaines dans le coma. Mais je me souviens. J'étais dans une espèce de brouillard. Avec Dumbledore. Et je voyais mes parents au loin. Et Sirius. Le Directeur ne voulait pas que je reparte. Il voulait que je meure._

 _\- Albus ne cessera jamais de m'étonner. Il avait tant de secrets. Mais vous ne devez pas vous laisser abuser. Il a toujours adoré manipuler les uns et les autres. A vous maintenant de prendre votre indépendance, de trouver votre propre chemin. Et pour cela, vous devez absolument maitriser vos nouvelles capacités. Et surtout, bloquer toute tentative d'intrusion. Vous ne m'écoutez pas M. Potter. Je vous avais dit de travailler votre Occlumancie avec Mlle Granger ! Et puis, faites donc des recherches à la bibliothèque. Votre amie vous aidera à trouver des ouvrages intéressants. Commencez par « Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés ». Vous y trouverez peut-être des références pour de vieilles éditions. Quoique, ce ne sont pas des ouvrages très consultés aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous mâcher tout le travail. Un peu de nerf, que diable ! Si vous concentrez vos efforts, vous obtiendrez des résultats. Au plaisir M. Potter. Revenez me voir lorsque vous aurez du concret._


	37. 36 - Guerre de communautés

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Désolée pour le retard mais période difficile pour l'inspiration !**

 **J'attends toujours vos suggestions pour la suite des aventures d'Harry.**

 **Que pensez-vous de sa nouvelle personnalité ?**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

* * *

 **Guerre de communautés**

Dans la grande salle, les hiboux volaient dans tous les sens, délivrant leurs missives ou déposant des exemplaires de « La gazette du Sorcier ». Depuis l'entrée des élèves pour le petit déjeuner, le va-et-vient des volatiles était incessant. En cette période de vacances de Noël, les jeunes sorciers étaient exceptionnellement nombreux à ne pas avoir regagné leurs foyers respectifs. Beaucoup souhaitaient se perfectionner en auto-défense et profiter de l'interruption des cours pour renforcer les liens entre les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. En effet, cette année scolaire était si chargée que les élèves n'avaient pratiquement aucun loisirs et que très peu l'occasion de rencontrer les disciples des autres maisons. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour l'après-midi et chacun attendait avec impatience ces premières heures de vrai temps libre depuis la rentrée de septembre. Mais les sombres nouvelles de ce matin allaient contrarier ces heureux projets.

\- Ecoutez tous ! criait Neville Londubat, debout sur un banc pour attirer l'attention. Un article de Barnabas Cuffe en personne !

Le jeune homme brandissait la dernière parution de « La gazette du sorcier » sur laquelle on pouvait voir et entendre en couverture des dizaines de Moldus affolés essayant de s'échapper d'une usine en flamme. Pour que le Directeur du journal prenne lui-même la plume, il fallait croire que l'évènement était d'importance !

\- C'est une attaque des Mangemorts ! Et des Détraqueurs ! continua le jeune homme alors que peu à peu le silence se faisait. Je vous lis un extrait : « Depuis ce matin, la Grande-Bretagne est confrontée à une série d'attaques aussi dévastatrices qu'inexpliquées de la part des Mangemorts, récemment évadés de la prison d'Azkaban. Ces derniers ont lâchement agi en collaboration avec les Détraqueurs, créatures qui, rappelons-nous, les avaient aidés lors de leur évasion. Ces immondes individus ont créé la panique dans le monde Moldu, détruisant systématiquement la plupart des installations électriques du Royaume et ainsi, plongeant de nombreuses villes anglaises dans le noir. Plusieurs dizaines de victimes sont par ailleurs à déplorer, gravement atteintes par les déflagrations. Le premier Ministre de la Grande Bretagne a demandé des comptes au Ministre de la Magie. Les relations sont désormais très tendues entre nos deux communautés… »

\- Mais pourquoi les Mangemorts attaqueraient-ils les Moldus ? l'interrompit alors Dean Thomas. Il y a toujours eu un accord tacite entre nos deux mondes. Les sorciers n'ont aucun intérêt à se dévoiler ainsi !

\- Je suis bien d'accord, intervint à son tour Hannah Abbot. La sauvegarde de notre monde repose sur la discrétion. Nous ne sommes pas de taille en face du reste de l'humanité, nous sommes bien trop peu nombreux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? Ce n'est pas seulement nous qu'ils mettent en péril, mais eux aussi par la même occasion ! C'est un vrai suicide ! Imaginez que les Moldus décident de riposter ! Ils ont parait-il des armes d'une telle puissance que nous pourrions être définitivement rayés de la surface de la Terre !

Plus encore que les propos du directeur de la Gazette, l'émoi de la jeune fille sembla soudain figer l'assistance. Depuis des centaines d'années, les sorciers vivaient effectivement dans le plus grand anonymat. Tous réalisaient en cet instant que leurs ennemis de toujours risquaient de briser le fragile équilibre qui permettait la survie de leur communauté.

Les propos fusaient dans toute la salle, chacun apportant son commentaire après avoir lu son courrier ou bien son exemplaire du journal. Minerva McGonagall écoutait les différentes théories élaborées par les élèves tout en gardant un air sévère. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de relier les récents évènements aux élucubrations d'Harry lors de la dernière réunion de crise. Et son inquiétude grandissait. Pourtant, ce dernier affichait le même air affolé que ses camarades ! S'il jouait la comédie, il était particulièrement doué. Mais la coïncidence paraissait trop flagrante…

La Directrice du château n'était pas la seule à observer le jeune homme. Hermione aussi avait les yeux braqués sur lui. Même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. La veille encore, elle avait cherché son frère en vain. Cette fois, il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça ! D'un pas résolu, elle se dirigea vers lui et, le coupant dans sa conversation avec Ernie MacMillan, le Préfet des Poufsouffle, elle le tira par le bras :

\- Viens avec moi ! Il faut qu'on parle !

Sous l'œil ébahi de ses compagnons, elle l'entraina rapidement dans la salle sur demande. Elle voulait disposer de temps pour lui arracher des aveux, de temps pour partager ses secrets, de temps pour prendre des décisions difficiles.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? l'interrogea Harry. Ça ne t'intéresse pas tout ce qui se passe ?

\- Si, au contraire. Justement, tu vas m'expliquer où tu as passé la journée d'hier.

\- Hier ? Mais quel rapport avec… Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, je me suis reposé dans ma chambre.

\- Ne me raconte pas n'importe-quoi ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu n'étais PAS dans ta chambre ! Ni Ron ni Neville ne t'ont vu d'ailleurs.

\- Mais ça rime à quoi cet interrogatoire ? Oui, je suis aussi allé me promener un peu dans le parc…

\- Te promener ? Alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes ?

\- Je voulais aller voir Hagrid, là, ça te va ? Mais il n'était pas chez lui. Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ce que tu me reproches ? Pourquoi tu es en colère ?

\- Écoute Harry, tu dois me faire confiance. On a traversé tant d'épreuves ensemble. Et tu as été là pour moi. Au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin. C'est à mon tour de t'aider maintenant.

\- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me racontes ! M'aider à quoi ? Tout va bien, je t'assure !

Il avait l'air si convaincant ! Et convaincu lui-même ! La jeune fille ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour le pousser à se confier.

\- Ah oui, tu vas bien ! Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as plus de cauchemars ! Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne ressens rien de bizarre ! Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as AUCUN lien avec les récents évènements ? Tu es capable de me raconter chaque minute de ta journée d'hier ?

\- Si c'est pour me lancer des accusations à la figure que tu m'as fait venir ici, je ne veux pas en entendre davantage. Je m'en vais !

\- Non ! Harry… attends, je… je te demande pardon. Mais vois-tu, je m'inquiète. Tu dois avouer que tu as beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de te confier à moi. Je suis de ton côté. Rappelle-toi ! Tu m'as entendu lorsque je t'ai appelé au secours. Avoue, toi aussi cela t'a désarçonné, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Écoute Hermione, répondit le jeune homme d'un air fatigué. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Nous sommes à présent si proches, comme nous ne l'avons jamais été, comme je ne l'ai jamais été avec personne, je ne veux pas gâcher notre relation. Mais tu ne peux pas m'espionner en permanence. J'ai changé, oui, tu as raison. Je ne suis plus le petit garçon qui avait constamment besoin de toi, ou de Ron. Je dois désormais prendre mes propres décisions, choisir mon chemin de vie. Je ne vais pas dépendre de toi éternellement !

\- Oh Harry, je t'en prie, ne m'exclue pas de ta vie ! Je suis ta…

\- Je sais, tu es ma meilleure amie, la seule amie que j'ai en fait. C'est pour cela. J'ai eu trop peur pour toi. Je ne veux plus que tu aies à subir à nouveau une telle épreuve. Je ne veux plus que tu sois en danger. Laisse-moi gérer la situation. Seul. Je t'en prie, tu dois me faire confiance. Désormais, tu ne risques plus rien. Je serai toujours là pour te protéger.

Le jeune homme la prit alors dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, en tout cas pour le moment. Mais elle ne baisserait pas les bras, elle serait là pour lui, malgré lui. Blottie dans ses bras, respirant son odeur, elle se rendait compte que son corps avait changé, il était devenu si grand, et ses muscles s'étaient développés. Elle éprouvait pour la première fois un sentiment de sécurité et elle se surprit à penser qu'il avait peut-être raison, il veillerait désormais toujours sur elle.

* * *

La journée s'écoula lentement, morne et triste. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été annulée. Hermione s'était isolée, elle voulait réfléchir. Elle avait été sur le point de tout avouer à Harry. S'il ne l'avait pas interrompue… Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque-chose ? Il lui demandait de lui faire confiance, mais il était si différent du garçon qu'elle avait aidé tout au long de ces nombreuses années. Elle ne doutait pas de son amour pour lui, de son amour à lui, et pourtant, une part d'elle ne rejetait pas complètement la mission confiée par Dumbledore. Que ferait-elle si elle découvrait que son frère avait joué un rôle dans les attaques contre le peuple anglais ? Que ferait-elle si Harry devenait dangereux pour le monde des sorciers ?

Déprimée, en quête de consolation, elle se dirigea en fin de soirée vers le quartier des professeurs. Ce soir, elle avait envie de parler à Charlie. Ce soir, elle avait envie de toucher Charlie. Ce soir, consciente que désormais l'avenir serait douloureux, ce soir, elle voulait être une femme dans les bras de Charlie.


	38. 37 - Voyage de retour

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **aujourd'hui, un petit chapitre mais qui n'est pas sans intérêt... si vous savez lire entre les lignes...  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.**_

* * *

 _ **Voyage de retour**_

 _Je ne sais pas si tu recevras ce courrier, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'écrire, encore une fois, même si tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes missives jusqu'à présent. Peut-être es-tu fâché que j'aie quitté la Grande Bretagne sans savoir ce que tu étais devenu, mais, à l'époque, j'étais très déprimée et ce départ avec Fleur était pour moi un moyen de reprendre pied, loin du désespoir du Terrier, des larmes de maman, du fantôme de Fred. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'espérais trouver, dans cette fuite, mais je n'en pouvais plus de tout ce chagrin, personne ne voulait me donner de tes nouvelles, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu à jamais !_

 _Bien sûr, pendant un moment, cela a été très excitant de commencer une nouvelle vie, dans une nouvelle famille. Les parents de Fleur, bien que très impressionnants tous les deux, sont extraordinaires de gentillesse. Ils m'ont tout de suite acceptée comme une de leurs filles. Et Gabrielle me considère comme sa grande sœur. Il faut dire que l'ambiance et le mode de vie dans le sud de la France sont tellement différents de chez nous. Ici, les sorciers vivent beaucoup plus naturellement au milieu des moldus et ils utilisent volontiers certaines de leurs technologies. M. Delacour, en particulier, a la folie des automobiles. Papa serait si enthousiasmé de venir passer un séjour parmi eux et découvrir des objets si fantaisistes. Et maman, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien de changer d'air. Il faudra que je leur en parle en rentrant. Les Delacour seraient heureux de leur offrir l'hospitalité._

 _L'école de Beauxbâtons est complètement différente de Poudlard. Le château ressemble à un palais des Mille et une nuits, avec de grandes baies vitrées par lesquelles le soleil entre à flots. Le temps est si clément que de nombreux cours ont lieu dans les jardins. Les professeurs aussi sont surprenants. Il y a souvent de grands débats entre les élèves et leurs maîtres, débats qui s'écartent très régulièrement du cours initialement prévu. Et tout cela dans un climat de grande détente. Tous ont l'air heureux d'être en cours, heureux de faire des devoirs et de longues recherches à la bibliothèque. Il faut dire que la plupart des travaux se font en groupe et cela se termine fréquemment par une franche rigolade. C'est comme une éternelle récréation ! Là-bas, pas de professeur Rogue méprisant, pas de professeur Binns soporifique, pas de Rusard pour vous harceler dans les couloirs… Tu dois penser que je te décris une école paradisiaque, mais paradoxalement, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir appris grand-chose. Sans doute avais-je trop la nostalgie de Poudlard, mes amis me manquaient. Du peu de nouvelles que j'ai eu de Grande Bretagne, j'ai cru comprendre que la guerre n'est pas terminée. Je tremble de penser que tu vas à nouveau combattre, peut-être es-tu déjà en danger ! Je ne pouvais plus rester loin de vous. Si combats il doit y avoir, je veux être à tes côtés._

 _Bien sûr, Fleur n'était pas d'accord pour que je parte. Elle m'a suppliée d'attendre au moins le retour de Bill. Mais si mon frère reste en Angleterre, c'est que la situation est grave, je ne peux plus continuer à me cacher. Je lui avais promis de rester jusqu'à son accouchement, maintenant que je sais que tout va bien, je n'avais plus aucune raison de repousser mon retour. C'est vrai que Teddy surtout va me manquer. Il est si attachant ! Toujours à faire le pitre, à tenter des transformations plus ou moins réussies, nous avons tant joué tous les deux, et il est si câlin ! Quand il a compris que je partais, son petit visage s'est comme fripé et de gros sanglots l'ont secoué. Son chagrin faisait peine à voir et pour un peu, je me serais laissée attendrir. Mais non, maintenant, je ne dévierai plus de mon objectif. Bientôt, mon amour, nous nous retrouverons. Mais je ne sais combien de temps va me prendre ce voyage. Je me refuse à utiliser la magie. Je ne veux pas risquer que Bill me retrouve et me ramène chez les Delacour. Une fois arrivée à Poudlard, il ne pourra plus rien faire. En attendant, je vais devoir travailler chez les Moldus pour financer mes déplacements. J'espère que je ne vais pas trop détonner ! Au moins, maintenant, je parle leur langue. Au pire, ils me prendront pour une étrangère en séjour linguistique._

 _J'aimerais tant avoir enfin de tes nouvelles, savoir que tu vas bien, que tu n'as pas oublié notre intimité du printemps passé, savoir que tu m'aimes encore ! Tu pourrais demander à Ron d'envoyer Coquecigrue, je suis sûre qu'il me retrouvera. Je prie pour que cette missive m'apporte enfin les nouvelles que j'espère._

 _Tout mon amour est pour toi, pour toujours._


	39. 38 - Inquiétudes

**Bonjour mes fidèles lecteurs,**

 **Encore désolée pour le retard... j'essaierai de faire mieux la semaine prochaine.**

 **Que pensez-vous d'Harry et de Ginny ? et Bill ?**

 **A très bientôt.**

* * *

 **Inquiétudes**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées enfermé dans la cave ? questionnait Drago alors que Theodore venait encore une fois de manquer le repas de soir. Ces derniers temps, on ne te voit plus beaucoup. Tu as des choses à cacher ?

\- Mais non, répondit le jeune homme sur la défensive. Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais été très sociable. J'aime la solitude, et la cave me rappelle les sous-sols de Poudlard. Je m'imagine que je poursuis encore mes études pour devenir le plus grand maître des potions !

\- Oh, ça va, ce n'est pas la peine de tout le temps me rappeler que j'ai gâché ton « bel avenir ».

\- Bien sûr, c'est facile pour toi ! « Monsieur » est devenu le bras droit du Maître – on se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

\- Eh ! Je n'ai rien demandé, je te signale, je ne comprends pas plus que toi pourquoi il m'a choisi pour diriger les Mangemorts puisqu'il ne me confie aucun de ses projets. J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être un pantin. Je me demande même s'il n'a pas fait ça rien que pour faire enrager mon père – ce qui réussit très bien.

Effectivement, depuis le fameux soir où le Maître avait donné ses directives à Drago, le père et le fils ne se parlaient que très froidement. Lucius avait toujours été un homme orgueilleux. Il avait été bien assez malmené par Voldemort et il avait espéré un instant prendre sa revanche en devenant l'homme fort de son groupe de compagnons. La préférence donnée à son fils par le nouveau Maître l'avait mortifié et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

\- En tout cas, continuait Drago, tu as l'air bien occupé. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais chargé Jugson de te ravitailler en différents produits. Tu t'entraines à fabriquer des potions ?

\- Voilà que tu m'espionnes maintenant ! De toute façon je ne pense pas que ce soit un secret. Le Maître m'a demandé de faire des recherches sur de nouvelles potions que nous pourrions utiliser contre les Moldus.

\- Le Maître ? Mais quand t'a-t-il demandé cela ? Nous n'avons plus eu aucunes nouvelles de lui depuis l'attaque des installations électriques. Je pensais qu'il allait fêter cette victoire avec nous, mais non, il s'est éclipsé dès la fin de l'intervention. Tu l'as revu depuis ?

\- Et bien en fait, c'est très bizarre, je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu. Et pourtant, je sais exactement ce qu'il veut. C'est difficile à décrire, mais c'est comme si il était entré dans mon esprit et qu'il y avait imprimé ses exigences. Un matin, je me suis réveillé en sachant ce que je devais faire. Je sais bien que, dit comme ça, ça paraît incroyable… mais je n'ai pas d'autre explication.

Drago ne comprenait que trop bien ce que décrivait son ami. Lui-même avait ressenti ce sentiment d'être possédé par l'esprit du Maître. Mais à ce moment-là, ils étaient tous les deux côte à côte, alors que d'après Theodore, il aurait communiqué à distance. L'étendue de ses pouvoirs était tout simplement hallucinante.

\- Mais sur quel genre de potions t'at-il demandé de travailler ? avait encore besoin de savoir le jeune Malefoy. Il t'a dit à quoi cela devait servir ?

\- C'est-à-dire… il n'a pas été très précis sur le but final… Pour le moment, il veut que j'expérimente une potion permettant de diminuer les facultés intellectuelles. Je crois qu'il pense qu'une fois que nous aurons privé les Moldus de leur technologie, si nous les rendons dans l'incapacité intellectuelle de reconstruire leurs installations, il sera alors facile de les dominer. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru deviner car il n'a pas été très explicite là-dessus… Mais… je t'avoue que pour le moment, je suis complètement perdu. J'ai effectivement demandé à Jugson de me fournir un maximum d'ingrédients, mais, je n'ai pas de base sur laquelle débuter. A ma connaissance, il n'a jamais existé une potion approchante. Si seulement j'avais accès à la bibliothèque de Poudlard ! Je trouverais peut-être dans les potions des anciens un indice qui m'aiderait à démarrer…

\- C'est ça ! Il nous faut un soutien à Poudlard. Quelqu'un de confiance. Et si on demandait à Pansy ? Elle a toujours eu un faible pour moi. Elle ne pourra pas refuser. Elle pourra faire tes recherches et aussi, nous serons au courant de ce qu'il se passe au Château. Je suis sûr que le Maître appréciera.

\- Honnêtement, je ne crois pas que le Maître ait besoin de nous pour se tenir informé. Avec la capacité qu'il a de posséder les esprits, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait lui échapper. Mais je suis d'accord pour avoir de l'aide à Poudlard. Tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour la contacter ?

\- Il suffit d'envoyer Crunshy, l'elfe de mes parents, il est assez fourbe pour ne pas se faire remarquer et un elfe passera au travers des protections mises en place par McGo.

\- Ok, je marche. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je dois absolument trouver des infos sur des potions des anciens si je veux avancer dans mes expériences.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, élèves comme professeurs ne bénéficiaient plus d'aucun repos. Depuis l'attaque contre les installations moldues, les vacances de Noël avaient été écourtées et les anciens de l'Armée de Dumbledore assuraient un tour de permanence aux côtés des Aurors et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Désormais, en plus des cours et des entrainements intensifs, ils patrouillaient dans toutes les grandes villes d'Angleterre, à la recherche des Mangemorts et de leurs complices, ces redoutables créatures des ténèbres. En vain. Tous étaient épuisés après ces longues soirées de recherche. Ils espéraient par-dessus tout éviter une guerre entre les deux mondes. Et pour cela, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de trouver ces monstres, les intercepter et les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Après une journée particulièrement difficile, alors que Ron et Neville n'étaient pas encore rentrés de leur patrouille, Harry et Hermione attendaient sur le perron le retour de leurs amis. Le froid était sec et mordant, mais il convenait parfaitement à l'état d'esprit de nos jeunes combattants. Ce soir, pour la première fois depuis la grande bataille, ils avaient dû se défendre. Et pas de ceux qu'ils pourchassaient… Non, alors qu'ils étaient sur une piste, ayant recueillis plusieurs témoignages relatant le passage de drôles de personnages, ils avaient été pris à parti par des villageois aux abords d'une des centrales détruites par les Mangemorts. Ceux-ci leur reprochaient d'être la cause de tous leurs maux et les sorciers s'étaient retrouvés dans l'obligation de riposter. Quelques Imobolis avaient suffi à les sortir de ce mauvais pas mais l'expérience leur avait laissé un goût amer. Les Moldus n'étaient pas leurs ennemis, mais si des affrontements de ce genre se répétaient, il allait être de plus en plus difficile d'empêcher une guerre entre les deux communautés. Hermione était préoccupée. Elle avait partagé sa jeune vie entre les deux mondes et n'imaginait pas avoir un jour à choisir un camp. Son compagnon, lui, ne manifestait pas autant de signes d'inquiétude. Au contraire, il avait plutôt l'air euphorique et son sourire béat ne cessait d'énerver la jeune fille.

\- Franchement, Harry, ne pût-elle s'empêcher d'admonester son frère, je ne vois pas ce qui peut te réjouir ainsi ! Nous sommes aux portes d'un conflit de grande ampleur, nous risquons d'avoir à combattre contre des armes infiniment plus destructrices que nos petits sortilèges, nous sommes sans nouvelles de nos amis, et on dirait que tout cela ne t'atteint pas, tu es là, sur ton petit nuage ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui cloche chez toi ?

En entendant ces mots, Bill, qui venait d'arriver, inquiet lui aussi pour ses deux frères qui n'étaient pas encore rentrés, se cacha discrètement derrière une colonne, curieux d'écouter la réponse d'Harry.

\- Excuse-moi Hermione, répondit ce dernier, je sais, ça paraît déplacé, mais aujourd'hui, je suis heureux. Plus heureux que je ne l'ai été depuis longtemps. En fait, cela n'a rien à voir… ce matin… j'ai enfin reçu des nouvelles de Ginny.

Bill retint alors de justesse un hoquet de surprise et Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux :

\- Tu es sérieux ? Mais on n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis… depuis qu'elle est en France ? Elle t'a donné des explications ?

\- En fait, elle dit m'avoir envoyé plusieurs lettres mais je n'ai jamais rien reçu… C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oh, tellement de choses sont étranges en ce moment… Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit d'autre ? Elle a l'intention de rentrer ?

\- Justement, c'est ça qui est génial, elle est déjà en route ! Elle est pressée de rentrer et de nous retrouver, continuait le jeune homme en rougissant.

\- Super alors. Contente pour toi. Ron est au courant ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en parler ce matin avant le départ des brigades. Mais… je me demande pourquoi Bill ne nous a rien dit, il doit bien savoir qu'elle a quitté la demeure des Delacour… d'ailleurs… Ginny a l'air de se méfier de lui. Tout ça n'est vraiment pas très normal. En tout cas, Ginny sera bientôt là et elle pourra tout expliquer. Maintenant, je sais l'avenir ne peut être que positif.

Consternée, Hermione regardait le visage épanoui de son frère, son sourire benêt, les étoiles dans ses yeux… Décidément, l'amour pouvait donner aux gens l'air vraiment idiot !

Consterné, Bill l'était aussi ! Alors elle l'avait fait ! Elle était partie ! Et non, il n'était pas au courant ! Il comprenait mieux maintenant les appels au secours de Fleur. Mais il avait été tellement occupé ces dernières semaines et McGonagall avait su se montrer convaincante ! Comme Fleur devait lui en vouloir ! Il n'avait même pas répondu à sa dernière lettre. Pourtant, Ginny ne devait pas partir avant la naissance du bébé. Ou alors… cela voulait-il dire que son épouse avait déjà accouché ? Et elle ne lui avait rien dit ? Et lui qui avait promis d'être là pour la naissance ! Fleur lui pardonnerait-elle son absence ? Il allait partir, au plus vite, et peu importaient les arguments de la Directrice. Sa famille avait besoin de lui. Plus que jamais. S'il n'était pas déjà trop tard…

Une autre chose perturbait Bill. Harry n'avait pas évoqué le petite Lily. Pourtant il devait être au courant maintenant. Ginny ne pouvait pas lui avoir caché sa naissance. Elle était si fière de sa petite fille, si pressée de la présenter à son père. Mais alors, pourquoi Harry n'avait-il rien dit ? Tout cela était si inquiétant ! Le jeune homme se reprochait de ne pas avoir rempli son rôle de grand frère. Jamais cela n'aurait dû se produire. Si seulement il avait écouté sa jeune épouse !


	40. 39 - Péripéties

**_En hommage à ma Choupette, partie beaucoup trop tôt...  
_**

 ** _Tu nous manques déjà tant ! Nous avons le cœur brisé._**

 ** _Merci pour ton amour inconditionnel._**

* * *

 _ **Péripéties**_

 _Quelle expédition ! Cette traversée de la France restera pour moi un interlude inoubliable. Chaque pas me rapproche un peu plus de toi, mon cœur tremble en pensant à nos retrouvailles. J'attends tellement de ce moment ! Nous sommes séparés depuis si longtemps… trop longtemps. Et cependant, j'apprécie chaque instant de cet incroyable voyage, chaque nouvelle rencontre. La façon de vivre des moldus me surprend chaque jour un peu plus. C'est un mélange de technologies qui leur simplifient le quotidien avec d'incroyables complications. Pour financer ce périple, je suis obligée de travailler parmi eux. J'ai commencé par un emploi de serveuse dans un petit restaurant. Pendant une dizaine de jours, j'ai dû porter verres et assiettes sur un plateau. Quelle dextérité faut-il acquérir pour ne jamais rien casser ! J'avoue que les deux premiers jours, j'ai frôlé plusieurs fois la catastrophe. Le quotidien dans notre monde est tout de même beaucoup facilité par la magie. Les patrons étaient vraiment très gentils. Ils avaient une petite chambre pour me loger le temps de mon escale. Ils m'auraient bien gardé un peu plus, mais je ne souhaite pas trop prolonger ce voyage._

 _Pour mon deuxième emploi, mon expérience avec les chevaux des Delacour m'a bien servi. Je suis lad, dans un centre équestre. Ça veut dire que c'est moi qui nourris les chevaux, les brosse, nettoie leur box, et les prépare pour les cavaliers. Là encore, je suis logée sur place. Et par chance, les propriétaires acceptent mon nouveau compagnon._

 _Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de lui, mais c'est un vrai bonheur de l'avoir à mes côtés. Et je me sentais si seule. Je n'avais jamais connu la solitude auparavant. Lui aussi semblait aussi perdu que moi. C'était le lendemain de mon départ de l'auberge. Je repensais à ma fuite de chez les Delacour. Je n'étais pas très fière de moi. Je savais que Fleur avait beaucoup de peine et que Bill serait furieux. Je marchais tristement sur le bord de la route avec mon sac sur le dos, je m'étais arrêtée sous un arbre pour me reposer un peu et réfléchir à ma situation et je l'ai vu, assis, à dix pas de moi. Il m'observait, la tête légèrement penchée, une oreille dressée et l'autre cassée qui lui donnait un air rigolo. Il me faisait penser à Teddy lorsqu'il essayait de se métamorphoser. J'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Ce petit garçon me manquait déjà terriblement. Je l'ai appelé, il a fait un pas vers moi, puis un pas à gauche, un autre à droite, pour finir par reculer. Il n'était pas encore prêt à m'accorder sa confiance. Quand je suis repartie, il m'a suivie, toujours à distance. A ma pause déjeuner, je lui ai proposé un morceau de mon sandwich, il avait l'air si maigre. Mais il n'a pas voulu s'approcher. Il a attendu que je m'éloigne pour engloutir la portion. Nous avons cheminé ainsi toute la journée, l'un derrière l'autre. Je lui parlais, comme à un ami, et il semblait attentif à mes propos. Lorsque je m'arrêtais, il s'arrêtait. Lorsque je redémarrais, il se remettait en route. Nous approchions d'un village, à la tombée de la nuit, lorsqu'une voiture s'est arrêtée devant moi. Ce n'était pas une belle machine comme celles de M. Delacour. La carrosserie était cabossée, rouillée, et une musique violente sortait de l'habitacle. Deux jeunes garçons sont sortis, une bouteille de bière à la main._

 _\- Eh ! Regardez-moi ça ! On s'est perdu ? Tu vas où comme ça ? commença le plus grand des deux en titubant._

 _\- T'en veux une ? continua le second en me tendant sa canette._

 _Il était appuyé contre le capot et ricanait bêtement. Je sentais mon cœur commencer à s'emballer, je serrais très fort ma baguette, les mains moites. Mais je ne voulais pas m'en servir, pas encore. Je savais que si j'utilisais la magie, je serais tout de suite repérée, et c'en serait fini de ma belle escapade. Pour autant, je me tenais prête. Mais je ne devais pas leur faire voir ma peur._

 _\- Salut ! répondis-je. C'est gentil, mais j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut dans mon sac._

 _\- Et, t'écoutes ça Stan ? Elle refuse un cadeau ! Mais ça s'fait pas ça hein ? C'est très impoli tu crois pas ? T'es pas du coin toi. Tu connais pas les pratiques._

 _\- Mais nous on est des gars bien élevés, poursuivit son copain. Et par chez nous, on laisse pas une jeune fille toute seule au bord d'une route. Surtout une belle fille comme toi. Ça pourrait être dangereux ! Tu pourrais faire de mauvaises rencontres !_

 _\- Oh, ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis en vacances chez mon oncle et ma tante. Je suis presque arrivée, c'est juste là, à l'entrée du village._

 _\- Oh mais écoutez donc ce joli petit accent ! C'est anglais ? T'étais au courant toi qu'y avait des anglais au village ?_

 _\- Non, j'crois pas. T'as pas l'impression que la demoiselle nous mène en bateau ? P'têt ben qu'elle a peur de nous ! C'est ça, t'as peur de nous ?_

 _Je tentais de reculer prudemment, les jambes flageolantes, quand le dénommé Stan m'attrapa par le bras. Je ne pus retenir un cri. A partir de là, tout alla très vite. Une tornade de poils bondit sur le garçon, toutes dents dehors. Alors qu'il hurlait en essayant de se dégager, son copain réussit à le tirer pendant qu'un morceau de son pantalon resta dans la gueule de mon nouvel ami. Les deux garçons se sont précipités dans le véhicule et ont disparu en moins de deux minutes._

 _Secouée, mais infiniment soulagée, je m'assis alors sur le bas-côté. Mon protecteur osa enfin s'approcher et se laisser caresser. Je sentais ses côtes à travers ses poils emmêlés mais dans ses yeux il y avait une telle douceur et un tel besoin d'amour que je compris immédiatement que nous ne nous quitterions plus._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, cet épisode n'était pas si affreux qu'il n'en à l'air et il m'a permis de faire cette si belle rencontre. Ce chien est absolument incroyable tu verras. Il est le meilleur des gardes du corps. Avec lui, je me sens en totale sécurité. Mais pas seulement. Il est devenu mon meilleur ami. Je peux tout lui confier : mes doutes, mes peurs, mes chagrins, mais aussi mon espoir en l'avenir. Il semble comprendre tout ce que je lui dis, il sait me remonter le moral par ses pitreries, comme le faisait Teddy. Je l'ai appelé Voulk. Il a l'air d'apprécier. Ici, au centre équestre, il a conquis le cœur de tous. Après un bon bain et quelques bons repas, il est apparu un magnifique animal, tout en puissance et en douceur. Je ne sais à quelle race il appartient, peut-être n'est-ce qu'un bâtard, mais pour moi, il est devenu le plus précieux des compagnons. J'espère que McGo me permettra de le garder car désormais, il n'est plus question que je m'en sépare._

 _Depuis quelques jours, de terribles nouvelles nous parviennent de Grande Bretagne. Mais qui donc est à l'origine de ces attaques ? Les moldus commencent à se poser des questions. Même ici, en France, les journaux parlent d'une communauté secrète qui voudrait prendre le pouvoir. Personne n'a encore prononcé le mot « magie », mais j'ai bien peur que notre anonymat ne dure plus guère. Je n'ose imaginer les tensions qui doivent commencer, chez nous, entre les deux mondes. J'ai encore plus hâte de rentrer, pour comprendre, pour me battre à vos côtés, à tes côtés. Mais je n'ai pas encore assez d'argent pour poursuivre mon voyage, et je ne veux pas que Bill me rattrape déjà, il serait capable de me ramener à Beauxbâtons. Non, je dois ronger mon frein, me montrer discrète, rester fixée sur mon objectif, rejoindre Poudlard par mes propres moyens. C'est à ce prix que nous pourrons à nouveau être réunis._

 _J'attends toujours de tes nouvelles,_

 _Ta Ginny pour toujours._


	41. 40 - Bouleversements

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Enfin des révélations, soyez indulgents avec Fleur...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Bouleversements**

Son cœur battait la chamade. Une sueur froide glissait entre ses omoplates. Il était là, quelque part, caché, tapi, à l'affut. Hermione le sentait, le ressentait, dans son ventre, dans ses tripes. Elle essayait de réguler sa respiration, mais les battements de son cœur résonnaient si fort qu'on devait les entendre dans toute la ruelle. Depuis le début d'après-midi, alors que leur brigade avait repéré un groupe de Mangemorts dans une petite bourgade portuaire face à l'île de Man, la bataille ressemblait plus à un jeu de cache-cache qu'à un réel affrontement.

Ils avaient été avertis par un Cracmol de la région qui avait détecté une activité suspecte très tôt ce matin. Le village se trouvait à proximité d'une grosse entreprise développant de nouvelles technologies. M. Dumfrey, vivait de la pêche depuis qu'on lui avait refusé l'entrée à Poudlard. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant fait une croix sur le monde magique. Après des années de rejet, d'humiliations diverses de la part des membres de sa famille qui n'avaient pas admis son statut, il espérait bien aujourd'hui prendre sa revanche et prouver son indéniable utilité à toute la communauté. Il avait suivi de près les derniers évènements, aussi bien dans La Gazette que dans les journaux moldus, et avait ensuite traqué tout phénomène ou témoignage suspect. C'est ainsi qu'il avait atterri dans le village de Haverigg, à quelques lieues de chez lui. En effet, plusieurs habitants avaient signalé des regroupements d'inconnus, le soir, à la tombée de la nuit. Et dans un petit village vivant de la pêche, sans aucun touriste à cette époque de l'année, cela avait suffi pour attiser la curiosité de M. Dumfrey. Il avait essayé d'avertir son cousin Bletchley qui travaille au Ministère de la Magie, mais cet imbécile, comme à son habitude, s'était moqué de lui. M. Dumfrey avait donc décidé de se rendre sur place. Et c'est là, que le miracle avait eu lieu. Il avait ressenti, véritablement ressenti la présence des Détraqueurs. Bien sûr, il avait déjà entendu dire que les Cracmols étaient capables de détecter ces créatures, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était lui-même confronté au phénomène. Tout excité par ce signe indéniable de son appartenance à la communauté magique, M. Dumfrey avait réfléchi à un moyen de se faire entendre. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur sa famille et il ne voulait pas non plus alerter les journalistes de La Gazette de peur de se faire usurper sa découverte. Il se souvint alors qu'un des jeunes ayant participé à la Grande Bataille avait un père moldu. Des tas d'articles avaient en effet paru au cours de l'été précédent, Rita Skeeter s'étant fait un plaisir de révéler la généalogie de tous les combattants. Hors, la famille du jeune en question était originaire de la même région que lui. Il suffisait donc de contacter ce M. Finnigan, de le convaincre d'alerter son fils et peut-être, avec un peu de chance, M. Dumfrey recevrait-il les félicitations du fameux Harry Potter. Quelle revanche alors sur sa famille ingrate et hypocrite ! Il se voyait déjà en première page de La Gazette, recevant une récompense des mains même du Ministre de la Magie !

Et tout s'était passé exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Aussitôt alertée, l'Armée de Dumbledore avait envoyé deux de ses brigades sur place et c'est pourquoi Hermione jouait au chat et à la souris avec ce maudit Mangemort depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Elle avait perdu le contact avec son unité quand, après une explosion sans doute destinée à faire diversion, elle avait suivi une ombre qui se faufilait entre les véhicules abandonnés des moldus. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait le rattraper, il trouvait un moyen de lui échapper. Mais cette fois, la traque semblait tirer à sa fin. La jeune fille avait entraîné l'individu dans la ruelle après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait aucune issue. Malgré la peur, elle réussit à faire le vide dans son esprit afin de ralentir son souffle et les battements de son cœur. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit. Très léger. Un souffle. Il était là, cette fois elle le tenait. Elle prononça aussitôt un « Lumos » suivi d'un « Imobilis » sur la silhouette entrevue. Le Mangemort était à sa merci. C'est alors, qu'à la lueur de sa baguette, elle le reconnut :

\- Toi !

Un frisson glacé la parcourut. Un flot de souvenirs la submergea, la tétanisant un instant. Cet instant de panique causa sa perte. Le jeune homme profita de son trouble pour se libérer du sort et se jeter sur elle.

\- Ne dis rien, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, une main sur la bouche.

Avec horreur, elle sentit sa main caresser ses cheveux, presque tendrement. Tout son corps se révulsait à ce contact.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, continuait-il. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je veux juste te dire… Je… C'était pas moi… Je regrette.

Ses yeux bleus la fixaient intensément, fouillaient son âme, à la recherche… d'une compréhension ?... d'un pardon ?...

Et soudain, il s'éloigna d'elle pour transplaner.

* * *

Ce même jour, dans le sud de la France, Bill arrivait enfin auprès de sa femme. Mais l'accueil qu'il espérait n'était pas au rendez-vous. C'est une Fleur au visage fermé qu'il retrouva dans la roseraie de Mme Delacour. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle à grands pas, elle lui tourna ostensiblement le dos.

\- Ah, te voilà !

\- Ma chérie,… commença-t-il hésitant, je suis si heureux d'être enfin auprès de toi… de vous deux.

\- Oui, enfin… c'est le mot, répondit-elle d'une voix froide.

Bill comprit qu'elle était décidée à ne pas lui rendre la tâche facile. Mais après tout, elle méritait bien qu'il se batte pour elle.

\- Tu… tu vas bien ? Et le bébé ? Je regrette tellement… Je sais que j'aurais dû être là, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais…

Alors elle le regarda, de ses magnifiques yeux limpides, et dans son regard, il lut tout l'amour et toute la détresse du monde. Un long moment elle le fixa, intensément, comme pour lui communiquer ses sentiments. Bill en était bouleversé, au plus profond de lui-même. Il comprenait enfin qu'il avait commis une erreur, une impardonnable erreur, une erreur qu'il risquait de regretter toute sa vie. Doucement, elle lui prit la main et lui dit seulement :

\- Viens…

En entrant dans le manoir, ils croisèrent Mme Delacour en tenue de cheval.

\- Oh Bill ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir…

\- Pas maintenant maman s'il-te-plait, l'interrompit Fleur, le regard douloureux.

\- D'accord ma chérie… n'oublie pas que nous sommes là.

Elle sortit alors en lançant un regard inquiet à sa fille et à son époux. Bill était de plus en plus mal à l'aise… Il s'était passé quelque-chose… quelque-chose de grave. Il appréhendait ce qu'il allait découvrir… Mais Fleur l'entrainait toujours, sans un mot. Ils pénétrèrent dans la nurserie. Le jeune homme était surpris par cette habitude typiquement française de consacrer une pièce entière aux très jeunes enfants. Au Terrier, le couffin des petits avait toujours suivi leur mère, dans n'importe-quelle pièce où elle se trouvait. Ou peut-être était-ce dû aux origines aristocratiques de la famille Delacour… En pénétrant dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, il fut encore plus surpris d'apercevoir deux berceaux, apparemment identiques. Mais Fleur se penchait déjà sur le premier et enfin un sourire illumina son visage, pour la toute première fois depuis son arrivée. A son tour, Bill plongea son regard au milieu des dentelles pour découvrir le plus beau, le plus pur des visages, avec une peau si soyeuse, un petit poing fermé contre sa bouche boudeuse. Un flot d'émotions jusqu'alors inconnues le submergea, il sut en un instant que désormais sa vie entière serait vouée à la protection de ce petit être.

\- Je te présente ta fille, Victoire.

La voix douce de Fleur lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Il y avait tant d'amour mais aussi tant de douleur dans ces quelques mots… Comme en réponse à la voix de sa mère, la petite fille ouvrit alors les yeux et pour Bill se fut un choc. Elle avait exactement le même regard étincelant que Fleur, il brillait d'un éclat et d'une pureté qu'il croyait uniques. La jeune femme la sortit alors du berceau et la déposa délicatement dans les bras de son père. La bouffée d'amour qui le submergea en cet instant était si intense, si incroyable ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ces nouveaux sentiments qu'un petit glapissement attira son attention depuis l'autre berceau. Fleur se pencha aussitôt et Bill découvrit avec stupeur une deuxième petite fille.

\- Alors ma chérie, tu es jalouse n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi tu veux ta part d'attention.

Et elle déposa délicatement un baiser sur son petit nez en trompette. Le bébé émit un petit rire et son regard se fixa alors sur Bill. Ces yeux, d'un vert étrange, profonds et rêveurs en même temps… Bill les reconnaissait.

\- Mais c'est…

\- Oui, c'est Lily-Laureline. Ne dis rien, je vais t'expliquer.

Bill était ébahi. Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Jamais Ginny ne serait partie en laissant sa fille derrière elle ! Il connaissait bien sa petite sœur. Sous ses airs fragiles, elle avait une volonté de fer. Et son amour pour son bébé était assurément ce qu'il y avait de plus fort dans sa vie.

Alors que Fleur confiait les deux petites filles à la gouvernante, Bill se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers leur chambre. La situation le dépassait. Il comprenait mieux maintenant les appels incessants de son épouse. Et lui, comme un idiot, il avait cru qu'il y avait plus urgent à gérer à Poudlard ! Et Teddy dans tout cela ? Il n'avait même pas songé à s'inquiéter de son absence !

Quand Fleur entra, il était assis sur le lit, comme assommé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Néanmoins, il se précipita aussitôt vers elle :

\- Mais enfin Fleur, que s'est-il passé ici ? Comment as-tu pu laisser partir Ginny ? Et Lily ? Elle n'a pas pu l'abandonner !

Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux de Fleur et elle s'écarta brusquement de son époux.

\- Ah ! Il est bien temps de t'en préoccuper ! Que faisais-tu William Arthur Weasley quand je te suppliais de rentrer ? Je t'avais prévenu qu'elle voulait partir, mais tu as cru avoir plus important à faire ! De quel droit oses-tu me faire des reproches maintenant ?

Bill n'en revenait pas. Fleur et lui ne s'étaient jamais disputés auparavant. Son épouse était plutôt du genre conciliant, peu encline au conflit, cherchant toujours à apaiser les tensions. Mais aujourd'hui, elle lui montrait un visage totalement différent. Elle était en colère, très en colère mais cette rage cachait mal une profonde douleur. Et c'était lui le responsable !

\- Pardonne-moi ma chérie, supplia-t-il aussitôt, à genoux devant elle, cherchant à lui prendre la main. Je ne t'accuse pas… Je veux juste comprendre… Tout me paraît si… invraisemblable !

\- Tu as raison. Invraisemblable ! C'est le mot juste ! Il m'a semblé invraisemblable à moi aussi que tu n'accoures pas quand je te l'ai demandé ! Invraisemblable que tu ne sois pas là pour la naissance de ton premier enfant ! Invraisemblable que tu nous abandonnes au moment où Ginny et moi avions le plus besoin de toi ! Invraisemblable que tu ne daignes même pas répondre à mes derniers hiboux !

Elle avait raison bien sûr, et Bill baissait la tête, honteux. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait pas su comment réagir face au désir de rentrer de sa petite sœur, il n'avait pas su la convaincre de rester, il avait laissé cette lourde tâche à son épouse, il avait fui, lâchement. Mais Fleur continuait, maintenant d'une voix lasse, retenant mal des sanglots :

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire Bill. Elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retourner à Poudlard et présenter sa fille à Harry. J'ai juste réussi à lui arracher la promesse de rester jusqu'à mon accouchement. J'espérais tant que tu serais rentré à ce moment-là !

Elle pleurait maintenant et Bill la prit dans ses bras. Il déposait de légers baisers sur ses yeux, sur ses joues, tentant d'éponger ses larmes. Il se sentait si coupable.

\- Mais je ne suis pas sa famille tu comprends. Même si je l'aime comme ma sœur, elle n'avait plus la patience d'attendre. Dès le lendemain de la naissance de Victoire, elle a commencé à préparer leurs affaires. J'étais paniquée. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ! Pas avec la petite ! Oh Bill, je suis tellement désolée, je te demande pardon !

\- Fleur, tu me fais peur ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu as fait Fleur ?

\- Oh Bill, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour la petite ! Un tel voyage ! Seule ! Sans aucune protection ! Et Harry ! Avec tous les doutes qui pèsent sur lui ! Non, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de lui confier un nourrisson.

\- Mais enfin Fleur, il faut me dire maintenant. Comment as-tu réussi à la convaincre de te laisser la petite ?

A ces mots, les pleurs de la jeune femme redoublèrent.

\- J'espère que tu me pardonneras Bill, réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots. Je ne l'ai pas convaincue. C'était mission impossible. Tu l'aurais vue, si déterminée ! Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le faire... Je… je lui ai lancé un sortilège… un sortilège de Faux-Souvenirs !

\- Non ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ! Mais alors…

\- Oui, elle ne sait pas qu'elle a eu une petite fille, elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa grossesse, elle croit même qu'elle était en cours, toute cette période, à Beauxbâtons.

\- Mais… et Lily alors ?

\- Et bien, tu sais comme elle était si petite à sa naissance… et Victoire était un beau bébé… alors…

\- Alors quoi ? Quel rapport avec notre fille ?

\- Elle croit que j'ai accouché de jumelles. Voilà ! Aujourd'hui, elles ont la même taille, alors, c'est facile de croire qu'elles sont sœurs. Et puis, après tout, Lily est ta nièce, il y aura forcément un air de ressemblance.

Bill était atterré par ces révélations. Qu'avaient-ils fait à sa petite sœur ? Il n'avait pas rempli son rôle de grand frère, il était le seul coupable. Il aurait dû être là. Qu'allaient-ils devenir maintenant avec un tel secret ? Et trois enfants à élever dans une époque aussi troublée ! Le jeune homme sentait ses forces faiblir sous le poids de ces nouvelles responsabilités.


	42. 41 - Doutes

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **enfin terminé !**_

 _ **Pauvre Hermione...**_

* * *

 _ **Doutes**_

 _Ce soir-là, j'avais envie de rester seule. J'avais trop pris l'habitude de m'endormir dans les bras de Charlie. Je devais prendre le temps de réfléchir, sur mes choix, sur mon avenir, reprendre ma vie en main. Non pas que je remette en question mon amour pour Charlie, mais ces derniers temps j'avais le sentiment d'avoir bradé mon indépendance. D'autres prenaient les décisions pour moi, d'autres tentaient de me protéger, de m'empêcher de prendre des risques. En rentrant après ce drôle d'affrontement dans le village de pêcheurs, Harry et Charlie s'étaient tous deux précipités vers moi pour me sermonner. D'après eux, j'avais enfreint les règles élémentaires de sécurité en m'éloignant de mon équipier ! Et je ne devais plus jamais leur faire une frayeur pareille ! Harry était même allé jusqu'à me menacer de me virer de la brigade pour m'assigner à l'infirmerie ! Je n'en revenais pas ! Comme si j'étais une faible créature, incapable de se défendre, incapable de raisonner, incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions ! J'étais si en colère, si révoltée par leur attitude surprotectrice, que je les ai envoyés balader tous les deux en les menaçant à mon tour de quitter Poudlard pour m'inscrire à Durmstrang s'ils continuaient à vouloir me tenir à l'écart des évènements. Depuis, nous évitions de parler de sujets sensibles, et je m'étais bien gardée de leur révéler les circonstances de ma rencontre avec Drago. Mais j'étais encore perturbée par son comportement. Je ne voulais pas que Charlie s'aperçoive de mon trouble, aussi je l'évitais autant que possible. Il devait penser que j'étais toujours fâchée à cause de ses remontrances et je dois avouer que cela me convenait très bien. Qu'il marine encore quelques temps, cela lui ferait du bien. Quant à Harry, il m'avait très vite oubliée, obnubilé qu'il était par le prochain retour de sa bien-aimée !_

 _Plongée dans mes réflexions, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, aussi je décidais de descendre aux cuisines pour me préparer un thé au lait chaud. Inconsciemment, mes pas me guidèrent vers les cachots des Serpentards. Les paroles de Drago me revenaient en boucle. «C'était pas moi… je regrette.» Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Je savais très bien que c'était lui, même si je n'avais dévoilé son identité à personne, même pas à Charlie. Pourtant, ce dernier avait lourdement insisté, mais je me refusais à accabler le jeune Malefoy, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'avais encore du mal à admettre qu'il ait pu avoir un tel comportement. Et maintenant, cette rencontre… Il aurait pu me blesser, ou pire, mais non, au contraire, c'est comme s'il avait voulu me protéger, presque contre moi-même. Et cette douleur dans son regard !_

 _\- Tiens, tiens, Mlle Je Sais Tout ! Qu'est-ce qui vous attire vers le côté sombre ?_

 _Je sursautai vivement. Cette voix, cynique et méprisante, je l'avais subie pendant tellement d'années… Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour, pas du tout désireuse d'engager la conversation avec le Professeur Rogue, mais celui-ci continuait :_

 _\- M. Potter vous a donc parlé. Vous devez être sacrément intriguée pour venir me trouver malgré votre aversion._

 _Éberluée, je regardais ce sourire hautain. De quoi voulait-il parler ? Qu'est-ce qu'Harry aurait dû me dire ?_

 _\- Oh, mais vous semblez surprise ! Notre jeune ami tient à garder ses petits secrets à ce que je vois. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par ici alors ? Votre expérience avec mon filleul vous a-t-elle laissé une si forte impression ?_

 _\- Oh, vous et vos sarcasmes, répliquai-je furieuse. Si vous n'étiez pas déjà mort…_

 _\- Pas de vaines menaces, Mlle Granger, même depuis mon tableau, vous n'imaginez pas de quoi je suis encore capable. Si vous me confiiez plutôt vos tourments ? Si vous vous retrouvez ici, seule, c'est sans doute que vous n'avez trouvé personne pour vous écouter n'est-ce pas ? Il faut dire qu'avec vos fréquentations ! Vous ne devriez pas vous rabaisser ainsi ! Je dois avouer que vos capacités m'ont souvent impressionné. Mais vous n'avez jamais eu la sagesse de les exploiter correctement. Et maintenant, il n'y a plus personne dans cette école pour remonter le niveau. Si seulement Potter acceptait mes conseils !_

 _Je ne savais comment prendre cette déclaration. Avec le Professeur Rogue, même un compliment prenait les allures d'une critique. Et j'étais plutôt choquée d'apprendre qu'Harry s'était confié à lui plutôt qu'à moi ! Mais il avait raison sur un point, j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, pour mettre au clair mes pensées, et cela ne pouvait être ni Charlie, ni Harry. Il me répugnait de me placer en position de faiblesse devant lui mais je devais admettre qu'il avait la confiance de Dumbledore et il avait le mérite de savoir rester discret. Alors que j'étais toujours hésitante, il continuait :_

 _\- J'aimerais savoir une chose, Mlle Granger. Qu'est-ce que vous a appris exactement ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ? Il excellait dans l'art du secret. Je suis persuadé qu'il a essayé de vous utiliser vous aussi, en même temps que Potter. Le problème, c'est que le garçon se croit aujourd'hui invincible. Et il cultive lui aussi les complots et la solitude. Et malheureusement, il n'y a plus personne capable de sonder son esprit. Ne trouvez-vous pas bizarre que la dernière personne à Poudlard pratiquant la légilimencie ait été neutralisée ?... Ah, je vois à votre réaction que vous y avez songé vous aussi. Vous voyez Mlle Granger, dans l'intérêt de tous et surtout de votre ami, nous devons nous allier, trouver ensemble un moyen de le contrôler._

 _Il m'était difficile de l'admettre, mais le Professeur Rogue et moi-même arrivions aux mêmes conclusions. Malgré tout, j'avançais prudemment :_

 _\- C'est vrai qu'Harry a changé… Mais ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose… Il est plus sûr de lui,… plus offensif… Il a juste envie de justifier la confiance que tous ont placé en lui…_

 _\- Ah, n'insultez pas mon intelligence ni la vôtre, Mlle Granger ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que notre jeune ami est dominé par des démons, des démons qu'il fait semblant d'ignorer. Nous devons l'aider à reprendre le contrôle. C'est pour ça que je lui avait conseillé de s'instruire sur l'Ancienne Magie. C'est là qu'il faut chercher la clé de son nouveau pouvoir._

 _\- L'Ancienne Magie ? Mais personne ne nous a jamais instruits là-dessus ! Même pendant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais rien entendu la concernant._

 _\- Vous pensez bien, jeune fille, qu'il n'est pas dans l'intérêt de n'importe-quel gouvernement de tout révéler à de jeunes âmes facilement manipulables. L'Ancienne Magie est un pouvoir très ancien mais aussi très puissant, qui se passait de baguettes ou de potions. M. Potter semble possédé par cette sorte de pouvoir, la télépathie en est un exemple flagrant. Mais, si je ne m'abuse, vous aussi vous avez expérimenté ce don, n'est-ce pas ? C'est étrange,… je ne comprends pas la teneur du lien entre vous…_

 _\- Parce que c'est sans doute une notion qui vous est totalement inconnue, répliquais-je, vexée par ses piques. Ce lien s'appelle l'Amour, tout simplement._

 _\- Oh, mais voilà que la demoiselle se rebelle ! Je vais finir par me dire que mon filleul n'a pas si mauvais goût que ça finalement !_

 _\- Comment osez-vous ? Vous avez tout entendu n'est-ce pas ! Et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'arrêter !_

 _L'outrecuidance de cet individu me révoltait. Il en parlait comme si l'épisode avec Malefoy avait été une partie de plaisir !_

 _\- Ne vous énervez pas comme ça, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous croyez à cette parodie d'agression !_

 _\- Je… Qu'insinuez-vous ? Que j'étais consentante ?_

 _\- Mais non, bien sûr que non ! Malgré la mauvaise opinion que vous avez de moi, sachez jeune fille que j'ai toujours eu le plus grand respect pour la gent féminine. Et en temps normal, j'aurais jugé ce comportement inqualifiable. Mais là… je m'interroge. Cela ne ressemble pas du tout à mon filleul._

 _\- Et alors ? Quelles sont vos conclusions ?_

 _\- Et bien, je peux me tromper bien sûr… mais je crois plutôt à un guet-apens._

 _\- Un guet-apens ? Évidemment que c'était un piège ! Et je suis tombée dedans les yeux fermés !_

 _\- Arrêtez de toujours tout ramener à vous ! C'est Drago qui a été manipulé ! La question est : dans quel but ? Étais-ce pour se retrouver en position de faiblesse ? Afin d'être redevable ?_

 _\- Mais redevable envers qui ? Je ne comprends rien à vos divagations. C'est Harry qui l'a stoppé ! Qu'aurait-il eu à gagner ?_

 _\- Ah, je vois encore une fois qu'il ne vous a rien dit ! Désolée de vous décevoir Mlle Granger, mais pendant que vous étiez évanouie, Potter a joué au Nouveau Maître des Ténèbres, avec grand talent, je dois l'avouer. Le jeune Malefoy était si terrorisé qu'il était prêt à signer son allégeance. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne se risquera pas à vous approcher à nouveau._

 _\- Vous sous-entendez… commençais-je, pétrifiée par ces révélations. Vous prétendez qu'Harry lui-même aurait manigancé cette agression ? Pour avoir un ascendant sur Drago ?_

 _\- Toute la question est là, n'est-ce pas ? Harry est-il l'instigateur ou bien simplement un pion ? Le résultat, c'est qu'aujourd'hui Potter se sent fort, maître de la situation. Il a mis le jeune Malefoy sous sa coupe. Mais il s'isole. Il refuse de confier ses tourments. Vous devez le rejoindre. L'empêcher de sombrer. L'aider à reprendre le contrôle. Et surtout, déterminer d'où provient cette influence et l'en arracher avant qu'elle ne le détruise. Vous sentez-vous assez forte pour cela Mlle Granger ?_

 _J'étais bien incapable de lui répondre, effarée par l'énormité de ses propos. Harry aurait-il pu m'utiliser ? Me sacrifier pour obtenir l'asservissement de Drago ? Je ne pouvais le croire ! Pas mon frère ! Et pourtant, des détails me troublaient. Lui non plus n'avait pas voulu révéler le nom de l'agresseur. Il a toujours prétendu être arrivé après la fuite de Malefoy, mais je l'ai senti l'arracher avant de m'évanouir. J'ai vu cette ombre immense emplir tout l'espace. D'où lui vient une telle puissance ? J'avais cru un instant qu'il désirait me venger lui-même. Mais il n'y avait eu aucunes représailles. La preuve en était ce surprenant face à face avec Drago. Il avait vraiment l'air en pleine capacité de ses pouvoirs ! Cependant, l'inquiétude d'Harry à mon égard n'était pas feinte, j'en étais persuadée. Il avait souffert de ma douleur. Il continuait à essayer de me protéger. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Je sentais la colère monter en moi._

 _\- Vous déraisonnez complètement, m'écriais-je. L'inactivité vous fait perdre la tête. Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais Harry ne se serait servi de moi ! Jamais il ne m'aurait mise en danger ! Mais vous avez raison sur un point : j'ai toujours été là pour lui et je continuerai à le soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive. Et s'il a accès à cette Ancienne Magie, comme vous le prétendez, j'y aurai accès moi aussi !_

 _Je vis alors dans les yeux du Professeur un mélange de pitié et de tristesse. Une telle émotion venant de lui me surprit et me fit mal en même temps. Je préférais son dédain à sa compassion. Ne voulant en entendre davantage, je m'enfuis en courant, le cœur brisé, les larmes inondant mon visage. Il avait réussi à instiller en moi le plus puissant des poisons : le doute._


	43. 42 - Qui commande

**Bonjour mes fidèles lecteurs,**

 **toutes mes excuses pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps... grosse panne d'inspiration...**

 **mais la machine s'est remise en marche (enfin j'espère !)**

 **A très bientôt si tout va bien...**

* * *

 **Qui commande ?**

\- Je ne comprends pas à quoi tout ça nous mène ! Des escarmouches, sans envergure, des bousculades, pas de victimes… Nous perdons toute crédibilité. Quand est-ce que le vrai boulot va commencer ?

Lucius Malefoy tournait comme un lion en cage dans le Manoir Jedusor et pour la énième fois, il avait la même discussion avec son fils Drago. Ce dernier, tout en paraissant attentif aux lamentations de son père, repensait à sa rencontre avec Hermione. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, la jeune fille l'obsédait. La nuit, quand le sommeil le fuyait, il se prenait à rêver… Il imaginait un avenir avec la belle sorcière à ses côtés… Lui, à la tête des Mangemorts, elle, Ministre de la Magie… Mais lui revenait invariablement le regard de terreur qu'elle lui avait lancé dans la ruelle du village de pêcheurs et le désespoir l'envahissait alors. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait… Par ailleurs, il se sentait de plus en plus isolé au sein de sa communauté, tous le regardaient comme si on ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance. Tout ça à cause de ce nouveau Maître ! Comme il le haïssait ! Mais il avait tant de pouvoirs ! Drago craignait même parfois qu'il ne surprenne ses sentiments, qu'il fouille dans ses rêves. Il s'efforçait la plupart du temps à conserver une attitude et des pensées neutres. Mais d'être en permanence sur ses gardes lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Et son père avait raison, l'inactivité entretenait les conflits au sein du groupe des Mangemorts. De nombreuses disputes éclataient, et le jeune homme passait son temps à essayer d'apaiser les tensions. Mais il se sentait seul. Theodore restait enfermé dans sa cave, le peu de relations qu'ils entretenaient était pour se voir reprocher de ne lui avoir toujours pas fourni de documentation sur les pratiques des Anciens Mages. Il faut dire que Pansy se faisait plutôt prier et n'avait pour le moment encore rien fourni à Crunshy, l'elfe de maison chargé de faire la liaison. Drago rageait de ne pouvoir agir par lui-même. S'il avait pu se retrouver en face d'elle, la jeune Serpentard n'aurait rien pu lui refuser.

Ses pensées continuaient à dériver vers Poudlard et les souvenirs heureux, son amitié avec Crabbe et Goyle, les matchs de Quidditch, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, et sans qu'il y prit garde, le souvenir d'Hermione vint une fois de plus l'ébranler. Il repensait avec émotion à cette étrange complicité le dernier jour, lors du cours d'Étude des Moldus. Elle lui avait accordé sa confiance. Il revoyait son désarroi face à l'attitude grotesque des frères Weasley et son regard troublé alors qu'il tentait maladroitement de la consoler. Insensiblement, l'image de son corps à demi dénudé commença à l'enflammer. Il rêvait de poser à nouveau ses mains sur sa peau diaphane, de l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses… Mais ses douces rêveries furent brutalement interrompues par une fulgurante douleur dans les tempes. Alors qu'il s'écroulait, anéanti par la souffrance, une voix siffla violemment dans son cerveau malmené, juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse :

\- Je t'avais prévenu ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de l'approcher !

* * *

Ce même jour, à Poudlard, Harry arpentait rageusement les couloirs à la recherche d'Hermione. Depuis plusieurs jours, sa mauvaise humeur ne faisait qu'empirer. Il était sans nouvelles de Ginny et son inquiétude pour les deux femmes de sa vie perturbait ses relations avec ses camarades. Il était tard et les salles de classes étaient désertées depuis longtemps. Alors qu'il ouvrait systématiquement toutes les portes, sa colère allait augmentant. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de souci avec Malefoy et ses pulsions !

\- Hermione ! Où te caches-tu ? cria-t-il férocement. Il faut qu'on parle. Tu ne peux pas te défiler éternellement.

Bien sûr, seul l'écho de sa propre voix rebondit contre les vieux murs du château. La jeune fille l'avait évité toute la journée, depuis plusieurs jours en fait, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroitre son angoisse. Comment pouvait-il la protéger si elle se méfiait de lui ? Il se résolut à aller la chercher dans le quartier des professeurs. A voir la tête de Charlie ces deniers jours, leur relation ne devait pas être au beau fixe non plus. Néanmoins, il espérait que le jeune Weasley pourrait le renseigner. Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit des voix murmurer. Instinctivement, il se glissa dans un renfoncement, prêtant l'oreille à ce conciliabule inattendu. Surpris, il ne tarda pas à reconnaître les voix de Charlie et Bill. Il n'était pas au courant du retour de ce dernier. Pourquoi se cachait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu lui donner des nouvelles de Ginny ? Mais les deux jeunes hommes s'approchaient dangereusement. Il n'avait aucun endroit où se cacher. Il se concentra alors de toutes ses forces, puisant en lui-même une force inconnue. Lentement, il fit le vide dans son corps, le vide dans son esprit, et l'inespéré se produisit. Peu à peu, il devint invisible. Il était bien incapable d'expliquer comment ou pourquoi il avait réussi, mais le résultat était là. Il repensa avec un sourire nostalgique à l'époque de la cape d'invisibilité. Ce monde-là lui semblait dorénavant si loin de lui et de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par des souvenirs. Il devait se concentrer sur la conversation qui avait lieu juste devant lui :

\- Tu dis qu'elle a disparu ? Mais tu n'as rien fait pour la retrouver ? Maman doit être folle d'inquiétude ! Il faut lancer les Aurors à sa recherche !

Charlie était visiblement anxieux et son angoisse déteignait sur Harry. Mais où était donc passée sa bien-aimée ?

\- Ne parles pas si fort, le morigéna Bill. Tu veux ameuter tout le château ? Maman n'est encore au courant de rien. J'espérais la retrouver avant d'affoler tout le monde. Mais elle a bien pris garde de ne laisser échapper aucune trace, aucun indice. Elle sait que si elle utilise la magie, nous le saurons immédiatement. Et Harry ? Il n'a pas reçu de nouvelles ?

\- Pas récemment à voir sa mauvaise humeur. Lui aussi s'inquiète. S'il apprend que tu es rentré, il va te cuisiner, sois en sûr !

\- Justement, je repars ce soir pour le Terrier. Personne n'a besoin de savoir que je suis passé. Je préfère organiser les recherches à ma manière, sans avertir le Ministère. J'ai envoyé Hestia et Dedalus à sa recherche en France. Ginny finira bien par commettre une erreur et à ce moment-là, nous la ramènerons à la maison.

\- J'ai bien peur que tu connaisses très mal notre petite sœur, répondit un Charlie très sceptique – et Harry partageait volontiers ce sentiment. Elle a toujours été la plus têtue de la famille et si elle ne veut pas que tu la retrouves, tu n'es pas prêt d'avoir de ses nouvelles. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi elle se cache ainsi. Il s'est passé quelque-chose entre vous deux ? Ou avec Fleur ? Vous êtes rentrés bien précipitamment !

\- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ! C'est juste qu'après l'accouchement Fleur voulait rentrer avec moi. On n'en pouvait plus de cette séparation. Et Ginny… et bien, elle aussi voulait vous retrouver, tous… nous n'avons pas réussi à la détacher d'Harry. Elle savait que j'étais contre son retour, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'est enfuie pendant mon absence. J'aurais tant aimé qu'elle l'oublie… Et avec Hermione, ils en sont où ? Elle lui a révélé son secret ?

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas intervenir et exiger des explications. Lui qui croyait avoir été accepté comme un fils par la famille Weasley ! Et voilà que Bill avait tout fait pour le séparer de Ginny ! Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de secret avec Hermione ? Est-ce pour ça qu'elle était si distante avec lui ? Et pourquoi aurait-elle partagé un secret avec les Weasley ? Le jeune homme n'y comprenait plus rien. Tous se liguaient-ils contre lui ? Et pourquoi ? Mais la conversation continuait :

\- En fait… non, elle ne lui a rien dit… Je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends rien à son attitude en ce moment. Un instant, elle vient se réfugier dans mes bras et ensuite, elle ne me parle plus pendant des jours… On s'était mis d'accord pour qu'elle révèle tout à Harry, mais… je crois qu'elle a peur… et elle se refuse à m'en parler…

\- Écoute, je dois rentrer au Terrier ce soir. Nous avons décidé avec Fleur de nous y installer un moment. Maman sera heureuse de profiter des enfants et Fleur et moi seront plus tranquilles pour reprendre nos activités au Ministère. Le mieux, c'est que tu continues à surveiller Hermione et Harry. Il faut en apprendre le plus possible sur eux deux, en toute discrétion bien sûr. Je reviendrai dès que possible, avec des nouvelles de Ginny j'espère.

\- Quand je pense que vous avez deux enfants de plus ! Maman doit être aux anges ! Encore toutes mes félicitations mon vieux. Dis à Fleur que je suis pressé d'admirer vos petites merveilles, aux prochaines vacances sans doute. Pendant ton séjour au Terrier, essaie d'intéresser Georges à nos activités. Je sais que papa est toujours très inquiet à son sujet. Il faut trouver quelque-chose qui le sortira de sa dépression.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent alors mais Harry en avait assez entendu. Il se laissa aller et reprit forme peu à peu. Assommé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il était plus que jamais décidé à avoir une explication avec Hermione.

* * *

La jeune fille était au même moment plongée dans l'étude d'un très vieux grimoire qu'elle avait réussi à dénicher dans un carton au fond de la réserve. Grâce à la cape d'Harry, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs soirées qu'elle se laissait enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne souhaitait pas en effet que Mme Pince vienne fourrer son nez dans ses recherches. Mais le peu de luminosité fourni par sa baguette ne l'avait guère aidé à progresser rapidement dans sa quête. Pourtant, ce soir enfin, ses recherches semblaient fructueuses. Elle avait trouvé tout au fond d'un carton en piteux état, un très vieux manuel très difficile à déchiffrer, sans doute écrit dans un anglais ancien. Mais le titre était prometteur : « Initiation à la pratique magique ou de l'art d'élever son esprit ». Et effectivement, dès les premières pages, Hermione sentit l'excitation la gagner. Même si certains termes utilisés lui étaient inaccessibles, elle comprit assez rapidement le sens général. Il était question de maitriser des objets et par extension, tout un environnement, par la seule force de l'esprit. Dans cette Magie Ancienne, pas de baguettes, pas de potions, pas d'incantations…, non, seulement une maitrise totale de son corps et de son esprit. Dans le vieux grimoire, il y était décrit des transformations et des déplacements dus exclusivement à la volonté du sorcier. Sans entrer dans le détail, il s'agissait de prendre possession de son propre corps, de manière totale et absolue, d'abord en faisant le vide, en se confondant avec l'environnement, en ne faisant qu'un avec l'Univers. C'est cette première étape qui semblait la plus difficile à maitriser, mais de nombreuses techniques étaient détaillées, avec des exemples variés, permettant d'aboutir à cet état de transe. Ensuite, il fallait reprendre possession de tous ses sens, un par un, explorer chaque terminaison nerveuse de son corps pour non seulement l'identifier mais en prendre le contrôle. A partir de ce moment-là, tout paraissait possible, le pouvoir devenait absolu, sur son être, mais aussi sur les objets, la nature, et surtout sur tous les individus.

Ébahie par l'existence même d'un tel pouvoir, Hermione comprenait mieux pourquoi de telles pratiques n'étaient pas laissées à la portée de n'importe-qui et avaient même été abandonnées. Mais se pouvait-il qu'Harry ait inconsciemment réveillé ces forces occultes, que dans son sang coule la puissance des Anciens Druides ? Et dans son propre sang, à elle aussi ?


	44. 43 - Un dernier obstacle

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **La reprise d'écriture est encore difficile...**_

 _ **Mais voilà des nouvelles de Ginny, sans doute sa dernière lettre.**_

 _ **Quelques encouragements seraient les bienvenus pour la suite...**_

 _ **A très bientôt j'espère !**_

* * *

 _ **Un dernier obstacle**_

 _Enfin tes lettres me sont parvenues ! Tu ne peux imaginer le bonheur que j'ai ressenti en m'imprégnant de tes mots, de tes pensées, de tes sentiments ! Je peux te l'avouer maintenant, j'ai eu si peur que tu ne m'ais oubliée, remplacée… Je ne pouvais le croire, je ne pouvais envisager la vie sans toi, pas après ce que nous avions vécu tous les deux. Je ne comprends pas comment tous ces courriers ont pu se perdre. Même si… Je sais bien que ma famille était opposée à notre relation mais de là à… Je ne peux pas croire que Bill ait fait une chose pareille._

 _Mais tout cela est derrière nous maintenant, définitivement. C'est absolument incroyable comme cette période de ma vie me semble désormais irréelle, comme ayant appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai beau me concentrer, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir des détails, je n'ai qu'une impression de flou, un sentiment de mal-être…_

 _Je sais désormais que je vais bientôt retrouver la sécurité de tes bras et cette certitude me permet de supporter l'attente. Car cette attente commence à être longue… Voilà une semaine que nous sommes bloqués à Calais, Voulk et moi. Au fur à mesure de notre remontée de la France, j'avais bien vu que les nouvelles en provenance de Grande Bretagne étaient mauvaises, mais aujourd'hui, tous les journaux français font leurs gros titres sur les évènements chez nous. Même ici, on commence à s'inquiéter, à s'imaginer une horde de sorciers ayant pris le pouvoir en Angleterre et déferlant sur le continent ! Les français ont une telle tendance à l'exagération et à la paranoïa ! En attendant, ils ont bloqué toutes les voies de communication : plus de ferry, le Channel fermé, les avions détournés… Il est désormais pratiquement impossible de rallier l'Angleterre. Il y a une foule immense, bloquée ici, en majorité des anglais qui souhaitent rentrer, mais les autorités françaises refusent toute négociation. J'ai bien songé à transplaner, mais il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué et il est hors de question que j'abandonne Voulk derrière moi. J'ai prévu ce soir de faire le tour des bateaux de pêche. Ce sont les seuls actuellement à prendre la mer. J'espère convaincre un patron pêcheur de me faire traverser. Sinon, j'essaierai de remonter sur la Belgique. Peut-être cela sera-t-il plus facile là-bas. Nous sommes si nombreux ici, il n'y a plus aucun hébergement de libre. Et avec Voulk, je ne suis pas toujours la bienvenue ! De plus, voilà deux bonnes semaines que je n'ai pas travaillé et mes maigres économies fondent à vue d'œil. D'autant que Voulk n'a pas un petit appétit mais je refuse de le laisser chasser dans cette région beaucoup trop urbanisée. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de nous attirer des ennuis._

 _Malgré tout, je ne regrette rien de cette aventure. Cela m'a permis de mieux connaître et comprendre le monde Moldu. Ton monde aussi en quelque sorte. Je crois que les sorciers ne sont pas assez ouverts. Nous sommes beaucoup trop recentrés sur nous-même. Mais le monde extérieur peut aussi être magnifique, avec de belles rencontres. J'ai eu de nombreux amis tout au long de mon périple. Des gens attentionnés, qui m'ont aidée, sans chercher à me juger. Si je devais retenir un mot pour parler des Moldus, c'est la « tolérance ». Même si parfois leurs jugements sont excessifs, irréfléchis, ils finissent toujours par t'accepter. C'est comme cette panique actuelle vis-à-vis de l'Angleterre, je suis sûre qu'elle s'arrêtera aussi vite qu'elle a commencé…_

 _En attendant, cela tombe mal pour moi et cela ne me rassure pas sur ce que je vais trouver en rentrant. Bien sûr, tes lettres n'ont rien d'affolant, mais je sais lire entre les lignes et je sens bien que tu ne me dis pas tout, sans doute pour ne pas m'effrayer. Pourtant, tu ne dois pas me ménager. J'ai beaucoup changé au cours de ces longs mois de séparation. Je suis plus forte, plus indépendante. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours la nouvelle Ginny parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de redevenir cette petite fille dont tout le monde prenait soin. Ni pour toi, ni pour ma famille. Si guerre il y a, je veux y participer. A tes côtés. Il est hors de question de me tenir à l'écart. J'ai tellement hâte de retrouver Poudlard, revoir mes frères. Charlie est-il un bon professeur ? Et Hermione, et Luna, elle m'a manqué elle aussi, sa manière décalée de voir les choses et de recentrer les priorités. Mais évidemment, l'ambiance doit être très différente au château, surtout après la désaffection des Serpentards ! Et les nouveaux cours de défense ! Ça doit être passionnant. Je suis sûre qu'avec Voulk, nous allons former une super équipe. Tu verras comme il est intelligent ! Et il est prêt à tout pour moi. McGo ne pourra pas refuser de l'accepter à Poudlard. C'est impensable. Tu pourrais peut-être commencer à lui en parler…_

 _Je finis ma lettre avec la conviction que nos retrouvailles ne sont plus qu'une question de jours._

 _Avec tout mon amour, renforcé par cette longue séparation._

 _Ta Ginny_


	45. 44 - Quand l'espoir fait peur

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **on s'approche du dénouement...**

 **les révélations et rebondissements vont s'enchainer...**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

* * *

 **Quand l'espoir fait peur**

\- Arthur, regarde, elle m'a souri ! Je t'assure, viens vite, quand elle me fait ce regard-là, je revoie ma Ginny. C'est absolument incroyable !

En arrivant au Terrier ce soir-là, comme tous les autres soirs de la semaine, Bill assistait invariablement au même spectacle : Molly, émerveillée par sa petite fille Laureline, Arthur, le regard bienveillant, et Fleur, essayant de cacher son malaise. Depuis leur retour de France quelques jours auparavant, la vie avait repris dans le foyer des Weasley et Molly montrait son bonheur par une surabondance d'activité. Elle avait rapidement tout pris en main et Bill se demandait avec une légère angoisse combien de temps sa jeune épouse allait accepter de se laisser ainsi diriger. Mais pour le moment, Fleur semblait heureusement très indulgente face à l'énergie débordante de sa belle-mère. Ce qui la perturbait davantage, c'était plutôt la crainte que leur secret ne soit découvert et l'amour inconditionnel que Molly portait à sa petite fille n'avait de cesse de l'inquiéter.

\- Et ses petites mains, tu as vu ses petites mains ? et ses petits pieds ?

Georges venait d'entrer à son tour et se moquait gentiment de sa mère, en imitant sa voix haut perché.

\- Oh, toi ! Vas-y, moque-toi ! s'emporta sa mère en lui lançant un torchon à la figure. Comme si j'étais la seule à m'émerveiller de notre nouvelle petite famille ! Je t'ai vu jouer avec Teddy, et tu n'étais pas bien plus malin que moi…

Molly Weasley faisait semblant de s'irriter, en réalité, elle était surtout très heureuse de voir son grand gringalet de fils reprendre goût à la vie grâce aux enfants de Bill.

\- Mais tu as sans doute raison, je suis une grand-mère gâteuse. Mais ne croyez pas Fleur que j'aime moins notre petite Victoire ou ce vaurien de Teddy, c'est juste que… ma Ginny me manque… et cette petite lui ressemble tant !

En entendant son nom, Teddy déboula dans les jambes de son père, tout heureux de profiter de ses récents progrès en marche, ce qui dispensa bien opportunément Fleur de répondre.

\- Papa ! Niones, niones ! se mit-il à crier en agitant les bras.

Les sourcils relevés, Bill interrogea sa femme du regard. Il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec le babillage de son fils.

\- Je crois qu'il veut courir après les gnomes de jardin, répondit Fleur en souriant. Depuis qu'il a découvert leur présence, il n'a de cesse de leur courir après. Mais il vaut mieux tâcher d'éviter qu'il ne les approche de trop près.

\- Alors on va aller prendre l'air un moment je crois. Tu viens avec nous Georges ? Mais tu sais Fleur, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Tous les enfants Weasley ont été élevés au milieu des gnomes sans aucun dommage.

\- Oh, je ne crois pas que ce soit pour Teddy que ta femme s'inquiète, intervint alors Arthur le sourire aux lèvres. Hier, c'est une de ces créatures qui a poussé des cris perçants après avoir été mordu par ce jeune homme…

Et sous les rires moqueurs, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent à la poursuite de la tornade Teddy. Ils profitèrent longuement de cette belle soirée de printemps, entre les cabriolets du petit garnement et les cris outragés des gnomes, visiblement vexés de se faire poursuivre ainsi par un si petit humain. Épuisés par l'énergie du garçonnet, les deux frères s'assirent un instant sur les marches du perron tout en surveillant Teddy qui avait entrepris de creuser l'entrée d'un terrier.

\- Ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire à nouveau, commença Bill en prenant son frère par les épaules. Il y avait tellement longtemps que cette maison avait besoin de retrouver le bonheur…

\- Oui, tu as raison. J'ai sans doute mis beaucoup de temps à m'en rendre compte. Je n'ai pas su aider maman tout au long de ces mois. Elle a été si courageuse. Et moi, je n'ai été pour elle qu'une source de chagrin supplémentaire. Mais l'arrivée de ta famille, c'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait pour réaliser que la vie est la plus forte.

\- Ne sois pas aussi sévère avec toi-même. Nous avons tous conscience de la relation privilégiée que tu avais avec Fred. Et je ne suis pas vraiment fier de mon attitude ces derniers mois. J'ai pleuré mon frère moi aussi mais nous avons tous été happés par les menaces de guerre et la difficulté de reprendre les rênes du Ministère. Nous avons mis nos sentiments de côté, j'ai privilégié Fleur, sa grossesse, Ginny, je n'ai pas été présent pour vous. Mais cela va changer maintenant. Fleur et moi avons décidé de rester au Terrier quelques temps, du moins le temps que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre, le temps que Kingsley reprenne le contrôle.

\- C'est une bonne chose. La meilleure en fait pour maman, même si elle attend avec impatience le retour de Ginny. Sa fille lui manque. C'est vrai que nous ne comprenons pas vraiment pourquoi elle n'est pas rentrée avec vous.

Un peu gêné, l'aîné des deux frères hésitait à lui répondre. Ce n'était pas par manque de confiance envers son frère mais il se disait que moins il en révélait, moins il y avait de chance que leur secret soit un jour révélé.

\- Eh bien, tu sais, c'est une période d'examens à Beauxbâtons en ce moment. Ginny voulait au moins valider son année avant de rentrer.

Le jeune homme voyait bien qu'il s'enferrait dans ses mensonges mais pour le moment, sa seule préoccupation était de gagner du temps, en attendant de mettre la main sur son ingérable petite sœur.

\- Je comprends, répondit Georges, toujours soucieux. J'aimerais seulement qu'elle ne tarde pas trop, sinon maman est capable d'aller la chercher elle-même !

Bill rit avec son frère mais cette perspective le fit frissonner. Il devait absolument mettre la pression à Dedalus et Hestia avant qu'une nouvelle catastrophe ne lui tombe dessus. Mal à l'aise avec le sujet, il repensa alors au conseil de Charlie et entreprit d'expliquer à son jeune frère les nouvelles responsabilités qui lui avaient échues afin de l'encourager à rejoindre les combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce dernier se montra fort intéressé, désireux désormais de sortir de l'état de léthargie dans lequel il s'engluait depuis de trop nombreux mois.

\- Tu sais, déclara-t-il alors que Teddy s'endormait dans les bras de son père, épuisé par toute l'énergie déployée à harceler les petits gnomes, tu devrais aussi impliquer Percy. Le pauvre tourne en rond, aussi bien à la maison que dans le placard dans lequel on l'a cantonné au Ministère. Il ne demanderait que ça, se faire pardonner toutes ses erreurs et se sentir utile et reconnu.

\- Hum… tu as sans doute raison, je vais y penser.

* * *

\- Hermione ! Arrête-toi ! Il faut que je te parle.

La jeune fille revenait du terrain d'entrainement et s'apprêtait à se plonger à nouveau dans l'étude des vieux grimoires récupérés au fond de la réserve. Contrariée par cet appel, elle se retourna néanmoins vers son frère, résolue à se débarrasser de lui au plus vite. Elle n'était pas encore prête à l'affronter, pas avant d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette magie ancienne, pas avant d'avoir décidé comment lui avouer la vérité.

\- Désolée Harry, répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé. Je suis assez pressée. La séance d'entrainement a été assez rude et j'ai hâte de prendre un bain avant le repas. On se voit plus tard si tu veux…

\- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu m'évitais ces derniers jours ? Il faut qu'on se parle. Et pas de fausses excuses ! Je suis prêt à te suivre jusque dans la salle de bain s'il le faut. Viens avec moi. La cabane d'Hagrid est vide. Il est en mission dans le nord du pays pour plusieurs jours.

Résignée, Hermione suivit le jeune homme, convaincue qu'il était capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Dès leur entrée dans la cabane, Harry entra dans le vif du sujet :

\- Alors comme ça, tu as des secrets avec les frères Weasley ! Et tu refuses de m'en parler ? attaqua-t-il sur un ton agressif.

Il n'avait en effet toujours pas digéré la conversation qu'il avait surpris. Et il entendait bien obtenir enfin des réponses. Déstabilisée, Hermione fit un pas en arrière, le visage fermé. De quel secret voulait-il parler ? Elle ne s'était confiée qu'à Charlie. D'un autre côté, Bill et Ron étaient au courant pour ses occupations cachées de l'époque Dumbledore. Ne sachant à quoi il faisait référence, elle préférait garder le silence.

\- Alors c'est ça ta réponse ? continuait-il sur le même ton. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir te taire et que je vais te laisser repartir, continuer tes petites manigances ? Mais je te préviens Hermione, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que je ne connaitrai pas la vérité. Toute la vérité !

Offusquée par l'attitude autoritaire d'Harry, Hermione tenta de faire demi-tour et de sortir de la pièce. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une force invisible la retenir. Ses pieds refusaient de lui obéir et restaient collés au sol. Même ses bras se faisaient lourds, sa volonté faiblissait. Et pourtant, Harry n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour la retenir. C'était donc cela, songeait-elle. La Magie Ancienne. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fascinée par la puissance qu'avait acquise son frère.

\- Tu ne peux plus reculer Hermione, déclara-t-il alors, radouci. Je ne te veux pas de mal, jamais, mais il y a trop de non-dits entre nous. C'est le moment de tout avouer. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Bill et Charlie. Ils parlaient d'un secret que tu devais m'avouer. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas prête Harry, bafouilla-t-elle pour gagner du temps.

\- Ça nous concerne ? Nous deux ? Je sais que notre relation peut sembler ambigüe. Et même moi, je me perds parfois dans mes sentiments. Je tiens tellement à toi, je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Je t'aime Hermione. Et pourtant j'aime Ginny. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Cette complicité entre nous, cette façon de communiquer, de se comprendre sans un mot… Mais je ne suis pas amoureux… enfin, je ne crois pas… Je ne sais plus. Aide-moi petite sœur. Si tu sais quelque-chose qui peut expliquer ce qu'il nous arrive. On ne peut plus continuer à s'éviter, à faire semblant. Il me faut des réponses. Maintenant.

Elle comprenait si bien ce qu'il ressentait. Bien sûr, elle devait lui dire. Mais elle maudissait Charlie d'avoir trahi son secret. De ne pas lui avoir laissé le temps… mais après tout, elle avait toujours su que ce moment arriverait. Elle ne pouvait plus se dérober.

\- Tu as raison Harry, finit-elle par murmurer. Moi aussi je t'aime. Depuis longtemps. D'un amour infini. Notre lien est de ceux qui ne se rompent jamais. Et toi aussi tu l'as deviné, même si tu ne le comprends pas. Tu as raison de m'appeler « petite sœur ». Tu es mon frère Harry.


	46. 45 -

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **alors, pour ceux qui suivent, un petit changement...**

 **Et oui ! le titre ! Comme on se rapproche à grands pas de la fin, et comme je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner les personnages, j'ai prévu un Tome 2 qui est déjà en préparation... Qu'est-ce qui vous tente le plus ? Harry le Sauveur ? ou Harry Seigneur des Ténèbres ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions.**

 **Sinon, je voulais vous dire que j'ai posté un chapitre sur le site "Short Edition", sous le même pseudo, pour concourir au prix "fanfiction Harry Potter 2016".**

 **Si vous aimez ce que j'écris, ce serait gentil d'aller voir et de m'offrir votre vote pour "Renaissance ?"**

 **Merci à tous et bonne lecture.**

 **PS : une pensée spéciale à MiikadOww pour avoir "enfin" repris contact et pour ma petite lectrice belge préférée.**

* * *

 _\- Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance…, elle veut te manipuler…, te contrôler… Méfie-toi Harry !_

 _Toujours cette voix sifflante dans sa tête, ce même cauchemar qui le réveillait tremblant, épuisé et en sueur. Toujours cette même douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes. Depuis cette soirée où Hermione lui avait fait cette révélation invraisemblable, il n'avait pas eu une seule nuit de repos. Il avait beau se concentrer, rejeter cette force qui l'envahissait, il se retrouvait à chaque fois acculé, dominé, terrorisé. Et pourtant, cette vérité, depuis qu'il la connaissait, c'était une évidence. Il avait toujours eu conscience d'un lien inexplicable avec la jeune fille. Son amour toujours grandissant, sa terreur après l'agression, terreur de l'imaginer à jamais traumatisée, cette sensation de ressentir ses émotions, de comprendre son trouble, de communiquer sans se parler… Seuls les liens du sang pouvaient l'expliquer._

 _Hermione et lui étaient restés toute la nuit dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Et elle lui avait tout raconté. L'incroyable vérité ! Il n'était plus seul ! Il avait une famille ! Une sœur ! Il avait encore du mal à admettre la perfidie de Dumbledore. Son maître. Son mentor. Bien sûr, il avait fini par comprendre que les projets du vieux professeur incluaient son décès en même temps que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il lui avait menti. Pendant toutes ces années. Il l'avait manipulé, ainsi qu'Hermione, pour arriver à ses fins._

 _\- Mais tu as gagné Harry. Tu as été plus fort. Tu ne dois plus jamais te laisser dicter ta conduite._

 _Encore cette voix, lointaine et si proche à la fois. Cet élancement, cette chape de plomb qui lui enserrait la tête, l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. La colère l'envahissait, et avec elle le désir de vengeance. Mais contre qui se venger aujourd'hui ? Le Directeur n'était plus. Qui d'autre était au courant ? Ses pensées dérivaient vers ses parents. Sa mère. En réalité, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle avait protégé. C'était Hermione. Sa fille dont elle avait caché l'existence. Sa fille qu'elle avait mise à l'abri pour l'exposer lui, à la fureur de Voldemort. Comment une mère pouvait-elle envisager de sacrifier un de ses enfants ? Évidemment, elle l'avait payé de sa vie. Mais c'était lui qui avait dû lutter toutes ses années, lui qui était programmé pour mourir. Sirius était-il au courant ? Non, il ne pouvait l'envisager. Son parrain avait toujours été là pour lui, il l'avait soutenu, protégé, aimé même… Et Hermione alors ? Elle prétendait maintenant tout lui avoir avoué. Mais tant de secrets peuvent-ils s'effacer, se pardonner, en une nuit ? Et pourtant, il l'aimait plus que jamais, cette grande sœur dont il n'aurait jamais osé rêver ! Qui plus est Hermione, son âme sœur ! C'était à lui maintenant de prendre soin d'elle, comme elle l'avait toujours fait pour lui. Il se revoyait, tout jeune sorcier au Château, devant affronter Quirrell-Voldemort. C'était Hermione qui avait fait les recherches sur la Pierre Philosophale, Hermione encore qui avait résolu l'énigme des Potions. Et tout au long de ces années, sa fidélité avait été exemplaire. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu, aidé, même quand tous lui tournaient le dos, pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, pendant leur fuite à la recherche des Horcruxes. Même Ron ne s'était pas montré aussi loyal. Il se devait d'être honnête : toutes ses réussites, il les devait à Hermione. Lui s'était souvent contenté de suivre, d'attendre qu'elle prenne les décisions, qu'elle trouve des solutions. Et elle était restée constamment dans l'ombre, le laissant recevoir tous les honneurs. Pourquoi une telle abnégation ?_

 _\- Ne te leurre pas… Elle attendait patiemment son heure… Elle devait prendre ta place, devenir l'Élue ! Tu n'as été qu'un pion…_

 _\- NON ! Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi !_

 _Il refusait d'entendre ces insinuations. Il ne voulait plus douter. Il voulait retrouver la confiance, comme autrefois. Il revoyait la scène dans les cachots des Serpentards, repensait aux mains de Malefoy sur la jeune fille. La fureur le reprenait. Drago n'avait pas été assez châtié ! Il avait osé toucher sa sœur, son sang ! C'était son devoir maintenant de prendre soin de son aînée._

 _\- En réalité, elle voulait garder son secret, reprenait le murmure accusateur. Ce n'est pas vers toi qu'elle s'est tournée. Les Weasley étaient au courant, eux. Que te cachent-ils encore ? As-tu oublié qu'ils ont tout fait pour te séparer de Ginny ?_

 _En plein désarroi, Harry se précipita dehors. L'aube pointait à peine. Il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la Forêt Interdite. Il avait besoin de solitude. Son cerveau était en feu, le doute, la peur menaçaient de l'engloutir. Il marcha longuement, sans aucune notion du temps passé. Un bruissement dans un fourré le mit cependant en alerte._

 _\- Je vous attendais Maître._

 _Le Centaure Firenze se tenait devant lui, un genou plié, la tête baissée en signe de soumission.  
_

 _\- Mais… Que faîtes-vous là ? Relevez-vous. Je ne comprends pas…_

 _De plus en plus troublé, il ne parvenait pas à assimiler la nouvelle attitude du Professeur de Divination à son égard._

 _\- Les étoiles ne mentent pas. J'ai vu les signes. Le temps des décisions approche. Mon peuple et moi sommes à votre service._

 _Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Harry savait très bien que ni Bane, ni même Ronan n'accepteraient jamais de s'affilier à un humain. Seul Firenze avait accepté de l'aider. Il avait été banni par les siens pour cela._

 _\- Venez avec moi jeune Harry, si vous permettez que je vous nomme encore ainsi. Il est temps pour mes semblables et moi-même de vous faire certaines révélations._

 _L'esprit en déroute, Harry se laissa guider. Firenze se baissa légèrement pour lui permettre de grimper sur son dos et ils filèrent tous deux vers les profondeurs de la forêt. Après une course interminable – jamais il n'aurait imaginé la forêt interdite aussi étendue ! – le Centaure s'arrêta devant une barre rocheuse qui paraissait infranchissable. Pourtant, c'est sans hésiter qu'il reprit son chemin, à peine eu-t-il une hésitation, puis il sembla s'enfoncer dans la roche comme dans du beurre. Après seulement quelques pas dans une sorte de tunnel, ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle voûtée, éclairée par des milliers de bougies accrochées aux parois. L'endroit était vide, même si la sensation d'une présence flottait dans les airs. Harry écarquillait les yeux, ébloui par tant de beauté. Une lumière bleutée, envoutante, pénétrait son âme. Il avait le sentiment d'être redevenu un petit garçon, le petit garçon qui avait franchi pour la première fois les portes du Château de Poudlard, les portes d'une nouvelle vie. Aujourd'hui encore, il pressentait que sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant, ici, dans ce lieu magique, ce lieu chargé de mystère et de toute puissance. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, le jeune garçon sur le dos du Centaure, comme en communion, s'imprégnant l'un l'autre de leurs énergies respectives. Puis Harry se résolut à mettre pied à terre, il fit quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce, Firenze toujours immobile et silencieux derrière lui, respectueux de cet instant de grande spiritualité. Car c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait. Il se sentait enfin à sa place, lui le garçon rejeté, puis le jeune homme autant envié que critiqué. Il avait souvent pensé qu'on lui demandait de jouer un rôle qui n'était pas le sien, il avait vainement cherché un sens à sa vie. Et voilà qu'enfin, dans ce lieu mystique, il se retrouvait lui, Harry Potter, sans fioriture et sans faux-semblants._

 _\- Nous avons une réunion d'importance ce soir, déclara Firenze, interrompant le cours de ses pensées. Ce n'est pas un hasard si vous vous êtes retrouvé dans la forêt aujourd'hui. Nous vous attendions. Nous serons très nombreux ce soir. Les peuples de la forêt sont inquiets. Ils attendent des réponses. Nous ne pouvons plus les décevoir. Trop d'erreurs ont été commises, sous prétexte de ne pas interférer dans le monde des humains. Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons vu les signes. Le monde doit changer, le monde va changer. Il est désormais de notre devoir de soutenir L'Élu. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je dois vous abandonner. J'ai encore certains détails à vérifier. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai donné des ordres pour que l'on vous apporte de quoi vous restaurer._

 _Sur ces paroles pour le moins énigmatiques, le professeur de divination sortit de la grande salle par un étroit conduit à l'opposé du tunnel d'entrée. Resté seul, déstabilisé par tant de questions sans réponses, Harry se disait qu'il n'aurait pas la patience d'attendre toute la journée, seul dans cet endroit si imposant. Mais étrangement, une sorte de paix intérieure l'emplit peu à peu, repoussant les questions et la tension accumulée ces derniers mois. Les heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'il s'en rende compte et Firenze réapparut devant lui, les bras chargés de parchemins._

 _\- Le moment approche Maître. Vous allez bientôt avoir toutes les réponses à vos questions. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir rester en retrait pour le début de la cérémonie. Mais restez attentif. Lorsque je vous ferai un signe, vous apparaitrez à l'assemblée. Oh ! ce sera du plus bel effet !_

 _Harry était stupéfait. Il ne reconnaissait pas dans cet être impatient et espiègle son sérieux professeur de Divination, toujours très à cheval sur les convenances. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions, un brouhaha dans le tunnel annonçant l'arrivée d'une foule nombreuse. La Centaure le poussa alors rapidement dans un recoin de la roche et entreprit de classer ses parchemins._

 _A peine eut-il le temps de s'habituer à la pénombre de sa cachette qu'une foule nombreuse envahit rapidement l'espace de la grande salle. Des Centaures, par dizaines, parmi lesquels il crut reconnaitre la stature imposante de Bane, mais aussi des Licornes, éclatantes de blancheur, semblant diffuser une lueur argentée. Suivaient ensuite des Sombrals, qui restèrent en périphérie de l'assemblée. Tous s'installèrent rapidement sur des sièges ressemblant aux prie-Dieu qu'il avait pu observer au Temple, les quelques fois où les Dursley n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de l'emmener. Ils posaient les genoux sur l'assise alors que leurs sabots avant reposaient sur le dossier. Le silence s'imposa peu à peu et alors qu'Harry regardait Firenze, s'attendant à le voir prendre la parole, ce dernier eut un grand sourire en voyant entrer les derniers participants. Le jeune magicien dut retenir un cri de surprise en reconnaissant son vieil ami Hagrid, accompagné de son demi-frère Graup. Les deux géants s'inclinèrent légèrement et se placèrent à leur tour en retrait, derrière les Sombrals._

 _\- Mes chers amis, commença Firenze d'une voix puissante qui résonnait sur les parois de la grotte. Vous avez tous vu les signes, ces derniers jours, et je sais que l'inquiétude a grandi dans vos cœurs. Mais nous voilà, tous réunis ce soir, à l'aube d'une ère nouvelle, pour décider de prendre notre destin en main, pour décider de nous battre pour notre survie, pour décider de faire confiance à notre Guide._

 _Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont douté de lui ces dernières années, et doutent sans doute encore aujourd'hui. Mais le message est désormais évident. Les Humains n'ont cessé de nous pourchasser, des siècles durant, et nous pensions avoir trouvé refuge dans la Forêt Interdite, sous la protection des Sorciers. Mais la menace s'est rapprochée. Les Hommes empiètent de plus en plus sur notre espace. Nos protections ne sont plus suffisantes face aux bulldozers qui massacrent nos arbres. Un jour viendra où Poudlard se révèlera, nu face l'avidité des Moldus. Le Ministère de la Magie ne nous apporte plus aucun soutien. Devons-nous les laisser nous anéantir sans réagir ?_

 _Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle, signe de la vive émotion ressentie par les participants. Firenze en profita pour s'imposer un peu plus._

 _\- Les étoiles ont été claires : notre Monde, tel qu'il existe aujourd'hui, touche à sa fin, notre Survie dépend de Lui. Souvenez-vous de l'Ancienne Prophétie : « Le jour du Grand Choix viendra en même temps que Lui. L'Alliance du Monde Magique sera garante de la Sauvegarde des Créatures de l'Ombre. »_

 _Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de doute sur son identité. Et c'est un grand honneur pour moi de vous annoncer sa présence parmi nous._

 _Un « Oh ! » de surprise parcourut alors l'assistance alors que chacun cherchait à reconnaître le Guide annoncé._

 _Sur un signe de Firenze, Harry s'approcha alors de la tribune._

 _\- Mes frères les Centaures, reprit le professeur, mes amis les Licornes et les Sombrals, laissez-moi vous présenter notre Avenir : M. HARRY POTTER !_

 _Un tonnerre d'acclamations retentit soudain dans la caverne, sous les yeux effarés du jeune sorcier, submergé par des émotions contradictoires : stupeur, angoisse, fierté, appréhension et détermination._


	47. 46 - Retrouvailles

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs,**

 **Je sais, c'est un peu long en ce moment...**

 **Mais on approche de la fin et j'ai du mal à caser toutes les idées qui me viennent.**

 **Les personnages ont aussi la fâcheuse habitude à n'en faire qu'à leur tête !**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

* * *

 **Retrouvailles**

Une grande effervescence régnait dans le parc de Poudlard. De nombreux élèves s'étaient rassemblés pour assister à cette arrivée pour le moins curieuse. Ce n'était pas tant la jeune sorcière qui surprenait mais plutôt son compagnon. En effet, on était habitué au Château à voir des animaux de compagnie plus ou moins insolites : chats, fléreurs, hiboux, chouettes, rats, furets, crapauds, boursouflets, lapins mais en ce qui concernait les chiens, les jeunes sorciers ne connaissaient que Crockdur, le molosse d'Hagrid, et personne ne pouvait raisonnablement prétendre souhaiter en posséder un exemplaire ! Pourtant, il avançait élégamment, aux côtés de la belle rouquine, sans faire montre de la moindre agressivité. C'est Luna qui réagit la première. Elle se précipita sur son amie en poussant des cris de bienvenue.

\- Te voilà enfin, petite violette ! Je savais bien que tu n'allais plus tarder ! Tu nous as tant manqué ! Mais quelle est donc cette grosse peluche ? Tu nous présentes ? Moi, c'est Luna, Luna Lovegood, pour vous servir cher ami, bavardait-elle, on se sert la patte ?

Voulk hésita un instant, renifla la main tendue, puis, la trouvant sans doute à son goût, la lécha consciencieusement. Aussitôt, les élèves présents dans le parc s'approchèrent avec enthousiasme de la plus jeune de la famille Weasley. Les questions fusèrent, sur sa longue absence, mais aussi sur son périple et sur son nouveau compagnon. Amusée, Ginny répondait comme elle pouvait à cet afflux de commentaires. Tous ses anciens camarades étaient là, Luna bien sûr, mais aussi Vicky Frobisher, Andrew Kirke, ainsi que Sloper et Harper. La jeune fille était heureuse de retrouver enfin des visages connus, après une si longue absence. Son voyage de retour s'était révélé long, beaucoup trop long, et ses êtres chers lui avaient tant manqués. Et cependant, elle avait apprécié ces heures de solitude. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir grandi, mûri. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus la petite dernière de la famille, plus ou moins naïve, entichée du meilleur ami de son frère, celle que tous voulaient maintenir à l'écart, protéger. Elle était désormais sûre de ses sentiments et de ce qu'elle attendait de la vie.

Elle se laissait patiemment happée par la foule, riant de leurs plaisanteries, mais l'esprit en alerte, guettant l'arrivée de sa famille. Elle était loin de se douter du l'étendue du trouble qu'allait causer son retour à Poudlard.

Hermione et Ron apparurent les premiers sur les grandes marches du Château. Bizarrement, ils se tenaient à distance respectueuse l'un de l'autre. Ginny n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant que son grand dadais de frère poussait un rugissement et traversait la cour en quelques enjambées rapides. Il prit aussitôt sa petite sœur dans ses bras, la soulevant de terre et la faisant tournoyer.

\- Pose-moi tout de suite Ron, ordonna la jeune fille dans un éclat de rire, tu me donne le tournis !

« Grand dadais » était bien le mot juste pour caractériser le plus jeune des frères Weasley. Il avait encore grandi et gesticulait en tous sens, heureux de retrouver cette petite sœur qui était partie sans explication, heureux d'un retour à un semblant de normalité. Il jouait maintenant avec Voulk qui paraissait aux anges d'avoir trouvé un camarade à son niveau. Ils se roulaient tous deux dans l'herbe en émettant des bruits mi-grognements, mi-jappements. Ginny s'amusait à les regarder jouer tout en observant Hermione qui s'approchait nonchalamment. Il y avait décidément quelque-chose de suspect dans son attitude. La belle sorcière quant à elle s'interrogeait sur les retentissements qui allaient immanquablement découler de l'arrivée de la jeune rouquine. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse de revoir son amie, qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme une petite sœur, mais elle s'inquiétait sur les répercussions dans ses rapports avec Harry. Il manquait déjà de temps pour elle et désormais, sans doute allait-il choisir de se confier davantage à sa bien-aimée. C'est néanmoins avec le sourire qu'elle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et qu'elle la félicita sur sa mine épanouie. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de jeter un regard exaspéré à Ron, toujours à quatre pattes aux côtés du chien de Ginny.

Depuis le terrain d'entrainement, Charlie avait aperçu cet étrange attroupement dans la cour et c'est échevelé, la tenue de combat déchirée après une joute plutôt violente avec Olivier Dubois qu'il s'approchait de la nouvelle venue. Il était particulièrement satisfait du déroulement des entrainements. Depuis quelques temps, en effet, de nombreux anciens élèves revenaient au Château, aussi bien par souci de sécurité que pour donner un coup de main. La qualité des combats s'en était trouvée nettement améliorée et le jeune professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était fier des progrès de sa section. Il était donc déjà de très bonne humeur lorsqu'il reconnut sa petite sœur. Son sourire s'élargit alors, il avait lui-même passé tant de temps loin de sa famille, il comprenait ce que Ginny pouvait ressentir en cet instant. Il imaginait aussi la joie de Molly en apprenant le retour de sa petite chérie.

Alors qu'il se hâtait en direction du rassemblement, Harry apparut à son tour devant la Grande Porte. Immobile, il attendait patiemment que l'agitation autour de la jeune fille s'apaise un peu. Il savourait ces derniers instants, avant qu'elle ne le voit, une émotion grandissante prenait possession de lui, elle était si belle ! Elle semblait si sûre d'elle, si forte ! Ce moment fut cependant de courte durée. Le regard de Ginny, comme aspiré par la présence du jeune homme, rencontra la prunelle verte, et soudain, le temps sembla suspendu. Tout se figea, le silence se fit. C'est Ginny qui fit les premiers pas, puis elle s'arrêta et le jeune homme s'approcha alors, pas à pas, comme prolongeant ce moment d'éternité. La tension était palpable et chacun s'écarta pour assister éblouis aux retrouvailles du couple. Arrivés face à face, ils s'observèrent longuement, prenant lentement possession l'un de l'autre. Et Harry prit sa bien-aimée dans ses bras, sous les « hourra ! » des élèves. Tous comprenaient que ce moment était d'importance pour leur héro, même si certains se posaient des questions sur cette relation que beaucoup croyaient terminée depuis longtemps.

\- Vous nous excuserez chers amis, lança alors Harry, le visage épanoui, mais vous comprendrez que nous avons besoin d'intimité.

Il y eut des rires, puis…

\- Mais je vous promets à tous un grand banquet ce soir pour fêter ce grand jour.

Et ils s'éloignèrent tous deux sous les acclamations. Voulk, déstabilisé par l'attitude de sa maîtresse, hésita un instant puis les suivit de loin. Il n'était pas question d'abandonner la jeune fille dans cet environnement inconnu.

Depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, Bill Weasley avait assisté à toute la scène. Le visage fermé, il songeait que le soulagement qu'il ressentait à savoir sa petite sœur enfin en sécurité n'était rien en comparaison des ennuis que cette arrivée allait immanquablement déclencher…

* * *

Ce matin-là, au Manoir Jedusor, le réveil était des plus difficile. Les Mangemorts, et en particulier Lucius Malefoy, étaient de très méchante humeur. La soirée de la veille avait été très arrosée, autant pour passer le temps que pour oublier les résultats désastreux de leurs offensives en milieu Moldu. Ils avaient beau diversifier leurs attaques, viser des cibles diverses et variées, l'Ordre du Phénix intervenait invariablement dans la demi-heure qui suivait et les dégâts occasionnés étaient des plus minimes : quelques poteaux électriques à terre, un château d'eau éventré, un pont explosé… Et à chaque fois, aucune victime moldue ! A croire que ces fichus Membres de l'Ordre étaient informés de leurs objectifs. C'était pourtant impensable. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de mouchard parmi eux !

Pour Drago aussi, la journée commençait mal. Il était encore assis sur son lit, la tête lourde, et subissait déjà les récriminations de sa mère. Elle qui n'avait jusqu'ici jamais mis les pieds dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Theodore avait pénétré dans leur antre à l'aube et depuis, elle le harcelait pour qu'il se réveille et réponde à ses questions. Le jeune homme savait que Narcissa n'était pas heureuse au Manoir. Elle aurait voulu retourner à la tranquillité de sa demeure. Elle ne supportait plus la mauvaise humeur de son époux et le sans-gêne de ses amis.

\- Enfin Drago, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il a pu se passer. Tu étais pourtant heureux au Château ! Ça n'a aucun sens d'interrompre tes études maintenant. Alors que tu allais passer tes examens ! Et les Membres de l'Ordre qui vous courraient après ! Je n'ai rien compris à leurs explications. Une histoire de trahison ! Ridicule ! Ils n'ont même pas été capables de m'expliquer de quoi il en retournait ! C'était quand même de drôles d'énergumènes…

Narcissa continuait ainsi, sur le même ton, en faisant les cent pas, depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures. Theodore, l'œil narquois, faisait mine de s'intéresser au ramassage du linge sale éparpillé un peu partout dans la pièce. Drago lui lança un regard mauvais et essaya de se concentrer sur les propos de sa mère. Il devait reconnaître une certaine classe aux Membres de l'Ordre qui étaient partis à leur poursuite. Ils n'avaient rien révélé à Narcissa des véritables raisons de leur fuite. Cette dernière ne lui aurait jamais pardonné ! En attendant, elle insistait pour que les trois garçons regagnent Poudlard. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la situation actuelle. Lucius, comme à son habitude, ne lui révélait rien de ses activités. Et Drago n'avait aucune envie de lui parler du lien qui l'unissait au nouveau Maître. Elle finit néanmoins par se lasser de ne déclencher aucune réaction chez son fils. Elle poussa un soupir rageur.

\- Je m'en vais ! Mais on n'en a pas fini toi et moi. On reprendra cette discussion.

Et elle sortit en claquant la porte. La tête de Theodore à cet instant en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette intervention. Mais Drago n'avait pas envie de l'entendre, pas envie d'écouter ses railleries. Sa mère lui suffisait pour ce matin. Il tourna délibérément le dos à son compagnon de chambre et se recoucha, enfouissant la tête sous son oreiller. Il voulait juste repenser à son rêve de cette nuit, avoir à nouveau la belle sorcière dans ses bras, sentir son parfum, l'entendre ronronner sous ses caresses… et cette fois, le Maître n'était pas venu interrompre son fantasme.


	48. 47 - De nouveaux pouvoirs

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **Ce sera sans doute un peu plus long que prévu.**_

 _ **Chaque personnage a encore des choses à vivre avant le dénouement.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**_

* * *

 _ **De nouveaux pouvoirs**_

 _Voilà. Ce que je craignais est arrivé. Depuis le retour de Ginny, Harry s'éloigne de moi. Plus aucune confidence. Il prend ses décisions seul, sans me consulter. Je ne sais même pas s'il lui a parlé de notre lien de parenté. En tout cas, elle n'en a fait aucune allusion. C'est étrange de voir comme elle a changé, mûri. Ces quelques mois de séparation l'ont transformée en jeune femme sûre d'elle et de ses choix. Et cet animal de compagnie incongru ! Bien sûr, McGo a fini par accepter, même si les chiens sont interdits à Poudlard depuis que cette dernière se soit fait poursuivre par un canidé au cours d'une de ses métamorphoses. Mais la Directrice ne peut rien refuser à Harry. Et Harry ne veut plus se séparer de sa bien-aimée. De plus, il semblerait que l'école de Beauxbâtons ait transmis un dossier scolaire des plus élogieux, elle va pouvoir passer ses examens haut la main…_

 _Lorsque je les vois ensemble, Harry et Ginny, je me demande si Charlie et moi avons l'air aussi… benêt ? Ils se tiennent par la main, ne se quittent pas des yeux… Il faut dire que Charlie et moi sommes toujours restés très discrets. Sans doute pour ne pas nous exposer devant Ron mais surtout, ce n'est pas dans la nature de Charlie de montrer ses sentiments, ni d'en parler d'ailleurs. Je sais bien qu'il tient à moi, qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, mais il n'est pas du genre à parler d'amour. Il est l'épaule solide sur laquelle je peux me reposer, le confident qui saura m'écouter sans m'interrompre, attendre patiemment que je lui accorde ma confiance. Ses années au milieu des dragons ont dû lui enseigner l'importance du silence. Et je dois avouer que cette attitude me convient parfaitement. Cela me change des habitudes de « petit toutou » de Ron, qui me questionnait tout le temps sur mon emploi du temps mais n'écoutait pas la réponse, qui faisait tout ce que je lui demandais, en ronchonnant bien sûr, mais sans jamais remettre en cause le bien-fondé de mes requêtes. Charlie a ses opinions, il n'est pas toujours d'accord avec moi et le dit – ce qui est la cause de nombreuses querelles. Je ne suis pas habituée à rencontrer d'opposition. Mais c'est sans doute ce caractère droit et intransigeant qui m'a attiré chez lui. Avec lui, pas de simagrées, pas de faux-semblants, la réalité, les faits, c'est tout ce qui l'intéresse. Seule sa fidélité à sa famille, envers et contre tout, me met en rogne. Surtout avec Bill. Je sais bien qu'il est son grand frère, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui accorder sa confiance les yeux fermés. Même si cela me permet parfois d'obtenir des informations._

 _Ainsi, j'ai appris qu'il y avait eu une dispute d'importance chez les Weasley. Ginny reproche à sa famille de ne pas accepter sa relation avec Harry. Il semblerait que de nombreuses missives entre les deux tourtereaux ait été interceptées, vraisemblablement par Bill, dans le but de les éloigner l'un de l'autre, voire de les séparer définitivement. Je suis bien placée pour comprendre que le comportement d'Harry depuis la bataille puisse les inquiéter, d'autant plus que Ginny est la petite dernière du clan, tous ont à cœur de la préserver. Mais ils ont été bien naïfs de croire que la distance et le temps mettrait un terme à leur amour. Ginny n'est pas du genre à se résigner, c'était mal la connaître que d'imaginer pouvoir la manipuler. Maintenant, elle est fâchée avec tous et Molly reproche à Bill d'avoir créé cette situation. Pour un peu, elle l'aurait mis à la porte, elle qui était si heureuse de revoir enfin sa petite fille ! Mais avec Bill, il y a Fleur et les enfants. Et Molly tient à ce qu'ils restent sous son toit. Le petit Teddy et les jumelles l'aident à se remettre de la perte de Fred. Il faudrait bien que j'aille les voir moi-aussi. Teddy doit avoir beaucoup changé depuis l'été dernier. D'après Charlie, il fait encore plus le clown. Avec l'arrivée de ses deux sœurs, il doit chercher par tous les moyens à attirer l'attention. Et les petites sont paraît-il si différentes ! Il y a une vraie Weasley, c'est Laureline, et Victoire ressemble plus aux Delacour. Molly doit être aux anges de voir le clan s'agrandir._

 _Mais Ginny est rentrée très perturbée de cette visite. C'est étrange. Il n'y a pas seulement la dispute au sujet des lettres. Je sens… autre-chose de plus… profond. Elle s'est comme fermée au monde. Quelque-chose la tracasse, quelque-chose dont elle ne veut pas parler… ou qu'elle ne sait pas identifier. Mais Luna m'a révélé que ses nuits étaient très tourmentées depuis son retour au bercail. Apparemment, elle fait de nombreux cauchemars, dont elle n'arrive pas à se souvenir, mais qui agissent grandement sur son moral. Elle évite au maximum de se mêler aux autres élèves et elle s'entraine avec férocité, comme pour évacuer une tension, une souffrance. Alors qu'à son arrivée à Poudlard elle était si joyeuse ! J'ai essayé de questionner Harry, mais évidemment, il n'avait pas de temps à m'accorder. Je crois surtout que lui non plus ne comprend pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de Ginny._

 _Ron, bien sûr, a pris le parti de sa petite sœur. Lui aussi en voulait à ses parents de ne pas le tenir informé des évènements et décisions concernant la famille. Il est bien trop heureux aujourd'hui d'avoir trouvé du soutien. Et ils ont reformé le trio. Sans moi. J'ai du mal à les imaginer, tous les trois, dans leurs conciliabules, préparant de nouvelles aventures… Qu'il est dur de se sentir exclue, inutile. Je regrette tant notre complicité passée. Autrefois, ni Ron ni Harry n'auraient envisagé la moindre action sans me consulter. Et maintenant, même mon frère se sent gêné en ma présence. Mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Chacun est responsable des décisions qu'il a prises. Saurais-je un jour si les miennes étaient les bonnes ?_

 _Malgré ces perturbations, j'ai bien avancé dans l'apprentissage de la Magie Ancienne. Le vieux grimoire fourmille de détails et d'exemples de pratique. Je me suis d'abord entrainée sur des objets. Le plus dur, au début, c'est d'oublier sa baguette et les formules magiques. Oublier tout ce que j'ai appris au cours de toutes ces années. Ensuite, il faut élargir le champ de ses perceptions, donner une vie propre à l'objet, puis pénétrer son univers, se l'approprier… Je dois avouer que de nombreuses heures m'ont été nécessaires pour franchir cette étape. Mais quel sentiment de fierté quand j'ai finalement réussi à déplacer mon pupitre de Préfet, d'un bout à l'autre de ma chambre ! C'était comme si je lui donnais un ordre et qu'il m'obéissait. Non…, plutôt comme si J'ETAIS le pupitre et que c'était moi-même qui me mouvais. Après cette première réussite, tout a été beaucoup plus facile. Désormais, je peux agir sur tous les objets du quotidien sans réelle difficulté. Il me reste à franchir la dernière étape, la plus délicate, interagir sur des individus. Toutefois j'hésite encore. Tout cela me paraît encore si extraordinaire, si hasardeux, mais aussi si… dangereux ! Pourtant, j'aimerais tant réussir au moins une fois une domination avant de retourner voir Rogue. Je voudrais trop voir son air ahuri lorsque je lui ferai le récit de mes nouvelles facultés ! Mais il me faut d'abord choisir un « cobaye ». Et là… Et s'il y avait des effets secondaires ? Je ne peux pas me permettre plusieurs essais. Je dois réussir du premier coup. Je ne peux pas risquer la santé, voire la vie d'un de mes camarades. Je me surpris subitement à penser à Drago Malefoy. Comme il me plairait de l'avoir à ma merci ! De le voir plier sous ma volonté ! Je ne sais pourquoi son image me hante sans cesse. Je devrais le mépriser, le haïr… Et pourtant, le doute me poursuit encore. Je revois son regard lorsqu'il m'a demandé pardon. Ce regard m'obsède, malgré moi, alors que j'occupe mes journées d'une surabondance d'activités pour ne pas laisser mon esprit vagabonder. J'ai parfois l'impression de ne plus être maître de mes pensées. Et si Harry cherchait lui aussi à me contrôler ? Je deviens paranoïaque ! Je ne dois pas me laisser envahir ainsi par la crainte, m'isoler de tous. Il me faut maitriser cette Ancienne Magie. N'avoir aucune faille. Être forte, plus forte que tous, plus forte qu'Harry._


	49. 48 - Quand tout se complique

**Bonjour mes anciens et nouveaux lecteurs,**

 **merci de suivre avec assiduité mon histoire.**

 **Dans les jours et les semaines à venir, mes personnages vont vivre des moments difficiles,**

 **avant le dénouement... inéluctable.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Quand tout se complique…**

\- Weasley ! Attention ! Derrière toi !

Grâce à l'avertissement de Dean Thomas, Ron put stopper « in extremis » par un « Finite » le sort envoyé par le Mangemort. Il lui lança aussitôt un «Sectumsempra». L'heure n'était plus aux sentiments. Même si le jeune homme peinait à utiliser l' « Avada Kedavra » qu'il maîtrisait encore mal, il n'hésitait plus à mettre hors d'état de nuire, voire définitivement, ces fichus adeptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il remercia d'un geste son ami et repartit à la recherche de son coéquipier. Mais dans cet enchevêtrement de ferrailles et de plafonds en feu qui risquaient à tout moment de s'effondrer, sans parler de la fumée qui lui brûlait les yeux et la gorge, il était difficile de reconnaître qui que ce soit parmi ces ombres gesticulantes. Ron était inquiet pour Neville. Il trouvait qu'il prenait des risques de plus en plus inconsidérés. A chaque nouvel affrontement, le jeune Londubat était toujours en première ligne. La plupart du temps, Ron passait plus de temps à assurer ses arrières qu'à combattre lui-même. Mais aujourd'hui, dans cet aéroport en flammes, le jeune rouquin avait perdu de vue son partenaire depuis trop longtemps à son avis. Involontairement, il se mit aussi à chercher des yeux Hermione. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, son angoisse grandissait. Même si tout était fini entre eux depuis des mois, ses sentiments pour la jeune fille n'avaient pas complètement disparus. Il savait bien qu'il ne la récupèrerait pas. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours pensé que ça ne durerait pas, qu'elle était trop bien pour lui. Le plus douloureux dans leur rupture, avait été de la voir avec son frère, son propre grand frère, son héros chasseur de Dragons. En perdant Hermione, il avait aussi perdu Charlie. Leurs relations n'avaient plus jamais été les mêmes. Et en ce moment, dans un Heathrow à moitié pulvérisé par les Mangemorts, le plus jeune des frères Weasley ne pouvait s'empêcher de les imaginer combattant côte à côte, comptant l'un sur l'autre, échangeant des regards complices. Et cette vision lui faisait mal.

La jeune sorcière n'était pourtant pas avec Charlie. Elle aussi avait perdu le contact avec son compagnon. Depuis ce matin tout se présentait mal. Sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi, cet affrontement la déstabilisait plus que les précédents. Elle enchainait sort sur sort depuis plusieurs heures maintenant lui semblait-il et sa tâche se trouvait amplement compliquée avec l'arrivée en masse des forces de l'ordre Moldues. Évidemment, il fallait s'attendre à ce que l'attaque du plus grand aéroport international de Grande-Bretagne fasse réagir les autorités. Mais les soldats armés tiraient maintenant indistinctement sur tous les sorciers, les Mangemorts comme les Membres de l'Ordre. Et la jeune fille se refusait à mettre davantage en danger la vie des citoyens de son ancienne communauté. De nombreux civils avaient en effet péri au cours de l'attaque initiale, écrasés par l'effondrement des terminaux 2 & 3\. Des civils innocents, victimes de la stratégie haineuse mise au point par les Mangemorts pour isoler la communauté sorcière, les mettre en danger sur tous les fronts, et pousser les plus faibles à les rejoindre. Force était de constater que leur plan commençait à porter ses fruits. Déjà, à la rentrée, le nombre d'élèves à Poudlard en chute libre était un premier signe de la perte de confiance des sorciers envers l'école et le gouvernement de Kingsley. Mais désormais, presque chaque semaine, des parents retiraient leurs enfants. Heureusement, de nombreux élèves majeurs ou presque majeurs se rebellaient et restaient pour affirmer leur soutien à l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais les combattants pour la paix n'allaient pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme ça, surtout si les Moldus aussi les prenaient pour cible.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle avait malgré elle relâché sa vigilance quand les étincelles d'un « Lashlabask » la ramenèrent douloureusement à la réalité. Recroquevillée derrière un poteau, elle attendait le souffle court que la douleur s'estompe lorsque le Mangemort fondit sur elle. Épuisée, elle ne put réagir assez vite. Mais alors qu'elle se préparait à résister à la souffrance, au lieu de pointer sa baguette sur elle, de façon déroutante, l'homme tendit le bras, et doucement, lui caressa la joue. Dans le même instant sa capuche retomba en arrière et elle put voir son visage.

\- Encore toi ! souffla-t-elle, déconcertée.

Mais elle ne recula pas lorsque Drago Malefoy s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Presque tendrement, il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, commença-t-il, hésitant. Je… il se passe des choses, Hermione, des choses pas normales. Je sais que toi aussi tu as des doutes, tu sais bien que… enfin, tu vois, même si… on n'a pas toujours été amis tous les deux, mais… je ne suis pas ce genre de type, je ne te ferai jamais de mal et je… je crois que je me suis trompé sur ton compte. Tu m'impressionnes Hermione.

Le jeune homme prenait de l'assurance tout à coup et la jeune sorcière oubliait ses appréhensions, oubliait même la bataille, le feu, les cris, le sang,… les morts.

\- Tu es si belle, même ici, au milieu du chaos, même blessée… Il y a une force en toi, une lumière… mais tu te fourvoies Hermione, nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. Ensemble, on pourrait accomplir de grandes choses… toi et moi…

Tout en lui parlant doucement, Drago lui avait pris le visage entre les mains et plongeait son regard dans le sien, cherchant… une complicité… une compréhension. Hermione n'osait troubler ce moment. Elle ne savait où cela les menait mais l'instant était… magique.

\- Tu vaux mieux que ces Weasley. Je voudrais tant…

Mais il ne continua pas sa phrase. Soudain, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes et plus rien ne comptait. Le charme de cet instant ne dura cependant pas longtemps. Alors que Drago resserrait son étreinte, un combattant apparut à l'angle du pilier. Les yeux écarquillés, Blaise Zabini avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. La jeune fille s'écarta précipitamment.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… essaya-t-elle, consciente de l'absurdité de sa remarque.

\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre au mauvais moment, mais vos robes sont en train de prendre feu, répondit le jeune métis, sarcastique. Drôle d'endroit pour un flirt !

Le couple s'activa vivement à éteindre les flammèches de leurs vêtements. La jeune sorcière se sentait devenir rouge écrevisse et n'osait regarder les deux garçons. Drago reprit plus rapidement contenance.

\- Zabini ! Mon vieux pote ! Désolé de se retrouver dans ces circonstances ! Toi aussi, tu devrais nous rejoindre. Il y a tant de talents du mauvais côté ! Mais on en reparlera une autre fois, là, je dois y aller. Je compte sur toi pour oublier ce que tu viens de voir. Il en va de sa sécurité.

Et sur un dernier regard appuyé à Hermione, le jeune Malefoy disparut.

\- Ce que tu fais ne me regarde pas, Granger, déclara alors Blaise. Mais tu devrais faire gaffe quand même. Tu as eu de la chance que ce soit moi. N'importe-qui aurait pu vous surprendre ! Mais t'inquiètes, pour ma part, je n'ai rien vu.

Et le jeune sorcier repartit au combat.

* * *

\- Et si on marchait un peu avant de rentrer ?

Bill et Fleur sortaient du Château après une dernière visite à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, malgré la puissance de l'attaque, les Membres de l'Ordre n'avaient à déplorer aucune victime. Mais de nombreux sorciers étaient encore aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh, aidée de ses assistants. Les Mangemorts avaient finalement été mis en déroute mais les dégâts causés étaient irréversibles, tant sur le plan matériel que psychologique. Un fossé se creusait entre le Monde Magique et le Monde Moldu. Un fossé d'incompréhension et de haine. Le jeune couple se sentait épuisé, découragé, irrémédiablement poussé vers le gouffre. Mais Fleur voulait cependant aborder un sujet brûlant avec son époux avant de retrouver la tribu Weasley.

\- J'aimerais bien aller passer quelques jours avec les enfants dans notre maison aux coquillages. Ça ferait du bien à notre famille de nous retrouver entre nous. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Mais Fleur chérie, je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour rester chez mes parents tant que les troubles continueront ? Et maman n'accepterait jamais que nous partions avec les petits, surtout maintenant que tu as repris le combat à nos côtés. Et qui s'occuperait des enfants ?

\- Je sais tout ça Bill, mais il n'est pas question de quitter le Terrier. Je te parle seulement de quelques jours, comme des vacances. Sans tes parents. Tu comprends, je les aime beaucoup mais chez eux, je dois me tenir constamment sur mes gardes. Et je vois bien que Molly est fâchée à cause de la dispute avec Ginny. Je ne lui en veux pas, je la comprends même. Elle était si heureuse de retrouver sa petite fille et là, cette brouille qu'elle ne comprend pas ! Nous devons faire très attention Bill. Ta sœur a été troublée en présence des petites. J'ai peur que mon sortilège ne soit pas assez puissant. Imagine qu'elle se souvienne ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes à tort ma chérie, essaya de la rassurer le jeune homme. Tu es la sorcière la plus douée que je connaisse. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que Ginny se doute de quelque-chose. Ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

\- Tu es gentil. Mais chez toi, je me sens en permanence sous tension. Tous les matins, je dois me dépêcher de lancer à Laureline un sort de gommage pour sa marque au front ainsi qu'un sort de camouflage pour ses yeux. J'ai beau essayer plusieurs formules, les sorts ne tiennent jamais plus d'une journée. Imagine que Molly se lève avant moi et veuille s'occuper des petites ! Dès qu'elle aura vu ses yeux verts, elle comprendra immédiatement. Oh, Bill ! Nous pourrions tout perdre ! Nous pourrions la perdre ! Au début, quand j'ai pris la décision de garder Lily avec nous, je pensais que ce serait temporaire. Que je devais prendre soin d'elle et la rendre à ses parents quand la situation se serait éclaircie. Mais rien ne s'améliore ! Et aujourd'hui, cette petite fille, je l'aime comme notre Victoire. Je ne peux envisager de m'en séparer. Bill, je me fais l'effet d'un monstre ! J'ai volé ce bébé à sa vraie mère et je n'ai aucune envie de la lui rendre !

\- Ma Fleur, arrête de te torturer ainsi. Il est trop tard pour revenir sur ce qui a été fait. Notre devoir aujourd'hui, est de protéger cette enfant. Et l'attitude d'Harry est loin d'inspirer la confiance. Cela me brise le cœur à moi aussi lorsque je pense à Ginny, mais pour le moment, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Nous devons tenir bon. Pour le bien de cette petite fille.

\- Je sais bien Bill, tu as raison, mais je suis fatiguée de cette tension permanente, fatiguée de vivre dans le mensonge et la peur, j'aimerais juste quelques jours pour me reposer, ne plus penser, laisser tomber le masque.

\- Écoute ma chérie, en ce moment, après cette terrible attaque, nous ne pouvons nous absenter. Mais je te promets que si les choses se calment un peu, nous les prendrons, ces vacances, chez nous, dans notre foyer.

* * *

Presque au même instant, Ginny quittait elle aussi l'infirmerie. C'était l'heure de sa pause. Elle avait aperçu Bill et Fleur qui assuraient les blessés de leur amitié, mais elle n'avait pas souhaité leur parler. Depuis le début de l'après-midi et l'arrivée des premiers blessés, elle avait travaillé sans relâche aux côtés de l'infirmière du Château. Elle n'avait pas ménagé sa peine, suturant des plaies, fournissant des calmants, apportant du réconfort… Elle allait de l'un à l'autre sans réfléchir, rapide et efficace, mais intérieurement, la rage la consumait. Sa place n'était pas ici, à l'arrière, à se dévorer d'inquiétude pour les siens. Sa place était au cœur de la bataille, aux côtés d'Harry. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce trajet pour se retrouver coincée dans une infirmerie ! Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. McGo avait était intraitable la veille au soir. Elle ne pourrait participer à aucune bataille tant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de se maitriser. Pourtant elle avait essayé, essayé de toutes ses forces de reprendre sa vie d'avant, d'être la Ginny pleine de vie que tous appréciaient. Mais rien n'y faisait, c'était comme si elle était en permanence en équilibre au bord d'un gouffre. Elle s'efforçait d'avancer en regardant droit devant mais elle était invariablement attirée par les profondeurs.

Hier, tout avait commencé dans la matinée avec l'incident avec Voulk. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute à lui ! Depuis leur arrivée au Château, il avait eu une attitude exemplaire. Mais ces foutus chats n'avaient de cesse de lui chercher des noises ! D'abord Pattenrond, qui lui cachait sa gamelle sous les armoires avant de se percher à leur sommet pour le narguer. Hermione avait finalement exilé le félin dans sa chambre. Mais voilà que Miss Teigne s'y était mise à son tour. La sale bête le guettait dans les couloirs pour lui sauter sur la queue. Voulk s'était montré patient, pendant longtemps, mais ce matin, il avait poursuivi le chat jusque dans la grande salle, alors que tous les élèves et professeurs prenaient leur petit déjeuner et que les hiboux livraient le courrier. Miss Teigne avait volé de lustre en lustre, Voulk sautant de plus en plus haut à sa poursuite, renversant tout sur son passage. S'en était suivi une pagaille monstre, les hiboux volant en tous sens, le chat poussant des miaulements aigus, et Voulk écrasant les puddings et autres cakes.

Et puis l'après-midi, les choses avaient empiré au cours de la séance d'entrainement. Ginny devait combattre contre Pansy Parkinson. Les deux jeunes filles ne s'appréciaient pas particulièrement mais elles n'étaient jamais réellement entrées en conflit. Elles commencèrent par des exercices de protection. Pansy attaquait et Ginny utilisait des sortilèges de bouclier ou de désarmement. Mais plus elles combattaient, plus Ginny sentait la colère l'envahir. Une colère dévastatrice, qui emplissait son cœur, son âme. Une colère qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Elle se mit soudain à lancer sort sur sort contre son adversaire, sans lui laisser une minute de répit. Merlin seul savait ce qui aurait pu se passer si Charlie n'était pas intervenu pour l'arrêter ! La pauvre Pansy, des blessures sur presque tout le corps, avait mis un long moment à récupérer puis elle était partie pleine de fureur, en lançant des imprécations contre la jeune Weasley.

\- Cette fille est complètement folle ! Elle et son chien sont des véritables dangers ! Elle doit être exclue de l'école ! Non, elle doit être enfermée, à Azkaban ! Je ne la laisserai pas s'en tirer comme ça !

Évidemment, le soir même, Ginny avait été convoquée dans le bureau de la Directrice. La jeune fille avait retrouvé son calme et elle était terrifiée par les sanctions qui allaient immanquablement advenir. Heureusement, Harry était à ses côtés. Il lui tenait la main et sa seule présence la rassurait.

\- Jeune fille, commença Minerva McGonagall, nous avons un problème. Un gros problème il me semble. Avez-vous une explication à nous fournir pour votre comportement inqualifiable envers Mlle Parkinson ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Madame la Directrice, répondit timidement Ginny. Je n'ai pas d'explication. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Mais c'était comme si… je n'étais plus moi-même. Je donnerais n'importe-quoi pour effacer ce maudit après-midi.

\- Minerva, intervint alors Harry, Ginny a juste un peu de mal à se réadapter à l'école. Elle s'est laissée déborder. Elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de faire du mal à Pansy. Je pense qu'avec un peu de repos, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Derrière ses lunettes, l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose les observait sévèrement.

\- Harry, je comprends ton envie d'aider Ginny, mais nous ne pouvons minimiser ce qu'il s'est passé. En toute autre période, Mlle Weasley aurait été exclue de l'école. Je l'avais bien prévenue au sujet de son chien. Il ne devait se produire aucun incident. Les élèves et les professeurs ne comprendraient pas que cet animal reste au Château.

\- Non Professeur, cria alors Ginny. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je refuse de me séparer de Voulk !

\- Jeune fille, répondit la Directrice en élevant la voix, vous avez actuellement des soucis beaucoup plus graves que le sort de votre chien. Vous avez montré que vous étiez incapable de vous contrôler, vous auriez pu la tuer ! Je vais réfléchir à une sanction adaptée mais vous comprendrez que votre avenir à Poudlard est bien compromis. Mlle Parkinson est tout à fait en droit d'exiger votre renvoi. Cependant, en cette période difficile, il ne me semble pas opportun de nous priver de toutes les bonnes volontés. Le temps que nous trouvions une solution, vous ne participerez plus à aucun entrainement et vous serez assignée à l'infirmerie si d'éventuels combats devaient survenir. J'exige en outre que vous subissiez un examen médical et psychologique complet auprès de Mme Pomfresh.

Ce soir, assise sur les marches du perron en espérant le retour d'Harry, Ginny savait que cette bataille lui avait donné une journée de répit mais que dès le lendemain, elle allait devoir rendre des comptes.

* * *

Dans les cachots des Serpentards, une autre jeune fille avait été privée de combat. Pansy Parkinson, encore mal remise de ses blessures de la veille, avait dû rester alitée sur ordre de l'infirmière. Seule toute la journée, elle avait eu le temps de ruminer ses ressentiments. Ces rouquins se croyaient vraiment tout permis depuis que leur ami Harry prenait peu à peu les rênes du Château. Kingsley et McGo se faisaient manipuler, ils n'y voyaient que du feu. Et cette cinglée allait certainement s'en tirer. Preuve en était qu'elle secondait Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie au lieu d'être enfermée.

Elle repensa à Drago. Elle avait longuement hésité à lui rendre les services qu'il lui demandait, ne voulant pas trahir sa communauté. Mais c'était lui qui avait raison. Depuis le début. Désormais, elle serait ses yeux et ses oreilles à Poudlard. Elle allait dès le lendemain fournir à Crunshy les manuels de potions qu'il lui réclamait.


	50. 49 - Conflit intérieur

_**Bonjour fidèles lecteurs,**_

 _ **un peu de nouvelles de Ginny qui n'est pas au mieux de sa forme...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à bientôt**_

 _ **PS : n'oubliez pas qu'un petit commentaire nourrit l'âme et le cœur de l'auteur.**_

 _ **Dîtes-moi si les personnages sont toujours crédibles.**_

* * *

 _ **Conflit intérieur**_

 _Je ne croyais pas reprendre la plume aussi rapidement. Toutes ces lettres pensais-je, étaient pour maintenir le lien, me prouver que tu tenais encore à moi. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui, que le plus important pour moi n'était pas tant que tu les reçoives – d'ailleurs, tu n'en as pas eu beaucoup ! – mais j'aimais te raconter mes journées, te faire part de mes pensées. Cela m'aidait à mettre de l'ordre, à prendre les bonnes décisions._

 _Depuis mon arrivée au château, même si tu es là pour m'écouter lorsque j'en ai besoin, ces moments d'introspection me manquent. Alors j'ai décidé de continuer à t'écrire. Je ne pense pas te les donner à lire un jour, mais j'aime l'idée de continuer cette correspondance avec toi. De toute façon, il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je ne me comprends pas moi-même. Cette colère en moi… qui me ronge… Je pensais que mon retour à Poudlard apaiserait toutes mes angoisses, que ta présence à mes côtés suffirait à me redonner la joie de vivre. Mais il n'en est rien ! Mes cauchemars continuent, de plus en plus fréquents, de plus en plus brutaux. Ils me laissent anéantie, le cœur prêt à exploser, une douleur violente au creux du ventre, avec le sentiment d'une perte irremplaçable. Je croyais que cette dépression était due à la mort de Fred et au chagrin de maman. Mais je sais aujourd'hui que c'est beaucoup plus profond que ça. Et ce qui me rend folle, c'est de ne pas comprendre l'origine de ce désespoir. Je devrais au contraire fondre de bonheur dans tes bras, savourer chaque instant, participer aux combats afin de préserver notre monde… Au lieu de quoi, me voilà consignée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, à cause de ce stupide incident avec Pansy ! Bon, c'est vrai que j'étais un peu énervée, mais si on doit s'entrainer, ce n'est pas pour faire dans la dentelle. Évidemment, Bill en a profité pour me faire sa leçon de morale. Heureusement, il a promis de ne pas en parler à papa et maman. Mais son rôle de « grand-frère-chef-de-famille » m'exaspère. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu les suivre en France, lui et Fleur, l'été dernier. J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision. Pourquoi je ne suis pas restée auprès de toi. Bien sûr, j'aime beaucoup sa petite famille, particulièrement Teddy qui était le seul à me redonner le sourire. Mais de là à tout plaquer ! Changer d'école ! Le plus étrange, c'est que mes souvenirs de cette période sont flous, comme si je me repassais un vieux film au lieu de raviver des souvenirs._

 _Si seulement je pouvais reprendre le cours normal de ma vie, tout cela n'aurait plus aucune importance. Mais j'en suis à me demander si notre amour résistera aux épreuves que nous devons affronter. Je sais que toi aussi tu as tes démons, même si tu tentes de me préserver. Depuis que nous vivons ensemble dans la cabane d'Hagrid, j'ai pris conscience de la puissance de tes tourments. Tu ne peux plus me cacher tes nuits blanches, tes cauchemars qui te réveillent en sueur, le regard fou tes absences…_

 _Comment nous faire à nouveau confiance ? Je voudrais tant t'aider et pourtant… Je ne me sens pas prête moi-même à exprimer ma douleur. Comment justifier ce vide intérieur qui me submerge à l'improviste ? Comment expliquer ces rêves dans lesquels une petite voix d'enfant m'appelle inlassablement : « Maman, maman, maman… » ? Bizarrement, le fait d'avoir retrouvé les jumelles de Fleur, de les avoir tenu dans mes bras, m'a causé une douleur encore plus grande. Surtout Laureline, qui d'après maman, me ressemble comme deux goûtes d'eau. Son petit visage était si émouvant, elle me fixait calmement, sans ciller, comme si elle cherchait à lire en moi. Et je me sentais bien, sereine, à ma place. Cela a été une déchirure de la rendre à sa mère. Mais elle n'a rien dit, elle n'a pas pleuré, elle a continué à me regarder, avec au fond des yeux toute la sagesse du monde. Elle semblait me dire : « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien… »._

 _D'avoir vu Bill avec sa famille m'a permis de comprendre combien l'amour des siens prime sur tout le reste. Lui aussi a souffert. Il a été défiguré. Il doit maintenant élever trois enfants, dont un qui ne connaitra jamais ses vrais parents. Il a sacrifié sa carrière chez Gringotts pour se mettre au service de Kingsley. Tout comme Fleur. Et lui aussi a perdu son frère. Depuis ce drame, papa n'est plus tout à fait le même. J'ai été stupéfaite de voir combien il avait vieilli. Désormais, avant de prendre une décision, il se tourne vers son fils, comme pour avoir son approbation. J'ai compris que le poids des Weasley pèse maintenant sur ses épaules. Et même si je lui en veux encore d'avoir intercepté notre courrier, je sais qu'il pensait bien faire, qu'il ne cherchait qu'à me protéger. Mais il n'a rien compris. C'est loin de toi que je vais le plus mal. Si je m'en sors un jour, je sais que ce sera pour toi, grâce à toi. Nous devons être plus forts, nous devons surmonter notre souffrance, ensemble._

 _Alors que j'écris, toute petite sur la grande table d'Hagrid, Voulk m'observe, immobile, la tête penchée et son oreille cassée qui lui donne l'air de faire le clown en permanence. Ce chien est une bénédiction. Lui aussi a été renvoyé du Château. Même si je ne crois pas qu'il prenne ça comme une sanction. Au contraire. Il est si heureux d'avoir tout cet espace pour lui seul. Et comme je ne peux participer à aucune activité, nous faisons de longues promenades lui et moi. Heureusement qu'Hagrid a emmené Crockdur avec lui pour cette mystérieuse mission dont tu ne veux rien me dire. Cela nous laisse au moins un toit le temps que McGo prenne une décision me concernant. J'avoue que cette échéance m'angoisse. Je ne peux envisager d'être à nouveau séparée de toi. Ni de Voulk. Mais je ne dois pas m'inquiéter. Je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras pas._

 _En attendant, j'ai dû passer toute une série d'examens avec Mme Pomfresh. Pour savoir ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Mais elle n'a rien trouvé. De toute façon, je me sens en pleine forme, tout au moins physiquement. Je crois d'ailleurs n'avoir jamais été aussi forte. C'est dans ma tête qu'il y a un problème. Mais là non plus, elle n'a rien décelé d'anormal. Enfin je crois, car elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Elle a prétendu devoir faire des analyses plus poussées à partir de prélèvements avant de pouvoir se prononcer. Comme si ses filtres et autres enchantements allaient interpréter ce que moi-même je ne peux expliquer !_

 _Je ne sais si cette lettre sera suivie d'autres. Mais cela m'a fait du bien d'exprimer ce que je ressens, même si je préfère pour le moment la garder pour moi. Pas pour te tenir à l'écart, non, mais tu as tant de soucis toi aussi, de réunions secrètes, de décisions à prendre. Je me refuse à rajouter encore à tes tourments. Cette période difficile aura bien une fin. Tout trouvera son explication. Nous lirons alors ensemble ces lettres, je te le promets, et nous rirons de mes vaines angoisses._


	51. 50 - Révélations

**Désolée, désolée, désolée...**

 **Je sais que c'est beaucoup trop long mais les journées sont trop courtes, pas le temps de trouver la concentration nécessaire !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous permettra de patienter un peu...**

 **Je vous embrasse mes fidèles lecteurs (et lectrices !)**

* * *

 **Révélations**

\- Minerva ? Vous avez souhaité me voir ?

Bill Weasley venait d'entrer dans le bureau rond. Il était essoufflé après sa rapide montée des escaliers. Il revenait du Ministère avec Harry et il n'avait pas très envie d'écouter les remontrances de la Directrice à propos de sa petite sœur. Après les nouvelles catastrophiques dont ils venaient de prendre connaissance, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, retrouver Fleur et passer un peu de temps avec ses enfants, pour oublier… oublier ce monde de fous qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui dont il avait rêvé au cours de ses années au Château, oublier que les Moldus reprenaient la chasse aux sorcières, oublier que le Ministre de la Magie était complètement impuissant, oublier les combats à venir, oublier l'attitude glaciale d'Harry à son égard, oublier que ses frères et sœur se mettaient toujours dans des situations impossibles…

\- Ecoutez, j'aimerais rentrer au Terrier au plus vite, alors nous pourrions parler de la situation de Ginny une autre fois…

\- Je ne crois pas mon cher Bill, répondit calmement Minerva McGonagall. Certaines choses ne peuvent pas attendre. Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais avoir un compte-rendu de votre réunion avec Kingsley et nous aborderons ensuite le sujet délicat de votre jeune sœur.

Résigné, Bill comprit que plus vite il informerait la Directrice, plus vite il rentrerait auprès des siens. Il s'assit donc en face du bureau aux pieds en forme de serres et commença à lui parler des préoccupations du Ministre de la Magie. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir. Les Aurors n'avaient pas réussi à localiser les Mangemorts qui continuaient à déstabiliser le monde Moldu. Le premier ministre du Royaume Uni envisageait des mesures de rétorsion. Il ne jugea cependant pas opportun de lui parler des remarques d'Harry, qui envisageait ni plus ni moins, de déclarer la guerre aux Moldus. Alors que Kingsley et lui-même s'étaient offusqués, le jeune Potter leur avait dévoilé un plan détaillé visant à prendre le pouvoir via une association avec les Mangemorts !

\- Si je comprends bien… commença Minerva après un temps de réflexion, nous sommes dans une impasse. Les Mangemorts nous font la guerre, alors que nous n'avons aucune idée de qui les commande ni de ce qu'ils veulent réellement, les Moldus ne nous feront pas confiance et si nous ne nous défendons pas, ils risquent même de mettre gravement en péril notre Monde.

\- C'est à peu près ça, répondit Bill, désabusé, si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen de stopper ces attaques au plus vite, plus rien ne retiendra les anglais de se liguer contre nous. Ils nous mettent tous dans le même panier. Ils ne voient pas la différence. Pour eux, nous sommes une seule et même menace. Nous sommes la cause de tous leurs ennuis. Le continent a complètement coupé les liens avec le Royaume Uni. Plus aucune communication, plus aucun commerce. Le gouvernement de Tony Blair est totalement isolé, attaqué de toutes parts. Il ne pourra pas longtemps retenir la curée…

\- Je ne comprends pas comment nous en sommes arrivés là ! On aurait pu croire que la mort de Voldemort ramènerait la paix, que les deux factions de notre communauté arriveraient enfin à cohabiter sereinement… Mais chaque jour apporte son lot de mauvaises nouvelles. Et Harry semble si… enfin vous comprenez, j'ai parfois le sentiment que l'enchainement des évènements ne lui déplait pas, qu'il espère ce conflit contre les Moldus… Peut-être est-ce une revanche ? Contre sa famille qui l'a si mal traité ? Sans doute n'avons-nous pas assez accordé d'importance aux traumatismes qu'il a subis dans son enfance… Peut-être aurions-nous dû le sortir plus tôt de ce milieu… Mais je m'égare, ce n'est pas le moment de douter les uns des autres. Et puis, je voulais que nous parlions de Ginny. Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit à son sujet n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment ça ? hésita l'aîné des Weasley. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à raconter…

\- Allons Bill, l'interrompit la Directrice du Château, ne tournons pas autour du pot. Je ne sais quelle excuse vous avez fourni à votre famille pour l'éloigner pendant de longs mois, mais je comprends mieux aujourd'hui le pourquoi de cette absence.

\- Je… bredouilla Bill, inquiet de ce que la vieille sorcière avait pu découvrir, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Ginny avait besoin de s'éloigner du Terrier, tout simplement, de s'éloigner de la tristesse de son foyer après la mort de Fred. Et puis, elle s'est beaucoup attachée à Fleur et à Teddy. Elle a profité de leur séjour en France pour se reconstruire, loin d'Harry.

\- Mon jeune ami, s'emporta alors la professeure, soudain dressée dans une attitude indignée, les mains à plat sur son bureau, le visage sévère ; ne jouez-pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. J'ai demandé à Mme Pomfresh d'examiner votre sœur, afin de tenter de comprendre la raison de ses sautes d'humeur. Elle a effectué un examen complet, et vous savez très bien ce qu'elle a découvert.

A ce moment-là, le visage de Bill avait perdu toute couleur. Il attendait la suite, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

\- Un simple examen gynécologique a révélé que votre sœur a accouché récemment ! Et pourtant Ginny n'en a jamais fait aucune allusion ! Qu'est-il donc arrivé au bébé Bill ? Est-il mort à la naissance ? Ce serait pour cela que Ginny n'a rien dit ? Pour cela qu'elle se sent si mal ? Ai-je raison de penser que cet enfant était aussi celui d'Harry ?

\- Oh Minerva, répondit le jeune homme, le visage décomposé, j'espérais tant garder le secret, du moins encore quelques temps, le temps que la situation s'améliore, que l'avenir s'éclaire, le temps que Ginny et Harry retrouvent un peu de stabilité…

\- Alors c'est bien ça, je ne me suis pas trompée, Ginny et Harry ont eu un bébé, l'enfant de l'Elu ! Vous vous rendez compte des implications Bill ? Vous ne pouvez plus vous taire maintenant, vous devez tout me dire.

Effondré, le jeune chef de famille comprenait que ce lourd secret n'était désormais plus seulement le sien ni celui de Fleur, qu'il n'avait plus le choix, qu'il devait tout avouer au professeur McGonagall. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de son épouse lorsqu'elle apprendrait que la Directrice était au courant.

\- Vous avez raison Minerva, se résolut-il enfin à avouer. Ginny a effectivement eu un bébé. Une petite fille. Mes parents ne sont pas au courant. Ginny ne voulait pas leur causer encore plus de soucis après la mort de Fred. Elle a caché sa grossesse, autant qu'elle a pu, et puis, elle s'est confiée à Fleur. C'est pour cela qu'elles sont parties toutes les deux, pour se donner du temps, en attendant le retour d'Harry. Mais les nouvelles le concernant étaient si inquiétantes… avec l'épisode des Détraqueurs… J'ai essayé de la détacher de lui, de couper toute communication entre eux. Mais rien n'y a fait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : le rejoindre avec leur enfant ! C'était trop dangereux, vous comprenez Minerva ! Trop dangereux pour elle, trop dangereux pour le bébé… Fleur et moi, nous n'avons pas eu le choix…

\- Qu'essayez-vous de me dire Bill ? Qu'est-il arrivé à cet enfant ? Est-il… mort ?

\- Non… la petite fille va bien. C'est Fleur qui l'élève, avec notre petite Victoire, comme si elle était notre propre fille.

\- Dois-je comprendre que Laureline n'est pas votre fille ? Qu'elle est en fait… mais par Merlin, comment Ginny a-t-elle pu accepter de vous confier votre enfant ? Et sans rien révéler à Harry ?

\- Et bien… en fait, … Ginny n'a rien accepté… elle ne se souvient pas… elle ne sait pas qu'elle est mère… Fleur… Fleur lui a lancé un sortilège de Faux-Souvenirs. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, Ginny voulait partir, avec un nouveau-né, pour rejoindre Harry, alors que nous avions tant de doutes à son sujet !

Sous le choc de cette révélation la Directrice de Poudlard se rassit lourdement sur son fauteuil. Elle prit de longues minutes de réflexion avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Bill.

\- Je comprends… oui, bien sûr, je comprends. Mais vous rendez-vous compte que la santé mentale de votre sœur est en jeu ? Que son corps et son subconscient lui réclament ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, ce dont elle ne peut pas se souvenir ? Tout s'explique… ses accès de rage, ses insomnies, ses cauchemars… Elle est en pleine dépression Bill. Elle ne pourra pas guérir tant qu'elle ne connaitra pas la vérité.

\- Je sais bien tout ça… tenta d'expliquer le jeune homme, rempli de remords, mais il est trop tard maintenant. Si nous révélions la vérité maintenant, jamais Ginny ne nous pardonnerait. Et Harry… il est déjà tellement imprévisible. Cela pourrait le pousser à s'éloigner de notre communauté, et pourquoi pas, à se rapprocher des Mangemorts. Ses idées sont tellement extrémistes par moments… Que deviendrait notre petite Laureline ? Un enjeu ? Au milieu de toutes ces rancunes ? de ce chaos ? Non Minerva, je refuse de prendre ce risque. Il faut que vous nous aidiez. Mme Pomfresh doit bien détenir le secret de filtres qui pourraient aider Ginny. Et puis, il faudrait aussi renforcer les protections autour de Laureline. Fleur s'épuise à les remettre en place tous les matins. Elle tremble qu'un matin Molly ne s'aperçoive de la ressemblance avec Harry.

La Directrice de Poudlard s'accorda alors un long moment de réflexion, renfoncée dans son fauteuil, le regard s'égarant par instant sur les portraits de Dumbledore ou de Rogue, comme si elle attendait un secours des anciens directeurs. Mais les deux hommes se détournaient ostensiblement, ne souhaitant visiblement pas prendre part à la discussion. La vieille dame était seule face à une terrible décision. Devait-elle séparer à jamais une petite fille de ses vrais parents ? Ou bien faire éclater la vérité, quitte à voir la stabilité de Ginny et d'Harry s'effondrer un peu plus ? Bill avait raison bien sûr. Il était déjà trop tard. Et beaucoup trop dangereux de confier un nouveau-né à ce couple si perturbé.

* * *

Trois jours que durait cette partie de cache-cache ! Trois jours qu'Harry s'esquivait à chaque tentative d'Hermione de l'aborder ! Trois jours que la jeune sorcière remettait au lendemain cette discussion qu'elle savait difficile ! Trois nuits qu'Harry se réveillait en sursaut avec le visage angoissé de sa sœur devant les yeux ! Il savait qu'il ne pourrait échapper encore longtemps à une confrontation. Confrontation qu'il attendait et redoutait en même temps. Ses sentiments pour cette nouvelle sœur, cette révélation si inespérée, cette relation si particulière, presque une osmose, ces nouveaux pouvoirs qu'ils semblaient partager, tout cela le déstabilisait, le plongeait dans l'indécision, le tourment.

En se levant ce matin-là, Harry comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Aujourd'hui, il lui parlerait, aujourd'hui, il forcerait le destin. Il jeta un dernier regard inquiet sur Ginny, encore endormie, si petite au milieu du grand lit d'Hagrid. Cette nuit avait encore été difficile pour elle mais ce matin, elle semblait paisible. Il avait tant espéré son retour, tant rêvé leurs retrouvailles, mais aujourd'hui, un abîme se creusait entre eux. Ils n'arrivaient plus à communiquer, chacun muré dans ses secrets, dans sa souffrance. Mais comment pouvait-il l'aider alors qu'elle lui cachait ses tourments ? Leur installation dans la cabane du garde-chasse leur donnait un répit. Harry misait sur leur nouvelle intimité pour briser cette barrière d'incompréhension. Mais le géant ne tarderait pas à revenir de sa mission. Il faudrait à ce moment-là envisager de tourner définitivement la page de Poudlard. Si tout s'était passé comme prévu. Ses amis accepteraient-ils alors de le suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure ? Beaucoup étaient trop attachés à leurs traditions, Neville en particulier, et bien sûr McGo. La vieille sorcière allait lui manquer. Au-delà de sa sévérité, elle avait toujours manifesté à son égard une affection particulière, bien plus que celle d'un professeur envers son élève. Mais il savait qu'elle ne quitterait jamais le Château. Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Leurs opinions divergeaient de plus en plus, et malgré leur attachement réciproque, aucun des deux n'était prêt à faire le chemin vers l'autre. Quant à Ron, Harry espérait le garder à ses côtés, même s'il ne faisait aucun doute que la famille Weasley dans son intégralité allait tout faire pour le retenir. Et Hermione ? Il était impensable qu'elle ne se rallie pas à lui. Cependant, elle était si intègre, et sa relation avec Charlie risquait de poser problème. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement parlé de cette idylle. Lui, sans doute par fidélité envers Ron, elle, certainement par pudeur. Elle n'était pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait plus tergiverser. Aujourd'hui, il allait lui révéler ses secrets, aujourd'hui, il lui ouvrirait son cœur, aujourd'hui, il la pousserait dans ses retranchements et l'obligerait à prendre son destin en main.

Réconforté d'avoir enfin pris sa décision, le jeune sorcier partit à la recherche de sa sœur aînée. Il ne tarda pas à la trouver, encore une fois plongée dans ses livres à la bibliothèque. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas, comme à son accoutumée, passionnée par sa lecture. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Harry savait qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner. S'épuisait-elle ainsi pour tenter d'oublier l'épisode perturbant de la dernière bataille ? Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement dans la salle presque vide et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Harry ? sursauta-t-elle, surprise que le jeune garçon fasse le premier pas. Je suis heureuse de te voir. Comment vas-tu ? Et comment va Ginny ? Tu sais que tout le monde se fait du souci pour elle, en particulier Luna qui me harcèle de questions toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres.

\- Elle va bien, répondit-il, peu désireux de s'attarder sur les tourments de sa compagne. Tu peux rassurer nos amis, notre petit séjour dans la cabane d'Hagrid lui fait le plus grand bien. Mais ce n'est pas de Ginny dont je voulais te parler aujourd'hui. Je pense que le moment est venu pour nous deux de ne plus rien se cacher. Tu fais partie de moi Hermione. Tes émotions, je les ressens. Et je pense que tu ressens aussi les miennes, du moins, en partie. Je sais que tu te sens coupable. Je t'ai vu avec Drago.

\- Quoi ? Non… qui t'a dit ? Non… il ne s'est rien passé… Il avait promis !

\- Qui avait promis ? Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne m'a rien dit. Je ne vous ai pas vu avec mes yeux, je vous ai vu avec mon cœur, avec mon âme. J'étais là, avec vous. Tu ne l'as pas ressenti ?

\- Non…, je… j'étais si perturbée… Oh Harry, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive… Je suis avec Charlie, j'aime Charlie. Alors que ce Malefoy ! Après ce qu'il m'a fait ! Et pourtant, il a l'air si malheureux tu sais…

\- Ne pleure pas petite sœur, tu n'as commis aucune faute. Certaines choses… certaines choses nous dépassent,… se font malgré nous… Je crois que… Non, il vaut mieux que tu le vois de tes propres yeux. Viens, c'est notre tour Hermione, c'est le moment de prendre en main notre destin.

Décontenancée par ces propos sibyllins, la jeune fille était cependant heureuse de voir que son frère acceptait enfin d'abandonner ses réticences, de lui faire partager ses projets. C'est donc en toute confiance qu'elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et qu'elle le suivit en direction des grilles du Château. Dès qu'ils eurent atteint les limites des protections mises en place par les Aurors, main dans la main, ils transplanèrent.


End file.
